


Centennial Hunger

by Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 96,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sesshoumaru, Centennial's are nothing but trouble, especially when a certain hanyou is thrown into the mix.   After nearly 400 years, the Fates are finally about to have their way with the great and terrible dog lord.  Daddy has a ring side seat and Kouga knows something Inuyasha doesn't.  (I know Sess is only in his mid to late 300's in the series.  Writer's prerogative.)  Crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to mediaminer (dot) org, but the site is having formatting issues in some sections and I can no longer post there. I'm not updating the chapters with new edits, so they are coming here, mistakes and all. The story lacks only the last chapter. There are 19 altogether.

**Chapter One**

_**The Itch** _

Everything itched. He knew this hunger, but couldn’t place it. Hunting down his half brother, that half-breed tainted with human blood, and beating the bastard shitless was no longer containing this need. Every muscle in his body ached to be tested to its absolute tolerance. His teeth itched to sink into thick flesh until they met hard bone, bearing down until the fangs nearly shattered. Even now, his vision was narrowing, his one hand tingling with an insatiable desire to dig itself into anything that could offer resistance to his claws. The hunger in his belly felt as though it was eating a hole through the wall of his abdomen. And great gods above, even his hair follicles seemed irritated by each and every strand of hair that dared to move!

Just when the absolute epitome of self-control thought that he was on the verge of losing his mind, the most wonderful, deliciously appetizing scent tickled his pristine nose. The great Dog Lord of the West was feeling the call of his beast on a most disturbing level. Through his nostrils,he took a long, slow breath and his entire body warmed and relaxed with the anticipation of having his itch scratched. Excitement zinged up his spine, scurried into his cheeks, and seeped into the shells of his sexy, pointy youkai ears. Without his knowledge, the two maroon stripes on his cheeks and the deep blue crescent moon adorning his forehead increased in their color density. With the surge of his youki, his knee-length, silver hair danced in an unnatural breeze of his own making. His silvery bangs shifted, alternately exposing and hiding his markings, as well as playing peek-a-boo with his smoky amber eyes. All the while, the predator hidden within rushed to the surface, beating against him like a palpable force.

This was definitely getting out of control. The Great Lord Sesshoumaru never, ever, lost control. He clenched his fist in an attempt to shove down the beast that was scraping its way to the surface. While in the presence of a vulnerable child and of his toad youkai retainer, it would not do for it to break free from the confines of his carefully constructed walls of civility. In all actuality, the toad might shut up for at least five minutes if he were to have a good scare from his Lord. Too bad there was an almost annoyingly cheerful, highly energetic, little girl to consider.

Turning to his young ward, the devoted human female, Rin, and to his diminutive servant, Jakken, he spoke with that smooth, rich, baritone voice, seemingly as calm and as arrogant as ever, never once giving a hint of his inner turmoil.

“Jakken, I am leaving. I trust Rin to your…dubious care,” he stated, glaring amber darts at the toad while removing his armor and swords.

Jakken was set to go off on his usual squawking tirade about being left behind with Rin when he was shocked into silence by his lord removing all battle gear; the large spiky armor, the slightly pinked, living fluff that served as a whip to wrap around his enemies, and his most precious possessions, his swords, Tenseiga and Tokijin. That just didn’t make sense to the long-time vassal. Lord Sesshoumaru had never done such a thing! If Jakken hadn’t seen it himself, he would have thought it the most preposterous lie!

“Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you just going to leave your swords here!?”

Sesshoumaru ignored the blubbering, two foot high, puke green, yellow bug-eyed toad and strolled over to Ah Uhn, his faithful steed. His original purpose was to remove the muzzles from the two-headed dragon, but when he saw those tough, green scales and the abundance of thick meat beneath them, the fact that this animal could protect Rin with hot bolts of lightning fled his mind in favor of relieving that aching, tingling itch. Ah Uhn must have sensed the predator inside the dog youkai, for the animal’s two necks shot up straight and stiff. The sudden motion brought Sesshoumaru back to his senses and he held out his only hand, the right, with the palm up in order to show Ah Uhn that he would do no harm.

Once the huge, lumbering beast had relaxed, Sesshoumaru removed the muzzles then glanced between Ah Uhn and Rin. The two heads of the dragon nodded in understanding. Its jaws had been freed for defense. After all, the child seemed to have an uncanny knack for getting herself into precarious situations. Of course, the dragon had always taken every advantage to pig out on local grass. It was a wonder the thing hadn’t turned pink and morphed into a sow.

“Behave, Rin,” Sesshoumaru instructed. When he gazed down into those bright, worshipping eyes, his gaze softened, just the tiniest bit. Somewhere in the northern hemisphere, a glacier shuddered and groaned then split in half, one monstrous slab falling into the ocean.

“Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!” Rin chirped, giving him her hundred wattage smile. The rest of the glacier took the plunge.

Now that Sesshoumaru and Rin had melted a huge portion of ice cap, he could leave and follow that wondrous scent!

“Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you going!?” came that annoying, irritating, agitating…

Trembling with the repressed urge to thoroughly disembowel the obnoxious toad, Sesshoumaru casually scanned the area just beneath his feet. Finding exactly what he was seeking, he picked up a stone and sent it flying over his shoulder. The following thunk and the crumple of fabric let him know that he had hit the mark. As if he could ever miss. A smirk painted his lips as he imagined the annoying little creature, flat on its back with a nice sized lump on its head; such a wonderful past time.

Once out of sight of his three traveling companions, Sesshoumaru sprinted, his red trimmed, white silken garb flowing out behind him while he allowed his boot clad feet to dig into the hard earth, straining the muscles in his legs. Not using his gift of levitation, his speed was slower, but the effect was exactly what he needed. Yet still, it was not enough. He smiled as he spied a forest that he would be forced to journey through in order to reach his prey. Even better. Diving into its dark depths, he was forced to heighten all of his senses in order to keep himself balanced while dodging trees, occasionally bounding from one to another, shoving off of the trunks, jumping rotting stumps and overturned logs, all in an attempt to relieve the aching itch that was plaguing his entire body. With the constant strain, his mood was definitely perking up.

There was a strange warmth coming from the right, and smelling a deep earthy scent, Sesshoumaru decided that it warranted investigation. With a few zigzags and one bound over a rather large fallen tree, he found himself sinking right into the middle of it--loam, thick, and soft, a rather large patch of it too. And oh, when was the last time he had felt the earth beneath bare feet? Sesshoumaru sat right down on his ass, heedless of the dark, damp earth, and divested himself of his black boots, tossing them off into the trees.

“Much better,” he sighed in satisfaction.

For a fleeting moment, he wondered exactly what the hell he’d been thinking; running around like an animal, seemingly losing his mind to his beast. However, as soon as it had entered his head, the thought quickly dispersed into the great nothingness of need.

Wriggling his toes in the warm, black earth proved to be inadequate. Soon it was up to his ankles. Quickly getting bored and frustrated, because there was no way he was going to bring himself so low as to stretch every muscle in his body while rolling around in the warm soothing soil—something he so intensely desired to do—Sesshoumaru reluctantly stood and rushed back into the dense forest, the itch in the bones of his long, slender feet finally being scratched with the added friction.

However, much to his dismay, the twisting and turning required to dodge trees set off that prickling in his skin, particularly along his spine. It was infuriating to say the least. In his frustration, he made a beeline straight toward a very large, old tree. Just before impact, he whirled around to face the opposite direction. The jarring of his bones helped to relieve some of the tingling itch, but the vibration to his skin only sensitized it more. His nipples practically hurt with renewed swelling. Not unlike a bear, he began to writhe against the tree, shredding his silk garments as the bark dug into his skin.

And it wasn’t enough. It was just not enough to drive this insane sensation from his body!

 _And_ that was only the first of many frequent encounters that he had with an all natural scratching post.

 _And_ …on top of everything else, the stub of his left arm was beginning to hurt with sharp, burning pangs. Now _that_ really raised his ire. It hadn’t hurt this much when that little shit, half breed had sliced it from his magnificent body. As soon as this was all over, he would be certain to remember to give the brat another well-deserved ass kicking.

The Great and Mighty Dog Lord roared his agitation before once again smelling the scent of his prey. His mouth watered as he renewed the hunt. It had been so very long since he had indulged in his baser instincts.

This was wrong. Something had taken over his body without his permission. Sesshoumaru shook his head in an attempt to bring some sort of rational thinking process back into the sophisticated brain that he was proud to call his own. All the action managed to do was jar his teeth and gums. Blood ran down his chin and he snarled at the indignity of it all.

‘ _I know this. What is it? What is happening to me?’_

The mighty Sesshoumaru determined that he would not move from his current position until he had managed to successfully filter through past events and pinpoint the exact origin of this behavior. He just knew that it was important; very important. As Sesshoumaru sat, rubbing his temples, he was finding it more and more difficult to stay lucid. The sensation of being trapped inside his own skin was overwhelming. He wound his long fingers through his silver mane and tugged, hoping to gain some semblance of normalcy.

And then it hit him like the rush of rapids sweeping him away.

“Centennial,” he groaned. He pounded his fist into the ground. He should be home, locked away in the ancient room guarded with the wards of the gods; the only thing that could keep him safe while he went through this trial. And here he was, out in the open for all to see, for any to take advantage. If that was not enough, little Rin and Jakken would be in danger, from him no less!

“Damn you, Inuyasha! Damn you for distracting me.” Of course, the very moment that he proclaimed his half-brother’s guilt, he knew for a certainty that it was he who was using Inuyasha to sate his need, the lust of his youki.

‘ _How is it that I did not recognize this? I must return home! Now!’_

And then that addicting scent was wafting up his nostrils again, closer, stronger, thicker and oh so tantalizing. That musk was taunting him, drawing out the beast; and in his hunger, and he allowed it to roam free. His strides slowed and shortened as he snaked through the trees toward his prey. His absolute silence was nothing short of the sound of death. And at the moment, that’s what he was for any creature that might cross his path; walking death. Fortunately, for him, and quite unfortunate for his prey, Sesshoumaru’s stint through forest, which required a few stops to scrub his burning body against tree bark, left his blindingly white silk--what was left of it--smudged in browns, greens and blacks; a natural camouflage for his pale skin, which was also mottled with the self same coloring.

Even though the predator was covered with the scent of the forest, the great buck lifted his head and sniffed. It knew that there was a powerful presence nearby, but couldn’t catch the tell-tale scent. How sad for the herd of deer. The buck never saw the creature dash from the shadows and never would. In a heartbeat, its head was severed. And while still beating, its heart was ripped from its chest.

Blood gushed and spurted in great streams. Killing the buck without leaving the opportunity for fear to set in was imperative. The taste of adrenaline and the effect on the muscles that would soon feed the monster would not be pleasant. Sesshoumaru had achieved his goal of not allowing that particular taint. As he stood over the buck, he didn’t even notice the herd scattering into the forest. His crimson tinged, amber eyes were absorbed in the sight of his soon to be meal.

He was so intent on just where the hell to start dining, that he didn’t notice the figure in red that had inadvertently happened upon the gruesome scene.

~*~

Inuyasha watched from the high branch that he had landed on while bounding across the highest limbs of the trees. What had brought him down was the slightest hint of his brother’s blood. Sesshoumaru rarely received wounds. This was something that he had to see for himself. Keeping downwind, he watched as his brother snuck up on the herd, surprised to see trails of blood trickling from Sesshoumaru’s mouth and claws. He had never before seen the wild, feral stare that was currently fixed on Sesshoumaru’s pristine features. Thinking it best to remain hidden, he was privy to a speed that his brother had never used in their battles; at least, not while on the ground. The viciousness with which Sesshoumaru had taken down the buck shocked him. Sesshoumaru was a spirit of swords and inherent physical weapons, not brute strength; although he had more than his fair share of that too. Inuyasha had never seen his brother like this. It was downright bizarre.

And then…the unthinkable happened. The aristocratic snob of the century, or centuries rather, crouched down, sliced through the hide and buried his face in the belly of the beast. Inuyasha was stunned, shocked, disgusted, and above all, perplexed as to why his brother would behave in such a manner. Under normal circumstances, Sesshoumaru would have already sensed and attacked him, but his brother was completely unaware of his presence. Not only that, but the arrogant prick had no armor, no weapons and his clothes were in tatters. This was not Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it was a mirage, or his brother was under a spell, or he had leapt into an alternate reality. Something was definitely not right with this picture.

The sounds of cracking bone echoed through the small meadow as Sesshoumaru tore a rib away from the carcass and chomped on it, worrying it like a babe teething on a leather ring. Once the bone had splintered into several pieces, Sesshoumaru snarled and grabbed one of the hind legs, literally ripping it from the body. Abruptly, he dropped the limb, shook his head and brought his right hand to his temple before wiping his face with his sleeve. For a moment, Inuyasha thought he saw the pink tint leave Sesshoumaru’s eyes. Then the eyes were shuttered with mauve eyelids and the Lord of the West fell to his knees, howling as his right hand grabbed the stub of his left arm.

Inuyasha could almost feel Sesshoumaru’s pain. But that did not mean that he felt guilty. No, when he had sliced off Sesshoumaru’s arm, he had been defending his life as well as the woman’s, Kagome. Still, he almost had to swallow at the agony held in that blend of a screaming roar. By the time Sesshoumaru had quieted, Inuyasha could smell the scent of tears mingled with blood. Sesshoumaru was still clutching the left stub of his arm when he fell back onto the blood soaked grass. This time, Inuyasha did swallow. He would never admit it, but his eyes were watering too. Sesshoumaru looked like an animal in need of being put out of its misery. For a brief moment, Inuyasha considered drawing his sword, Tetsusaiga, and doing just that. Sesshoumaru was literally writhing, clawing at his clothes and skin. His face was twisted in agony, his neck and back seemingly indecisive between arching and bowing. Then he curled into a ball, whimpering like a child, his body shivering as though he were lying on icy rocks.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over and Sesshoumaru was once again crouching next to the hindquarter that he had earlier ripped from the carcass. After the sudden episode, Sesshoumaru was devoid of almost every stitch of his clothing, his body streaked with crimson from his roll on the blood soaked earth.

Inuyasha floated down to the forest floor and leaned against the trunk of a very old tree while he watched his brother rip the hide from the rump and carefully slice off strips of meat. With what seemed to be a struggle against his behavior, Sesshoumaru carefully chewed, taking on a vacant stare, as though he were attempting to ignore his actions. It took awhile, but he stripped it clean, right down to the bone. If that wasn’t enough to intrigue the half-breed, what happened next certainly did. Separating the bones with a sharp tug, Sesshoumaru raised the largest, the femur, and studied it before beginning to gnaw at the larger end.

Inuyasha had never seen such a contradicting sight in his entire life. Nothing had ever been so incongruous. He shook his head just to convince himself that the noble, if arrogant, lord was in point of fact lowering himself to such depths of depravity. There was also the strange bleeding of Sesshoumaru’s claws and mouth.

‘ _Has he been poisoned or had a spell put on him?’_ Inuyasha wondered.

Soon, the large bone was set aside in favor of stripping the carcass.

‘ _Where is he putting all of that meat? Is his body burning it so quickly that he can’t get enough to sate his need?’_ Inuyasha questioned as though he could possibly come up with an answer. _‘He’s full youkai, the highest breed. Why would he even need to eat at all?’_

So many questions. If nothing else, Inuyasha was the curious type. So he made himself comfortable, sitting down, but with his coveted sword, Tetsusaiga, at the ready. Though Sesshoumaru had often sought to kill him and take the sword, Sesshoumaru had ceased his attacks once he had learned that the sword sealed Inuyasha’s overwhelming youkai blood. In essence, Sesshoumaru had saved him from himself. Without the sword, when the stronger blood took over, Inuyasha’s weaker human blood allowed him to run rampant, not knowing friend from foe, killing everything in his path; everyone except Kagome. Somehow, she was able to soothe him. But it was Sesshoumaru who had first instructed his group to put the sword in his hand in order to quell his demon blood. If it weren’t for that, Inuyasha would have died that day.

All of this did not mean that Sesshoumaru, at this moment, was not a threat. This time, it seemed that Sesshoumaru was the one having difficulty with his blood. The great dog couldn’t be weakened by human blood. He wasn’t a half-breed. There was absolutely no reason for this. And that was what perplexed Inuyasha more than anything. He had to find out about this weakness; if not out of curiosity then for the fact that he could get revenge for all of Sesshoumaru’s past insults. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the words that constantly haunted him.

‘ _Filthy half-breed, disgrace to father’s name, pathetic, tainted…Maybe this, this is my chance for retribution…’_

Revenge would be sweet. Oh yes. He would find out what this weakness was and by the gods, he would exploit it to the fullest possible extent. This time, Sesshoumaru would be the lowly one. It was about time the asshole was knocked off of his high horse.

~*~

The hunger had lessened, but it was still there, swelling Sesshoumaru’s skin with an urgent burning. It was becoming more difficult to breathe, not that there was a serious impediment. But it was annoying just the same. The symptoms were compounding with every minute that he suffered. At least the buck had taken the edge off of his hunger. The tingling in his bones had also receded by a minute amount. Not much, but enough that he noticed. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, stretching his constricting lungs.

The worst was yet to come. It was imperative that he reached his home as quickly as possible. But he was limited. Every weapon at his disposal was mostly dormant; things that were needed not only for his protection, but for those around him. Now, when he needed them most, all of his otherworldly powers had nearly vanished. It was beyond frustrating. And the worst part of it was that he was out in the open. If he were found, his humiliation would be complete. It would take hundreds of years and many battles to re-establish his supremacy. He had been so close to having some amount of order in his life. Oh, he was nowhere near happy, but there would no longer be any semblance of peace.

Everything lost because he was so absorbed in tormenting his half-brother. Perhaps he had been cursed yet again for even that small indiscretion. However, that particular infraction was his revenge on the gods. He would kill anything and everything that held their blood. His brother was no exception; at least up until recently. His thoughts drifted back on Inuyasha’s words.

‘ _I didn’t ask to be born. It’s not my fucking fault that I’m a half-breed! And I’ll be damned if you make me feel that I don’t have just as much right to be here than you!’_

After those words, Inuyasha had just turned his back and walked away, muttering something that he had no idea that Sesshoumaru had heard.

‘ _You’re a sorry excuse for family…bastard.’_

And he had also heard the despondent undertone. That was just not the brash young man that he had come to know. Perhaps he should have continued his attempts to kill the boy. It would have been much better than hearing such a thing coming from a descendant of their magnificent father; bastard though their father had been.

Inuyasha would never understand what was happening to Sesshoumaru now, and he would not lower himself by divulging such information to a half-breed tainted with the blood of a mortal. At this very moment, being mostly immortal, key word being ‘mostly’, didn’t seem to be much better, given the current circumstances.

‘ _Why am I thinking of that taint? He has nothing to do with this…a waste of time. I must get home!’_ Sesshoumaru thought as he rose from the ground and tore the rags from his upper body.

It didn’t even occur to him that he was now thinking intelligently, whereas, a couple of minutes earlier, he had been completely absorbed in devouring his buck. Being momentarily in his right mind, Sesshoumaru took stock of his condition. Unacceptable, completely and utterly. His clothing was shredded and he was covered in blood. The scent of the buck’s blood was tainted with his own. He looked down at his hand to see the blood beading under his claws. It was to be expected.

Sesshoumaru took a deep cleansing breath. There was only one thing to do. He would rather parade around in his birthday suit, an apt description for this time of his life, than stumble around in rags. With that decided, he ripped away the garments that had been chafing his skin then stretched, reveling in his new found freedom. Anyone who questioned him would just have to die. That was a viable solution. No one would spread a word. He could keep to the wilds during his journey and cut the kills to a minimum. That would work.

Something trickled down his chin and Sesshoumaru wiped away blood. This just wouldn’t do. He stooped down to grab a piece of silk and his eyes rested on the last tool of relief. The bone. Immediately, his mouth began to water and his gums began to tickle. Just looking at it was drawing out the itch. Without even realizing it, his hand had forsaken the fabric, and the next thing he knew, he had grasped it and brought it up for a closer inspection. It was good and solid. There was still gristle on the ends. Sesshoumaru licked his lips. Not only had it tasted so very good, but it had relieved an ache. He lost himself in the memory, and to his need.

~*~

It had appeared that Sesshoumaru had regained some of his senses. But that wasn’t the case. Inuyasha watched in disbelief as Sesshoumaru stripped then sat down to begin gnawing on a bone. Sesshoumaru’s fangs dug trails along one end, his own blood flowing in the gashes. The red tinge was already taking over Sesshoumaru’s eyes again.

The strongest willed youkai that Inuyasha had ever known seemed to be suffering with multiple personalities. Inuyasha understood that more than he would have liked. He was a half-breed; half human and half dog youkai, cursed to turn completely human on the moonless night, cursed to lose control when his demon blood took over. His condition was obvious in the brilliant yellow coloring of his irises, the white dog ears on top of his head, the fangs and the claws that he was not human.

The fact that he had human blood running through his veins made absolutely no difference to most humans. For the most part, he was an outcast; by youkai for being half human and by humans for being half youkai. But that was okay. It made it easier for him to keep secret his most vulnerable time of the month, the moonless night. During that time, he was thoroughly human; a disadvantage when facing a youkai opponent. It didn’t matter that he was still strong as a human. Humans were just as dangerous as youkai. They tended to attack in groups. He was also emotionally vulnerable; too honest, too soft. And he hated that.

But that was only one of his personalities. His full blooded youkai, was a hell all of its own. It was too powerful. His weaker human half allowed the youkai free reign and Inuyasha became a mindless killing machine, not able to distinguish between friend and foe. Of course, this was only when he was on the verge of death; something that didn’t occur all that often.

Yes, he understood all too well.

He should have left well enough alone, but no. Inuyasha just had to be curious. Now he wondered what kind of stupidity had gotten into him, for he just stood there as Sesshoumaru’s head twisted around and leveled a crimson stare at him. As Sesshoumaru rose, Inuyasha realized that in all of his years, he had thought of Sesshoumaru as tall and skinny. However, it was only the armor and loose clothing that created that illusion. His brother’s body was mature, the muscles well formed and very defined. There was nothing thin about him. Now, without the clothing and weaponry, his brother appeared even more formidable. That was not a good thing. How could he attack his approaching doom when the body was naked and lacking any weapons of defense? It wouldn’t be fair, even if he was physically outmatched.

And how did Sesshoumaru manage to still look elegant while covered in blood and grime?

~*~

The itch was increasing again and his skin was beginning to feel like a thousand bees were stinging him, like his skin was going to split open. It was beyond frustrating. If these sensations could take bodily form, he would give them a very painful death. As it was, he would need something else with which to take out his frustrations. His gaze swept the meadow, searching for something, anything, to assuage his need.

Right there, in the trees, was something that he had not expected to see, something that he should have smelled. It was dressed all in red, had eyes and hair similar to his own, but there were no markings and there were the strangest set of dog ears on its head. He knew this figure, knew who this was. The name was just out of his reach. Attacking it would relieve some of the pressure in his body. It would also satisfy a lingering need to beat the shit out of the runt that had taken his left arm, which was now in a severe amount of pain. This much he remembered. However, Sesshoumaru was lucid enough to realize that this creature was the strongest that he knew and could perhaps be of use. This one could see to it that he would make it home in one piece without ravaging the countryside.

And that was why this Sesshoumaru stood straight and tall and began to stroll toward Inuyasha at his usual relaxed pace while he shoved down the current urges wracking his body. As he drew closer, a name drifted to the forefront of his mind.

“Inuyasha,” he growled. “Little brother.” The words did not sound right. It was not his voice. They were guttural, twisted; hardly recognizable.

The creature stiffened and tightened his grip on the handle of his sword. That didn’t dissuade Sesshoumaru from continuing his approach, despite the fact that he himself was unarmed. He knew Inuyasha well enough to understand that the boy wouldn’t attack him without provocation. As he neared, Inuyasha’s scent finally made it through that of the blood covering him and he paused. Inuyasha didn’t smell like the wild and spicy scents that surrounded him. Why hadn’t he ever noticed this before? Inuyasha’s scent was sweet; apparently a side-effect of his humanity. Nevertheless, the smell was heavenly, soothing, and he found himself relaxing.

Halting a mere few feet from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru attempted to form a cohesive sentence that would relay his need for an escort without giving the impression that he was in a state of weakness. As he stood staring, some of the stiffness of Inuyasha’s stance seemed to ease.

“You,” Sesshoumaru’s hoarse voice ground out as he brought his hand up to point a long slender finger. What he saw was not a finger, but his bone and he couldn’t take his eyes from it. He ground his teeth with the need to drag them down the hard surface.

‘ _No, I must enlist Inuyasha’s aid,’_ Sesshoumaru managed to remember.

Dropping his arm, he once again lifted his gaze to stare down at his little brother.

“You will…” he had to search for the appropriate word before continuing, “…accompany this Sesshoumaru…on his journey…,” Again the name was slipping from him. ”…little brother.”

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” the creature exclaimed, sending sharp pain shooting through Sesshoumaru’s already sensitive ears.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, Sesshoumaru didn’t even realize that he had streaked forward and pinned Inuyasha’s neck to a tree. It wasn’t until he felt hands tugging at his wrist that he opened his eyes. With a handful of Inuyasha, something seemed missing.

‘ _Where is my bone?’_


	2. Definitely Not My Day

**Chapter Two**

_**Definitely Not My Day** _

Inuyasha rubbed his neck while Sesshoumaru retrieved his precious prize. Had it not been for Sesshoumaru’s condition, he would have drawn Tetsusaiga and shoved it up his brother’s ass until he could see the tip of his sword between the bastard’s pointy ears. Inuyasha nearly chuckled to himself at the picture.

’ _Keh, that’ll be the day!’_ Inuyasha scolded himself, knowing full well that his half brother was much more powerful than he could ever hope to be. He had just gotten lucky…occasionally, well, rarely…maybe…just once.

Observing his big brother, still very curious and dying to know what had brought the prince of superiority down to the dregs of base animal instincts, Inuyasha warily watched while his brother rose. Seeing the red still tainting the edges of Sesshoumaru’s eyes, Inuyasha decided that being prepared was better than being dead. Placing his hand on the hilt of his sword and gripping it as though his life depended on it, which it very well could, Inuyasha continued to stare at the figure who regarded him with aloof indifference. Seeing that the stare-down was getting them nowhere, Inuyasha decided that it was time to be an idiot.

“Oi! What do you mean that you want me to go somewhere with you? Have you forgotten how many times you’ve tried to kill me and insulted me just for the fun of it? Ain’t no way I’m going anywhere with you!”

The next thing he was aware of was a blast of bright stars blinding him just before his world faded to black. Oh, he wasn’t completely unconscious. He could still hear and had a bit of physical sensation. What he heard was a snort and the rustle of fabric even as he felt the rough bark of the tree grating against his back when his legs gave out.

Sesshoumaru examined his bone, wondering if it had more uses than knocking his brother speechless. The idea was something to ponder. As it was, the new silence was a relief. However, with the absence of the annoying sound of the half-breed, Sesshoumaru became even more aware of that crawling feeling, burning along his skin. He was just tired; tired of dealing with it, tired from his hunt. Perhaps the large meal added to his fatigue. No matter. He stripped off the remaining few shreds of his clothing and sighed at the lessening of his discomfort. With the action of bending down and rising, the world began to spin and he found himself crouching, which brought him face to face with his brother…and that sweet, soothing aroma. Suddenly, sleep seemed a grand idea.

~*~

Visions of fangs ripping out Inuyasha’s throat, poison claws yanking out his entrails, and being painfully dismembered flooded Inuyasha’s mind as he felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru’s body heat. It seemed that the more he fought to remain conscious, the deeper he slipped into the cloying darkness. This was not good, so not good…

It was too hot. And then, there was the weight on his chest.

’ _That asshole knocked me straight into hell! I’ll kill him! Hm, a little late for that,’_ Inuyasha’s thoughts wandered as he slit open one eye, worried about the horror he was likely to observe.

Once he viewed the trees at the edge of the small meadow, he quickly closed the eye to block out the glare of the sun and took a deep cleansing breath. Attempting to ascertain his condition, he flexed his muscles. Everything seemed to be intact. Now, to find out just what was trapping him. He gradually, opened his eyes while keeping his head down to avoid the sun. A mass of blood splattered silver hair was lying against his chest.

’ _What the hell?’_

It appeared as though Sesshoumaru had sat down to the right of him and had eventually ended up sliding over on top of him. Inuyasha looked over toward Sesshoumaru’s upper back just to make sure that the enemy was actually breathing. After all, he wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to kill his brother in battle. Yeah, that was definitely the reason. Seeing that Sesshoumaru was indeed breathing, Inuyasha discovered that his right leg was also trapped. Moving his eyes down to decide exactly how to extricate himself from his brother’s limbs, Inuyasha gazed on a sight that would scar him for life. Staring right up at him was the head of Sesshoumaru’s very large and very hard cock.

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed while slapping his hand over his eyes, his face and ears nearly bleeding out with the rush of embarrassment, mortification being closer to the truth.

With the fact that his brother hadn’t heard him being proof enough that Sesshoumaru would not wake up if he somehow managed to disentangle himself from the taiyoukai, Inuyasha’s determination to continue in his efforts to move as far away from his brother as possible was renewed to the fullest extent. He decided that it was now or never, never not being an option. Being ever so careful to keep his eyes turned away from what was still obstinately coloring his vision, Inuyasha managed to gradually slide out from under Sesshoumaru, leaving Sesshoumaru lying on the ground with a tree root supporting his head.

’ _Why is he asleep anyway? And it really isn’t even sleep. It’s like he’s passed out,’_ Inuyasha thought as he examined the unusually relaxed features of Sesshoumaru’s face.

Sesshoumaru’s position of being only partially curled left Inuyasha seeing images of a wild youkai being able to rip into Sesshoumaru’s soft belly. He wasn’t sure why, but the sight was very disturbing. And that was his excuse for tucking in his brother’s legs until the large frame was in a suitable fetal position. He even bothered to provide Sesshoumaru with some covering, draping the long, blood splattered, silver hair over most of Sesshoumaru’s resting body. At least Sesshoumaru might be able to wake up before being completely gutted. Perhaps the hair would hide him despite the smell of blood.

After the previous utterly appalling sight…no, he did not want to think about that…curiosity had taken a hike and all Inuyasha wanted to do was get as far away from his brother as earthly possible. In preparation, Inuyasha attempted to brush off encrusted blood and noticed the fresh blood that had dripped from Sesshoumaru’s mouth.

As he gazed at his clothes, something truly terrible occurred to him. If he reached Kagome with blood staining his garments, she would insist on him removing them so that she could check for injuries. Then he would have to explain that it wasn’t his blood…then he would have to explain what had happened…then she would ask about Sesshoumaru…then… for leaving Sesshoumaru vulnerable, she would plant his face so far into the ground that he would be swallowing worms for two whole days! Nevermind that Sesshoumaru was an enemy. Well, to be honest, Sesshoumaru hadn’t really attacked him for awhile now. But still! It’s not like he was a friend or anything! Still, he could already picture it in his head. Her black hair would start swirling around her lithe frame. Then she would burst into unholy flames, her indignant purifying energy lifting her already short green skirt, while her brown eyes glittered with promises of pain. Then, her mouth would open and she would ‘sit’, ‘sit’, ‘sit’ him until he was unconscious.

Inuyasha groaned at his predicament. Kagome would understand his helping Sesshoumaru, but never abandonment. Her heart was too sympathetic for her own good. Being from five hundred years into the future, she just didn’t understand the ‘ _kill or be killed’_ lifeof a half-breed.

He ruffled his hand through his untamed bangs and mass of white hair then studied the meadow, wondering what she would expect him to do for Sesshoumaru. Well, Sesshoumaru was naked, his garments pretty much shredded to nothing. There had to be some way of clothing him, even if it was just the essentials. At that thought, Inuyasha’s cheeks and ears began to flush all over again. That thing was just…massive! Not that he had really seen very many erections before. He tended to avoid putting himself in those positions. Of course, with that perverted monk, Miroku, it was getting more and more difficult.

“What would Kagome do?” he asked himself, attempting to erase that particular line of thought.

Glancing from Sesshoumaru to the trees and the clearing, Inuyasha searched for some idea as to how to clothe his brother. The answer was lying in a puddle of blood and buried underneath a plethora of bones. There was nothing for it. The largest piece of deer hide was at the bottom of all that muck. A pool of water for cleaning had to be somewhere nearby. Jumping into the top of a lofty tree, Inuyasha managed to sniff through the scent of blood and captured the smell of water.

“Good. I’ll get the blood off and try to make something out of it. He ain’t wearing it until he’s clean though.”

Inuyasha carefully treaded through the blood and gore before ripping away the largest piece of the hide that he could find. He took a couple of minutes scanning the local area for any threats then left Sesshoumaru while he went to clean the hide and strip it of all remains, including the fur. Wanting to get back as quickly as possible, he left the rest of the job for his return.

“He’d better appreciate this,” Inuyasha grumbled.

Scouting out a young, yet solid tree with no lower limbs, Inuyasha drew the leather around it and began working it back and forth in order to soften the texture and make it pliable. It might harden later, but this would have to do for now. Once he felt that the job was done, he sliced off a strip from the longest side. Sitting down to figure out exactly how to go about cutting a pattern that would somehow give Sesshoumaru a wrap along with something to protect his…whatever, Inuyasha sat there lost in his thoughts.

It wasn’t working. No matter how many patterns he envisioned, Inuyasha could not come up with something that would work while not aggravating Sesshoumaru’s weird condition. While positioning his brother, he had noticed the redness and swelling of Sesshoumaru’s normally pale skin. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t immediately realize that he was sitting in the shadow of a tall figure.

“Hn.”

Inuyasha’s head snapped up when he heard his brother voice an opinion, as small as it was. He was immediately met by a sight that only added to his already scarred brain.

“Ach! Put that thing away!” he exclaimed, dropping his head and covering his eyes.

“What is the problem, little brother?” Sesshoumaru chuckled, finding his brother’s innocent reaction quite amusing. “And, where do you suppose that I should put _it_?”

Sesshoumaru was nearly grinning by now…nearly.

“Shove it up your ass!”

“Now, is that any way to speak to your betters?” Sesshoumaru admonished. He could never refrain from goading Inuyasha. It was entirely too engaging.

’ _Which is what put you into this position in the first place,’_ his mind supplied.

A second later, Inuyasha was standing chest to chest with him.

“Look, you bastard, I’m just trying to help you. And it’s not because I want to.” Inuyasha wisely decided not to reveal the power that Kagome held over him. Those enchanted beads around his neck were no better than a collar when she said ‘sit’. Nope, this was much preferable.

“So shut the fuck up!”

A flash of habit later and Inuyasha lay sprawled on his back, clearly unconscious.

“You will learn respect for your elders, Inuyasha,” an amber-eyed Sesshoumaru commanded while pointing his bone at his brother, not caring that Inuyasha hadn’t heard a word.

Just for good measure, Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha his best glare before turning his attention to the pieces of leather over which Inuyasha had been cogitating. Not that Inuyasha ever seemed to be able to put two and two together. At least, not in Sesshoumaru’s estimation. Easily understanding Inuyasha’s purpose, Sesshoumaru stooped down and sliced the leather. He soon had an appropriate garment that held his child producing equipment safely tucked away and an outer wrap that didn’t even reach mid-thigh. Well, he had to make do with what he had. Both pieces were held together with the belt strip strung through the matching slits that he had carved out with his claws. He was very pleased that it had turned out to be large enough to hide his more and more frequent erection. He just required a bit of adjustment…to the right. It was definitely more comfortable than his previous garment. Most of his skin could breathe and the covered portions did not chafe nearly as much as his previous attire. He had to admit that Inuyasha had done an excellent job.

‘ _Perhaps I should thank my brother? Perhaps not. I wouldn’t want to give the half-breed delusions of brotherly love.’_

Still, it was quite thoughtful of his brother to go to such lengths for one who had never given him an inch. Inuyasha’s motivation was puzzling and would require some consideration.

Ah well, that could wait til later. Right now, all he wanted was a bath. As he began to stroll away, he caught the scent of carrion feeders. That was no surprise. Actually, they should have shown up sooner. Sesshoumaru glanced back at the scene and realized that Inuyasha probably would not awaken when the feeders decided to have him for dessert.

’ _I still need him,’_ Sesshoumaru sighed to himself.

With long sure strides, Sesshoumaru quickly reached his brother then threw the young man over his shoulder. The boy was much lighter than he had expected. However, the long white hair, added to his own, irritated his skin as he disappeared into the dark recesses of the forest.

~*~

Waking up with cold water shooting up one’s nostrils isn’t a very pleasant experience. And that was just how Inuyasha found himself brought back to the land of sunshine and all things living. While he choked and flopped around, attempting to determine just which way was up, Sesshoumaru was calmly sinking into the river, allowing the lazy current to carry his lengthy silver tresses downstream, taking with it some of the blood and grime.

Closing his eyes as he laid out flat along the surface of the shallows, he almost grinned at the frantic splashing a few feet out from the bank. He may not be able to permanently rid Inuyasha of sensation above the neck, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t continue to amuse himself at his brother’s expense. Who knew that his brother could be so entertaining? Perhaps he shouldn’t kill the half-breed. It was something to consider.

’ _That is too dangerous,’_ floated through his mind.

’ _Dangerous? I can defeat him one handed!’_ Sesshoumaru retorted to that small voice as he furrowed his brow, remembering that it had been Inuyasha that had taken one of his arms.

’ _That isn’t what I mean and you know it.’_

Just as Sesshoumaru dipped down into the recesses of his memory at his mind’s provocation, a rude distraction brought him to the surface.

“You!” Inuyasha started then choked and coughed. “You tried to fucking drown me!”

“And your point?” Sesshoumaru baited, sliding his amber orbs to give Inuyasha a bored expression.

“You know? I don’t have to take this shit from you or anyone else,” Inuyasha yelled. _’Except Kagome, but she’s a special case.’_ Inuyasha had a point there. So why was he putting up with Sesshoumaru’s antics? Good question.

“Then why are you, little brother? You could walk away right now. No one is stopping you,” Sesshoumaru blithely replied, staring back up to the sky, as though it were of no consequence to his position.

Inuyasha stared at the surface of the water and growled. Sure, Kagome was a wild force of nature not to be underestimated, but he knew that there was more to it than that. And there was the rub. Somewhere deep down inside the heart that he protected so zealously, lay a small seed of hope that one day he would actually have a real family. The only possible candidate for that position was Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru hated his guts. Nevertheless, that little seed constantly poked at him, and it was never more obvious than when Sesshoumaru had unceremoniously walked back into his life and nearly snatched his eyeball out of his face while throttling him. That had hurt. And not just physically.

Inuyasha sighed as he considered walking away. His brother seemed to be fine now. Standing in sopping wet clothes, waist deep in chilly water, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to look up to the deep blue sky. The shadows were already elongating, signaling the approach of evening. Starting out on his journey this late in the day would be a real pain in the ass. He wouldn’t want to stop, but the darkness would hamper his progress. Once he began streaking above the treetops, the wind whipping through his hair, he didn’t want to cut the exhilaration short. Above the trees, the air was pure with little scent, clean and crisp. Rushing through it was the most freeing experience that was available to him and he did not take it for granted. In fact, he was very selfish with it. No, he would stay here for the night and fully enjoy his jaunt tomorrow.

’ _I need to get a fire started and hunt down a rabbit or two…or three,’_ he thought, glancing over at Sesshoumaru and noticing the taiyoukai’s predicament.

The great Lord of the West seemed to be having some difficulty. The matted hair between his shoulders was impossible to reach and it appeared that Sesshoumaru’s arm wasn’t as limber as it should be.

’ _Serves him right for dumping me in the river like that!’_

The only problem with leaving Sesshoumaru to his own devices was the increasing volume of Sesshoumaru’s growl and the unmistakable menace of the additional sound of gargling creek rock.

’ _Well, shit. If I’m staying the night, I can’t have him going insane on me,’_ Inuyasha thought with a long suffering sigh.

“Let me do that,” he grumbled as he waded over to his brother, receiving a snarl in reply. “Oh, shut it. I promise not to yank on it if you promise not to bite. Deal?”

Inuyasha waited as he stared into glaring, slightly crimson tinted, amber orbs. Finally, with a snort, Sesshoumaru turned his back to Inuyasha and sank back down into the water while Inuyasha busied himself with this new task.

The water was cold and without the afternoon sun to warm Inuyasha’s skin, things were getting more than uncomfortable. Sure, he had demon blood running through his veins, but he was still a half human. Though stronger than a human, a half-breed body could only take so much. Eventually shivering, goosebumps covering his body, and pale blue lips quivering, Inuyasha finally managed to drag himself from the river. It didn’t seem as though Sesshoumaru planned on getting out any time soon. Inuyasha, however, was chilled to the bone.

’ _Fine. He can just stay there. Maybe he could catch some fish while he’s at it? Like that’ll ever happen.’_

Inuyasha squatted and shook his hair and clothes much like a dog, dispelling the loose drops of water. However, soaked clothing was no fun and after glancing toward the water and seeing Sesshoumaru facing away, Inuyasha stripped, leaving only the barest necessity. After laying them out on a sun heated boulder, Inuyasha scoured the beach for wood and stones. It didn’t take long to have a fire going. And Sesshoumaru was still in the water.

Even after hunting down and preparing three rabbits for roasting, his brother had yet to come to shore and the sky was already taking on the late evening orange hue. It was at this point that Inuyasha started feeling his senses dull.

’ _Oh, hell. Now I remember why I was in such a hurry to get back to Kagome and the others. God’s damned, fucking, human night!’_ Inuyasha swore to himself.

Sesshoumaru was the last person that he wanted to learn of the night of his weakness. Honor may or may not prevent the murderous youkai from coming after him. Not wanting to take any chances, Inuyasha dumped the rabbits next to the fire, grabbed his clothes and ran as deep into the dark forest as he could go. It didn’t take long to find a towering tree to take shelter in before he completely lost his hanyou strength.

This was just his luck. He’d spent the day taking care of his crazy brother, getting the shit knocked out of him, nearly drowning, freezing half to death, and now he was stuck up in a tree with his stomach complaining about his leaving dinner behind. The only thing left to do was to wait it out. His grumbling stomach could be dealt with easily enough. Sleep. It wasn’t like Sesshoumaru would want him around enough to track him down. So, he should be safe for the night. Given the events of the day, he should have known better.

~*~

While he sat there, waiting for sleep to overtake him, he wondered just what was going on with Sesshoumaru. He had noticed since he’d met up with his brother after he had been pinned to a damn tree for fifty years that Sesshoumaru rarely smiled when they battled. It hadn’t been like that before. His brother had gone through so many changes.

Inuyasha had always let his brother think that his sense of smell was fairly deficient because of his diluted blood. As he grew, this was the only way that he had been able to scent his brother’s presence. On occasion, once he had grown to be near his adolescent bloom, he had been privy to some of Sesshoumaru’s battles. Even though wicked, Sesshoumaru had at least smiled during battle. Then, for some unknown reason, Sesshoumaru had disappeared or had avoided him, one or the other.

It wasn’t until his brother had come looking for the tomb of their father that Inuyasha had seen him again. And that was when Inuyasha had first observed his brother in over eighty years. Sesshoumaru had changed. Even the fire in his eyes that had been present in earlier battles had dimmed. It was as though Sesshoumaru simply didn’t care about anything anymore, despite his brother taking on the care of a toad servant and a human ward. Boredom could have been the look that was so familiar. Maybe that’s why Sesshoumaru had taken on the extra baggage.

But now, now his brother was changing again. Inuyasha had never seen this side of him. There was, of course, the strange wildness, but Inuyasha could swear that Sesshoumaru had almost laughed at him a couple of times. Though it had been annoying, it somehow warmed Inuyasha’s heart. And it was with a small smile on his face that he drifted off into light sleep.

~*~

The sound of scrabbling claws woke Inuyasha from his light slumber. After listening for a moment, he peered down the trunk to see a dozen sets of red eyes peering right back at him. Squirrels, damn demon possessed squirrels that should have been asleep, but were instead looking for a late night snack. And it was looking like Inuyasha was to be their meal. Couldn’t they just eat nuts like regular squirrels!?

“I just can’t catch a fuckin’ break. If I find out who put this curse on me, I’m gonna shred ‘em,” Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he pulled his now dull, rickety old sword from its sheath. Without his demon blood, his sword would not transform into the large fang he had inherited from his father. He would just have to make do with what he had.

As the squirrels drew closer, the ugly little bastards hissing as though planning their attack, Inuyasha braced one hand against the tree and lifted his blade in order to at least shove them away. Well, they had another thing coming if they thought they could defeat Inuyasha, human or not. Lowly scum didn’t know who they were dealing with.

In one blinding rush, the squirrels were on him. There were more than Inuyasha’s original estimation. Though he was taking out quite a few and his firerat robe protected most of his body from their fangs and claws, they were gaining on him. Soon there were too many too close for the sword to be effective and he sheathed it in favor of his hands and feet. Without his claws, he was quickly losing the battle. Who would have thought? The strongest half-breed to ever live brought down by little rat impersonators.

It was inevitable that his struggles with the enemy would expel him from his sturdy branch and Inuyasha found himself hitting limb after limb as he tumbled from the top of the tree. At least most of the critters were being brushed off and he found that he was able to slow his fall by grasping at the passing branches. Without his claws and with the squirrels chewing at him, he couldn’t hang onto one for any length of time, but at least he didn’t suffer any permanent damage when he hit the ground. Unless you count the splats of blood on his back gained from squashing a host of the scrawny beasts. That was the least of his worries as a mountain of the disgusting creatures buried him alive.

’ _Where the hell did these things come from?’_

As they scratched and bit at every exposed piece of skin, Inuyasha rolled and jumped to his feet, never once opening his eyes. Trying to grab them and pull them away from his body was fruitless as his hands were also being attacked. Suddenly, they all went still and the night was deadly quiet…except for a very low, resonating growl. Then they were gone, the sound of their scrabbling rapidly disappearing.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye and stared in the direction of the warning snarl.

“Great, just great,” he muttered as he gazed at the completely crimson stare of his brother.

Sesshoumaru was standing straight and elegant, naked as sin, and scowling at Inuyasha. Somehow, even though covered in blood and grime, again, Sesshoumaru seemed to glide with his usual grace to stand right in front of Inuyasha, causing the young human to crane his neck.

’ _I am so dead.’_

But then, Sesshoumaru’s demeanor turned to something minutely resembling concern and of all things, he leaned down and licked Inuyasha’s abused left cheek. For at least the second time that day, Inuyasha’s vision exploded into brilliant streaming lights. As he felt Sesshoumaru catch him, he decided that he would exchange pretty stars over rabid squirrels any day. It was just that healing the tender lumps on his head was getting old. Maybe he should have eaten worms for two days after all.

~*~~

Sesshoumaru knew that leaving the water was not a good idea. The swelling in his skin was reaching its previous proportions of unbearable burning and his bones and teeth were aching again. Additionally, he felt a bit stiff and no amount of stretching was helping. The pangs in his left arm were increasing in intensity and that’s what pissed him off the most, again, even though he knew it couldn’t be helped.

Although he could smell Inuyasha’s scent, the young man wasn’t to be found at the campsite. There was something strange about the scent. It was sweeter than before and had more body to it.

’ _I wonder if it would taste as good as it smells,’_ he thought, taking a deep satisfying breath that caused his mouth to water.

The scent of the rabbits on the ground interrupted his ruminations. They were too puny for his current appetite. With new purpose, Sesshoumaru took off into the woods to find something more substantial. Using his heightened senses, it didn’t take long to track down a pack of boar. After deciding which was to be his chosen dinner, Sesshoumaru quickly made his kill and sat down to feed his insatiable hunger.

Half way through the carcass, his meal was disturbed by loud curses and multiple crashes until he heard a heavy thud. Being thoroughly annoyed, Sesshoumaru decided to kill whatever it was that had the nerve to enter his current dining room. It wasn’t as though he was in a good mood anyway. Might as well take out his frustrations on some insignificant creature. However, he had to be certain to get back to his boar before some carnivore decided to steal it, not that Sesshoumaru wouldn’t hunt down the perpetrator and make minced meat of it. It might even make a good dessert. That was a thought. Bait the hook.

But, he was getting off track now. Picking up his teething bone and current favorite weapon, Sesshoumaru headed off in the direction of what he would soon find was his little brother. Upon reaching the scene, his first reaction was the usual.

“Inuyasha is mine to kill.”

Of course, the declaration came out as a non-verbal growl, but the squirrels quite clearly understood that another much more powerful predator had just claimed their hard-won victim. When Sesshoumaru’s markings began to darken, his silver hair billowing in his own personal breeze, and his eyes took on a luminescent quality, the creatures shrieked and beat feet out of the area. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth as the sudden sound felt like hot needles stabbing his eardrums.

Once the offenders had cleared the area, Sesshoumaru was able to assess Inuyasha’s condition. Now, free of a covering of squirrels, Inuyasha’s humanity was clearly visible. Ebony hair, mussed and gnarled, hung over his shoulders and down to his waist. His eyes were almost black. But it was the smell of his blood that drew Sesshoumaru to the smaller figure. The desire to taste it overrode any questions concerning Inuyasha’s strange transformation and blocked out the look of trepidation on Inuyasha’s face.

While Sesshoumaru was engaged in deciding just which area had the largest blood sample, he realized that his brother’s choice to leave camp had caused him no end of trouble. Also, he needed his brother and Inuyasha had just about gotten himself killed. Well, his little brother would have to be taught a lesson, but only after he satisfied his need to savor that sweet smelling flavor. With that decision made, he leaned down and ran his long, wet tongue up from Inuyasha’s left jaw bone, over the cheek and along Inuyasha’s temple. Oddly enough, Inuyasha stood very still, not saying a word. Not that Sesshoumaru really noticed all that much. He was much too busy savoring the flavor of the day.

Oh, it turned out to be so heavenly. As he rolled it around on his tongue, he was unfortunately reminded that he had a task to perform. First, he had to get Inuyasha back to camp then he would need to retrieve his dinner so that he could protect said human. There was a possibility that his brother could do something stupid and get into more trouble while he was away. Inuyasha was always more manageable when unconscious. Decision made, Sesshoumaru brought his arm up behind Inuyasha and with a lightening quick thump, accomplished his first objective.

The other two objectives were easily managed. However, before going back to his meal, he decided to check on the disobedient human. Sesshoumaru squatted down beside the red clad young man. The wounds were still bleeding. It took Sesshoumaru a couple of minutes to realize that Inuyasha could not heal them as a youkai could. Human blood was so weak, but it did smell good. It smelled really…really…tantalizing.

Completely forgetting about the boar, Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked his long tongue up along Inuyasha’s right cheek. He sat back, closing his eyes, and rolled the taste around his tongue while breathing in to enhance the flavor. It was just too appetizing to not want more. Consequently, he set about using his tongue to clean his little brother’s wounds. By the time he had finished with Inuyasha’s clawless human hands, new blood had trickled from the wounds on his little brother’s face. In addition to his current desire, he was a bit concerned at the lack of healing. He simply wasn’t accustomed to such human traits. Jakken always saw to Rin’s scrapes and bruises. Other than that, he had little experience. The most he could do was to remove the source of his unease. With that in mind, he set out to continue the process that he had started.

Without even realizing it, Sesshoumaru was steadily sliding open Inuyasha’s clothing while he cleaned the collar bone. Even with the gradually receding taste of blood, he continued suckling at Inuyasha’s skin. By the time he had made it to Inuyasha’s right nipple, he realized that he was losing that sweet taste. He was too busy with his desire to touch, taste and smell every bit of this fascinating creature to realize that biting Inuyasha was not an awfully nice thing to do.

~*~

Waking to having his neck licked wasn’t so bad. It felt kind of nice. That is, until Inuyasha realized that there were fangs to go along with that tongue. Stiffening, he lay very still. It wouldn’t do to startle who he could smell was Sesshoumaru. Getting hit in the head was quite a bit different from having fangs sink into your throat. It wasn’t until he felt his kimono being pushed aside that he truly began to get a bit worried. By this time, he had smelled the boar and knew that Sesshoumaru had been feasting. This could go very badly.

So far, everything was just fine. Sesshoumaru hadn’t tried to take a chunk out of him yet. And to be quite honest, Inuyasha had never experienced someone doing anything that felt remotely as thrilling as this. In fact, he was enjoying it a little bit too much.

When fangs sunk into his chest around his nipple, he had to take that back. He had to suppress the urge to swear at Sesshoumaru. This situation was much too delicate. Inuyasha was too weak as a human, hence, the hiding in a tree. At this point, Sesshoumaru could pretty much do as he pleased. Considering that Sesshoumaru had been gorging himself, it was possible that he saw Inuyasha as food.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha whispered, staring at the top of a silver head, his voice beginning to quiver as Sesshoumaru began suckling at his nipple. “Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?”

A low rumbling growl was the only response he received.

“You can’t eat me. Remember? I’m supposed to take you somewhere.”

He didn’t even get a response this time, unless he counted Sesshoumaru licking his nipple and moving to bite the other one.

“Dammit, Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha gasped. “Stop it!”

It was as though Sesshoumaru hadn’t heard a word that he’d said. What was really weird was that Sesshoumaru decided to bury his nose in Inuyasha’s abdomen then nuzzle it while taking long deep breaths.

’ _Okay, either he really likes how I smell or he’s about to eat me.’_

“Listen to me. I. Am. Not. Food.”

Inuyasha shivered as Sesshoumaru’s tongue licked up from his bellybutton to his sternum. No fangs yet.

Fangs!

But they only scraped back down his belly. Inuyasha sighed in relief…too early. Sesshoumaru started trying to expose his…his…privates! And what was embarrassing was that he wasn’t completely limp! Sesshoumaru might get very pissed, or get the wrong idea, neither of which were acceptable. It wasn’t like it was his fault though! Sesshoumaru was molesting him. Sort of. Maybe.

“Sesshoumaru! Cut it out! I mean it!”

Sesshoumaru turned a fierce glare to him and snarled. Inuyasha might be human, but that didn’t mean that he had to just lay there and take it.

“Get off!” Inuyasha growled as best as his human vocal chords would allow and started trying to scoot back away from Sesshoumaru.

That damn bone came into view. Sesshoumaru could very well crack open his human skull. The fact that it was accidental wouldn’t matter. He would be just as dead. Inuyasha dropped his head back and glowered. Guess he would have to lay there and take it like a man. So he tried to do just that, watching the stars as he felt his clothes being removed, his human hands fisted at his side in an effort to hold back his fight or flight impulses.

This was all too embarrassing, too confusing and too weird. And those words couldn’t even describe it when Sesshoumaru started sniffing him…there. And it tickled. Then it felt really, really arousing. That is, after his body jumped about two inches into the air from the initial contact. Sesshoumaru’s lengthy tongue seemed to be exploring every inch of Inuyasha’s groin. At first, with his initial exposure to the night air, he had been somewhat cold. That hadn’t lasted very long. In fact, he was rapidly becoming exceptionally hot.

In the beginning, his scared cock was hiding under its foreskin, even while Sesshoumaru was licking his balls, which felt odd, but pleasant. There was still too much risk involved though. However, that changed when Sesshoumaru began licking over his foreskin. Inuyasha’s breath hitched when he felt his penis being sucked into Sesshoumaru’s mouth. His mind was screaming at him that he was in danger of losing a very necessary part of his anatomy while his body was screaming, _”Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”_

Inuyasha wasn’t about to look down at what was happening. Besides, he could feel it just fine. The tugging and friction from Sesshoumaru trying to suck his blood right out through the tip of his cock was being met with the willingness of his body to do just that. Inuyasha could feel his blood heating, rising to his skin, and making a beeline for his groin. He couldn’t help it. He tried to hold back a reaction, but this felt so much better than a hand job. In fact, it was so stimulating that he couldn’t help it when his ass tightened and his hips rose to meet Sesshoumaru’s mouth.

Despite his best attempts to breathe, Inuyasha felt that he was going to suffocate. His body had taken over and had a mind of its own. Every muscle in his body was tightening as he thrust in and out Sesshoumaru’s mouth. He could hear himself moan, whining and whimpering like a bitch as Sesshoumaru’s tongue wreaked havoc on the underside of his shaft. But the sounds of his own voice disappeared with the buzzing in his ears, the excruciating tightness of his balls, and the sensation that his body was going to burst open if the pressure didn’t let up soon.

He knew that feeling. If he came in Sesshoumaru’s mouth, there was no doubt in his mind that he would become mince meat, but he just couldn’t stop. And besides, there were fangs, and teeth, that could shred him if he tried to move away. That thought was just a blip in his mind because the next second he was blinded as his abdomen snapped, his back bowed and that pressure blew through his shaft and shot out of the head of his cock.

“Ach! Se…Sesshoumaru!”

On and on it went, his body tensing and releasing, until he thought that he would pass out. As long as Sesshoumaru’s throat kept contracting with the swallowing of his cum while working that strong tongue up and down the underside of his shaft, he couldn’t regain control of his body’s actions.

Finally, cold air hit his cock and he knew that Sesshoumaru had released him. With his body still trembling and twitching, Inuyasha lay blinking, the stars gradually coming back into focus. He was alive, his brother had just gotten him off, and he was more confused than he’d ever been in his entire life. He finally looked down the line of is body. Sesshoumaru was crouched over him and Inuyasha felt the desire to scream. That humungous cock of Sesshoumaru’s was standing straight up while he was in an extremely vulnerable position. And if Sesshoumaru thought Inuyasha was going to give him a blow job, he had another thing coming. Inuyasha dropped his head back and prepared for the fight of his human life.

Then, the stars were blocked out by Sesshoumaru’s face. Though Sesshoumaru’s eyes were still crimson, Inuyasha could see a contentedness there. Sesshoumaru was licking his lips and working his tongue around in his mouth. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the line of Inuyasha’s lips, attempting to shove them apart. At this juncture, there was no reason to deny his brother. With that in mind, Inuyasha parted his lips and allowed Sesshoumaru to explore. The kiss was gentle and languid, his brother’s tongue ever so slowly gliding over and around his. Inuyasha wasn’t sure that he cared for the taste of his own cum. Despite that, the contact was warm and satisfying.

Sesshoumaru’s lips slid away as he dropped all of his weight on top of Inuyasha. In mere moments, Sesshoumaru’s breathing became shallow and slow.

’ _Is he going to pass out after every meal or was it the sex this time? Well, he didn’t get sex,’_ Inuyasha wondered, drawing his brows down into a thoughtful frown.

It took a few minutes for Inuyasha to gather his wits about him. Being crushed by the weight of his brother’s body on top of him somewhat helped. The grumbling of his stomach kept him from falling into sleep, something that he would prefer. Seeing that the fire was getting low and there was a lot of raw meet to attract carrion feeders, Inuyasha thought it best to crawl out from under Sesshoumaru, do some cooking and get rid of the remains.

As he let his eyes roam the area, he happened to notice the stub of Sesshoumaru’s left arm lying across his right shoulder. The end of the stump appeared to be red and swollen. There was something a bit different that he couldn’t quite place. Regardless, he knew that youkai did not typically suffer from infection, which set his mind to working, trying to ascertain just what could be causing the symptoms. After a couple of minutes pondering the condition of the arm, Inuyasha decided that Sesshoumaru was powerful enough to handle whatever it was.

He should get to work. Tomorrow was another day and he hoped that he would survive it. Maybe he could get started out on his journey before Sesshoumaru awoke. But then, that would leave Sesshoumaru vulnerable. He still didn’t like the idea of eating worms, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t before.

And at the back of his mind, guilt was nagging at him for even considering leaving his brother in such a state of weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	3. What Have  We Here?

**Chapter Three**

_**"What Have We Here?"** _

As usual, the first sense to kick in when Sesshoumaru awoke was smell. After all, it was a dog’s virtual vision of the world. The only problem, once he recognized it, was that, this morning, his mouth and nose were full of an off-scented Inuyasha. Quite abruptly, his brain woke up and he was on his feet. His surroundings blinked in and out of focus for a couple of moments before he managed to get his bearings. It wasn’t quite dawn yet, the fire was out, the campsite was clean, and the half-breed was nowhere to be seen.

“Inuyasha! You die today! Face your death!” Sesshoumaru called out, his rage reflected in the depth of his voice.

The indignity of it all! He should have at least been awake when Inuyasha fucked him in the mouth. The fleeting thought of such an act didn’t seem all that bad either. In fact, the image sent unwanted tingles down his spine.

’ _Fuck! And fuck Inuyasha for being such a detriment to my vocabulary!’_

“Half-breed!”

“Oi Bastard, just tell all the youkai around that we want a battle, why don’t you!” Inuyasha hissed from his perch in a tree just to the right of Sesshoumaru.

A thought crossed his mind. Inuyasha’s voice was different, changed, somehow not as gruff or grating on the ears.

“You have dishonored this Sesshoumaru and you will pay!” With that, Sesshoumaru quickly found his weapon, the bone upon which he had come to rely.

“I haven’t done shit to you!” Inuyasha spat and rolled his eyes.

Sesshoumaru still couldn’t see the brat, though he knew Inuyasha’s general location. Stalking around the wide girth of the old tree, he searched the branches for any hint of red.

He had never enjoyed games, particularly Hide and Seek. It was pointless. Having an infallible nose took all the fun out of it. He was certain that Inuyasha knew this and knew that there could be no place to hide.

“You took advantage while I slept, half breed,” Sesshoumaru growled as he prowled below the branches, seeking out Inuyasha’s exact location.

“Bullshit! I was minding my own business. You’re the one that got all weird, touching me and…and…”

That stopped Sesshoumaru in his tracks. Inuyasha was hiding from him and said that it was he who had been the perpetrator responsible for the scent and taste in his mouth? Well, Inuyasha could have stopped him. It was obvious that the half-breed had not only allowed him to touch, but to do much more. What? Did the half-breed think that he was a complete idiot?

“Coward. You hide from your ultimate demise at my hand. Your death is mine and I have decided that you will have it today,” Sesshoumaru announced, nodding his head in agreement with his words.

“No thanks.”

There! Got him! Sesshoumaru half jumped and half levitated. Instantly, he was in front of Inuyasha and was rather surprised. Someone with black hair and dark eyes was wearing his brother’s clothes.

He blinked once, then twice.

Ah, after he had begun to avoid Inuyasha, he had completely ceased paying much attention to the cycles of the moon, the positioning of the stars being his indicator of time passage.

“You…” he started then noticed the gouges, scratches and bite marks covering Inuyasha’s scowling face and hands. It looked as though Inuyasha had been attacked by rats.

With the scent of the stale, dry blood, memory faded into view, creatures disappearing and a human Inuyasha standing before him. There were more flashes and…

“ _Sesshoumaru! Cut it out! I mean it!”_

Great, just great. This was a mess and would only get worse. Avoiding Inuyasha for centuries, brought to ruin in one night, in one act. How much worse could it get? More than he would like to have known.

’ _This desire has not been snuffed out as I had presumed. His death is the only answer. Yes, problem solved,’_ Sesshoumaru thought before the devil’s advocate decided to return from its extended vacation.

’ _Be serious, you couldn’t kill him then. Instead, you ran away. I’ll bet you can’t kill him now. Look at him. He’s just as vulnerable as you and this is a monthly occurrence, unlike your Centennial (which you so conveniently forgot). Yet, even without the protection that you enjoy, he has survived. You are the ‘bastard’ that he accuses you of being. You are dishonorable and I’m ashamed to be a part of you,’_ that small annoying voice at the back of Sesshoumaru’s mind argued.

‘ _You always speak thus and, in turn, I inevitably allow him to live. It is all your doing. I should kill you, too.’_

‘ _I’m you, dumbass. You mean ‘our’ fault. You don’t want him to die any more than I do.’_

‘ _That is a lie.’_

‘ _Is not.’_

‘ _You are my desire attempting to save him.’_

‘ _Am not…okay, maybe I am. It makes no difference. I’m you.’_

‘ _Silence! You are beginning to sound like that half-breed brother of mine!’_ Sesshoumaru commanded as he raised his bone.

’ _Run, Inuyasha! Run!’_

Sesshoumaru was about to bless Inuyasha with his best _”Die!”_ glare when Inuyasha did the strangest thing.

“What’s wrong with you, Sesshoumaru? Are you all right?”

That threw Sesshoumaru for a loop. Inuyasha was sitting there, obviously wounded, and he was stupid enough to ask after the health his executioner!? In his state of shocked surprise, Sesshoumaru dropped his arm and just stared quizzically at his little brother. Now his world was off kilter again.

“Well? Your eyes glazed over and you looked like you were about to fall.”

’ _Dammit! You did it again! Bastard, trying to distract me while you took over!’_

‘ _Heheh, noticed that did you?’_

If only he could kill that small part of him that wanted Inuyasha. He had put so much effort into it, developing a false hatred for his brother. Well, once this Centennial was over, he would no longer be vulnerable to his baser instincts.

Then he would kick Inuyasha’s ass for being such a distraction. Kick his ass for the missing arm. Kick his ass for not giving him Tetsusaiga. Kick Inuyasha’s ass for the power that he didn’t even know that he had! Kick his brother’s ass for the degradation of his language skills. Kick his ass just to kick his ass!

Sesshoumaru stood there and fumed at the being that he could never bring himself to kill.

’ _You can’t run away from it, Sesshoumaru. You belong to him. One day, he will take you.’_

‘ _Be quiet! This Sesshoumaru belongs to no one!’_

‘ _Oh, cut the crap. How many more centuries are you going to avoid this? Just give it up already.’_

This Sesshoumaru would never submit to anyone and particularly not to a half-breed with mortal blood flowing through his veins. A low growl rumbled around in his chest as his brain shut down. This was not working. His frustration and anger were increasing and he had no outlet. Even though he ached with the desire, he couldn’t kill Inuyasha. Especially now. Inuyasha couldn’t even attempt to defend himself. However, _something_ had to be done! Of its own accord, Sesshoumaru’s arm shot out and he was soon bounding to the floor of the forest with a more manageable Inuyasha.

~*~

Sesshoumaru had some nerve, actually accusing him of being the instigator of the previous night’s activities!

’‘ _Die’ my ass. He’s had plenty of chances to do that. I think he just likes hearing himself say it. Conceited bastard,’_ Inuyasha thought to himself while Sesshoumaru hunted around the tree. _’I ain’t going nowhere. I’ll just call his bluff and see what he does. It ain’t like I can defend myself anyway.’_

However, once Sesshoumaru had finally reached him, he knew that he wouldn’t get a conclusive answer, not with his brother seeming to sway in the breeze. Sesshoumaru appeared to be losing contact with reality to the point that his arm came up to balance himself. At least, that was what it looked like to Inuyasha.

Not once did it appear that he could possibly be in any real danger. Then the lights went out, again, only this time, he didn’t even have the opportunity to see all the pretty stars. It just wasn’t worth it without those.

Before Inuyasha bothered to open his eyes, he came to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru was going to have to lose that bone, immediately. Thankful that he could feel the sun warming his body, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that his white half-breed hair, claws and fangs had returned. At least he hadn’t had to endure the stinging sensation of his transformation, which had also healed the lump on his head, thank the gods! That would be the absolute last time that he was going to take that shit from Sesshoumaru.

‘ _Where is that out of control bastard anyway?’_

Clambering from his prone position, Inuyasha scanned the area only to find that his brother was once again back in the river. And damn it all, Sesshoumaru had actually found a practical use for that bone. Well, too damn bad. He would just have to find an alternative backscratcher.

As he stood there, attempting to come up with a plan to get the onerous bone from his brother, Inuyasha noticed blood trickling its way down Sesshoumaru’s back.

’ _Stupid idiot. What does he think he’s doing? Now I really have to get rid of that damn thing.’_

Fortunately, Sesshoumaru removed the bone and from what Inuyasha could see, it was obvious that the youkai was scraping his teeth on it again. He could visualize the blood dripping down Sesshoumaru’s chin and shuddered at the thought.

’ _I’m glad it’s happening to him and not me. Damn, what is this crap anyway?’_

Inuyasha was beginning to get just a little bit concerned about his brother’s odd condition, not that he truly cared. He was just curious. And…maybe he should make sure that it wouldn’t happen to him. There, a good logical reason for sticking around instead of leaving as he had planned.

With that weight off of his shoulders, for the moment, Inuyasha’s mind was brought back to his brother who was currently doing something that raised the level of his concern quite a few notches. Sesshoumaru appeared to be scratching the stub of his left arm then with a growl he started slicing at the skin, leaving open wounds flowing with blood.

“Oi! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Forgetting to remove his clothing, Inuyasha trotted into the chilly water and yanked on Sesshoumaru’s hand before circling around to face the Daiyoukai.

“Take that fucking bone out of your mouth and tell me what the fuck you think you’re doing!?” Inuyasha demanded of his brother, who was currently well on his way to being in that wild animal stage in which Inuyasha had originally found him.

As expected, Inuyasha only received a snarl for his efforts. Since Sesshoumaru appeared to be unwilling or unable—the latter of which was highly unlikely—to attack him, Inuyasha became more daring.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Inuyasha admonished as he grabbed Sesshoumaru’s hand that edged toward the stump, which didn’t seem to have the strength to fight him. Interesting. This could be an excellent development.

“Now, let’s see if you can talk,” Inuyasha said as he tried to pull the bone from Sesshoumaru’s mouth.

Fresh blood trickled out of the corners of Sesshoumaru’s lips as he growled and bit down while glaring with crimson eyes. Inuyasha didn’t want to cause Sesshoumaru additional pain so he let go of the bone and plopped down in front of his insane brother. Sesshoumaru just stared at him as though waiting. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he noticed Sesshoumaru’s hand sneaking back toward its original target.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha growled. Immediately, the hand retreated.

Slowly, enunciating every syllable of each word, Inuyasha asked his brother to remove the bone again. Sesshoumaru’s stiffened and leaned back a bit as though he were afraid that it would be snatched away.

“Look, I’m not going to take it away. I just want to talk to you, okay?”

After quickly glancing around, Sesshoumaru carefully pulled the bone from his mouth, wrapping his pink, long…wet…warm… so not going there…tongue around it, giving it a few unintentionally seductive licks before hiding it under the surface of the water. Though fortuitous, Inuyasha still felt a bit disappointed that the show was over. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru was working the bone between his calf and thigh. All Inuyasha could do was sigh and shake his head.

“Can you talk to me?”

Receiving no response, Inuyasha huffed in frustration. It was possible that his words were just a bunch of gibberish to Sesshoumaru. He was really starting to feel sorry for his brother. After all of these years of Sesshoumaru being Inuyasha’s only image of extreme combined intellect, power and perfection, his brother had been reduced to a teething puppy.

It was going to be difficult enough to try to communicate with Sesshoumaru without the added distraction of red drool covering Sesshoumaru’s chin. When he reached up, his cupped hands full of water, Sesshoumaru flinched and drew back.

“I’m just going to rinse off the blood, okay?”

This was getting ridiculous, treating his brother as though he were no older than a pup. Would he have to potty train him too? Oh, that would just be too much. No way in hell was he going to do that.

The only way to improve the situation was to wring some information from Sesshoumaru. It took a couple of minutes, but Inuyasha finally made progress in cleaning Sesshoumaru’s face. Now, for the interrogation.

“What’s going on with you? Is there anything that I can do to help?” Inuyasha asked, hoping that his words made sense to Sesshoumaru.

It was at that question that Sesshoumaru’s lips thinned, the skin around his eyes tightened, and Inuyasha heard an almost inaudible whine. He felt a lump rise up in his throat. Sesshoumaru was close to immune to pain, but this was obviously bad--very, very bad.

“I know it hurts. Do you think that if you move further out into the water it would help?” Inuyasha asked, trying his best to actually be calm and soothing.

When Sesshoumaru just sighed and simply dropped his head, Inuyasha had to count to five. Make that ten and counting. He was getting absolutely nowhere and it was frustrating him to no end. Then he lost his temper, which already had a very short wick at this point. Only this time, he was prepared for the consequences. Jumping up and back a few feet, he let loose.

“Listen, asshole! I’ve tried to be nice…which is really wimpy and scary. And I did it just for you! The least you can do is answer my questions!”

He almost laughed when Sesshoumaru’s hand shot down into the water and had to struggle to wrench the bone free.

’ _Come and get it, big brother.’_

Another fortunate occurrence was the sluggishness of Sesshoumaru’s movements. As the bone came up and Sesshoumaru rushed forward, Inuyasha jumped for the bone, snatched it away from Sesshoumaru and threw it ashore, all in one graceful movement. Sesshoumaru just stood there, horror written all over his face, something which gave Inuyasha immense satisfaction.

Call it payback for being molested…and without his permission too…though it really wasn’t that bad. In fact, given the opportunity again, Sesshoumaru being in his right mind of course...

’ _Gah! You’re a pervert, Sesshoumaru! And you’re turning me into one!’_

“Shit!” Inuyasha exclaimed while shaking those very visual, random thoughts from his demented brain.

Ignoring his straying thoughts--courtesy of Sesshoumaru and his bone—Inuyasha brought himself back to the very happy and gratifying matter at hand… a boneless Sesshoumaru.

“Keh! Betcha didn’t expect that, heh! Now come on, I know the water helps,” Inuyasha ordered, grabbing Sesshoumaru’s hand and dragging him out to the point that they could sit with the water at neck level for Sesshoumaru. It was a bit deep for Inuyasha. Consequently, he had to content himself with resting on his knees.

While Inuyasha sat there, studying his brother, he wondered why Sesshoumaru was being mostly obedient, except for throwing a minor temper tantrum.

’ _He can’t be hurting that bad, can he? Sesshoumaru would never follow someone else, or let them order him around. It’s just freaky. Maybe I should do an experiment and see if he’ll do whatever I tell him. Keh, that would be pushing it.’_

When Inuyasha noticed movement that signaled Sesshoumaru’s attempt to bring his hand over to his left stub, he glared and snarled at the Daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru hissed back at Inuyasha, but put his arm down none-the-less.

’ _Alright! He’s mine now! Um, where did that come from? Nevermind.’_

Contrary to popular opinion, Inuyasha was no idiot...most of the time. His group tended to only focus on the results of Kagome’s temper tantrums, even if he did deserve some of the evil ‘sit’ commands that seemed to well up from the very pits of hell.

’ _Purity my ass. She’s wicked!’_

Naiveté and gruff behavior aside, Inuyasha was a very observant individual. He was the one who usually found an enemy’s weakness. His friends simply overlooked it because bringing the enemy down was most often a group effort. The comic relief of Inuyasha being pounded into the dirt was all that they chose to remember. It had to be healthier than battle shock.

Pointing that out would obviously be utterly ridiculous and defeat the purpose. Why should he have to defend himself? They protected each other and that was enough. Anything other than that was small shit. And Inuyasha never sweated the small shit.

Right now, he was observing that Sesshoumaru did not communicate with words, but with growls and snarls. Maybe the dog would bark and Inuyasha might actually understand it? It worked for the wolf pack’s leader, Kouga. Although, it did look rather ridiculous and Inuyasha would never in a million years be caught doing it.

However, this wasn’t small shit.

Crossing his arms, he attempted to remember the different intonations of Kouga’s men and their wolves. Replaying them over and over again, he finally decided to try something.

”Yip?” he asked, tipping his head to the side and straining his ears forward.

Even though Sesshoumaru had his face to the water, Inuyasha could feel the pain in Sesshoumaru’s whine and was surprised when Sesshoumaru raised his stub.

’ _What a baby.’_

”Yip, yip?” How humiliating, reverting to dog speak. If anyone ever found out, Inuyasha would never live it down.

Accompanied by a whimper, Sesshoumaru lifted his right arm, bending it at the elbow.

’ _So, his other arm hurts too. That’s new.’_

“Yip?” Inuyasha glanced around, making certain that no one of importance was watching this disturbing exchange.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his legs and whined while staring straight at Inuyasha as though asking him to fix it.

’ _If his legs and arms are hurting, the rest of him must be hurting too. Hm, I wonder if he goes off and cries after every battle?’_

Then Sesshoumaru did something completely unexpected. He whined and rubbed where, although underwater, Inuyasha could tell was his groin.

’ _Oh no, not there too. Shit!’_ Inuyasha thought as his face and ears pinked with embarrassment. _’I really don’t think that I can do anything about that.’_

Inuyasha gave what he considered a yip and a nod that would confirm that he understood, still burning pink from Sesshoumaru’s revelation.

Now, what would Kagome do with someone who hurt all over? Well, if they were young and it appeared to be caused by a fever, she would make a medicinal tea. And it stank. There would be no medicine if he could avoid it. If it was someone old, she would make a different tea and then massage the person’s muscles. Inuyasha gave the Daiyoukai a considering gaze.

Although Sesshoumaru’s skin felt fevered, he wasn’t panting and drooling, other than the blood. So, a fever was out. And, in youkai terms, he wasn’t old either. Well, he would do his best, whatever that was.

Inuyasha hesitantly began to close the distance between them, watching as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Leaving at least two feet between them, Inuyasha slowly reached out with both hands toward Sesshoumaru’s right arm. Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha then off into nowhere then back before raising his right arm toward Inuyasha.

’ _Progress! Yes! Now maybe we can get the hell on the road so I can get away from his ass when we get to where we’re going. I can see it now. “Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” Puppy whining all the way, just like that kitsune brat, Shippou.’_

Very carefully, Inuyasha began to massage the arm and was immensely pleased to hear a sighing groan from his brother. In his troubled mind, he had been a bit too pleased. When he looked over, Sesshoumaru’s head was bowed to his chest and his eyes were closed. He couldn’t help the almost imperceptible smile. He was finally doing something right.

’ _He’s tried to kill me so many times, never has a kind word to say, has been knocking the shit out of me…with a bone! And I’m sitting here like the world’s biggest idiot, massaging the bastard’s arm!’_

Inuyasha sighed to himself. The reasons that he had been attempting to explain away the fact that he was helping Sesshoumaru just didn’t seem to hit the mark. And he wasn’t happy about that. He wouldn’t even do this for someone in his close-knit group. How was Sesshoumaru any different? For what little that it mattered, Sesshoumaru was family. Sesshoumaru was experiencing something for which he had great empathy. That much was true.

However, reasons were quickly running out and becoming very implausible. Sesshoumaru would leave him to his own devices were he the one having the problems. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Sesshoumaru had recently saved him on at least two occasions, saved Kagome from being raped and killed, and there were other small incidences. Since Sesshoumaru had always given selfish excuses, Inuyasha didn’t bother to think about them much. But, now that he really examined them, the excuses that Sesshoumaru had given just didn’t add up.

Inuyasha’s leg jerked with the desire to stretch it and use his foot to scratch behind his ear. It had been wet entirely too much lately. However, he managed to keep the leg under control.

When Sesshoumaru had saved Kagome, he had said that he was attempting to find answers. Well, why the hell had he tried to kill the poison master without even making his presence known first? He couldn’t very well get answers if the creature was destroyed! What kind of twisted logic was that!? Kagome had tried to convince Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru had wanted to save her, even to the point of planting him about five feet into the ground. By the time he had pulled himself out of _that_ crater, he had thought that he had started sprouting a flower garden from his nose! Perhaps, he should have listened.

Were those reasons good enough to explain his motivations? Maybe, but curiosity wasn’t the reason that he had stuck around. Maybe, just maybe, his mind had refused to recognize Sesshoumaru’s true intentions and was now making up for lost time. He hadn’t even thought about it. It just…happened. The fact that he had some odd power over Sesshoumaru was a gratifying experience though, so it had its rewards.

’ _That’s right! , I thought that I could use Sesshoumaru’s current state to overpower him. Well, I guess I have subdued him to some degree. The bone is gone and he is obeying me to some extent.’_

That thought swelled his chest. He was finally the one in control! And the price was small. A few lumps on the head and lots of pretty stars were well worth it. With this new feeling of power, tingles shot through every cell in his body, and oddly enough, in very sensitive places too. His nipples swelled and his groin came to life with sudden intensity.

It was exhilarating and all he could visualize was grabbing his brother, throwing him on the ground and forcing the arrogant bastard to just lie there, show his brother just who was the boss. At that thought, Inuyasha’s cock jumped with glee. Whether it was from the sense of dominance or the fact that he would have this most powerful and perfect creature beneath him, ready and willing and…skip that last thought…Inuyasha wasn’t certain, but he suspected it was both.

Inuyasha moved to his brother’s back, pulling aside the silver hair and began rubbing his knuckles along stiff muscles while he contemplated what this meant. Besides proving once and for all that he wasn’t weak, he could fuck his brother into the ground!

’ _Holy shit! What am I thinking! I am going to rip the monk’s balls off and shove them down his throat!’_

That damn monk had to be a bad influence on him! Oh, he could protect the women from Miroku, but he couldn’t stop the peeping tom from eyeing _his_ ass occasionally. It was a good thing that the monk wore those thick robes because if Inuyasha had caught the man with a hard on for him, the pervert would be lying in a hundred pieces! So, there was no way that he had enjoyed the attention in the least!

It wasn’t that Miroku wasn’t handsome, what with those unusual violet eyes, the earrings in his ear making him even sexier, and that silver tongue that could lull someone into carelessness, but Inuyasha wasn’t interested. Neither was he interested in the monk’s constant innuendo. Wild and crazy sex was not in Inuyasha’s repertoire, at least, not until Sesshoumaru had started molesting him. At this point, the memories were popping into his head at the least opportune moments.

Like now, when he had Sesshoumaru at his mercy. Visions of Sesshoumaru on his back, his knees shoved all the way to his shoulders and his face twisted in pleasure, flashed across Inuyasha’s mind. Inuyasha couldn’t seem to help himself. All at once, starting when Sesshoumaru had allowed himself to be led out into the water, Inuyasha had begun to feel as though he were the one in charge.

Was this why he stayed? Was his desire to battle Sesshoumaru more than a need to defeat his most intimidating rival? Did he want to…dominate his brother in a more intimate manner, in the dirt, with Sesshoumaru on his back, hand tied to a tree, legs draped over his shoulders? Did he want to see Sesshoumaru completely out of control, writhing and moaning in shameless wanton abandon beneath him?

’ _Hells no! That was just…just two perverted males influencing my mind! I would never, ever, ever, ever want that!’_

Had Inuyasha been paying attention, instead of giving himself a hard on, he would have noticed that Sesshoumaru had begun scratching at the stub again.

“Stop that!” Inuyasha demanded, flinging Sesshoumaru’s hand away and massaging the stub. He scowled as Sesshoumaru began whimpering and tugging at Inuyasha’s hand.

Now he knew what was different about the stub! He could have sworn that the arm had been sliced half the length down through the bicep. Its length was now damn near down to the elbow! It was growing! Sesshoumaru would soon have both arms with which to beat the shit out of him. Oh, this was not good, not good at all. His scowl turned into an outright growl.

“Fuck this! Come on, Sesshoumaru. We are getting out of this freezing water and going where ever it is you want me to take you,” Inuyasha groused, dropping the stub, grabbing Sesshoumaru’s hand and dragging the youkai to the shore. He would have much preferred to have a handful of silver hair, or even better, a leash. Little did he know that he would soon have that opportunity.

~*~

The more Sesshoumaru considered his actions, the more his fury mounted. Killing Inuyasha would solve the problem, but that was completely impossible. The only alternative was to give in and allow fate to ruin his life, not that his life was all that happy. But that hadn’t been his goal. His goal was to be free from the control of others, to defeat them, assert his dominance over them. Control by another made him want to retch. And that was exactly what he did.

Once he had begun to seriously examine his motives, that damn voice had left him alone. He must have been on the right track. Was this consuming desire for power and control caused by the knowledge of his eventual fate? Was he attempting to outwit the gods? To defeat their machinations against him?

Between his denial, confusion, and fury, he was quickly losing control. One last thought echoed through his mind.

’ _You are afraid.’_

That was the last straw. His scratching of that infernal itch became a desire to rip his skin to shreds. Not only did everything from his skin to his bones hurt, but his mind was rebelling beyond his ability to deal with this trap. It was fighting against defeat.

And that too hurt his heart. He had denied himself his heart’s greatest desire. His mind would never have what it needed, not as long as his heart continued to betray him. He wanted to rip them both to shreds.

Then even vague desire was overcome by the pain and itching and he gave in to his subconscious, slicing at the most painful area of his body. Just as he was beginning to feel a bit of relief, that creature in the atrocious red clothing dared to defy his need, yanking his hand away from his stub.

If that wasn’t enough, that thing with the mesmerizing puppy ears and incredibly soothing smell, started making unintelligible sounds that grated on his now extremely sensitive ears and, of all things, it tried to take away his most needed tool! When the voice abruptly turned up the volume, he decided that he’d had enough and would silence the noise.

However, things did not go as planned and he found himself without his very necessary and precious item, the one and only thing that could suppress the aches and pains of his body. It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t live without it. He just couldn’t!

He was so wrapped up in his grief that he didn’t even notice being pulled further out in the river, not until he was sat down and the cool water took some of the sting out of his skin. The only problem was that it made his bones ache.

His body decided to torment him. He could have one remedy or the other, not both. That was another thing that wasn’t fair. And it wasn’t fair that the creature in red smelled so good, but sounded so obnoxious to his ears. Life hated him.

While he was contemplating just how to retrieve his bone, the creature did the most wonderful thing! It said something that he could understand! And without all those unintelligible sounds! Life might be giving him a break! Maybe he could convince the creature to return his bone.

He wasn’t to be so lucky. All that the creature did was bring his attention back to his condition. What a prick. Well, if he was going to suffer, then his tormenter might as well know what was wrong. What harm could there be? Maybe it could help? No sense in not asking.

With each question that the creature asked, the pain increased with his undivided attention to the areas affected. To his surprise, the creature brought that scent closer and began to massage his muscles, which really did help on a grand scale. The only drawback was that he was continuously prevented from scratching the itch in his left stub.

Despite that one small annoyance, Sesshoumaru sighed with the relief that the creature was providing. That superb scent was also aiding his reprieve from pain. However, Life’s fairness was not to be trusted as he soon found himself yanked from his rest and unceremoniously dragged to shore.

This was completely and utterly unacceptable. He refused to be manhandled in such a manner. Bone or not, he was going to put an end to this behavior, which was why he flung that creature into a boulder and pinned it with his entire body.

Oh, he really shouldn’t have done that. Now he was smothered in that scent and punishment was the furthest thing from his mind. Wallowing in it seemed like an excellent idea and he tried his best to attempt just that, sniffing, nibbling, sucking and writhing against what he wanted to own.

Perhaps he could give up his bone if he could obtain everything that he needed right here. However, again Life decided to be unfair. This magnificent being began pushing, shoving and struggling. With his diminishing strength, it was becoming more and more difficult.

And that awful irascible gibberish assaulted his ears, again. Nothing was going right and he just didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. Defeated, Sesshoumaru finally fell on his ass and whined his despair.

~*~

’ _Not again,’_ Inuyasha groaned and wondered if he should start playing ‘Connect the Dots’ with those bright twinkling stars.

The boulder was a lot harder than that atrocious bone and he would have a nice sized lump to show for Sesshoumaru’s enthusiasm.

Once the stars dissipated, he found himself being molested…again…and naked down to his waist.

“We are not doing this again until you are in your right mind, Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha yelled at his crazy brother while he tried to work his way out from under the heavy mass.

’ _Great. Now I’m planning on a repeat performance of last night. I must have holes in by head.’_

“I’m not human anymore,” Inuyasha growled. “I’ll kick your ass, you perverted animal!”

What he refused to admit was that he liked it…a lot, and his efforts to get away were only half-assed. Which contributed to his disappointment when Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground. Disappointment was joined by concern when his brother’s whine hit his ears and he had the undeniable urge to comfort Sesshoumaru.

“Well, shit. What are you doing to me, Sesshoumaru?” he asked as he squatted in front of his brother.

No sooner had he lowered himself than he had a lap full of Sesshoumaru, legs wrapped around him in a vice grip, nose sniffing while arms held him in a crushing embrace. That was only the beginning. The next thing he knew, Sesshoumaru had leaned back and bowled them both over, leaving Inuyasha on top!

“What the fuck are you doing?” Inuyasha asked in a breathless whisper while beginning futile attempts to escape.

There was no mistaking Sesshoumaru’s intentions when he began writhing and bucking. Sesshoumaru was offering himself up on a silver platter! Sand would be more accurate, but still! Just the thought of being in control of his all powerful brother sent heat racing through his veins.

It had to be the dominance issue. There was no other reason that could cause his body to react to his brother like this. It didn’t matter that he found extremely arousing the sight of Sesshoumaru’s head tipped back in a pool of silver, face tinged with the pink of lust, thick dark eyelashes dusting the high cheek bones, and small moans whispering over swollen pink lips. That had no bearing on his reaction.

None at all.

Not in the least.

Nope.

’ _Who am I kidding. He’s sexy as hell. Any woman or man would want him. Why didn’t I see it before though? Why now? Why not when Sesshoumaru was sane? Oh, right. He could only display this part of himself when he was insane! He doesn’t really want this. And I can’t steal it from him. It would be wrong._

‘ _I have never seen him like this; so much want and need. He’s always been so aloof and arrogant. Now, he’s lying beneath me just begging to be taken, willingly making himself vulnerable to whatever I want. Damn, the child-like innocence on his face is so beautiful that I can hardly stand not touching him. Even though I shouldn't touch him._

‘ _But…’_ Inuyasha conceded, his gaze still lingering on the forbidden object of his desire.

Inuyasha nearly whimpered with the knowledge that, because of his honor, he would be forced to deny himself and Sesshoumaru.

“Sesshoumaru, you have to stop. You really don’t want this. Okay?”

It seemed that the more he struggled, the tighter Sesshoumaru held onto him. And the more their bodies strained to slide and grind against one another, the more his resolve weakened. Sesshoumaru was using him as a different form of scratching post, but this scratching post was not an unfeeling tree or a dried up bone. Well, there were bones involved, just…alive, and happy to be used bones.

Inuyasha was becoming unbearably hot. Sesshoumaru’s fevered skin against his chest wasn’t helping in the least. In fact, it seemed to be making his nipples harden. Now they matched his unbelievably swollen…um…thing…that he had never been all that eager to name…or describe…in any form or fashion…ever.

“Sesshoumaru, if you don’t stop, I’m not going to be held responsible for my actions. Sesshoumaru!”

Inuyasha groaned and collapsed when his brother’s hand found his ass and squeezed, claws lightly puncturing him through the firerat robe. His attempts to pull away reversed order and his body declared its intent to take full advantage of the situation by grinding his pelvis into Sesshoumaru’s groin.

“Gods, Sesshoumaru! Stop! Please,” Inuyasha groaned, well, more like moaned from deep within his throat.

The next thing he knew, the claws of Sesshoumaru’s toes were yanking what was left of his clothing down to his knees…then his ankles…then over his feet. All in one fell swoop. Oh gods! Inuyasha didn’t even have time to react before Sesshoumaru’s legs were back around his ass. And oh, his brother was so warm, the skin covering the hard muscles soft, and what was that against his belly?

Fuck! It was the weapon from hell! And it was sliding up and down his…well his wasn’t exactly a weapon, but it wasn’t something to be disappointed with either.

“Let me go, damn it! Let go!” Inuyasha protested as he renewed his attempts to run away. He could see it now. If Sesshoumaru decided to turn the tables, he would be ripped in half. That was not going to happen.

Inuyasha froze, his breath hitched and his jaw dropped while his eyes grew impossibly large. His brother was staring right at him, the crimson a bit faded and he had just been shoved back so that he was in a position to actually fuck Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had no intention of spearing him through. His fantasies could become reality, if he would only let it happen.

“Please,” came a garbled whisper.

What was it with Sesshoumaru and gargling rocks?

“Please?” Inuyasha responded like an idiot, blinking his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

Sesshoumaru’s hand came up and caressed his cheek before drawing him down for a languid kiss that ignited Inuyasha’s blood and sent shivers through his body. Their tongues slid along one another, exploring the slippery sensation. The desire to fully taste took the lead and soon their mouths were glued together, unable to sate their hunger. Slow burning embers of desire erupted into a full blown bonfire that soon had them seeking to fan the flames racking their bodies.

Sensation clouded Inuyasha’s mind and all thoughts of honor were buried in the darkest recesses of his memory. He wanted nothing more than to roll every inch of his skin along Sesshoumaru’s body. Craving for more engulfed him. Everything was out of his control, his perspiring body slithering along Sesshoumaru’s, the sweet sounds of passion playing on the air.

“Inuyasha…Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru murmured then strained his head back and to the side.

For a moment, only a moment, something whispered that Sesshoumaru would never forgive him. Then it flew away with the flutter of Sesshoumaru’s fingers tracing down his spine, his hips involuntarily snapping forward, jolting his body and mind away from all thought.

The same hand that had been roaming over his body gripped his hip and shoved him back further while Sesshoumaru lifted his legs and spread them wide. Inuyasha was there, on the crest of never turning back. Breath failed him as he tilted his hips and nudged the tip of his cock against Sesshoumaru’s light pink puckered entrance.

“My, my. What have we here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


	4. Fluffy

**Chapter Four**

_**Fluffy** _

“Kagura!” Inuyasha yelled and jumped back, immediately reaching to his side for his sword.

Too bad that he was completely naked and Tetsusaiga was…somewhere, which happened to be nowhere near him. Instantly, he realized that he didn’t have a stitch on him, was sporting one hell of a boner, and facing one of his most formidable enemies; an incarnation of the one being that he hated most in the known world. The one being that he ached to eradicate. The one who had killed the woman whom he had once loved. And that bastard was the one and only Naraku. This overwhelming desire for revenge eclipsed all embarrassment that he may have otherwise experienced.

That aside, the wind bitch had interrupted a very important event in his life. His first fuck. The proof of his dominance over Sesshoumaru. Something that he’d probably never get the chance to do again! Fucking witch!

“You bitch! Where is he!? Where is that bastard!?”

“Naraku sends greetings from the north,” Kagura said, surreptitiously informing him of Naraku’s location while giving Inuyasha a pointed stare from her white floating feather. As if he would ever pick up on something so subtle while his mind was still indulging in that very last, tantalizing, thrilling...and…oh…

“It appears that his gifts failed in their purpose.” Kagura said, pointing out the obvious.

“Fucking bastard! He sent those rabid squirrels, didn’t he!?”

The wind witch chuckled with a forced smile that never reached her eyes. Her beauty was beyond measure, ruby lips to match her eyes, shining raven hair pulled up into a knot, high cheekbones, and petite features. Even so, in her devious mind she secretly plotted to aid in the destruction of her ‘father’, Naraku, who held her heart, squeezing the blood out of it when she was disobedient. One day, she would be free of her tormenter.

Sesshoumaru was the key to those plans. And she didn’t care what she had to do in order to get his cooperation. Even if it meant interrupting an incestuous encounter. Perhaps she should have waited and watched. Two scrumptious doggie brothers getting it on was pretty hot. Too bad, she had more important things to attend to.

Glancing around, she noted that her father’s spies, the wasps from hell, were still watching her. Eventually, she would concoct a viable pesticide for those nuisances. Perhaps it would work on her spider youkai father? Oh, how she wished that he was small enough to just squash with her slipper.

However, right now she needed to make a show of attempting to kill the two lovers. And fast! Sesshoumaru was just about to become indestructible.

An unnatural wind had begun to swirl through the air, threatening to topple her from her perch on the flimsy canoe of a feather. It was apparent that the Lord of the Western Lands was a bit miffed at her intrusion. Deep crimson had completely blooded his eyes and his facial features were beginning to stretch and elongate in preparation for the transformation into his gigantic dog form.

_Humph. I would think that he would be more intelligent. Perhaps obedience training would teach him some manners. Doesn’t he remember that I am trying to help even though it could cost my life!? Ungrateful dog._

When the wind began to whip through Inuyasha’s hair, he turned to his brother and his chest seized. Being no stronger than a puppy, the energy that Sesshoumaru was attempting to use just wasn’t there. The chances of his survival were slim to none!

“Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha whispered so that he didn’t give away his brother’s vulnerability. “You don’t have the strength for that now! Let me deal with the wind bitch,” Inuyasha hissed, wishing that his brother had been through obedience training that left him at least somewhat intelligent during this type of situation.

That made two of the three with the same opinion.

Kagura snapped her fan open as the wind became a tornado.

“Blades of Wind!” she yelled, calling on her power as she flicked her wrist while she made a wide sweep with her fan.

Large, white, crescent blades, spinning from her fan, flew toward the two hot, naked youkai. She really didn’t want to clip off any delicious body parts. Those coward spies had taken off, so she had been able to be a bit gentler with her attack. Now she just had to get the hell out of there before Sesshoumaru became large enough to squish _her_ like a bug!

Between the blades shooting toward Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru’s tornado deflecting them right back toward him, Inuyasha had one hell of a time dodging the deadly weapons. His firerat clothing would have protected him. But nooo, Sesshoumaru just _had_ to strip him naked, leaving him completely exposed. All of him. Even his baby making parts. Something he couldn’t protect while doing back flips, twirling leaps, hand stands and dips.

He felt like a circus clown. All he needed was face paint. And maybe some fucking clothes! Would that be too much to ask!? _Some_ kind of protection!? Even if it was just a little bit, a teensy weensy…well, he wasn’t exactly that small!

At least he had succeeded in avoiding mortal wounds and had managed to keep his…equipment…intact. Oh, how he hoped and prayed that no one was witnessing his humiliation. Damn Sesshoumaru! It was all his fault! Speaking of which…as soon as the attack was over, Inuyasha dashed for the now solid pink swirl of youkai energy. He never could understand why such a powerful youkai would choose such a girly color.

“Sesshoumaru!” he yelled, diving into the raging storm.

Everything around him exploded; driftwood, rocks, sand, small trees, water. Inuyasha ended up slammed into a very large tree trunk and found himself attempting to see more than three of everything within his view. And his view did not include one Sesshoumaru; not the aristocratic snob, not the crazed animal, and not the towering white dog. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Sesshoumaru,” whispered Inuyasha, his entire body tensing.

As he stumbled forward through the debris, his stomach knotted up, his chest tightened, and his head burned with denial. The closer he came to the original position of his brother, the closer he came to tears. Sesshoumaru had burned himself up. That was the only explanation. He had fried himself out of existence!

Obliterated!

Extinct!

Gone!

Poof!

Dead!

“Sesshoumaru, you bastard!” Inuyasha screamed as he fell to his knees.

“You…you blew it! I was supposed to fuck you! You son of a bitch!” he yelled to the sky before standing and kicking up a few rocks. There, that was a very good reason to be angry, and hurt, and heartbr…and no way in hell that that could be true! It was just wishful thinking, his imagination, Sesshoumaru’s and Miroku’s perversions. Yeah. They had twisted his mind into something that even _he_ couldn’t recognize.

“Who am I supposed to fuck now, huh!? Bastard, it’s not like you wouldn’t have hated me forever anyway. Damned if I do and damned if I don’t,” Inuyasha pouted and shuffled toward the river to cleanse his cuts and scrapes.

“It’s all your fault,” he growled at the innocent water then took a deep breath and washed his face.

Due to Sesshoumaru’s ridiculous display, Inuyasha’s clothes were mostly dry, although it did take some time to find Tetsusaiga. While digging around for it, he happened upon Sesshoumaru’s bone. Tears welled up in his eyes. That thing had been a pain in the ass, well, his head to be more exact. But now, it was all that was left of his improving relationship with his brother.

In a display of unwarranted respect, he trudged over to the spot where he had last seen Sesshoumaru standing and positioned the bone to shove it into the ground as a marker. Using the palm of his hand, he began smoothing the small area with his hands when he came across several small tufts of white hair sticking up through the debris.

“I am not uncovering your filthy fifty foot ass out from under there just to have to bury you again,” Inuyasha muttered after it had dawned on him that Sesshoumaru’s huge dog form might be buried deep within the earth.

“Fuck you,” he whispered and swallowed back the lump in his throat.

Twisting the larger end of the bone into the ground a few feet away from the bits of fur, Inuyasha gave it a good shove then plopped down behind it.

“That was pretty damn stupid, you know. And I used to think you were smart. I’m going back to the village now and you better stay dead. I’ve had enough, do you hear me!? Even if you do come back to life, play fucking dead!”

When he was answered by a small, almost inaudible whimper, he leapt in front of the bone and began rapidly slinging away anything that would impede him from reaching Sesshoumaru.

What he found made his jaw hit the ground.

“You’re…you’re…a fucking puppy! I…I can’t fuck a puppy!” Inuyasha stuttered in his repeated attempt to find a good reason to be this upset with his brother. “Not that you’ll ever do that when in your right mind. What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot!”

At his feet lay a good-sized, growing dog about three feet long and with at least 35 pounds of mass. Its coloring was typical of Sesshoumaru. Just like the lord’s white satin clothing, his body was rich with a coat of shining, though dirty, white hair. A sapphire-colored crescent moon adorned his forehead. Maroon stripes lined his upper and lower jaws. The only thing missing was the pink mane that Inuyasha had noticed during the battle that had cost Sesshoumaru his arm.

“Is that what that thing is that you carry around? Some fluffy leftover part of your hair? Wow, you’re no better than that fox runt, Shippou. He can’t hide his tail when he takes other forms either. Man, that’s pretty pathetic. Guess you’re not the god I saw you as after all.”

Inuyasha continued to dig and finally was able to pull Sesshoumaru into his lap. The fluffy, loosely-curled, white hair was matted and thick with dirt. The dog, erm, puppy, appeared to be mostly unconscious.

“How does it feel, hm? Did you see the pretty stars too?”

_Oh gods! I’m not really going to have to potty train him to leave camp, am I? Please, whoever is listening, say it isn’t true!_

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. This was another one of those situations where he could see Kagome’s mouth open with the ultimate threat and he just knew that he was stuck. Not that he was planning to leave Sesshoumaru, but like a mother hen, she would expect him to do whatever little itsy bitsy thing was necessary to make Sesshoumaru comfortable. Now he would have to strain his brain to once again determine exactly what she would require. When he finally figured it out, he groaned with exasperation. He so did not want to do this.

“Guess it’s back to the water with you. What is this with you and getting dirty!? You just can’t stay out of the water!”

Quite suddenly, the wind picked up. The scent assaulting Inuyasha’s nose was so totally unwelcome and couldn’t have come at a worse time. If the word got out that Sesshoumaru was in this condition, there would be hell to pay.

“Oi! Dog turd! Where is that fucking wind witch!?”

“That way, you wimpy wolf,” Inuyasha huffed without looking up and pointed in the direction Kagura had left.

The sun-bronzed wolf tribe leader cocked his eyebrow at the unusual cooperation from his rival for Kagome’s affections.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you flea bitten mutt?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Inuyasha yelled before making the mistake of looking up. “Gah!”

Inuyasha quickly ducked his head. Beneath that short, brown, fur wrap that he would call a skirt, Kouga was going commando. Who could have known? Would the shocking humiliations never cease?

Steely blue eyes took in the surrounding battlefield, Inuyasha’s various visible injuries and what looked like a white dog lying in the young man’s lap. Kouga squatted down in front of Inuyasha.

“Watcha got there, half-breed? Ah, another mutt?” Kouga sneered while studying the white furball.

“Watch what you’re saying about…” Inuyasha had to grit his teeth and swallow his loose tongue. What did he care if Kouga called Sesshoumaru uncomplimentary names anyway? It shouldn’t matter to him. It didn’t!

“About who? What’s his name?” Kouga asked, leaning over to inspect the unconscious puppy.

The black hair that was tied up into a ponytail cascaded down and dared to fall onto Sesshoumaru’s fur! Inuyasha growled at Kouga’s forward behavior, meeting the wolf eye to eye, fury meeting surprise.

“What!? Is he your dog or somethin’?”

Inuyasha’s growl disappeared while he went white as a sheet. _My dog? My…dog? Oh gods, he’s not a dog. Please don’t make me say it. Please don’t._

“Well? You ain’t taking very good care of him. You should give him to someone who can! What’s his damn name!?”

When there was no response, Kouga plowed onward.

“Is he yours or not!? Cause if he’s not, I’m taking him to someone that can care for this puppy properly! Dog or not, I don’t leave puppies with idiots like you!”

That was the wrong thing to say. Inuyasha’s mouth opened before his brain engaged.

“He’s mine and you ain’t taking him away!” Inuyasha yelled, strengthening his hold on Sesshoumaru while leaping back away from Kouga.

It took a split second for Inuyasha to realize what he had just done.

_No one knows but me. I didn’t really claim him. I don’t have to be his mate. No, it was an accident. That’s all it was, a misunderstanding, Yeah, a misunderstanding,’_ Inuyasha’s mind hurried to rationalize.

“If he’s yours then you should at least know his fucking name!”

“It’s none of your business! Fuck off!” Inuyasha yelled in his state of panic.

“I am the leader of the wolf tribe. I am honor bound to care for those who have been abandoned. That is, except for mangy mongrels like you! I…am…not…leaving!”

_Aw fuck. I don’t want to fight him right now. Sesshoumaru needs me and I can’t give his real name. Okay…_

_Sess? No. Too close to his real name._

_Spot? No. That’s just stupid._

_Well, those tufts on his legs are pink. Pinky? No._

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Then it hit him. Sesshoumaru, as a puppy, was quite fluffy and he always carried around that fluffy thing on his shoulder.

“His name is ‘Fluffy’,” Inuyasha supplied with his nose tipped up in the air in triumph.

“Fluffy? That’s downright insulting. You mean you couldn’t come up with something better than that? Or did he tell you that his name is ‘Fluffy’?”

“What’re you talking about? Dogs can’t talk!” As soon as he said it, he knew it wasn’t true, even if he wasn’t fluent in dog speak.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Inuyasha snarled, backtracking as Kouga advanced toward him and Fluffy.

“I’m gonna talk to him and find out what’s going on,” Kouga huffed.

There was a novel idea. Maybe Kouga could find out what was going on with Fluffy! Inuyasha froze, though he did keep a firm grip on Fluffy while Kouga moved closer. As soon as Kouga reached out to touch Fluffy, Inuyasha snarled and took a step back. Though he questioned his behavior, it was only a fleeting thought. Someone was attempting to touch his Fluff! And that was much more important.

“Look, mutt, I need to at least wake him up,” Kouga growled.

Though he was reluctant, Inuyasha knew that he would need to tame his current and intense need to protect Fluffy. So he stood there, stiff as a statue, biting back the snarls and growls while Kouga leaned down and scratched Fluffy behind the ears.

“Ru, ree, rur, rur?” Kouga asked in a low soft tone.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the almost inaudible, muffled and unrecognizable sound that seemed to come from somewhere around Fluffy’s mouth. The dog’s jaws hadn’t even moved. But there it was. Inuyasha’s lips thinned and drew back at the fact that Kouga could talk to Fluffy and he couldn’t.

It really did piss him off.

And made him feel a bit inadequate.

And he wasn’t jealous in the least.

“Rah, ree!?”

“Ruh, ruh,” came a whisper from Fluffy.

“Ro, ro, ru, rrr, hmff?” Kouga asked, the last syllable being blown out through his nose in a huff.

“Nnnrrrrrnnngggg, ru, arru, ar, ar.”

Every muscle in Inuyasha’s body gradually tensed as he wondered exactly what kind of bullshit Fluffy was telling Kouga. On top of that, he felt like an outsider. He should be the one communicating with Fluffy, not some fucking shit-for-brains wolf!

“Ruh, ruh,” Kouga affirmed while nodding his head.

“Listen here, mutt,”

Kouga whispered.

“Why are we whispering?”

Inuyasha whispered.

“Because being loud will hurt Fluffy’s ears, idiot,”

Kouga whispered back.

“Why would it hurt Fluffy’s ears?”

Inuyasha whispered.

“Stupid ass idiot, because they are sensitive right now!”

Kouga whispered.

“Why?”

Inuyasha whispered.

“Because he’s going through a growth spurt, you incompetent idiot,”

Kouga whispered.

Fuck the whispering! Not having the freedom to beat the shit out of the wimpy wolf and not being the one able to talk to Fluffy was making for one irritable half-breed. He had to get this over as quickly as possible before he blew a vein!

“Well, what did he say?” Inuyasha asked softly.

“What you got here ain’t no ordinary dog, half-breed,” Kouga said while scratching behind Fluffy’s ears. He knew those markings, but couldn’t place them. Well, his instincts didn’t lie and he knew that he wasn’t in any danger from Fluffy. But, he was fairly certain that ‘Fluffy’ was not the dog’s name and that they had met on mutually beneficial terms at some point.

“Well, duh. Don’t you think I know that?” Inuyasha scowled while not failing to notice that Sesshoumaru’s back leg had started jiggling, obviously a side-effect of the scrubbing that Kouga was giving Fluffy behind the ears. Someone was touching his Fluff! And Fluffy was liking it! A lot!

“You should, but why wouldn’t you fess up to the fact that he’s Inu Youkai and your mate? I couldn’t tell because his youki is so weak.”

Inuyasha’s stomach sank. There was no way that he could get out of it now. And Sesshoumaru had confirmed it!

That dastardly dog!

How did he get himself into this mess in the first place!? Oh…yeah…his damn curiosity. But then again, there was still the hope of dominance…so maybe it wasn’t so bad?

No!

“Where did you get the crazy idea that we are mates!?” Inuyasha hissed, attempting to nip this misconception in the bud before it had a chance to sprout into a full-fledged, half-breed eating, venus flytrap.

“You claimed him, you idiot! Besides, he seems to think so too! Oh, and another thing,” Kouga said as he lifted a brow and stared at the sky as though he could divine the secrets of the gods.

“I always thought it was just a myth, a bed time story for all bad little wolves,” Kouga trailed off then looked back at Inuyasha as though considering whether or not to give up his secret recipe for divination. Then a wicked grin spread across his face.

“What!?”

“Heheh, you’ll find out,” Kouga snickered. “Come on, let’s find a decent place to lay him down so I can show you what to do for him.”

Inuyasha followed one who had to have once been one of those bad little wolves to an area covered in soft grass. When Kouga squatted and stared up at Inuyasha expectantly, Inuyasha thought that the wolf was insane. No one was touching his Fluff!

“Inuyasha?” Kouga snarled. “You suck as a mate and I’ll be happy to take him off your hands if you don’t want to cooperate.”

“You wish,” Inuyasha growled, but acquiesced to Kouga’s instructions.

“Now, you need to massage his gums, like this.”

Kouga slipped his fingers into Fluffy’s mouth and gently massaged the inner and outer gums, occasionally pulling a finger out to fling the bloody slobber away, fairly grossing out Inuyasha. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been covered in demon guts and goo before, it was just that this wasn’t one of his kills. It was alive, and had needs, and he was the caretaker. _It_ being his arrogant, murdering, bastard, sexy, brother!

_I did not just think that._

Of course, there were many other issues, the least of which was…

_Please don’t tell me that I have to potty train him. Please, please, please._

“You could find some numbing herb around here somewhere. He might not like it, but it’ll help. You need to make something out of soft leather for him to chew on. He’s growing pretty fast, so he’s in a lot of pain. I wouldn’t be surprised if he can’t walk at all within a day or two. You’re going to have to massage his muscles, like this,” Kouga said without much thought, finally remembering how he and ‘Sesshoumaru’ had met.

Oh, how Sesshoumaru was going to kick Inuyasha’s ass! Kouga wished that he could stick around to see it, but he needed to clip a certain wind witch’s wings…if she would just stop running him around in fucking circles. Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose. That little tease. He wanted revenge! Not sex! Wicked temptress!

Besides, there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to take on such a daunting task such as this. Let Inuyasha be the one to suffer. If anyone would come out of this alive, it would be Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was not on the top of his list of priorities.

Inuyasha was digging deep crescent holes into the palms of his hands while Kouga was so intimately touching his Fluff. With each passing minute, the desire to decapitate the wolf became more and more uncontrollable. When he heard Fluffy whimper, that was it. He shoved Kouga away and hovered over his mate while his canines lengthened, his eyes pinked and lavender stripes seeped into his cheeks.

Potty training effectively took a back seat.

“Mine,” he growled.

“Yeah, your _brother_ is _all_ yours,” Kouga chuckled. “And _Kagome_ is _all_ mine. You don’t have any say in the matter anymore.”

Despite the black armor covering Kouga’s chest, Inuyasha could see the wolf puff up with triumphant pride. At this point, he didn’t give a shit. All he cared about was the imminent departure of a nuisance. He hadn’t even realized that his right hand had reached out and he was stroking Fluffy’s left side.

“Guess the myth is true,” Kouga snorted while staring down at who he now knew was Sesshoumaru. “Happy Birthday, Fluffy! Good luck, dog turd. You’ll need it.”

With that, the wolf disappeared in an aqua colored wind that spun like a tornado. It seemed as though everyone except Inuyasha had some kind of wind power. Where the hell was his?

“Ah!”

Long…

Sharp…

Fangs…

“Let go of my hand, Fluffy!”

The fangs dug deeper.

“What the fuck is your problem!? If you don’t stop this, I’ll have to punish you, Fluffy,” Inuyasha threatened and was rewarded with more pressure on his hand and a growl.

Inuyasha sighed. Trying to yank his hand out of Sesshoumaru’s mouth could hurt his mate.

_No! Not my mate! My arrogant ass of a brother. Wait! I know!_

“You don’t like ‘Fluffy’, do you!? I was just trying to keep Kouga from knowing who you are, you dipshit! By the way, you went and fucked that up. What is wrong with you, Sesshoumaru?”

When Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha’s hand, Inuyasha knew that he had been right. And! That gave him a whole new way to torment his brother! No pain would be involved either. Oh this was going to be sweet. As he sat there contemplating all the many situations in which he could use ‘Fluffy’ against Sesshoumaru, he didn’t realize that the dog was still unhappy about another event and had risen to exact revenge.

As soon as Inuyasha had taken notice of the dog snarling right in his face, he jumped back and stood. Though being stalked by a three-legged dog wasn’t very threatening, the bared teeth, narrowed eyes and bloody fur surrounding them made for one wicked-ass, scary dog.

“What!? What did I do this time!? I swear, no matter what I do, you just can’t be happy. You’re just a grumpy, mean, stupid…”

It was right about that time that Sesshoumaru leapt, diving straight for Inuyasha’s crotch.

“Whoa. Hey! That was your idea! You were the one molesting _me_ again!” Inuyasha yelled as he back-peddled and his hands lowered to protect his private parts. “It was you that was begging, yeah begging, for me to take you! You fucking bastard. Decide what the hell you want!”

Sesshoumaru froze and glared while growling at Inuyasha.

“Look, I know that I wasn’t human and I did try to get away from you,” Inuyasha sighed. “But if I had fought you too hard, I would have hurt you. I didn’t want to hurt you, okay?”

He wasn’t going to bring up the fact that what Sesshoumaru had been doing felt better than nice. In all reality, it had felt absolutely wonderful. And, if he had the opportunity, he would do it again…except that Sesshoumaru would definitely be sane. He would have to put his foot down. Sesshoumaru would just have to heel until the sanity of those sexy amber eyes showed up again. Yeah, sexy…heel…and on top…

“Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Come here so I can get that shit out of your hair, clean your ass up and then I want to get the hell out of here before another party gets started! Come on!”

A stand off was in the works as crimson belligerently challenged brilliant gold when Sesshoumaru just plopped down where he was and stuck his nose far, far up into the air.

“That’s it!” Inuyasha snapped as he stomped over, hauled Sesshoumaru up and easily tossed the dog out into the river.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed when he didn’t see Sesshoumaru resurface. “Stupid, fucking, three-legged dogs can’t swim,” he sighed. “Son of a bitch.”

Stamping into the water, he paused then decided that Sesshoumaru would live long enough for him to disrobe. So, he did. No sense getting his clothes wet for the umpteenth time in forty-eight hours.

It wasn’t difficult to find the big snarling puppy. A few good dunks and swishes later and Inuyasha was out of the river, shaking off the water alongside of a choking Sesshoumaru.

“Ain’t so fun is it, shithead. Just remember this the next time you want to do something like drown me.”

If there ever was a person with idiot moments, it had to be Inuyasha. Right now, Inuyasha had his right leg bound in the very powerful vice grip of angry dog jaws.

“That is it. That is so fucking it!”

Hopping on his left leg and tugging Sesshoumaru along with his right, Inuyasha made it about fifteen feet, bent down and straightened back up.

“Who’s got the bone now!?”


	5. The Really Big Buck of the Really Big Bones

**Chapter Five**

 

_**The Really Big Buck of the Really Big Bones** _

 

Warm, wet, and…

“Shit! Stop pissing on me!”

“It’s a good thing that I’m not the kind of person that would use this thing on a helpless puppy!” Inuyasha snarled, pointing the bone at Fluffy. “If you were yourself, I’d beat the shit out of you…then beat you some more!”

Inuyasha glared down at the unreasonable dog that had nearly driven him insane, what with all the golden showers and wandering off. At Fluffy’s nosing directions, they had followed the river north. But, it was slow going, considering that the dog refused to allow Inuyasha to carry him and then all the stops for him to wash the piss off his pants, legs, and feet. If he thought he was fed up before, he might as well be completely loony now.

“Look, it is not my fault that you didn’t have enough energy to complete the transformation. You did it to yourself. And what is this about your birthday? And why did you tell Kouga? Do you guys know each other? And…what the fuck is that look for!?”

When Sesshoumaru started barking, snapping and seemingly attempting to explain, or chew Inuyasha out, Inuyasha decided that now might be a fortuitous opportunity to start trying to better understand Sesshoumaru. The dog seemed to be in a more talkative mood after all. That being the case, he walked to the water’s edge and did a quick clean before coming back to squat in front of the now sitting, and obviously fuming, dog.

“Do you know Kouga?”

He figured that the short, innocent ruff was a positive.

“Are you guys enemies?”

The short huff with Sesshoumaru tipping his nose into the air, Inuyasha decided, was a negative.

“Is this birthday thing a big secret or something?”

Silence that seemed to stretch forever

…and ever

…and ever

…and was that silence-of-the-taffy going to break anytime soon? Because it might actually be edible.

“Well?”

“Ruff.”

“Well, if it’s such a damn secret, why the fuck did you tell Kouga? And why the hell would you tell him that we are mates!?”

Inuyasha could have sworn that Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before going into a barking, snapping, and pacing tirade.

“Fine! You can tell me later, if you manage to get back to your two-legged form,” Inuyasha huffed and stood. “That is, if you deem me worthy to talk to, bastard. It’s not like I need you or anyone else for that matter!”

And that was the truth!

It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru began coughing, gagging, and slobbering. Not that he hadn’t been oozing long strings of the bloody stuff all day, but there was something different about this. When Inuyasha made the mistake of squatting down in front of the dog, he was instantly splattered with a spray of the icky, slimy, sticky stuff. Sesshoumaru gave his head a great shake and something flew from his mouth. While wiping the muck from his face, Inuyasha followed the direction of the projectile and hopped over to inspect it.

“You’re losing your teeth? You lose your teeth on your birthday!?” Inuyasha asked, staring over at him before sliding down in front of Sesshoumaru, grabbing the dog’s jaws and prying them open. “That sucks! How many have you lost? Not that I really care, or nothin’. I just don’t like being slobbered on. Maybe I can pull them for you and put a stop to it right now.”

In place of about three of Sesshoumaru's fully grown back teeth, Inuyasha noticed new, smaller, gleaming white teeth. They would probably be grown in within a couple of hours, that is, if Sesshoumaru could heal himself as quickly as usual. Still, that had to be fairly painful. It was no wonder that Sesshoumaru was hurting and cranky. However, that did not give Sesshoumaru an excuse to be pissing all over his legs!

With a sigh, Inuyasha dropped Sesshoumaru’s jaws. “Is this whole birthday thing going to get worse?”

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha what appeared to be a stare of “What do you think?”. Inuyasha could only groan.

“Oh, yeah! Does this pissing on me have anything to do with marking your territory? Is that what you do to mark the boundaries of your land? Cause if it is, I am not your fucking property!”

He had only meant it as a barb. The thought that Sesshoumaru would even lower himself to respond to such a ridiculous question had never crossed his mind! He just wanted to know why Sesshoumaru insisted on pissing all over him.

Inuyasha could have sworn that Sesshoumaru gave him that same intense stare that said, “You’ve got a brain. Use it.”

“You piss on your borders!? That’s just…just…weird,” Inuyasha stuttered at the primitive behavior of his brother. “Is that why you pissed on me?”

The responding “humph” gave Inuyasha the distinct impression that Sesshoumaru wouldn’t waste his time.

“Well, thanks a lot. You really know how to make me feel important,” Inuyasha groused, not bothering to consider why being unmarked would be such a big deal, even if it was just piss. “Of course, you’ve always been good at that, haven’t you,” he muttered, feeling extremely hurt. “Well, I don’t need you or anybody else!”

And he didn’t need anyone, especially Sesshoumaru!

It wasn’t like Sesshoumaru’s treatment was new. The snob had always been letting Inuyasha know exactly how unworthy he was. Why should it matter to him now?

Except that it did, so his reaction was typical of when he definitely did not want his emotions discovered. He turned his back on Sesshoumaru, sat on his haunches, placed his knuckles on the ground in front of his legs, and allowed his bangs to drop down over his eyes.

He was the perfect picture of an impudent, moping dog, except that what he actually looked like was a red tent with a white flag on top, especially with the wind causing his long white mane to shift back and forth. That white flag positively screamed, _“I surrender!”_

Despite the fact that Sesshoumaru had started walking around him, brushing up against his sides and back, Inuyasha refused to look at the dog. Fuck Sesshoumaru. It’s not like Inuyasha’s help was appreciated. He should have known better.

Actually, he did know better. It was Kagome who didn’t have a clue. It was all her fault.

Yeah. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

Eventually, Sesshoumaru’s light brushes became insistent urgings, shoving against Inuyasha until he nearly knocked over the sulking half-breed.

“Fuck off, Sesshoumaru. I don’t _even_ want to look at your ungrateful ass right now.”

Cold dog slobber attacked the underside of Inuyasha’s chin and was smeared around with Sesshoumaru’s nose.

“Damn it, Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha yelled, jumping back and landing on his ass. “That was gross.”

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru scrubbed his face against his right leg and started shuffling toward Inuyasha. Though he was behaving in a non-threatening manner, the dog definitely was not acting submissive. Still, when he reached Inuyasha, he strained his neck to carefully lick Inuyasha’s chin and face.

And Inuyasha let him. He still didn’t need anyone. Nope, he was just fine.

All on his own.

However, the tongue bath seemed…almost affectionate. And he liked it. That didn’t mean that Inuyasha wouldn’t be giving his face a good scrubbing. What really surprised and shocked him was Sesshoumaru dropping with a slight groan and laying his head in Inuyasha’s lap. What was he supposed to do now? Especially when he noticed that Sesshoumaru had started sniffing and nudging against his inner thigh.

Being wanted, or needed, did feel good. But he didn’t need it.

Especially not the nose in his groin!

“Oh no…not this again. Please don’t tell me that you are going to do this in dog form. Ain’t no way, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha whispered, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t true. “I swear, when this is all over, I am going to shove Tetsusaiga so far up your ass that it’ll pass your nose.”

Despite all of his tough words, Inuyasha’s brain was scrambling through his memories for a solution to this problem before it got out of hand and Sesshoumaru started dry humping him. While he lost himself in thought, without even realizing it, he began scrubbing Sesshoumaru behind the ears. When he felt movement, he looked down to see Sesshoumaru’s leg jiggling. It occurred to him that eliciting this response might not be the best thing to do and he promptly pulled his hand away from the dog’s ears.

“Food, yeah. That usually calms you down. I’m going hunting, Sesshoumaru. Since you can’t move all that fast, you’re going to have to stay here. Why don’t you go over there and I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Inuyasha informed the dog as he jostled Sesshoumaru while moving to stand and pointing to a darkened area at the treeline.

“Go on,” Inuyasha encouraged, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

Sesshoumaru just sat there, staring at Inuyasha as though Inuyasha had thoroughly lost his mind. And, it appeared that Sesshoumaru was definitely _not_ going to obey.

“Sesshoumaru, don’t be a pain in the ass,” Inuyasha huffed, picking up his dog and stalking toward the trees. “You’ll be safer here.”

As soon as he set Sesshoumaru on the ground and started away, he heard a shuffling behind him.

“You can _not_ hunt.Now get back over there,” Inuyasha commanded, leaving no room for argument. When Sesshoumaru continued toward him, Inuyasha sighed and repeated his previous actions.

“Stay!” Again, he went through the same process. “That’s it! I don’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. On second thought, maybe I _will_ enjoy it!”

Inuyasha scanned the area then stalked to an old tree that was being strangled to death by a thick vine. With his half-breed strength, it took all of two seconds to yank off a sturdy length.

Obviously understanding Inuyasha’s intentions, Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed and he started to growl.

“You asked for it,” Inuyasha growled back as he stomped over to the uncooperative puppy, all the while using his claws to strip the vine into a suitable length of rope. “Like I said, you haven’t given me a choice. I am going hunting and you are being a stubborn ass.”

The closer Inuyasha came to Sesshoumaru, the louder the dog snarled, growled and snapped. However, Inuyasha knew that he had the upper hand. Sesshoumaru was in no condition to challenge him.

When the dog high-tailed it and ran, Inuyasha took great delight in taking him down and whipping the rope around Sesshoumaru’s neck and paws. What else could he do? It was the only way to keep Sesshoumaru from chewing the leash apart.

“Asshole! If I didn’t know that you would try to chew that rope off, I wouldn’t have to tie you up. I don’t like leaving you defenseless, so I’ll scout the area before I go. If I don’t find anything soon, I’ll come back and you’ll have to be satisfied with fish,” Inuyasha supplied while he strolled back to the tree with large roots that would conceal Sesshoumaru. All he received were the expected snarls and every other menacing sound that Sesshoumaru could threaten him with.

“Fuck you. If you’d just done what I told you, this wouldn’t be happening,” Inuyasha huffed as he laid Sesshoumaru down between the roots then walked off to find some leafy tree branches to camouflage all of that gleaming white fur.

“These will help hide you from anything that might come along. But, I’ll kill anything around here before I leave,” Inuyasha said thoughtfully as he arranged the branches so that only Sesshoumaru’s nose was clear of the leaves.

“Now don’t get into any trouble! I’ll be back soon.”

He really did hate leaving Sesshoumaru defenseless. Had he been completely helpless, it would scare the hell out of him. And that might make him transform into a killing machine. And oh…Sesshoumaru was going to be so ticked off that he would be lucky to get out of this alive.

With as much trouble as Sesshoumaru could get into, Inuyasha decided that this would be one of the shortest hunting trips he would ever experience. He hated being forced to treat Sesshoumaru like a plain dog. He wouldn’t want to be treated like that. He hoped that it would be the last time.

All of these clashing feelings caused by this situation were getting in his way. He didn’t want to feel bad for Sesshoumaru. He wanted to shove Tetsusaiga up Sesshoumaru’s ass. The only thing to do was to occupy himself with something productive. Before he could go anywhere though, he had to wash all the blood and dog slobber off of his clothing, face and hands.

He was fairly certain that somewhere in that mess, there had to be dog snot too.

 

~*~

 

Inconceivable, unbridled, enraged fury didn’t even begin to describe Sesshoumaru’s mental state. After he had finally given in to the fates, had his mating interrupted, and…relieved his tension—there had been absolutely no other reason—by pissing on Inuyasha all day, the damn half-breed had actually hog-tied him! Him! The Lord of the Western Lands! He could almost envision his mother’s wagging finger when Inuyasha had given that final command. Hah! Like he could even consider getting into trouble.

And! Learning that, during his growth cycle, attempting to transform without enough power would leave him a puppy was invaluable. However, he could do without the collar and leash!

Learning that his mate didn’t even know his own language was infuriating. Inuyasha had completely misread his answers about pissing on the borders. He definitely did not! However, he couldn’t say that Inuyasha had misread the next answer. This Sesshoumaru had no need to mark anything that belonged to him! And that was the end of the matter.

Ignorant, uneducated, half-dog raised by humans!

It was bad enough that he had been forced to use Kouga as a translator with Inuyasha, but the wolf prince proved to be beyond his original assessment of Kouga’s intellectual capacity. Kouga hadn’t forgotten the old nursery tales and had put two and two together. Sesshoumaru’s list of Things to Do for the day had not included, ‘Give the wolf too much information’.

Now he would be force to kill Kouga. And Kouga had earned his protection by saving Rin, even though the help was unnecessary. This was bad. There had to be an alternative. The option of killing Inuyasha was currently off the list. What else did that leave?

This Centennial was turning out to be the worst of his life. What else could possibly go wrong? No, he definitely did not want to know the answer to that question. Absolutely not. He would not give the fates further excuses to have more amusement at his expense. Those bitches were sadists. Had to be. There was no other explanation.

 _And by the way, Inuyasha, your nose is highly insufficient!_ Sesshoumaru thought at his half brother when he smelled the unmistakable stench of rodent. _Take note half-breed. I am going to kick your ass all the way from…_ In mid-thought, the picture of Inuyasha’s firm, white, gorgeous buttocks filled his mind and he decided that Inuyasha needed a lot of ass-kicking. _…to the North, the South, the East and back to the West where I will kiss it and lick it and make it all better._

Sesshoumaru mentally grinned at the picture of his hand ghosting over that pale supple flesh, still a little pink from the ass-kicking. His paws tickled with the remembrance of the tactile sensation of gliding over Inuyasha’s body, squeezing those delectable mounds of muscle, and…oh…

_Your days are numbered, Kagura! I will have my revenge!_

At this very moment, those bitches, the fates, were probably laughing at him. They had planned it all along. He just knew it. Get Sesshoumaru to succumb then deprive him and watch him squirm. When he passed to the other side, whatever that would be for him, he would hunt them down. Oh, he wouldn’t kill the fates right away. No. He would torture them for centuries. Just the thought, and the pictures of the many horrors he could commit, did much to calm the fury of his injured pride.

Maybe he could find them before then? Scratch that particular pain in the ass now? The thought of Inuyasha standing next to him while he did it was even more satisfying… which brought to mind something that he never would have previously considered. Were the fates toying with Inuyasha as well, making him just as miserable?

The original priestess that Inuyasha had fallen in love with had pinned him to a tree where he had slept for fifty years, and she had died at the time of said pinning. That in and of itself was unbelievable and he had been a bit ticked off when he had found out about it. Not that he cared…it was just that Inuyasha had noble blood in his veins. And it was demeaning to that blood. Now, that priestess’s re-incarnation had some kind of leash on Inuyasha. The boy catered to her like a guard dog. On top of all that, Inuyasha’s growth had been stunted by starvation. He barely appeared to be an adult. And that certainly was not his fault.

Oh, what must their father think!? Had it been his responsibility to assure Inuyasha’s health, safety, and security? That was up for debate. He hadn’t wanted to breed outside of the species. The old man may have been powerful, but to breed with a human! That man was a pervert! And well, Inuyasha wasn’t exactly a purebred.

This Sesshoumaru surely wouldn’t be labeled a pervert! He hadn’t wanted a mate anyway. Well, at least not Inuyasha. Hell, he was only giving in because he was left with no other option!

It did help that Inuyasha smelled so delicious.

And, he was most definitely very strong.

And, he smelled fantastic.

And, he at least had some of their father’s blood running through his veins.

And, he smelled really, really good.

And, he was kind of cute too.

And, his scent seemed to induce some kind of euphoria…because he smelled divine.

Inuyasha did smell good. He really, really did. Nevertheless! Those opinions certainly did _not_ mean that Sesshoumaru was a pervert!

Sesshoumaru wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. Was it an age thing? Flowers smell their best at full bloom. Maybe Inuyasha had bloomed somehow.

Or maybe…those fates had put a spell on Inuyasha to deceive him! Those bitches had better learn how to use a sword!

One thing he did know. He would be the one on top! Fuck being on the bottom. There was only so much that he would concede. This was not one of them! Inuyasha would simply learn to live with it. His mate, the half-breed, would learn to spread his legs, to bend over on his hands and knees, to open his mouth and…

Ooooh, that tingling itch was coming back. Not that it had ever left. All of the activity had simply preoccupied him. He should definitely stop thinking about those things. It only exacerbated his condition. And, well, being a horny puppy was…weird. Red against white and slick, and sticking to his fur. Damn, he needed his brother!

’ _Where is that half-breed!?’_

Taking a sniff, he determined that his brother wasn’t anywhere nearby and the rodents had not left the area either. If he hadn’t hated them before their attack on Inuyasha, he certainly did now. His first goal, once he was untied, was to hunt down every last one of the little fuckers and eat them.

Having a goal was a good thing. Perhaps his mind could stop flitting from one place to the other and he could actually focus on something constructive. Ruminating on all the different processes that could be used to track and kill squirrels—but not before he chomped on Inuyasha’s hand of course—and picturing the results, kept him well occupied.

It also brought his hunger to the forefront. Inuyasha would pay if he did not bring back one hell of a good-sized meal. The more he thought about food, the more he wanted to catch those squirrels. And the more he thought about chomping on the furry little rodents, the hungrier he became. It was a vicious cycle that burned a hole in his stomach.

So, there were three objectives. Inuyasha, food, squirrels. No. Inuyasha, squirrels, food and more food and…

A buck.

A really big buck.

A really big buck with really big bones.

 

~*~

 

 

When Inuyasha dumped the ‘Really Big Buck of the Really Big Bones’ a few feet from the river’s edge, he had no idea that Sesshoumaru was drooling a lake, or that he had actually done something that would please his brother far beyond barks. He was in too much of a hurry to get Sesshoumaru out of those bonds and over to the food to think of anything beyond removing the vision of the poor tied up puppy that had seared his vision throughout the entire hunt.

It was no mystery to him that Sesshoumaru seemed to become more coherent after having his belly filled and maybe a meal would give Sesshoumaru the strength to return to his bipedal form. After all, that first night that he had been molested, Sesshoumaru had only eaten half of a boar. He didn’t want Sesshoumaru to hate him for allowing another one of those wonderfully erotic, tempting, thrilling episodes. Not if he could help it.

Which went against everything that he had begun to crave. Oh, the caresses, kisses, fondling, burning heat, sweaty skin, warm mouth and hot pink tongue, and…and oh, so not going there right now.

“Hey, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha whispered as he threw the branches to the side. “I brought ya something that you’re really going to like.”

Guilt hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks when he saw Sesshoumaru’s face lying in a puddle of icky red slime. He didn’t even protest the glare that he received. He would have been extremely upset if someone had done this to him. Getting mauled a bit, or maybe a lot, would be just desserts.

“I’m so sorry. We’ll get this cleaned up and get you fed. Okay?” he whispered in a tone that begged for forgiveness.

Inuyasha spoke softly while scooping Sesshoumaru from the ground and trotting to the water’s edge. It wasn’t difficult to notice Sesshoumaru’s attention on the buck. He had to re-adjust his arms to keep the neck-craning, wide-eyed puppy from falling out of his careful embrace.

“You’ll get it soon. Promise. I promise.”

This was so bad. He hoped that the buck was reward enough to gain Sesshoumaru’s forgiveness. He would never have done this to anyone had he had the choice. It was wrong on so many levels.

Without knowing whether or not Sesshoumaru would make a run for the buck, Inuyasha decided to wash Sesshoumaru’s face before untying him.

“Yuck, are you going to stop this anytime soon? Maybe I _should_ pull all of your teeth and get it over with.”

Now _there_ was something that he could seriously consider! However, he might have to hog-tie Sesshoumaru again. That was an obstacle that he could deal with later, though.

Once the face washing was done, he took a deep, shuddering breath and began to untie his brother, stroking the stiff leg muscles in the process while fully expecting that his big brother might try to kill and eat him instead of the buck. He so did not want to have to use that bone.

As soon as the ropes were off, the overgrown puppy jumped him. Just as he was about to grab the dog by the scruff, it started licking his face up one side and down the other. Then it just took off and buried its teeth in the hide of the deer and started tugging.

Inuyasha couldn’t help it. He grinned as a lump rose in his throat. He had finally done something that made Sesshoumaru happy enough to love on him. Or, to at least thank him. The excitement of finally having done something right made him want to jump for joy! Yes!

Victory dance!

And to top it all off, Kagome wouldn’t be making him eat worms for two days once he returned to his little group! No unholy purifying flames! No face plants! No flower gardens growing out of his nose! Yes!

It didn’t even occur to him to question his extreme reaction to Sesshoumaru’s acceptance and approval. His reaction didn’t mean that he needed Sesshoumaru, or anyone else for that matter. Not in the least. His little inner happy dance was rudely interrupted by coughing, gagging, and spitting. Choking to death was not on the menu. Not today and not ever!

“Sesshoumaru!”

Racing to his brother, he dropped down on his knees and grabbed his brother’s jaws. Blood dripped out over his fingers while he swept them around inside of Sesshoumaru’s mouth. After not finding anything, he began to gently massage the swollen, red gums while scanning the area for lost teeth. Two remained in the buck’s skin and a couple more had fallen to the ground. When he looked back at Sesshoumaru, he saw the dog’s eyes had closed in apparent relief.

Just another thing that he was doing right today. He owed Kouga big time. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t pulverize the wimpy wolf, but he had a debt to pay, none-the-less. He always paid his debts. As long as it didn’t involve sex. Nope.

He was saving that for…“You are turning me into a pervert, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha offhandedly commented while he pulled his fingers from Sesshoumaru’s mouth and flicked away the offensive slime.

“How does it feel to be the weakling now, huh?” Inuyasha asked, regaining some of his composure after his uncharacteristic bout of concern and plain girlishness.

And what was that little happy dance all about anyway? The only thing that made him happy was Ramen. And more Ramen. And the pretty pink jewel shards. All of the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The fact that he had absolutely none of them was depressing. His life’s goal was in the hands of that bastard Naraku! And Kagome…who had the Ramen. At this very moment, he was Ramenless and shardless. So, he shouldn’t be happy at all.

But he was happy…and proud. He had brought down the ‘Really Big Buck of the Really Big Bones’ and Sesshoumaru loved it.

Inuyasha sighed while he used his claws to strip away the buck’s hide, but not before collecting the teeth. He then sliced off a few pieces of meat and laid them out on the skin of the buck. Sesshoumaru had been too busy eyeing the meat to notice Inuyasha collecting the teeth that had fallen on the ground.

“I’m gonna go wash your slobber off my face. Be back in a minute.”

Scrubbing his face was not Inuyasha’s first priority. He swished his hand through the water, efficiently cleaning the discarded teeth then stuck them into a leather pouch that he was keeping inside of his red fire rat robe. If he got nothing else out of this, he would at least take a memento with him, even though it did appear a bit demented.

Why should he care? Couldn’t be any worse than his half-breed status. He had to stop and think on that one for a minute. Nope, no worse for the wear. Not that he would have cared one way or the other. Other people’s brains, or lack thereof, were not his concern.

While he washed his face, he heard Sesshoumaru gagging and spitting again. He smiled at his luck. This was turning out to be a really good day for the abused half-breed.

Because he didn’t need Sesshoumaru, or anyone else, or even the discarded teeth.

His next chore, slicing off strips of meat then hand-feeding them to Sesshoumaru, was actually a very rewarding experience. It gave him even more pride in his kill. The best part was the warm and tingly feeling that was swelling in his chest, flitting through his abdomen and somewhat settling in the region of his groin, while he watched the trust that Sesshoumaru was displaying. It was like having his own little pet.

Quite suddenly, unavoidable thoughts entered his brain and he found himself gradually lifting the slices of meat higher and higher until Sesshoumaru was practically forced to jump for them. He really didn’t see it as evil. It was only fun and games. After all, Kagome had thrown a stick and before he knew it, he had been fetching it. He wondered if Sesshoumaru had any of those same instincts as well.

Apparently, his penchant for idiocy had returned full force and he found himself flat on his back with his throat gripped between the massive jaws of one pissed off, rather large puppy dog.

“Grg…gah…sorry…gurgle…let…grk…go,” Inuyasha choked, his hand inadvertently grabbing the conveniently nearby bone.

One good fanged, huff-of-slobber squeeze later and he was set free. He might as well take a bath in that shit. What he saw when he finally sat up set the hair on the back of his neck bristling and all thoughts of removing the goo fled his mind. Sesshoumaru was actually _pointing_ toward the forest and growling. The entire top of Sesshoumaru’s body was one stiff, straight line, including his head and tail.

“What is it, boy?” Inuyasha asked without even thinking.

Sesshoumaru’s head snapped to the side and Inuyasha could swear that a dog had just given him the infamous _“Die!”_ glare.

“Well excuse me, Sesshoumaru. You can’t expect me to be around you all day and not think of you as a dog, but I’ll try to remember that you’re…um…the Lord Dog,” Inuyasha snickered before turning his attention back to the woods.

It was a good thing that he had or he may not have been able to track Sesshoumaru’s movements. The next instant found Inuyasha disappearing into the dark forest, tracking his older brother and scenting for whatever it was that had Sesshoumaru on edge, unaware that he was carrying his brother’s favorite weapon. It didn’t take him long to catch up with his brother, who was creeping low to the ground. Inuyasha followed suit and his nose soon picked up the scent of...

Rodents!

Demon!

Possessed!

Fucking!

Rabid!

Squirrels!

 

~*~

 

*Disclaimer*

 

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Perverted Puppy

**~*~**

**Chapter Six**

_**Perverted Puppy** _

Those fucking squirrels were really getting to be a nuisance. Well, Inuyasha wasn’t a human today. Those little rat impersonators were going to find out just what a vengeful half-breed could do! Oh, and yeah, the Mighty Fluffy Dog Lord, Sesshoumaru, too!

It took everything that Inuyasha had, including gripping the bone, not to growl and give away their presence or position. Instead, he tried to focus on the target of Sesshoumaru’s snout. Watching and waiting for a reaction from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha lagged behind, giving his brother room to maneuver.

A moment later, Sesshoumaru lunged for some underbrush, sliding beneath while leaving visible only his haunches. Inuyasha was amazed at Sesshoumaru’s silence. Even with only three legs, Sesshoumaru was able to mask his presence. That didn’t mean that he had the strength and speed to bring down a buck. However, what he did bring down was a demon possessed, rat impersonator. Oh yeah, revenge was sweet.

Inuyasha stared at the vile, disgusting rodent that was hanging from Sesshoumaru’s jaws and was quite pleased when Sesshoumaru trotted over and dropped it at his feet.

_Is he like…trying to make me happy or something?_

Satisfaction and pleasure raced through his entire body, once again stirring unmentionable places. His Fluff was showing affection! Yep, his wonderful Fluff. There was absolutely no hesitation when he dropped into a squat and nuzzled Sesshoumaru’s nose. After all, he should reward his puppy dog, shouldn’t he?

“Shit! Stop it!” Inuyasha exclaimed when Sesshoumaru returned the gesture and nuzzled his crotch. “You’re a pervert!”

Yep, definitely a pervert. But his pervert all the same. And though he would deny it, he had a sneaking suspicion that Sesshoumaru wasn’t being a pervert and he almost smiled. Almost. And he would return his Fluff’s favor, serving the pests up on a fiery platter.

“I’m just gonna take out the little rat bastards all at once,” Inuyasha declared, pulling out Tetsusaiga and leveling an intense glare at the trees.

With a whirl of youki, the sword lit up and transformed into the large fang of his father. And he had wondered why _he_ didn’t have a wind! What about the ‘Wind Scar’? He did have his own wind after all! He almost twirled the sword like a baton when he realized that he had the best wind of all!

His heirloom, the only thing that his father had left him, would be more than enough to rid the world of all little, fucking, red-eyed, rabid squirrels. That was what he had planned. However, one red-eyed, white puppy jumped up and latched onto his arm…and shook it like a bitch!

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

Sesshoumaru released his arm and stared up at the tops of the trees then to Tetsusaiga.

“Yeah, trees. So what?”

With a growl and a huff, Sesshoumaru hobbled off to the nearest tree and jumped up, scratching the bark then looked back at Tetsusaiga.

“Okay, tree, Tetsusaiga. What’s the big deal?”

Sesshoumaru snarled and huffed a little temper tantrum while hopping back over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could have sworn that the next growl was an expression of the opinion that he was a complete idiot.

“I am not an idiot!”

“Fire, dumbass!” Sesshoumaru barked.

“What’s a little fire?”

“A _little_ fire? Think. Forest fire. Big fire…” Sesshoumaru growled.

“Oh…Hey! You’re talking to me!”

“Sheath. Tetsusaiga. Now. Moron,” Sesshoumaru snapped.

“You’re talking!” Inuyasha exclaimed, dropping to a squat in front of Sesshoumaru.

“No, you’re hearing. Now put the damn sword away.”

Realizing that he still had a fully transformed Tetsusaiga in his right hand, Inuyasha sheathed it and stared at Sesshoumaru. The next thing he heard was a bunch of growls and snaps.

_I wonder…_

Inuyasha stood and transformed Tetsusaiga once again.

“What are you? A complete idiot?”

“No, I can’t understand you unless I have Tetsusaiga transformed. Get it?”

“Fine, put it away. Instead of starting a wild fire, we’ll hunt our enemy one by one.”

“Sounds good to me,” Inuyasha agreed, re-sheathing his sword. But before the sword was completely resting in its sheath, Inuyasha could have sworn that he caught the tail end of a parting shot.

“Ignorant half-breed.”

“Whatever you say, asshole,” Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshoumaru huffed then loped off to track down more of the red-eyed, furry little fuckers. Keeping a distance of at least ten feet apart, the two developed a system. Depending on the squirrels’ location, and there were usually multiple pests, one of the hunters would herd the squirrels toward the other. Then with claws, jaws and paws, and the occasional bone whapping—just for the fun of it—the reapers would quite painfully escort the waste of space to the other side.

As they neared the end of the slaughter, Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru had begun rubbing his body against various trees, leaving them decorated with tufts of fur.

It was getting bad again. The whole reason for bringing the buck had been to prevent Sesshoumaru from molesting him. Visions of Sesshoumaru chasing him around, snapping at his ass in an attempt to nakify him sent shivers down his spine. And not the good kind either. It was high time that they returned to camp.

He had to nearly drag Sesshoumaru from the battlefield. There was always tomorrow. Yep. Right now, there were more important matters to take care of…like neutering Sesshoumaru for the night.

It wasn’t that far from the campsite that Sesshoumaru refused to go any farther.

“What is wrong now?” Inuyasha said with a tired sigh. It really had been a long day and there were still more than enough chores to do.

With narrowed eyes, Sesshoumaru walked over to him and lifted a leg, giving a very clear statement.

“Whoa!” Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping back. “I’ll just leave you to your…um… business,” he said with a nod before trotting off to camp.

“At least I don’t have to potty train him,” Inuyasha sighed with much relief.

“Okay, focus,” Inuyasha mumbled when he reached camp. “Make a fire, strip the deer, use the hide to make a pouch and sack…um…oh, need a needle from the bone… maybe hunt for tomorrow. Oh, and a leather something-or-other for Sesshoumaru to chew on.”

Lost in thought, Inuyasha turned a full circle to make certain that he hadn’t forgotten anything. That was when he spied Sesshoumaru dragging from the tree line. Sesshoumaru looked worn out…and hurt. Inuyasha walked over while Sesshoumaru used a tree for a scrubber.

“Holy shit, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw the blood soaked paws, and it wasn’t leftover squirrel guts either.

Dancing around, Inuyasha managed to tear his clothes off in record time, not realizing that he had completely nakified himself without any help whatsoever from Sesshoumaru. Scooping up his suffering little Fluff, he dashed for the chilly river.

“Why didn’t you say something!” he yelled after wading out waist deep and swishing Sesshoumaru’s paws around until he could get a good look at them. “Every single claw is fucking gone! Damn it, Sesshoumaru. What the hell is going on with you!? This just ain’t normal!”

Cursing and grumbling, Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru to the shallows and sat down for a closer look. That’s when he noticed the thinning of the fur along Sesshoumaru’s ribs. It hadn’t been that obvious that Sesshoumaru had been putting so much effort into scratching. If this kept up, his Fluff would be bald! And he couldn’t have that!

“You need to stay in the water again, don’t you?” Inuyasha sighed. “And you need to eat too. You _are_ going to eat.Maybe I can find some medicine for your skin too. I’ll try, okay? If nothing else, I’ll figure out how to make some.”

The only response that he received from his Fluff was a small whimper. He really was getting tired of all this shit. And he wasn’t even three days in. How long was this going to last anyway? Was it going to get worse? Was Sesshoumaru going to start losing even more body parts?

“Oh please, someone say it isn’t true,” Inuyasha muttered.

Begging had worked for potty training. A little more begging couldn’t hurt, could it?

But, back to the task at hand. He had to come up with a way to keep Sesshoumaru comfortable in the water while feeding him at the same time. Food was more important though. Fuck the water. No perverted dogs tonight.

Inuyasha glanced around frantically. There had to be a way to give Sesshoumaru both.

“Sesshoumaru, I’m going to leave you here for a minute. Stay!”

Inuyasha carefully slid Sesshoumaru from his lap then trotted over to a decent sized boulder and carried it out into deeper water before dumping it. The surface of the stone sat below the surface of the water, resting just high enough to cover Sesshoumaru’s body and it was out far enough that the water swirled by at a lazy pace.

Genius!

“Come on, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha smiled as he approached his Fluff and gently lifted the puppy.

Inuyasha’s smile disappeared when he noticed that Sesshoumaru had been sneaking and biting at his stub which, Inuyasha noted, had grown a nub at the area where the elbow should be.

“Don’t you start that shit or I’ll tie you up again! Damn dog,” Inuyasha huffed while he positioned Sesshoumaru on top of the boulder and made certain that there was enough room so that Sesshoumaru wouldn’t have to strain to keep his head above water.

“There. If I’m not having to jump your shit for going after that arm, I’ll have your food out here a lot faster,” Inuyasha informed his Fluff.

“Be good.”

Then, feeling the tiniest bit ashamed that he was being so hard on an injured puppy, he gave Sesshoumaru a peck on the nose. As he turned and strode away, he didn’t see the confused stare of his Fluff. Hell, he wasn’t even aware that he’d done it. Sesshoumaru was fast becoming an annoying pet.

There was so much to do and with everything that he had already accomplished, it felt as though he had put a week’s worth of work into one day. His list of Things to Do today needed to shrink. Especially if he was going to give Sesshoumaru the attention that would be required to make certain that there were no doggie noses in his crotch…or dry humping of his leg!

As soon as he had finished slicing off a few strips of meat, he waded out to Sesshoumaru and watched with pride as the dog’s nose stretched out toward the hand holding dinner.

“Let me see that stub,” he said, holding the meat away.

Though Sesshoumaru growled, he allowed Inuyasha to examine the arm, um, leg, and to find that no further damage had been done.

“Good. I could put this under the water here and leave it with you, but it might slip off, so…” Inuyasha held out a piece of meat and let Sesshoumaru drag it from his fingers.

“I promise, no more tricks,” he said when he noticed Sesshoumaru’s narrowed eyes. That seemed to be all that was needed and Sesshoumaru ate without incident.

“I can’t believe that you ate all of that. I’ll get you some more.”

Before Inuyasha turned to leave, Sesshoumaru woofed at him then lifted the stub, which almost couldn’t be called that anymore. Inuyasha stared until Sesshoumaru licked it and held it out.

“Oh!”

Inuyasha gently massaged the partial leg then moved to continue to the rest of Sesshoumaru’s aching body parts.

_Why in the world am I doing this? I feel like…I have to and…it makes me happy? No, I’m doing this to keep from being molested, and to keep Kagome from plowing my face under. Since when can’t I handle a face plant? Since when do I give a fuck what Sesshoumaru thinks? If it were Kouga, I’d leave him to take care of himself. This is just weird, but…I like it. I’m going insane. It’s the only excuse._

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sesshoumaru whimper. Immediately, anger hit him. That sudden jolt of concern should not have been there. Even so, he attempted to be gentler. The next whine had him completely brought out of his current state of rebellion and into attempting to figure out what he could do to help his Fluff.

Sliding around to stand directly in front of Sesshoumaru, he noticed that Sesshoumaru’s mouth was drooling more than usual. Perhaps chasing squirrels had not been such a good idea. Despite that, Sesshoumaru seemed to want the little fuckers dead just as much as he did.

“I really wish you would let me pull those things out. I need to make you a slobber bib,” Inuyasha commented as he massaged Sesshoumaru’s gums. “I’m going to go do some stuff. You can sit here as long as you want. Just…bark if you need something.”

Sesshoumaru’s paw came up and rested on Inuyasha’s arm. “I’m freezing and have lots to do. I can’t stay out here.”

Not happy with that answer, Sesshoumaru stood and stepped forward, knowing full well that he would sink like a stone. So, it was no surprise when Inuyasha caught him.

“Okay, I’ll take you with me. But, I don’t want to hear any complaints later. You’re high maintenance, you know that?” Inuyasha grumbled as he waded to shore.

Despite his grousing and protests, Inuyasha was actually enjoying himself. He took a deep sigh and stretched in the warm afternoon sun. Big mistake.

“Ah! You…you licked me!”

Inuyasha immediately turned, shot back into the river, submerged his entire body and nearly boiled the water with the heat of his blush. If only he had remembered taking all of his clothes off in the first place, this wouldn’t be happening. Perhaps he had become much too accustomed to being in the nude while in Sesshoumaru’s company.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t bathe in the nude with Miroku, it was just…well, they didn’t try to fondle each other! Bathing was a simple affair! You just didn’t grope someone in the bath, much less lick their balls!

And it didn’t help that Sesshoumaru’s tongue was a little, well, slippery. And slimy. And slobbery. And it tickled. And he would never get that weird feeling out of his balls!

Damaged!

Forever!

Unless!

He could get some of Kagome’s disin…whatever it was that kept out infection. That stuff had burned, but it would be better than the memory of…nope, this was another place in his mind that he was going to avoid like a plague.

“Fuck!” Inuyasha sputtered as he came up for air.

_Clothes, clothes, need clothes. Clothes. Have to get clothes. Now. Avoid dog. Bad dog. Stay away. Yes, clothes, bad dog stay away,_ Inuyasha’s mind jabbered.

The gibberish continued as he ran for the shore and made a beeline for his clothes. Maybe he should keep Tetsusaiga in front of his crotch, permanently. And never remove his underclothes. Even while bathing. And the insane rambling of his mind continued as he jerked on his clothes then turned around in circles with wide-eyes, having no clue as to what he should be doing.

_A dog just licked my…privates! Sesshoumaru dogs shouldn’t do that. Only normal dogs might do that. Gross-Slippery-Slobbery-Dog-Tongue. So what if he had done it before? He was human, I mean, not a dog. But still. It was the same Gross-Slippery-Slobbery-Dog-Tongue, and he kissed me with it too! Fucking hell!?_

The visual of the _Gross-Slippery-Slobbery-Dog-Tongue_ shoving itself down his throat nearly made him puke.

And then he started seeing those pretty stars.

And then he felt himself falling.

~*~

That wonderful smelling creature had been helping him again. It had felt nice. Because he hurt all over. Especially his paws. It had even fed him. And even though he had wanted more food, he had attempted to show his gratitude. For some reason, it ran away and acted very strange. Perhaps it needed help too? It did seem a little confused.

Sesshoumaru hobbled very, very slowly to the creature and was almost there when it fell to the ground. It did need help! This creature was extremely important! It couldn’t die. It smelled too good and it had helped him. He had to find out what was wrong.

Intent on helping his caretaker, the reverted Sesshoumaru sniffed every inch of the creature’s clothes. There was no smell of sickness. Of course, he wasn’t finished yet. He snuffled its hair, mouth, nose and neck. Everything smelled okay.

What was wrong with it? Maybe he could get it to wake up? He licked its face. When it didn’t wake up, he continued the face bath. He was so pleased when it opened its eyes. However, that was short-lived as it screamed that gibberish into his ears and scooted away.

There was obviously something very wrong. Making certain to pin down the flaps of his ears, he trotted toward the creature. It just kept running away! And his paws hurt too much to play ‘Chase’. It was easier to just plop down on his side, leaving his paws exposed to the air.

And now, everything else seemed to be hurting so much more. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, whined in pain, and began rolling on his back, trying to assuage the burning itch and aches. The next thing he knew, he was being carried to the water. And that soothing scent was enveloping him.

It was a good time to sleep and let the pain wear off. Hopefully, the creature felt better and wouldn’t drop him and let him drown. He knew that he trusted it though and allowed his eyes to close.

Once he woke up, he wasn’t certain that his assumption had been correct. His toes were being spread and white cloth with something stinky on it was being wrapped around them. And it hurt so bad. Of course, he had to get away this very instant. The next thing he knew, he was being tied up and his toes were being tortured again.

That creature was making noises and hurting his ears. However, the pain was gradually receding from his toes. So much so that he wondered if there was enough to cover his entire body. He could do without that horrid smell though.

Then there was meat! Food! Food, food, wonderful food! Being held right up to his mouth! He was so involved in eating his meal that he didn’t notice that his bonds were being removed. All he cared about was stuffing his face.

Ooooh, aaaah, mmmm. Massage. Sesshoumaru wolfed down the last piece of meat and closed his eyes in contentment, not having a care in the world. So tired, so tired. And with that sweet smell wafting up his nose, he felt as though he could melt into the ground.

Sleep, time to sleep. Sleep…and dream doggie dreams of running, chewing on bones, and of the creature that he was never going to allow to leave his sight. No, that creature belonged to him and he would make sure that no one else touched it. His little red creature.

Yes, when he felt better, he would mark his territory.

Dreams…

Golden dreams…

Golden doggie dreams of red-clad legs, clawed feet and clear golden showers…

~*~

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Sesshoumaru’s eyes close. If he had had a choice, he would have taken a nap too. However, while he had sat with Sesshoumaru, scanning camp and making plans, he had been blessed with an awesome, if work intense, idea.

At least, the planning had pushed his mind beyond the events of the past hour. Had Sesshoumaru not dropped to the ground and started rolling while whining, Inuyasha might have kept running and never stopped until he reached his little group. Once again, he saw visions of running for his life with a big white puppy snapping at his ass, trying to nakify him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending how you looked at it, that was not the case.

While on his hunt, he had scented a human village and had decided to go back and ‘borrow’ some items. However, he couldn’t leave Sesshoumaru alone for long. So, he had to be quick, which meant flying above the treetops, his favorite activity. An hour should be all that he would need.

Once he had a leather bag fashioned from the buckskin, he leashed Sesshoumaru, folded his red firerat robe around the puppy, and took off. But not before nuzzling his Fluff’s head and whispering to the puppy to “Be good”.

His trip turned out to be uneventful and he made it back in record time. Sesshoumaru was still asleep, so Inuyasha unleashed him, but left the robe covering. Pulling out a small iron pot, he set to work building a fire and melting some of the fat that he had managed to scrape off of the buck. He wasn’t certain that he could make an oily or creamy substance from it, but it didn’t hurt to try.

The herbs that he had gathered would spread better if they were mixed with an oily substance that he could smear on Sesshoumaru’s skin. That is, if Sesshoumaru ever returned to his bipedal form.

Thoughts of his hand gliding over the smooth pale flesh of Sesshoumaru’s back floated through his mind like poofy clouds in a bright blue sky. In his mind, his hands skimmed down to the firm round globes of Sesshoumaru’s ass. So soft, yet, so hard.

“Mmm,” Inuyasha nearly moaned, which brought him out of his Sesshoumaru inebriated state.

_There’s no telling how long I have before Sesshoumaru returns to his normal privates-licking self. What the fuck!? Not going there! Work, yes, chores, yes, work._

By the time he was finished, Sesshoumaru had a new leather chew toy and a couple of new bones to play with. Sesshoumaru would never call him a tight ass after this. Perverted pictures of that thought blasted him.

“I swear. I am going to get revenge on you and Miroku! Turning me into a pervert like this! I’d better get something out of it…perverts.”

While he had been skinning the buck, he had made a needle from a bone that he had shattered exactly for that purpose. Meat was cooking over the fire and the herbs were mixed in with the now cooling sludge. The carcass had been buried and Inuyasha was using a diamond, which he had acquired by attacking an innocent boulder with his sword, to bore holes into Sesshoumaru’s discarded teeth.

Once he had finished that task, Inuyasha studied the shining crystal. It was rather sparkly, kind of like those stars that Sesshoumaru had introduced him to. Maybe he could grind the crystals down to be a little bit larger than Sesshoumaru’s teeth and weave them into a necklace or one of the bracelets that he had planned. That was a thought.

And it wasn’t girly either! It was okay for men to like pretty things too. Men wore ribbons in their hair. Hell, Sesshoumaru had a fancy bow tied all over his midsection. And that spiky armor had tassels on it too. Why shouldn’t he have something pretty!?

Besides, the diamonds were almost indestructible and could protect his neck. And…and Sesshoumaru was powerful. Maybe the teeth would still hold some of that power and he could use it to enhance his strength. Maybe his sword attacks would be stronger too. So, it wasn’t a stupid, sissy girl, crazy idea.

_It doesn’t mean that I need Sesshoumaru. I don’t need anyone. I’m just getting paid for all the shit that I’m going through. The bastard isn’t going to pay me for all this anyway. He’s just…going to try to kill me when this is all over. Well, I’m taking this. Sesshoumaru doesn’t need his teeth. They’re mine now!_

Nothing that he owned was fancy or high-class. This was something that he could make himself. And he would make it as pretty as Sesshoumaru’s markings too! Too bad that he couldn’t hang little crescent moons on it. Even if he could, with his luck, they would disappear on the moonless night!

With stern resolve, strands of his own hair and the needle that he had fashioned, he carefully strung together the first of what would eventually be a five piece matching set; one for his neck, two for each wrist and two for each ankle. Yup. He was a prince after all, even though he would never accept the title. This would be the sign of his worth. Screw it if anyone, even Sesshoumaru, saw it.

With that, he plucked a few more hairs from his scalp. When one becomes accustomed to poison claws in their stomach, a little hair yanking is no big deal. It was twisting the damn things around and tying off little knots that were the real pain in the neck. As he toiled away, his mind began to wander, rationalizing his actions.

_It’s my life and I’m going to take what I can get! Everyone else can just go fuck themselves,_ Inuyasha thought, trying to convince himself that, rather than making a long necklace that could easily be hidden, he would make a thin choker. It would be almost impossible to lose something like that, or to have it ripped off. Someone’s claws or fangs would have to be too damn close for that to happen.

With the long strands of Inuyasha’s opalescent white hair, five pearly teeth, each divided by a jewel, were strung about an inch apart. Scanning the area to make certain that all was quiet, Inuyasha continued with his task, overlaying an additional delicate pattern that secured the tiny baubles along the original twine.

“If only these where shards from the Shikon jewel. While I’m taking care of my bastard brother, Naraku could be trying to rip that last shard out of Kohaku’s back,” he sighed, turning his attention to Sesshoumaru’s prone form. “What have you done to me? I should be out hunting and killing. But no, I’m taking care of your mangy hide.”

What he wouldn’t say was that he actually felt obligated, as though it were his duty. And that was just ridiculous. The only person that he had ever felt a duty toward was the woman that he’d fallen in love with. And he certainly was not in love with Sesshoumaru. Nope.

By the time he had finished and had the gleaming necklace fit snuggly around his neck, his dinner was ready. During all of this, Sesshoumaru had slept. It was that unnatural sleep that Inuyasha had seen at least twice now. Maybe he would actually get a good night’s sleep too.

Except that he had been so intent on the necklace that he’d forgotten all about the dark blue sheets that he had swiped. Sheets that would definitely be replaced. He had even tagged the house with his claw marks. Inuyasha never had been and never would be a thief.

That was Miroku’s job.

“You are such a pain. I’ll bet you that once I get this thing sewn up for you, you’ll just tear it to shreds, like you did your other clothes,” Inuyasha mumbled while he pulled out the fabric and began slicing it with his claws. “If Kouga ever finds out, I’ll go from ‘dog turd’ to ‘bitch boy’. If you ever say a word about this, I will cram Tetsusaiga…down your throat. At least you won’t be naked for the whole world to see. If you won’t wear it, well, I’ll shove Tetsusaiga so far up your…down your throat…”

The whole ‘ass’ thing was getting pretty old. Maybe he could do both? Besides, he’d like to shove something else up Sesshoumaru’s pretty, tight, white...

“Fuck! I need a disin…disinfectant for my brain! I am a real pervert now. Look what you started. I hope you’re happy! Argh!” Inuyasha exclaimed, clutching his head. “Work to do! Now!”

He’d been around enough women of late to have a basic knowledge of what he was doing and did his best to give his product a fine appearance, even going so far as to make the sleeves very wide and long. This was much easier than attempting to put something together to hold Sesshoumaru’s privates. Thank the gods that he hadn’t needed to finish that project.

“You had better appreciate everything that I’m doing for you. Like I should be so lucky.”

Two damn hours later and he finally had the thing finished. Sewing was a lot harder than it looked. Especially if you were going for high-class, no puckers in the fabric, and shit like that. There had even been enough material left over to make a small sash. Sesshoumaru owed him…more than big time.

Perhaps the teeth would be payment enough? Losing them after all, was a quite painful process.

_Yeah, an even trade,_ Inuyasha smiled to himself.

The moon was high in the black night sky, its bright beams sparkling off of the slow moving water. Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed. Everything was finally finished. He folded up Sesshoumaru’s robe, or whatever one could call it. Sesshoumaru probably had some real fancy name for it. Either way, he could only hope that they would make better progress in their journey once the sun rose. And this might help if Sesshoumaru happened to regain his usual form.

Crawling behind Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha lay down and wrapped himself around the dog. Having gone to bed so late, it occurred to him that Sesshoumaru might wander off before he awoke. And he would not be sniffing around the ground tracking the unpredictable puppy. The leash was his only recourse. He just hoped that he wouldn’t wake up with fangs ripping out his throat. Well, it was a risk that he would take if it kept his Fluff safe.

He had been so busy attempting to keep his dignity while taking care of Sesshoumaru that he had never questioned the occasional thought of Sesshoumaru being ‘His Fluff’. It was just there. His puppy.

With Sesshoumaru’s safety most in mind, Inuyasha gently wrapped the collar around his brother’s neck then wound the rest of the leash around his arm. At the very least, he would wake up, even if it took a minute or two of being drug around on his nose. Comforting himself more than his Fluff, he stroked the dog as he fell into a fathomless, dreamless sleep.

~*~

There was that smell again. Even as a child, he had never smelled anything that had made him feel safer than he did now. Sesshoumaru’s eyes snapped open. No one kept him safe. He was too powerful to require anyone to do such a thing!

However, he was comfortable, even with the itching and burning. So, he closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling…because he could. And no one was powerful enough to prevent him from doing anything that he chose. He would just kill them. A simple solution, one that he often preferred. Then he remembered those bitches, the fates! He would just have to kill them too!

“Hmm,” he sighed while bringing his hand up to wipe away his drool, visions of mass slaughter soothing his mind.

And that’s when he felt it. The movement had caused the leash to rub against neck.

_Collared!? Collared!?_

“You half-breed bastard!” Sesshoumaru shouted, shooting to his feet and yanking Inuyasha with him.

Immediately, his hand went to the throat of the barely awake half-breed. That’s when he had another surprise. His fingertips were wrapped in small white bandages. While a disoriented Inuyasha struggled to find his bearings, Sesshoumaru drew his hand away to examine what other torture Inuyasha had wrought upon him while he had been vulnerable. The things stank! This was exactly one of the reasons that he had needed to be home!

“Damn it! What is this, half-breed?” Sesshoumaru snarled while lifting his hand for Inuyasha’s inspection.

The over-worked, blurry-eyed, staggering half-breed attempted to focus on the blob of flesh that had wiggling white things on top. When his brain finally caught up with his body, Inuyasha glared and growled at his obnoxious brother.

“That! Was to protect your toes after your claws fell out, you ungrateful bastard!”

“And what about this?” Sesshoumaru snapped, slapping Inuyasha with the leash.

“I couldn’t have a stupid puppy wandering off and getting himself killed! Or did you forget that?”

“What are you barking about?”

“A weak Sesshoumaru, attempting to transform equals a weak, stupid, ungrateful…suffering…puppy!” Inuyasha stammered while his words gradually lost their oomph.

He wasn’t about to mention the golden showers. It might give Sesshoumaru a bit too much amusement…and more ideas. Besides, somehow, he believed that he’d already given too much information.

“Puppy?” Sesshoumaru asked in surprise. A puppy? A puppy? Think, think, think.

“Yeah, a weak, slobbering, drooling puppy with no sense of self-preservation!”

“This Sesshoumaru is not weak!” He had never been so insulted in all of his life! No one would dare call the powerful Lord of the Western Lands weak!

“Oh yeah? Let’s see about that!” Inuyasha threatened as he shoved Sesshoumaru to the ground and straddled him, leaving him... 

Underneath the half-breed.

Underneath a hot, delicious smelling…and cute half-breed.

Underneath the half-breed that he had conceded was his mate.

“See?” Inuyasha humphed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

No one would dominate Sesshoumaru…ever! Even though, at this moment, it felt a bit exciting. Oh, and then Sesshoumaru did a very bad, bad thing. He began to struggle and shove at Inuyasha. And writhe and ooooh…

“Stop it,” Inuyasha said through clenched teeth before grabbing the bandaged hand, leaning over and pinning it above Sesshoumaru’s head.

Sesshoumaru had to suck in a deep breath…which didn’t help, because that incredible scent was right in front of his nose, and the weight of Inuyasha’s body felt so right, and Inuyasha was his mate, right? So, he could do what he wanted. And that, of course, had been a long established fact, being forced to accept Inuyasha as a mate not withstanding. He might actually come to take pleasure in the idea.

Now would be a sterling opportunity to test that theory.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Disclaimer** _

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._


	7. Sesshoumaru VS. Fluffy

~*~

**Chapter Seven**

_**Sesshoumaru vs. Fluffy** _

Sesshoumaru had no time to waste. Procrastinating and allowing his instincts to decide who was going to be on top was completely unacceptable and utterly intolerable. At least this way, he had a fighting chance to assert his dominance. And there wasn’t much time. His periods of lucidity would become shorter and shorter and he couldn’t take any chances, not with _those_ bitches just waiting for the chance to subdue him.

It was now or never. There was no way that he would settle for the latter. This called for a strategy requiring manipulation and cunning. Wickedness at it’s extreme. Personally, he preferred the straightforward approach of slicing things to bits. Unfortunately, there were bits here that needed to stay intact.

On top of that, he had been deprived of his powers. At least, his killing tools. But there was one weapon left to him, the use of which he’d never found necessary. Seduction. Well, this was a perfect opportunity to discover how well he could wield this weapon.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru murmured, dropping his eyelids to half mast and putting a little bit more pout into those lips that were already sexy and pouty as it was. And he knew it!

Oh gods, he hated acting like some bitch! How demeaning. This didn’t mean that _those_ bitches were going to have their way with him. Nope, this was just a ploy to get Inuyasha beneath him.

_And you’re deluded. You want him to fuck you ten feet into the ground._

_And what, pray tell, are you doing here, you insolent excuse for a conscience?_ Great. That exasperating thing that shouldn’t exist was attempting to perform brain surgery...again.

_The usual. Just here to annoy you,_ Sesshoumaru’s subconscious smirked, swinging its legs from an imaginary bench.

_Fuck off,_ Sesshoumaru commanded.

_Not until I get to see Inuyasha pound you into the ground._

_He will do no such thing,_ Sesshoumaru argued, despite the fact it had been preordained by those bitches, The Fates.

_Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy it. Too bad that you’re fighting it so much. Think of all the centuries that you have wasted with this ridiculous denial. And on a side note, I like the name Fluffy. It’s adorable._

_On my life, I wish I could kill you._

Sesshoumaru’s self-assured subconscious ignored him, stretched out on the bench, and reached its arms up over its head, allowing them to drop over the side.

_This position is good for a start. Or how about this one?_ it said, moving to bend over the bench and hike its ass up into the air.

_You are insufferable._

_But you love me anyway,_ grinned Fluffy. _Oh! How about this position!?_

That damn thing had the nerve to fling itself on its back and hike its knees up to its shoulders!

_Oooh, yeah, faster, harder,_ Fluffy teased.

With all of his strength of will, Sesshoumaru successfully buried that son of a bitch beneath a pile of imaginary demon squirrel guts.

“Inuyasha,” he whispered. Sesshoumaru slightly tipped his nose up just a bit and closed the small amount of distance between the two.

Those cunning, seductive, smoky…Inuyasha could feel his abdomen tightening as he stared down into the provocative countenance that was the complete opposite of his previous image of the King of Frost. It was, well, weird. But enticing nonetheless. Even if he could never bring himself to admit it, Sesshoumaru was beautiful, stunning, magnificent, exquisite…and a lot of other stuff that he didn’t have the words to describe.

Not to be left out of that list was unpredictable.

That choker collar and leash Sesshoumaru hadn’t bothered to pull off looked too damn sexy. Maybe it could come in handy later? Perhaps when a little discipline was in order?

_Bad, bad, bad Inuyasha! Bad!_ Inuyasha shook his head to try and dispel the steamy images from his corrupted brain.

Being so up close and personal with his brother’s natural decorations gave Inuyasha the opportunity to study those fascinating markings. He wanted to touch them. That’s all, just one touch. And since Sesshoumaru was pretty much at his mercy, there was absolutely no reason for him to do otherwise.

In fact, Sesshoumaru would just have to live with a little petting. After all, Sesshoumaru _was_ a dog. _His_ dog at that. _His_ Fluff. He could touch _His_ Fluffy anywhere he wanted. Inuyasha hadn’t even realized that he had made such an assumption. It was just…there. A universal truth that he didn’t question.

Fluffy was _His_.

Without even realizing it, his left hand had slid away from above Sesshoumaru’s head, releasing the dangerous beast’s wrist. Fully seating himself on Sesshoumaru’s hips—and there was no sexual intent there, none whatsoever—Inuyasha reached out and skimmed the more sensitive backside of his fingers along Sesshoumaru’s right cheek and over the two deep maroon stripes. He really did want to run his lips over the crescent moon and see if it felt, smelled, or tasted different than the surrounding skin. That desire didn’t even seem strange. Unfortunately, it would appear as though he was taking too much liberty with his brother’s person. Although Sesshoumaru was his Fluff, that was no excuse to actually molest his brother.

Sesshoumaru did not appear as though he was about to attack him, so he continued while Sesshoumaru simply watched him with that intense, sweltering gaze. And, my, was there a sudden heat wave? Oh, and the heat became nearly unbearable, scorching his skin when Sesshoumaru’s lips parted with eyes drifting upward, leaving only a small hint of iris under shuttered eyelids.

Sesshoumaru-in-Lust was positively breathtaking.

The flaming butterflies flitting around inside Inuyasha’s belly decided they wanted free and shot straight up through his chest, into his throat, and charred his cheeks and ears. Of course, there were some idiots who didn’t know up from down, creating an exceedingly hot and pleasurable sensation south of the border…which Inuyasha tried his best to ignore, and instead found himself delightfully incapable.

While staring at his brother, his lips started tingling and he wondered if Sesshoumaru’s were as well. Ooh, and Sesshoumaru looked exceptionally yummy. What with that perpetual mouthwatering pout bewitching him with the promise of a sneak preview of the exhilaration to be found in yielding to the temptation of a kiss. A kiss. Just a small kiss would only be a small exploration of forbidden territory. Nothing monumental.

Inuyasha’s ears were already crispy-frittered and buzzing like a beehive when Sesshoumaru just had to go and run the tip of his pink, moist, wet tongue along the outer edges of those decidedly pouty lips. Along the edges of Inuyasha’s vision, the world began to fade away. Wet and slippery and…so not gonna go there.

“Inu…yasha,” Sesshoumaru murmured, the name flowing over his lips like honey slowly dripping from the tip of a dipper.

Oh, how Inuyasha wanted to lick and suck that honey, taste the thick sweetness in his mouth and swallow it deep down into his belly. Inuyasha thought his skin would peel right off. He couldn’t breathe, his head was burning, his groin phenomenally tight. And he would rather take care of that particular feeling alone, deep in the woods. Not with his brother. Although, his Fluff might be more fun than his hand.

He did _not_ just think that.

Even so…those lips, those...

Sexy…

Leaning closer.

Pouty…

And closer.

Pretty…

And closer.

Pink…

And closer

Hypnotizing…

Going cross-eyed now.

Were they soft as well? Inuyasha hadn’t even realized that he had been leaning closer, and closer and…hadn’t even thought about it when he lost sight of them and closed his eyes. Yes, they were soft…pliant…warm, and tasted oh so sweet. Wild, bittersweet honey. Could appearance and sound translate to taste?

“Mmmmm,” unexpectedly vibrated Inuyasha’s chest.

He didn’t mean to do it. It simply felt too good. And it shouldn’t. But, he was going to die. Burst into flames and melt into a puddle of goo all over Sesshoumaru.

_Gods!_

Sesshoumaru’s hand had skimmed down his back and squeezed his ass while that notorious tongue invaded Inuyasha’s startled mouth. Inuyasha’s first thought was ‘ _Gross-Slippery-Slobbery-Dog-Tongue!’_

“MMMmmm!”

Despite his struggle, flames raced in all directions over Inuyasha’s skin and Mt. Fuji possessed his body, shooting hot lava through his veins. Which was weird…because a volcano couldn’t possess someone. Maybe a different description is in order?

If Tetsusaiga couldn’t set the forest on fire, Inuyasha was certain that, at the moment, his own body could. And he would readily become one of those leaves that curled up as the heat consumed it. Well, not really, but close. There, better.

Sesshoumaru was very aware of the effect that he was having on Inuyasha. Bitch or not, this power to manipulate Inuyasha’s body was very intoxicating and he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to do it again, and again, and again.

That did not mean that _he_ was the bitch! Quite the contrary! _He_ was the one in control. Inuyasha was obeying _him_! That’s right! So, back to the task at hand!

_You wish,_ Fluffy of the Subconscious gurgled while crawling out from under a pile rat-impersonator guts.

_After I have finished subduing Inuyasha, I am treating myself to a lobotomy,_ Sesshoumaru decided.

_You won’t subdue him and even if you did, after that lobotomy, we wouldn’t be able to enjoy having our brains fucked out, now would we?_ pouted Fluffy while dropping down on all fours and wiggling its ass.

_I have more important things to attend to than listening to your vile and disgusting insinuations,_ Sesshoumaru mentally spat.

_And the more important things would be? Lying flat on our back with Inuyasha above and inside of us, pounding to his heart’s content!_

Sesshoumaru watched his subconscious do a little happy jig and groaned at the renewed enthusiasm. Seducing Inuyasha was bringing out his worst side. Well, he would simply be forced to listen to it until his Centennial was complete and until he had full control of all of his faculties. Coming to that conclusion, Sesshoumaru continued his efforts to assert his position.

_You’re hopeless,_ Fluffy sighed and plopped on its ass, having been completely ignored.

Something was pulling at Inuyasha’s hair, but he didn’t care. His brother’s heat was devouring him, and completely without his knowledge, his body had unanimously voted that Sesshoumaru would be the scratching post of the day. Then the tugging at his hair became more insistent and his body rolled. He opened his eyes to find himself flat on his back, his clothing quickly disappearing beneath Sesshoumaru's clawed hands.

Sesshoumaru was nakifying him and he didn’t care. Not in the least. Maybe he would get the same treatment that he had that first night? It wouldn’t be all that objectionable.

That thought didn’t even scare him, which actually was a tad bit frightening.

“Unnng,” Inuyasha moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

The clothes were gone and Sesshoumaru was touching him, caressing him…there. Inuyasha’s mouth opened while he took in a long shivering breath. Had he known that being putty in Sesshoumaru’s hands would feel this good, he definitely would have done this before…maybe.

When Sesshoumaru wrapped his long fingers around Inuyasha’s…um…this was getting old. He needed to finally accept the common terms for his privates. Inuyasha’s hips involuntarily bucked, shoving his cock through the constricting tunnel that Sesshoumaru had made of his hand. There!

“Fuck!” Inuyasha exclaimed throwing his head back, tensing, struggling for breath, his hands flying up and fisting beside his head while his pre-cum decided that it was a good day for a flood.

“Soon,” Sesshoumaru murmured with a smirk.

In only moments, Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha writhing, moaning, groaning and whining like a little slut. And Inuyasha so didn’t give a rat’s ass. Speaking of which, that rat bastard had just taken his hand away! Inuyasha opened his eyes to see fingers heading toward his own mouth.

“Lick,” Sesshoumaru commanded and pressed his fingers against Inuyasha’s lips.

Ooookay. What kind of perversion was this? Inuyasha decided that he didn't care as long as Sesshoumaru’s fingers continued to have their wicked way with him. Or maybe Sesshoumaru had something better in mind?

An unexpected tiny gasp whooshed out of Sesshoumaru's mouth when Inuyasha began suckling on his fingers. The wet suction and the tongue sliding along the sensitive tips of his fingers, sent tingling all the way to the very tips of his toes. He hadn’t expected the sudden swell of his already burgeoning erection. This was getting to be quite enjoyable, something else entirely unexpected.

When Sesshoumaru withdrew his fingers, Inuyasha found himself looking at that…monster! That ‘ _Thing_ ’ was staring him right in the face again! Oh gods! It was huge by any standard. And, come to think of it, this was the only one that he’d ever seen so close to his face, or anywhere else for that matter. It was almost as though that damn thing was stalking him!

“Unnnng!” Inuyasha moaned with Sesshoumaru's next move, his eyes rolling back into his head where they belonged.

Massaging Inuyasha’s balls was only a ploy, for at the moment, Sesshoumaru’s evil middle finger was beginning to stroke that sensitive little seam where no man had gone before. After a few moments of stroking Inuyasha into hyperventilation, Sesshoumaru decided to play it safe for now and take a less direct route. A little more build up was required to insure Inuyasha’s cooperation.

Besides, Sesshoumaru enjoyed watching the insane responses of Inuyasha’s body. Everything he had done had evoked something so sensual that he had to control his need to flip Inuyasha over and plunge into that tight little body. Corded muscles rolled beneath Inuyasha’s skin while his smaller torso arched and heaved. Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha's responses so alluring, especially when he occasionally turned and tipped his head back while arching off the ground. Sesshoumaru knew that if he didn’t do something soon, he wouldn’t be able to wait.

_But you would rather be the one on your hands and knees,_ Fluffy supplied, but was summarily dismissed.

Sesshoumaru scooted back and lifted Inuyasha’s right leg over his shoulder, quieting any protests by leaning down and sucking Inuyasha’s cock into his mouth. He almost gagged when Inuyasha’s cried out and bucked. Despite being smaller than himself, Inuyasha's size was nothing to scoff at. No one could match what he considered to be close to a deformity. Nevertheless, he had decided that he was perfect.

It was Inuyasha who was deformed. After all, there were those cute puppy ears to consider. Those belonged on a dog. Not on Inuyasha’s head. Although…he really couldn’t complain. They certainly piqued his curiosity and he would have plenty of time to explore them…but later.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his ruminations when Inuyasha’s belly shivered. Oh, yeah, there was more to do, even though he really did enjoy watching Inuyasha’s body stretch, arch and bow. When he rose up and stared down at his little brother's writhing form, he nearly fucked Inuyasha right then and there.

Due to the rush of blood, the boy’s lips were swollen and his cheeks rosy with the flush that covered every inch of his body. His head was tossed to the side and resting on a pillow of white hair while his neck strained upward. The skin around his eyes was tight and his jaws were clenched as though he were in pain. And then, there was also the panting and whining when Sesshoumaru had withdrawn.

Sesshoumaru smirked, highly pleased with himself. _I'm better than I thought._

At this point, the desire to plunge inside that writhing body was almost overwhelming. He wanted it so bad, so very, very bad. He could already imagine the feel of that tight, hot, passage, slick from his preparations. Just the visual and ghost of sensation had a slow burn building a bit too far out from the safety of his stony heart.

But taking Inuyasha was not to be. Not yet. Regardless of his own desires, he would wait. Being dominant was not about violently taking Inuyasha. No, he was going to seduce Inuyasha, reduce him to a begging, pleading, gibbering mess of rubbery limbs.

Now there was a superb scenario! Prove Inuyasha’s submissiveness by having the boy beg! Yes! More proof of his position in this relationship! Ah, a machination worthy of his superior intellect!

Sesshoumaru didn’t waste any time. He wanted inside that body! Dipping his head down, he began licking and suckling at Inuyasha’s balls. The thrilling joy at hearing Inuyasha quite literally scream shot shivers through Sesshoumaru’s entire body.

_Yes, Inuyasha. Scream for me. Beg as though your life depends on it!_ Sesshoumaru thought with a wicked gleam in his eye.

_You will be the one doing the begging,_ Fluffy interjected, knowing that he was now just a blip on Sesshoumaru’s consciousness.

Testing the waters, Sesshoumaru’s tongue swept its way south and teased that little magical seam.

“Unnng,” Inuyasha groaned before lifting his ass toward Sesshoumaru’s face.

Sesshoumaru’s chest swelled with victorious gratification. He was counting on that last little lick, just a little lower, to be the final brick in the wall of lust that he had been building around the completely distracted half-breed. It was meant to be the final preparation.

Inuyasha froze.

No one touched him there!

Never!

No one!

Ever!

“Get off, you pervert!” Inuyasha shouted while he shoved his right leg forward and knocked Sesshoumaru to the ground. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?

Those fucking sadistic bitches, ‘The Fates’, had it in for him! Sesshoumaru just knew it! It was all their fault! This was _not_ how Inuyasha was supposed to respond!

_Now look what you’ve done! You’ve entirely broken the mood!_ Fluffy shouted.

Both males simultaneously jumped to their feet. Inuyasha thought that he was going to pass out from the head rush. Combining the blood in his dick with the unusual amount in his skin, what little was left was screaming at speeds unheard of through his veins, and there was almost no blood left to support his brain. And damn it all if Sesshoumaru didn’t take advantage of it.

Before Inuyasha knew what had happened, he had been slammed to the ground and flattened by the full weight of Sesshoumaru’s body. That was a lot of hard-muscled weight! Even though Sesshoumaru had his chest partially lifted! And what was worse, Sesshoumaru had his legs pinned!

_Holy fucking crap! That…that ‘Thing_ _'_ _is crushing my stomach!_ Inuyasha’s mind screamed.

_'_ _It_ _'_ was stalking him again and there had to be a reason. He just knew it. That ‘ _Thing’_ had ulterior motives!

“Get the fuck off me!” Inuyasha shouted in a mixture of anger and no small amount of fear. “Get off, get off, get the fuck off!”

He shoved, kicked, and bucked. Gah! _‘It’_ was wriggling against his belly! All of his belly! Up to his sternum! He nearly strangled on his own spit when Sesshoumaru ground _‘It’_ into him!

“What is the problem, Inuyasha? You seemed so willing to mate earlier?” Sesshoumaru smirked before licking up the left side of Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru's smoky amber eyes still held the heat of, of, well, Mount Fuji!

Tingles shot up Inuyasha’s spine. The kind of tingles that screamed, _“Run, Inuyasha, run!”_

“Mate!? What the fuck are you talking about!? Get off!”

He was becoming desperate now. Sesshoumaru was stronger than he'd ever imagined. No matter. There was no way in hell that Sesshoumaru was going to shove that ‘ _Thing’_ up his ass!

“You are destined to be my mate, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru purred as he began sliding his hips backward, dragging that _‘Thing’_ with him.

‘ _It’_ _had_ been stalking him! ‘ _It’_ wanted up his ass! _‘It’_ would split him in half!

“No way, you fucking jackass! Even if we were mates, you wouldn’t be getting that _‘Thing’_ anywhere near me!”

“We _are_ mates and I _will_ have you now,” snarled Sesshoumaru, his patience wearing thin.

“No! You’ll split me in half! Look at yourself!”

Sesshoumaru paused for all of two seconds. “If you can survive the pain of my poison claws in your gut, you can tolerate a small amount of pain in your ass,” Sesshoumaru growled.

And he was being absolutely serious.

_Oh please. Give me a break,_ Fluffy mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Bullshit!” Inuyasha shouted as Sesshoumaru continued his backward glide. “I didn’t ask for that and you ain’t getting this! And that _‘Thing’_ ain’t _‘little’._ Small amount of pain, my ass! And ‘ _It’_ won’t fit in my ass anyway!”

“I beg to differ. It can and it will,” Sesshoumaru flatly stated with imperious self assurance.

_Oh, gods!_ Inuyasha’s mind screamed when he felt Sesshoumaru getting too close to making a go of it.

Inuyasha’s entire body exploded into hyper drive. If he couldn’t shove the asshole off, he would resort to his razor sharp claws. He hated the idea of causing his puppy pain, but the puppy was being a very bad dog.

And there was no way in hell that he was going to take it up the ass!

With one massive coil and burst of energy, Inuyasha rolled them over until he was on top with Sesshoumaru’s arm trapped above that mass of shiny silver hair. The only problem was that Sesshoumaru had wrapped his legs around Inuyasha’s, which meant that Inuyasha was still stuck. It didn’t help that he was now staring down at the Sesshoumaru-in-Lust form of his brother.

What was it about being flat on his back that made Sesshoumaru change from being determined to being Sesshoumaru-in-Lust? Or was it just him? No, because there was Sesshoumaru-in-Frigid, Sesshoumaru-in-Rage, Sesshoumaru-in-Instinct, and Sesshoumaru-in-Puppy.

Nope, Sesshoumaru had multiple personalities. That’s all there was to it.

Oooh…and Inuyasha really did like Sesshoumaru-in-Lust.

The one good thing about Sesshoumaru’s legs wrapped around his was that his ass was relatively safe. That was comforting to know. The only problem now was that Sesshoumaru-in-Lust had just tipped his head back and started writhing, rubbing their bodies together. And, oh gods! Oh gods, it felt so good! Even the feel of Sesshoumaru-in-Lust’s cock rubbing up and down his own contributed to re-igniting the burn in his skin.

“Gods, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha gasped as he closed his eyes and began to pick up Sesshoumaru’s bucking rhythm.

This time, Inuyasha did not allow himself to become so distracted during Sesshoumaru’s attempt to practice those wicked wiles on him. He stared at Sesshoumaru’s face, watching for any subtle sign that Sesshoumaru was planning any subterfuge.

Inuyasha could feel his face burning, and those butterflies hatched again while the two were stoking that previous bonfire. Unlike earlier, those damn butterflies set off sparks over his entire body. He was going to fry!

Again, Inuyasha couldn’t get enough air. His head burned and his ears rang. He was losing it and he didn’t know where to find it. He just knew that he was missing something. There was more to be had and his mind absolutely refused to go there. So he was left, flitting around through flames of passion, looking for a bucket of water and finding none.

He was going to die. Sesshoumaru-in-Lust was going to burn him up, fry him in a hot vat of oil. The thought of oil conjured up images of Sesshoumaru, slicked up and glistening beneath him. Oh, how wonderful it would be to feel their skin plastered together, flowing through the heat while they slithered over and against one another. Those illicit images ignited more sizzling flames slashing across his skin and through his veins.

Hm, oil might not be such a bad idea.

As their rhythm increased, Sesshoumaru could feel himself falling into the role that he so desperately refused to accept. Even though it felt oh so wonderful, so incredibly hot and dripping wet, so stimulating and exquisite. And oh…so…mm…yes…

_See, told ya,_ that annoying little voice quipped. _You love it and you know it._

Things were getting dangerously out of control. Sesshoumaru's mind was continuing to flicker in and out while Inuyasha ground into him. Responding was compulsory. Damn fates. Regrettably, he had to put a stop to this marvelous sensation. Now. Surprisingly, Inuyasha gave him an opening. The young hanyou literally fell on him. Although it was very enjoyable to have Inuyasha’s head on his chest and to feel Inuyasha’s heaving breaths, he had to take advantage of this opportunity, even though he hated giving up all of these wonderful tingling sensations though. Shit!

With Inuyasha’s loosening grip on his wrist, he was able to slip free. Running his hand down Inuyasha’s back and squeezing that delicious ass gained him a whimper from his mate, throwing his mind into the pits of pleasure. Though the original purpose behind having his hand on Inuyasha’s ass to begin with was to maneuver into a position that would allow him to shove Inuyasha over, he squeezed again and was rewarded with a whine that buried him even further into the bliss of self-indulgence.

_No, no, no! Control yourself! Wake. Up!_ Sesshoumaru scolded himself.

_No! Go back to sleep! We’re having fun!_ Fluffy argued.

He could do this. He could do this.

_No! You can’t! You won’t!_

Sesshoumaru groaned with dissatisfaction while he gave a mighty heave and flipped the two over, leaving him on top. He watched while Inuyasha blinked a few times before becoming completely aware of what had just happened. Then there was the expected glare.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha growled.

The behavior exhibited by Inuyasha's disobedient Fluff was entirely unacceptable. The puppy needed some discipline. Having learned that it was possible to flip his sibling, Inuyasha took a deep breath and rolled them over again, this time putting one hand on Sesshoumaru’s chest while the other gripped the bad puppy’s wrist. Trying to give Sesshoumaru as little room to maneuver as possible, he also wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru’s thighs and pressed down on Sesshoumaru’s groin, hard.

“Cut that out,” Inuyasha snarled and shoved against Sesshoumaru with his hips. “Nnngk!” _Breathe, breathe, gotta breathe._

Inuyasha swallowed hard while watching Sesshoumaru-in-Lust lick those delicious lips. That little action immediately set Inuyasha into automatic pilot and he dipped his head, taking Sesshoumaru's lips in a bruising kiss while beginning their rhythmic dance all over again.

Those damn butterflies wreaked havoc again when Sesshoumaru moaned into his mouth and he found himself picking up the pace. Already, they were liberally soaked in sweat and dripping that thin, clear, syrupy liquid from their much too eager cocks. It coated their bellies and thighs with more than enough lubricant for Inuyasha’s body to ride Sesshoumaru fast and hard.

And that required a bit of air in his lungs. Rising up with his palm still against Sesshoumaru’s chest, Inuyasha clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

“What…are you…doing to me?” he rasped through clenched teeth.

Then it happened.

Inuyasha's hand…slipped.

His body fell.

He slid back.

Sesshoumaru’s hips bucked up.

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped.

Sesshoumaru choked.

_Yes!_ Fluffy butted in enthusiastically.

Inuyasha blinked.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened.

Inuyasha blinked again.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed.

_Don’t start that shit!_ _No!_ Fluffy demanded, stomping its foot.

_I’m gonna die,_ Inuyasha’s overwhelmed body whined.

_I will kill him!_ Sesshoumaru silently snarled.

_Stuff it! He’s in, just lay back and enjoy the ride!_ Fluffy cheered.

_Damn it! You were distracting me again!_ Sesshoumaru accused Fluffy.

_Works every time! Well, sometimes. I had to at least try! And it worked!_ the little bitch squealed.

This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be happening. And both parties involved heartily agreed.

But it was. And it felt fucking fantastic. And both parties involved heartily agreed with that, too.

The only problem was that while one party was immobile with shock, the other was fuming with barely suppressed rage. It didn’t occur to either of them that they should just enjoy themselves. Stubborn idiots.

After regaining some semblance of sanity, Inuyasha realized that being inside of Sesshoumaru was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life. It was tight, and hot, and he couldn’t stand it. He was going to die. No question about it.

_Do half-breeds die of heart attacks?_

Sudden weakness invaded his body and he couldn’t even begin to lift himself up from Sesshoumaru. Of its own accord, Inuyasha’s body decided that Sesshoumaru needed to be fucked and that Inuyasha was going to be the one to do it. His hips pulled back and, with the convenient addition of their combined juices, Inuyasha easily slid back into that tight, wet, heat.

“Fuck, Sesshoumaru!”

Inuyasha might have been having the thrill of his life, and Sesshoumaru really should have been, but Sesshoumaru was a prickly, stuck up, arrogant, pain in the ass. That being the case, and though it did feel almost divine—and the fates had absolutely nothing to do with it—Sesshoumaru was meant to be on top, but he wasn’t.

_And_ …that was shocking and unacceptable.

_And…_ Inuyasha hadn’t been given permission, which was another reason to be well beyond displeased.

_And_ …Inuyasha had fucked up his entire perspective of his position in life.

_And_ …it shouldn’t feel this good.

_And…_ it was all Inuyasha’s fault.

“Die, Inuyasha!”

“Not…now. I’m…busy,” Inuyasha gasped through pants.

_Shut the fuck up. I’m enjoying myself here,_ Fluffy huffed.

Inuyasha increased his grip on Sesshoumaru’s wrist while grabbing the leash, winding it against the collar then thrust again. Oh! Sesshoumaru bucked up against him! He tried it again.

“Nnng,” Sesshoumaru moaned, quite against his will.

That was just too much! Inuyasha did it again, and again, and again. Each time that Sesshoumaru gasped and moaned, Inuyasha put more strength and speed into his thrusts. It wasn’t so much that he was trying to wring those sounds from Sesshoumaru; they just drove him forward.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening.

It had been accident.

Entirely unintentional.

Inuyasha should be running for his life! Except that the next thing he knew, Sesshoumaru’s legs were wrapped around his waist.

Wasn’t there some law against this? He was smaller and younger than Sesshoumaru. Plus, he had those damnable ears that made all the girls call him cute. On top of that, the girls were always dominating him by forcing him to submit to ear molestation. So, wasn’t he supposed to be the one on his back?

Inuyasha rose and blinked the blur away. Oh, his brother was so sexy! Why hadn’t he noticed just how much? The sight of Sesshoumaru’s face lax, his eyes glazed over, and the pink hue bathing his face and neck, spurred Inuyasha on and on until he was pumping hard and fast.

He didn’t mean to.

It was an accident.

Or was it Sesshoumaru who did it on purpose?

It was so exhilarating to watch Sesshoumaru fling his head to the right, arch his neck, part his lips, and pant gasping moans. The Dog Lord Fluffy was such an exotic, stunning, exquisite picture of passionate, sensuous, sex wrapped up in a dreamy body. And _he_ , _Inuyasha_ , was bringing out this side of the cold-hearted bastard. _He_ was the one controlling Sesshoumaru’s body. _He_ was the master of Sesshoumaru’s responses!

Maybe some accidents weren’t such a bad thing?

Coming to that conclusion gave Inuyasha such a feeling of power that he momentarily forgot just how much Sesshoumaru was affecting him, which helped to control the fire raging through his body. Desiring to find out exactly what he could force Sesshoumaru to do, he slammed into Sesshoumaru, his cock twitching a happy dance of glee when Sesshoumaru’s back arched off the ground.

“Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru cried out.

_Told ya. Tell him to go faster. I want it faster!_ Fluffy pressed.

“Oh, gods!” Inuyasha exclaimed, jarring Sesshoumaru with renewed thrusts.

If Sesshoumaru was going to respond so readily, Inuyasha was going to lose it, and fast. That wasn’t what he wanted. Not yet! It took everything he had, but he managed to stop in his tracks. Gasping for air, he stayed still, planted inside of that tight heat.

This was un-fucking-believable. He was fucking his brother! And it was the most incredible experience of his entire life!

“Inuyasha, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru whispered through breaths that didn’t seem to be providing any oxygen.

That itch in Sesshoumaru’s skin was being aggravated beyond belief. His bones ached for resistance. He needed movement! He needed the tension released, a relief that only Inuyasha could give to him! And that bastard half-breed was denying him! Him! _The_ Sesshoumaru! He had been conquered and his brother would withhold what he so desperately needed!?

This was an inadmissible, unacceptable, unsatisfactory, reprehensible behavior from a mate. Besides, didn’t his mate want the same thing?

_Tell him what you want while you can still talk! Hurry! Faster! Harder!_

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru growled while turning his head to glare at his mate. “You test my patience, boy.”

Fluffy could only sigh at Sesshoumaru’s pigheadedness.

“Boy?” Inuyasha asked, furrowing his brow, and staring down into slightly pinked amber orbs. “Boy!? Up yours, you asshole!”

“It appears you have accomplished that position. Now, fuck me, half-breed.”

_Yes! Harder! Faster! Just say it!_

Inuyasha stared while his eyebrows disappeared up into his unruly bangs. He was stunned. The dog had just demanded to be fucked! By him! Verbally expressing the desire for Inuyasha to fuck him was miraculous, bizarre, and all around surreal.

However, Sesshoumaru actually commanding him broke all the rules of Inuyasha’s newly discovered territory. Sesshoumaru had no right to make demands of him! The dog belonged to _him_ , not the other way around! If he was going to give something to Sesshoumaru, the dog would have to ask…nicely.

And that conclusion spawned a very delicious idea.

“Beg,” Inuyasha smirked while tightening the tension on the choker.

“You dare to demand that _This_ Sesshoumaru beg!?” Sesshoumaru managed to growl, despite the constriction in his throat.

_Do it! Just do it already!_ Fluffy panted.

Oh, Inuyasha really was going to die now…or maybe it could wait until later.

_Give me a break. Just do it already!_ Fluffy was getting extremely impatient.

Inuyasha drew back his hips, slammed into Sesshoumaru and was rewarded with a grunt and a slight roll of Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

“Beg,” Inuyasha said before leaning down and running his lips and fangs down Sesshoumaru’s neck.

“Never,” Sesshoumaru rasped as his legs squeezed Inuyasha's ass.

_Pleeeeease?_ whined Fluffy. _For me?_

Inuyasha reached down between them and squeezed Sesshoumaru’s…‘ _Thing’_ that was much too large to call a cock.

“Fuck, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru gasped.

_That’s right! Now you’re getting the idea!_ Fluffy hummed.

“Say 'please',” Inuyasha said with a sweet smile while completely stilling. Oh, this was rich.

“What compels you to believe…that I would do…ung…such a thing,” Sesshoumaru groaned while Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru's cock one nice long stroke.

_Come on! It’s not so bad! He’s your mate! A little begging won’t hurt!_ Fluffy whined.

Inuyasha rotated his hips, withdrawing an inch or two before ever so slowly gliding back in, parting that constricting passage.

“Because…I won’t give you what you want until you do,” Inuyasha responded with a smug smile.

_Please, please, please, please, please?_ Fluffy begged the immovable prick.

“Half-breed,” Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

_No! Beg! Now!_ Fluffy shouted inside Sesshoumaru's head.

“My name is Inuyasha. If you want this…” Inuyasha slid out at a smooth glide then sank back in at a slow pace meant to torture. “Then you’ll have to ask, and use my name when you do it.” Inuyasha sucked half of his bottom lip in his mouth, attempting to hold back the shit-eating grin.

“Nnnng…” Sesshoumaru groaned at the satisfying filling of his body, finally admitting to himself that he wanted it much more than he was willing to admit.

The weight of Inuyasha’s hips against his ass, filling him up, though helping his ache and itching, was also exacerbating it. He wanted, no, needed, had to have, more. But he couldn’t beg. Then Inuyasha did it again! Slow…so slow…so…

_Stop being an ass! Give it to me! Give. It. To. Me!_ Fluffy screamed, becoming entirely too frantic in its desire.

Sesshoumaru wasn’t paying attention when it suddenly quieted and narrowed its eyes. Fluffy was up to no good again.

Oh yeah. Inuyasha had Sesshoumaru by the balls. This was even better than he had imagined when he had first come upon Sesshoumaru in the meadow. Never in his wildest dreams had this scenario ever been played out in his head. Inuyasha pulled back out, wondering how long he could keep this up, then he plunged back in…hard. He needed it just as bad as Sesshoumaru and didn’t know how much longer he was going to last, but he had to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity.

“Say it,” Inuyasha whispered, his voice quivering with his own need.

“Ah!” Sesshoumaru shouted as his brain turned to mush, giving Fluffy the opportunity it needed to take over Sesshoumaru's mouth. “Inuyasha! Please, please…”

Inuyasha didn’t need any more encouragement than that. Both hands fell to the sides of Sesshoumaru’s head as he began to pound Sesshoumaru into the ground. Needless to say, Fluffy was very happy, Sesshoumaru was nearly unconscious from having his current itch scratched, and Inuyasha was completely brainless—all of his gray matter buried inside of Sesshoumaru. Well, mostly.

Inside of Sesshoumaru was the most mind-bending experience of Inuyasha’s entire life. Not only was he drowning in the rapturous sensations of friction created by crashing into Sesshoumaru’s steaming body, but he also had the ultimate power to give or take away Sesshoumaru's pleasure.

This…this passion was his to give and he basked in it, was consumed with it. From the tips of his ears to the claws on his toes, his body sizzled with the need for more, and more, and more. Blistering ecstasy drove him toward the point that would trigger a blast of immeasurable proportions. As he drew closer and closer to that goal, for a brief second, he wondered if he would die in the explosion of ecstasy that awaited them both.

A half lucid Sesshoumaru, in his astonishment at the liberty gained from yielding to his true nature, reveled in the wanton abandon of his body. The exhilaration afforded by this freedom was unparalleled. This euphoria, this bliss was undeniably the celestial ambrosia of paradise. And he would happily experience this wonderful nirvana over and over and over again.

Except that he would be the one on top.

Nevertheless, only the driving force of Inuyasha’s thrusts, so deep inside of him, so filling in every sense of the word, was relevant. While his body was shoved upward, tugging the long silver hair beneath him, the world morphed into a crimson blur and all that was left was Inuyasha, his mate.

While they strained, pushed, pulled, and shoved to reach that crest, both were drowning in a sea of lust. A lust for each other that neither had realized existed.

And if they had, Fluffy would have been the only one to admit it.

When that pinnacle of passion simultaneously rushed through both in a fiery, blazing, scorching tempest, howls could be heard for miles. In the convulsing paroxysm of all-consuming pleasure and pain, neither of them heard the cries of their own voices, nor were they aware of the melding of their souls.

The mating was complete with the submission of both. There had been no win or lose. The weight of their relationship was balanced, now whole.

And both were too stupid to realize it.

Aftershocks left them both speechless. Inuyasha was drowning in wonder. And Sesshoumaru? Well, even if it were an option, the crimson eyed animal that was lying flat on his back was currently incapable of speech.

But that didn’t mean that Sesshoumaru couldn’t express himself. His hand caressed Inuyasha’s back, tracing circles and trails down his mate’s spine. He was content.

Until a growl gurgled through his belly.

_Ah, hell,_ Inuyasha silently groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. My brother-in-law died and I've been staying with my sister. She's better and I've started spending time at home again, so you should see more frequent updates. Notice of typos would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Thanks go to Neisha for showing me some typos and stuffs!


	8. Revenge of the Nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this up sooner, but my food allergies suddenly turned to intolerance and I've been very ill. Slowly coming out of it as I learn to make substitutions.

~*~

**Chapter Eight**

_**Revenge of the Nipples** _

‘ _Well, fuck,’_ Inuyasha thought from the wrong side of the sun’s reflection off the water. Again! After breaking the surface, gurgling, sputtering, and gulping as much air as possible, he shook the water out of his ears, still trying to remember exactly why he hadn’t been sleeping safely in the trees. Rubbing his temples didn’t help at all. The past couple of hours were a complete blank. It was as though his brain was refusing to go there. He had to have been somewhere around Fluffy, otherwise he wouldn’t have awakened to find himself in this predicament.

‘ _Where is that bastard?’_

It must have been his focus on Sesshoumaru that did it because his brain finally decided that it was time to go there. Images from the morning slammed into him, nearly planting him beneath the water, not unlike the effect of the rosary around his neck…except that it wasn’t Kagome in his perverted thoughts. Such vivid pictures assailed him…Sesshoumaru beneath him, flushed, sweaty, moaning, and begging to be taken. And he had!

‘ _Oh gods!’_

The images kept flashing! Inuyasha gripped his head while visions and sensations of thrusting into Sesshoumaru, shoving the untouchable, silver-haired god along the ground, causing that long halo of silver to draw taut and tug back Sesshoumaru’s head…nose tipped to the sky, face flushed, glazed amber eyes and pink lips parted and…oh…oh…

Before he could start dancing in place and holding his cock to his belly, Inuyasha took a deep breath, unable to decide whether to fight the memories or enjoy the movie. He chose the former, of course, but not without a monumental effort.

His brother wasn’t the only one who had a habit of intentionally ignoring the obvious.

‘ _A dream, it was all a dream! A nightmare! We couldn’t have…I didn’t! No way!’_

Uh huh, and the sky isn’t blue.

Forcing himself into full denial mode, his brain retreated to a tiny little room where he hadn’t done the nasty dance and the afternoon sky was actually purple. Despite the thrilling images and ghosts of sensation, Inuyasha decided it was high time he occupied himself with something else…like finding his brother. It hadn’t occurred to him that that decision may have undesirable consequences as well. Instead, he had the insane hope that Sesshoumaru might be able to prove that they had not done the dirty deed.

Inuyasha gulped and frantically went about his mission, spinning in all directions, which didn’t help his already foggy brain. There the bastard sat, next to a boulder, red-eyed and with that damn bone again. With every rake of that bone across Sesshoumaru’s back, corded muscles flexed and rolled, causing those…nipples

…Pretty

…Pink

…Perky

…Hard

…Nipples

…Hmmm

…to move and Inuyasha’s gaze zoomed right in on the pert little traitors. That sexy little splat of pink moved again and again, bringing back images from the morning’s activities. Butterflies began to bounce around in his chest and belly. Oh no, he was not going to give those things the opportunity to fly south.

And he had _not_ fucked Sesshoumaru’s brains out!

Yeah, and Miroku isn’t a perverted monk either.

‘ _It was a dream! That’s all. And I’m going to kill that monk!’_ he thought toward his current scapegoat while scrunching his eyes closed, gripping his head and taking a deep breath.

After struggling to convince himself that Miroku wasn’t constantly copping a feel of Sango’s ass, Inuyasha noticed the apparent growth in Sesshoumaru’s left arm. Yes, it was now long enough to be considered an arm.

The growling and grumbling emanating from Sesshoumaru’s chest was a sure sign to ‘approach with caution’, especially with that bone now back in hand. But Inuyasha had to find out just how much Sesshoumaru’s arm had grown. He might have left Sesshoumaru to his own devices except that he couldn’t divert his gaze. The sheer magnitude of the animalistic aura radiating from Sesshoumaru, not to mention those…

…Wicked

…Pretty

…Pink

…Nipples

…that refused to stop moving in such a delicious manner, caused some indefinable swelling in Inuyasha’s chest. Unfortunately, under that intense power, he could actually feel his own nipples hardening. Traitorous bastards.

Shaking his head and flinging more water out of his hair and ears, Inuyasha attempted to dispel the feeling that he really had fucked Sesshoumaru. That impression just would not go away despite his attempts at denial. Damn persistent, arousing, hot sweaty… No! Not memories! Perverted imagination!

Yeah, and the moon is made out of a twisted and smushed ball of Ramen.

After having successfully managed to convince himself that he most certainly hadn’t fucked Sesshoumaru into the ground earlier that morning and that the moon _was_ made of Ramen, which was quite a daunting task, Inuyasha sloshed over to his mate—no, brother—who was currently scrubbing his back while rubbing his chest with his other arm.

Inuyasha wished with all his might that those pretty pink nipples would just stay still for one fucking minute! It was almost as though they enjoyed taunting him with what he couldn’t have. Downright evil.

Ever so slowly, he sat down in front of Sesshoumaru. Careful of the fact that pretty stars could be in his immediate future, Inuyasha gradually reached out, hoping to examine Sesshoumaru’s left arm. With a loud snarl, Sesshoumaru’s head snapped up. Baring his teeth, he swung the bone around in an attempt to give Inuyasha a sizable concussion. However, Inuyasha was prepared and caught the arm, noting that Sesshoumaru had become somewhat stronger.

And wow. Even with red eyes and a scowl on his face, Sesshoumaru was still the sexiest creature that Inuyasha had ever seen, particularly with those pretty pink nipples that were now staring him right in the face.

Maybe those little pink buds had ulterior motives. Instead of him being chased by that _thing_ that had tried to split him open, he was now being hypnotized by

…Delicious

…Lickable

…Evil

…Pretty

…Pink

…Nipples

Without being aware of it, Inuyasha licked his lips. Maybe they were trying to lull him into a false sense of security so that the _thing_ could have its way with him!

‘ _Fuck! I’m going insane.’_

What he hadn’t counted on when he had restrained his brother’s arm was the other arm whipping up to slap him across the face, snapping his head to the side.

“Fuck, Sesshoumaru. What the hell was that for!?” Inuyasha exclaimed while bringing his head back around to face his brother and rubbing his cheek. _‘Well, if we had sex, Sesshoumaru isn’t acting like it.’_

At least in his dream, Sesshoumaru hadn’t been drooling blood. Inuyasha grimaced. He really did need to do something about that. It was time to play dentist. except that something else caught his attention. Inuyasha stared in amazement. Sesshoumaru’s left arm had grown half way down from the elbow to the wrist, much farther than Inuyasha had first thought. It wasn’t fully formed of course, not having the thickness of a normal arm. In fact, it looked a bit puny. It would eventually fill out, of that he was certain.

He almost smiled at the healing of his Fluff’s one imperfection, though he really had nothing to be pleased about. It was just one more weapon that Sesshoumaru would have to whip his ass, or…to…to hold him. Not that he really wanted that.

‘ _No, Sesshoumaru will definitely use it to kick my ass,’_ Inuyasha scowled to himself, wondering why that bothered him. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t, with Tetsusaiga’s help, beat the shit out of Sesshoumaru.

All of his previous fears took a back seat while he gently lifted the arm with his right hand. Though the snarls increased in volume, it was only white noise to Inuyasha. While he caressed the new growth, his left hand was occupied with preventing new lumps from forming on his scalp. The skin of the new growth was as soft as velvet. In his wonder, Inuyasha ran the less calloused backs of his fingers over the new growth. With the red tint, it was obvious that the skin was being stretched beyond normal limits.

“Is that why you’re so cranky?” he mumbled. “Bet it hurts like hell.”

Noticing that while he had been preoccupied, Sesshoumaru had quieted, he looked up to see red eyes studying his neck. He frowned, wondering what could be so fascinating.

‘ _The necklace! What if…what if Sesshoumaru wants his teeth back!? He couldn’t! No way in hell is that happening! It’s mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine,_ mine _! And I’m going to get the rest of his teeth too! Right now!’_

Inuyasha was not about to give up his new keepsake. He had worked too hard to make the thing. Besides, he had agreed with himself that it would be repayment for all of his trouble…even though he would never admit that this piece of his brother made him feel somehow connected to his Fluff.

Not that he wanted to be.

Unexpectedly, this little heirloom fashioned from his brother’s very person gave him feelings of contentment, satisfaction, comfort, and perhaps even a little bit of happiness. And he had no clue as to why. Not that he thought about it all that much.

When Sesshoumaru leaned closer, sniffing below his chin, Inuyasha was prepared to release Sesshoumaru’s wrist in favor of backing away. However, retreat became unnecessary when Sesshoumaru sat up straight and puffed out his chest, a wide grin plastered all over his face.

That was the creepiest representation of pride Inuyasha had ever seen and he wondered if he was still asleep and dreaming. Maybe, if he was, he could actually fuck his brother’s brains out without having to worry! Not that he really wanted to!

That very pleased grin only held Inuyasha’s attention for a few short moments. He just couldn’t help his distraction. Sesshoumaru’s muscular chest was practically shoved in his face, pretty pink nipples and all. Inuyasha licked his lips while his eyes fell further down his brother’s torso, following those well defined lines.

‘ _Fuck!’_ Inuyasha mentally slapped himself and jerked his eyes back up to Sesshoumaru’s face, determined to ignore anything south of Sesshoumaru's neck.

He stared at Sesshoumaru's face, doing his best to keep his eyeballs well above the collarbone. What did his Fluff have to be all puffy about anyway? He really didn’t have all that much time to ponder the question because the next thing he knew, Sesshoumaru was enthusiastically rising from the water and dragging him to shore. Sesshoumaru headed for the beach, sat down just a few inches from the waterline and yanked Inuyasha down with him. Of course, the first thing that Inuyasha saw, which was smack dab right in front of his face were those

…Devious

…Pretty

…Pink

…Nipples

In his efforts to avoid staring at Sesshoumaru’s chest, Inuyasha dropped his gaze and received a full view of that _‘thing’._ He sighed with relief when it appeared that it wasn’t in the mood to stalk his ass. However, he was still suspicious of those perky, pretty pink nipples. Those things were just too hard. They were up to no good. He just knew it.

Much to his relief, his face hadn’t turned as red as his fire rat robe and wasn’t burning as though a hot vat of oil had been poured over it. Hm, oil…slick, smooth, greasy…skin slipping and sliding together, building to a screaming need. Inuyasha took a deep shuddering breath and attempted to toss those images aside. With that breath, Sesshoumaru’s scent shot straight up his nose and directly into his brain. Being shorter than Sesshoumaru, those conniving, pretty, pink nipples were still staring him in the face.

Drifting…drifting…drifting…

His mind blessed him with the sensation of wrapping his lips around one of those sneaky, slick nipples, tasting it with his tongue, sucking and nibbling, flicking it, and moving on to the other pretty pink protrusion. Hmm.

In his dazed and horny condition, his eyelids lowered and he found himself staring at _it_ again.Even flaccid, Sesshoumaru’s cock was rather large. Without Sesshoumaru chasing his ass, he found himself curious about _it_. Curious enough to actually want to touch _it_. Not sexually of course.

Yeah, and Ramen wasn’t his favorite food.

After the dubious decision that oden was, in fact, his food of choice, he continued to ignore the events of that morning and wondered how spongy the thing felt compared to when it was hard, and maybe compared to his. He could...touch it, maybe squeeze, stroke, and tug at it a little until it became stiff. He imagined it gradually becoming engorged with blood, stiffening and straightening, hard and…Growling at his mind’s penchant for going where it didn’t belong, he shoved those thoughts aside. Curiosity, that’s all it was!

Yeah, riiiiight. And his dick wasn’t hard either. Uh huh.

Even after successfully convincing himself that his desire was simple curiosity and that his obvious hard-on was an illusion, the moving portrait that had been a little too exciting caused warmth to seep from his ears, leak into his cheeks, pour through his chest and abdomen then pool in his groin, a barely noticeable stream dribbling off into his cock.

And he was _not_ hard!

Uh huh, and neither was his sword.

There was only so much that could be explained away and he was running out of ideas.

While Inuyasha fought the haunting legions of Miroku's demons, Sesshoumaru settled in, sitting cross-legged and dropping his bone. Inuyasha rewarded him by releasing his wrist. The animalistic side of Inuyasha's Fluff may not have been able to understand speech, but there was one thing his instincts definitely understood, and that was the meaning behind the necklace that Inuyasha wore. And he was tickled…pink. The sight had even made his nipples tingle in excitement.

The fact that his teeth were strung and cradled in strands of Inuyasha’s hair and wrapped around his mate’s neck was rather significant. That significance was the ultimate commitment. It wouldn’t have mattered that his mate hadn’t a clue.

Somewhere in the back of Fluffy’s mind, someone was cheering, doing cartwheels, back flips, leaps and…pirouettes. Sesshoumaru, in his current condition, didn’t find that at all strange. His mate had accepted him and promised to care for and protect him. He didn’t need it, of course. It was the thought that was important. Also, it was inherent in a relationship between mates that one would be willing to die for the other. And Fluffy Sesshoumaru knew just how to honor that.

Dragging his long silver hair over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru began combing his fingers through the long mane. His new, stubby claws made the task rather frustrating, but he would not be deterred from his goal. The punk tap dancing on his brain in an effort to speed him along gave him even more motivation.

Finally, he was able to separate a few single strands. It would have been easier if he could just cut them off with his claws, but for his power to remain within, the strands had to come out by the roots. One by one he yanked them free. When he had about five, he held them out to Inuyasha. Now he could return the favor of protecting his mate.

Hopefully, it had satisfied that little prick inside his head who was now grinning like an idiot.

When Inuyasha simply stared at him in confusion, he wasn’t at all happy. In fact, that happy part of his brain began throwing a temper tantrum and stomping its foot. Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha, as well as at that brat who was kicking around inside of his head.

Though confused, Inuyasha finally decided that taking the hair would be a lot more pleasant than fighting Sesshoumaru. Avoiding lumps on his head had recently become priority. As soon as he accepted the incredibly long strands, Sesshoumaru rose and trotted over to the shore then squatted. Inuyasha couldn’t see what his brother was doing, but he stood up and waited patiently, all the while staring at that muscular ass. It was nice and round, not puny at all. In fact, Sesshoumaru had a scrumptious bubble butt, perfect for squeezing.

‘ _I did not just think that.’_

And Shippou wasn’t a loud mouthed cry-baby.

Considering his mate’s, erm, brother’s condition, Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru’s behavior quite odd. The red-eyed, beasty version of his brother appeared to be on a mission. When Sesshoumaru did return, along with those luscious pink nipples, Inuyasha had the shock of his life. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, palm up and opened it. Lying there were all of Sesshoumaru’s old teeth.

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t breathe. His mate had just…strike that. His Fluff had just given him all of the loose teeth! He still couldn’t breathe. Pretty stars were encroaching on his vision.

Hells no! That was _not_ going to happen! He had things to do. Like, reward his mate…erm, his brother, with a big squeeze, which he promptly did. Surprisingly, not only did he receive one in return, but Sesshoumaru decided to lick his ear!

‘ _Gah!_ _Gross, slippery, slobbery dog tongue! Okay, okay, calm down. There’s no sign that he wants anything more than to molest my ear. Good, good. Nothing hunting my ass. And, I don’t have to pull any teeth! Got ‘em without having my fucking hand chomped on. Alright!’_

Today was turning out to be a good day. First he’d fucked his brother into the ground...and the occurrence of something so outlandish was debatable. Then he had found that his Fluff’s arm was growing quite nicely. On top of that, he had enjoyed an excellent view of those…those…

…Treacherous

…Pretty

…Pink

…Nipples

Though he would deny the enjoyment factor with every atom of his being.

Now, his Fluff had given him something that had been on his To Do list! Perhaps the rest of the day would go just as well. He could wish, couldn’t he? Just this once, he hoped that the start of this day would be an indicator of the rest of the day.

‘ _Yeah, right. Just when things look like they’re going to get better, some kind of shit happens. What’s going to happen next? Lumps on my head and pretty stars? With my luck, there won’t even be any stars.’_

Inuyasha momentarily pouted at that last thought. Until he turned his focus to the contents that Sesshoumaru had just placed in his hand, the rest of the day’s events hadn’t mattered all that much. In fact, they’d flown right out of his mind, including the attractive pretty pink nipples. Just about anything would be worth his mate’s…Fluff’s little gift.

Glancing back up at Sesshoumaru, he couldn’t pull his eyes away. Merry crimson eyes were gazing at him as though waiting. At that moment, he wanted to thoroughly kiss his mate…brother.

‘ _I have got to stop this perverted thinking. Sesshoumaru is my brother! Even if we were mates, we can’t have heirs! No! I mean, we can’t be together at all! We hate each other. We’re supposed to be fighting, not fucking. Even though it did feel pretty damn good. No! It didn’t happen. It didn’t!’_

While Inuyasha was fighting an internal war, he was being drawn into the depths of those oh so…mmm. It was only moments later that he realized that the reason he couldn’t see anything other than those glowing, ruby red eyes was because his Fluff had been leaning down…and down…and then sticking that long, smooth, warm tongue into his mouth and kissing him…thoroughly. That wonderful, slippery, surprisingly not so slobbery, tongue was gliding along his, caressing it, so gently, so slowly, as though savoring a cup of ramen flavored liquid.

And those damn butterflies started having a ball! Maybe two! Quite unexpectedly, Inuyasha felt himself getting hard again.

‘ _Oh gods! Don’t stop! Gotta stop! Please…’_

“Mmmm.” The pleading whine was muffled by Sesshoumaru’s hot, suckling mouth.

Again, visions of the morning’s activities invaded his mind while he heartily responded to his brother’s affection. Now he knew. He just knew that he really had fucked Sesshoumaru. Then he actually remembered. A flash of complete detail assaulted his mind.

It had been an accident and it hadn’t been his fault! He hadn’t meant to do it! It just…happened. It was all Sesshoumaru’s fault! That’s right! Sesshoumaru did it on purpose!

That was his story and he was sticking to it!

When he came back around to realizing what he was doing, engaging in a most arousing kiss, one that could lead to more than an accident, he immediately pulled away. If he didn’t stop, he would be sorry…maybe. Maybe not. It didn’t matter. He was getting hard and, for some unknown ridiculous reason, he didn’t want to get hard. Or do things...like plaster his body right up against Sesshoumaru’s. Or run his hands all over that delicious, solid hunk of flesh. Or sink his hardening erection into that hot, waiting, willing…

‘ _No!’_

He could not go there! Yet, his cursed curiosity got the best of him and he looked down. Was Sesshoumaru feeling the same way? Oddly enough, he was the one with a raging hard-on, not Sesshoumaru. Now there was a surprise. He was the one being a pervert, not his animal driven brother! This was so, so wrong.

Inuyasha was certainly relieved to find that he wouldn’t be running for the life of his ass. For the briefest of moments, he wondered if Sesshoumaru had felt the same way before Inuyasha had fucked him. No, despite all of the fighting, Sesshoumaru had wanted his brains fucked out. Inuyasha was almost certain of it.

In the midst of Inuyasha’s meandering thoughts, Sesshoumaru's inner excitement had taken a strong foothold. His mate had accepted his gift! Distantly, in the recesses of what was left of his mind, he wondered if Inuyasha was supposed to give him teeth, too. Well, he wouldn’t rush things. There would eventually be a gift of some sort.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Maybe Inuyasha would give him those beads with fangs. His eyes narrowed. Why was Inuyasha wearing fangs belonging to someone else anyway? They were obviously too big to belong to his mate. He would need to remedy that situation as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, this realization caused the excitement to fade, leaving an opening for the itching and burning sensations to once again come to the forefront of his consciousness. Soon the ache in his bones would be nearly overwhelming and he would have to find something that would help. That royally sucked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes wandered from the rosary to Inuyasha's face. Now his mate was scowling at him! He had to scratch and if his mate didn’t like it…well, there was always his bone. His mate would deprive him of even that one comfort. As a matter of principle, Sesshoumaru snarled back at Inuyasha’s scowling face. It itched, it ached, it hurt and no one, not even his mate, was going to fuck with him. Though a good fuck didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

Damn it! No one was going to take his bone!

Now he was getting plain cranky. He wanted his bone. He deserved it. After all, he _had_ given Inuyasha his teeth. Now, where was that wonderful backscratcher? His mate started caressing his arm and saying something in a very soothing voice. It was so nice, and very distracting. The next thing he knew, he was being led to the campsite where his mate sat him down.

He could still smell that bitter, spicy scent that really did stink, but he had some vague memory that it had helped his pain and itching. Well, he would wait and see just what his mate had planned. Maybe his mate was ready to give him a gift.

Rather than becoming irritated with Sesshoumaru’s behavior, Inuyasha decided to do something about it. He had gone to a lot of trouble to make healing salve and he wouldn’t have Sesshoumaru tearing into that new, baby-soft skin. Inuyasha had Sesshoumaru sit down in a nice, grassy spot beneath a tree. He set aside Sesshoumaru’s ‘gifts’. Once he had retrieved the salve, he had a difficult time deciding where to start.

‘ _I guess it’s always his arm that he seems to abuse the most. It’s a good thing he isn’t acting like he had when I first found him. I’m not sure that I could stand it.’_

Sitting down to the left of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha began to apply the salve. He smiled when he heard the small moan of approval. The only problem was that he didn’t exactly know where to go from there. Sesshoumaru’s legs led to places unmentionable. His right arm would eventually lead to his muscular chest and those soft, pink nipples. At least with the left arm, he could focus on the new growth.

Unfortunately, while attempting to make a decision, unwanted imaginings floated through his mind.

…Nipples

…Pink and hard

…Under his fingers

…Between his teeth

…At the tip of his tongue

…Sucked into his mouth

‘ _Oh gods! I don’t know if I can do this!’_ He wanted to bang his head in a tree and smash those thoughts right out of his skull.

Sesshoumaru solved his problem for him. Reaching into the pot and scooping out a handful of the salve, Sesshoumaru began massaging his legs. It seemed that putting up with the smell was a small price to pay for the relief that the concoction afforded.

While Sesshoumaru’s hand wandered all over that pale flesh, Inuyasha watched the thick muscles roll beneath the skin. They truly were amazing. The muscles were well proportioned and toned to thick hardness. His skin was smooth too. Did it feel as soft as it looked?

Inuyasha’s fingers simply itched to find out. They _had_ had sex that morning. Would it be so wrong to touch Sesshoumaru?

When Sesshoumaru’s hand moved up his thighs, coming closer and closer to, to…his groin, Inuyasha could not take his eyes away. Sesshoumaru had even gone so far as to massage the creases. And still! There was no erection!

Inuyasha could not say the same for himself. He was entirely too absorbed in his brother’s body and its movement. His groin ached and he covered himself with his arms. It wouldn’t do for Sesshoumaru to see him then get turned on and start stalking his ass again.

Hypnotized. That was the only way to describe Inuyasha’s response to watching his mate, er, brother, apply the concoction over the muscular shoulders and…that broad chest. Oh gods! Did Inuyasha’s cock ever ache when Sesshoumaru’s hand massaged over those evil, pretty, pink nipples.

Oh gods! They were reacting, sticking out farther! His fingers and lips tingled in anticipation. His own nipples were hard and tingling. Inuyasha's hand was about half way to Sesshoumaru’s chest when he was brought back to his senses by an odd angle to Sesshoumaru’s right shoulder.

‘ _Fuck!’_ he thought, curling his finger into a fist and bringing his traitorous hand back to his side.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha turned his focus to what Sesshoumaru was trying to do and felt a twinge of guilt. He had been too distracted to notice that his brother needed help. In an attempt to spread the salve on his back, Sesshoumaru’s shoulder was twisted until it bulged forward.

“Here, I’ll do that,” Inuyasha muttered, grabbing the pot and scooting around behind Sesshoumaru.

He gathered up that ever so long silver hair and draped it over Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, staring at the creamy skin of Sesshoumaru’s back. Licking his dry lips, he wondered what flavors would soak his tongue if he ran it from the base of Sesshoumaru’s spine all the way up to Sesshoumaru’s hairline. He shook his head to dispel his perverted thoughts and scooped out a handful of salve.

Inuyasha gently rubbed circles over Sesshoumaru’s back and tried his best to keep his mind on track. The further down his hands traveled, the more Sesshoumaru leaned forward. The more Sesshoumaru leaned forward, the more those white globes of Sesshoumaru’s delicious, round, muscular, bubble butt were exposed to his hungry eyes and hands. Inuyasha gulped as his fingers reached the slight swell at the bottom of Sesshoumaru’s lower back, that slight swell where…Inuyasha’s fingers trailed over the flesh, dipping into the dimples on each side.

_'Fuck!'_ Sesshoumaru had to go and fucking moan! It wasn’t just any moan either. It was a begging, whimpering, give-it-to-me-now moan. Damn it! That just clenched it for Inuyasha. His skin lit up like a torch and he nearly saw red.

Sesshoumaru had leaned forward to the point that at least half of his ass was clearly visible. And available to fondle. In an attempt to rein in his desire to grab that luscious ass, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. It didn’t do him a bit of good and he found himself wanting to use his tongue as well as his hands.

What was there to stop him?

No one would ever know.

There was a good chance Sesshoumaru wouldn’t have a problem with it.

And, Sesshoumaru _had_ insisted that they were mates, right?

There was absolutely no reason that he couldn’t play to his heart’s content. Because Sesshoumaru had pretty much sanctioned behavior that mimicked mating, Inuyasha could do whatever he wanted without negative ramifications—except for his guilty conscience that had conveniently decided to take a nap. With his conscience on hiatus and his further actions planned, Inuyasha’s fingers caressed the outside of Sesshoumaru’s hips. He craned his neck to peer over Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, plastering his chest against Sesshoumaru’s back. With Sesshoumaru bent forward he couldn’t see much, so he leaned to the side.

Damn, Sesshoumaru still wasn’t hard! At least Sesshoumaru’s position gave him the opportunity to satisfy his previous curiosity. And, it was just curiosity. He just wanted to explore.

Yeah, right. He certainly didn’t hide behind boulders when Kagome lit up with those angry flares of purity.

While gripping Sesshoumaru’s left hip, more for leverage than anything else, Inuyasha reached around with his right hand, slid it down between Sesshoumaru’s thighs and touched his most recent arch nemesis. When Sesshoumaru didn’t jerk away or show any other sign of displeasure, Inuyasha continued his exploration, taking Sesshoumaru’s soft cock into his hand and squeezing. Well, it wasn’t exactly soft, but like a thick muscle that wasn’t being flexed.

At that small amount of manipulation, Sesshoumaru shuddered and sighed. This brought a smile to Inuyasha’s lips and he squeezed again, noticing that Sesshoumaru’s body was relaxing more than it had been. Again, Sesshoumaru gave a soft, moaning sigh that tickled Inuyasha down to his toes.

While his right hand began stroking Sesshoumaru’s cock, his left slid up and teased Sesshoumaru’s right nipple. He hummed in satisfaction. He was finally able to touch. Oh yes!

“Hmm,” Inuyasha hummed in satisfaction.

Resting his cheek between Sesshoumaru’s shoulder blades, he rolled Sesshoumaru’s nipple between his fingers and thumb. It was a comfortable position. He could lie there all day, pressed flat against Sesshoumaru’s back. Inuyasha sighed in contentment, continuing to manipulate his mate…er…brother.

Slowly but surely, Sesshoumaru’s cock swelled with heated blood. Though not quite hard yet, it was damn wide. Fucking long, too.

This was nice, and it didn’t feel perverted at all. Inuyasha's lack of forced repulsion would have been what worried him most had he not been so involved in sating his curiosity. And it was curiosity!

Curiously, it was Inuyasha’s cock that expressed the most excitement at this new turn of events. At this point, he had no intention of arguing with his body. This was too exciting to ignore.

Inuyasha continued to wonder at Sesshoumaru’s smooth, soft skin. When he explored with his left hand and reached the side of Sesshoumaru’s waist, he had to pull back. The air hitting his erection felt cool, yet warm at the same time. Though the sensation was odd, it was titillating. It took him a moment to realize that it was the salve that had been on Sesshoumaru’s back causing the delightful sensation.

‘ _I wonder,’_ he thought.

Reaching over, he dipped two fingers into the salve then applied it to his ever so sensitive organ.

‘ _Wow!’_ he mentally exclaimed while blowing a puff of air in the direction of his ever hardening cock. _‘Ooh, I wonder what this would do to Sesshoumaru!’_

Gathering more of the wonderful concoction, he gradually applied it to his Fluff’s member. The reaction was unexpected. Sesshoumaru groaned then flopped backward, leaving Inuyasha splayed on the ground with his nose pressed against Sesshoumaru’s back. Well, it wasn’t so bad since certain places were being smushed by Sesshoumaru’s full-body shuddering stretch.

Inuyasha managed to turn his head to the side and find a place to breathe. Perfect. He brought his right hand around to skim the long shaft that was becoming a bit stiff at this point, and the index finger of his left hand began tracing little circles around Sesshoumaru’s right nipple. After a light moan and further stiffening of his brother’s cock, Inuyasha indulged himself, and brought his right hand up, teasing the left nipple. Sesshoumaru writhed a bit, encouraging Inuyasha to continue with plucking at the pink little buds.

Ah, this was the life; his mate’s body responding so beautifully to his touch. For once, Inuyasha didn’t fight that reference to Sesshoumaru. Hell, he hadn’t even been aware of the thought. He was simply content to manipulate those scheming, pink buds that he was sure to taste in the very near future.

Abruptly, Inuyasha's world spun and he found himself on his belly.

“Good afternoon, little brother.” Fangs buried themselves into the back of his neck.

Fucking nipples _did_ have a hidden agenda!

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._


	9. Take That, Bitches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 6,600 words of lemon! I hope the edit made this flow more smoothly.

~*~

**Chapter Nine**

“ _ **Take That, Bitches!”**_

Something smelled terribly bitter. While wrinkling his nose, Sesshoumaru cracked open an eye. In front of him, the river lazed by. His back was unusually warm. Not only that, but his nipple and dick were all tingly.

‘ _Ah, so my mate has finally accepted our destiny,’_ Sesshoumaru thought then quickly closed his eyes. _‘He will not have the higher ground this time!’_

Sitting there, enjoying the sensation of having his nipples and hardening cock played with, Sesshoumaru observed and schemed, waiting for an opportunity.

‘ _How will I simultaneously subdue him and prepare him? One arm will make it very difficult.’_

‘ _Why would you want to subdue him? We want our brains fucked out!’_ Fluffy interjected.

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. _‘What possible reason could you have to haunt me at this very moment?’_

‘ _Feels so good…couldn’t let it go to waste!’_ Fluffy grinned.

‘ _Leave! Now!’_

‘ _No!’_

‘ _Yes.’_

‘ _No, no, no!’_ Fluffy argued, stomping his foot.

As before, Sesshoumaru decided to ignore the little shit in lieu of constructing the ultimate plan that would get his dick up Inuyasha’s ass. He was not ready to accept the possibility that he would always be the one on the bottom. It wouldn’t be fair. Not that Life had ever been fair.

Aside from his revenge on those bitches, the Fates, he wanted inside of that tight little body. Inuyasha was diminutive, just smaller compared to his stature, and Sesshoumaru could only imagine how hot and gripping and…No, he had to develop a plan, not sit and fantasize about the end result. Along that vein, despite being smaller, Inuyasha was still a strong half-demon.

‘ _If I don’t prepare him properly, would he be able to squeeze my dick off?’_ Sesshoumaru shuddered at the thought. _‘Yes, there must be plenty of preparation.’_

Though he might not need to be at all concerned, it was always prudent to prepare for any and all possibilities, especially in his weakened condition. He’d already lost his arm to Inuyasha. Coming out of the ordeal dickless was completely and utterly unacceptable. He didn’t have a spare. Besides, it would hurt like hell. Aside from the obvious problems involved, to lose his dick to Inuyasha would be the ultimate humiliation.

During all of Sesshoumaru’s horrific musings, Inuyasha seemed to have latched onto his nipple. Stroking his cock didn’t help much either. It was scrambling Sesshoumaru's brains and making him think weird thoughts. But, how could Inuyasha possibly know that the manipulation of those innocent, pretty, pink protrusions shot streams of pleasure down through Sesshoumaru's gut and straight to his groin? And that was where most of Inuyasha’s attention was centered.

Sesshoumaru decided that it was a good thing that Inuyasha seemed to have taken a liking to his innocent little conspirators. His mate’s seeming obsession would give him time to formulate a foolproof plan. So he sat there, allowing his nipples to occupy his mate.

‘ _If I get my fangs into his neck, any movement would be dangerous for him. That would leave my fingers free to explore. Then I can slip them into his firm little ass,’_ Sesshoumaru mused, momentarily allowing his mind to wander.

He ran his tongue around his canines to test their length. _‘Long enough,’_ he smirked.

‘ _Don’t you hurt our mate!’_ Fluffy yelled, his sudden appearance displeasing Sesshoumaru to no end.

‘ _Silence!’_

‘ _You would hurt him! He’s our mate and he’s…he’s…_

‘ _Cute puppy dog ears_

_Beautiful golden eyes;_

_My Inuyasha’_

Fluffy intoned with dreamy eyes.

‘ _Don’t you hurt our mate!’_ he scowled.

Sesshoumaru internally groaned at the horrid haiku and went back to contemplating how he was going to get his fangs into Inuyasha’s neck. A quick pluck to his currently successful accomplice in distraction sent shivers down his spine and butterflies up from his nipple and into his throat. He wasn’t aware that butterflies could moan, but that’s exactly what they did…and without his permission, no less.

Inuyasha’s attentions were tremendously stimulating and he was finding it difficult to focus. However, with great effort and skill, he successfully ignored the inexperienced hands that were doing such a fine job of muddling his thinking processes.

‘ _Though it will cause my body a great deal of pain, I am capable of the speed necessary to flip Inuyasha and still have time to bury my fangs into the boy’s neck. Then I will have his fine white ass at my mercy. Yes, Inuyasha, you will pay for this morning and I will prove that the fates will not determine my position in life. I am the master of my own fate,’_ Sesshoumaru thought with determination branded on the inside of his stubborn skull.

With all of his plotting, he hadn’t been paying attention when Inuyasha released his cock, so it was quite the shock when it turned hot and cold at the same time. Despite the pleasurable sensation, he automatically went into defense mode and threw his body back in order to _dis_ _-_ _hand_ the would-be attacker and found himself lying on a quite lumpy Inuyasha.

‘ _Ooooh, he’s ready!’_ Fluffy clapped when it became obvious that something hard was poking the small of Sesshoumaru’s back.

Why hadn’t he noticed it before? Too busy making plans. Those thoughts flew out his ears when he felt both of his nipples being teased.

‘ _Perfect.’_

Taking advantage of the situation, Sesshoumaru focused and allowed his entire body to relax in preparation for his attack. After taking a silent, deep breath, Sesshoumaru was nothing but a blur. He smirked in triumph at the wide-eyed, stunned expression on Inuyasha’s face and, in his victory, couldn’t help but be a smart ass.

Inuyasha was flat on his belly and a bit stunned by Sesshoumaru’s now painfully hard cock, which was currently laying in the crack of his ass and on the small of his back.

“Good afternoon, little brother,” Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

With that, Sesshoumaru concluded his attack by opening his jaws wide enough to surround Inuyasha’s spine and plunged his fangs into the neck of his startled mate.

‘ _Hah! Mission accomplished, bitches!’_ Sesshoumaru mentally shouted at the fates.

‘ _Don’t count your puppies before their born,’_ Fluffy huffed.

Sesshoumaru could only roll his eyes at the absurdity of that particular comment.

Once the world came back into focus, Inuyasha had to blink a couple of times before reality neatly bitch slapped him upside the head, not unlike Sesshoumaru’s stupid fucking bone.

‘ _Damn, fucking, EvilDeviousConnivingSneakyEvilTrickyHardEvilPrettyPinkEvilFucking, NIPPLES! Fucking sonofabitch! Well, that last part is true, but…now I’m in deep shit!’_

That _Thing_ was lying smack against his back and far too close to a certain unmentionable place. He had to get away before it had the chance to test his elasticity. There was no way in hell that _Thing_ was getting anywhere near his ass! Except that it already had…and there was nothing he could do about it. The potential pain in his ass took precedence over the slight pain in his neck and he was willing to risk enlarging those puncture wounds to save said ass.

“Get the fuck off me, you asshole!” he growled through clenched teeth, unwilling to move his jaw.

‘ _Oh yes, I do plan to fuck you,’_ Sesshoumaru’s brain snidely supplied while he growled his victory into Inuyasha’s neck.

Inuyasha had the urge to squirm when a growl vibrated down his spine, which he couldn’t really complain about since it sparked tingles that happily skated up and down his back than down to his toes. But he managed to hold his body down to a shiver while digging his claws deep into the earth at the sides of his head. Oh, this wasn’t good. That growl had purred straight down into his cock and there was nothing he could do to fight the effects. And now, that _Thing_ was pressing against him even harder!

‘ _If he keeps doing that, I might not be able to fight him. Threats might work. But what could possibly scare him off?’_

Of course, Sesshoumaru was having his own problems, one of which was that he had yet to give himself a lobotomy.

‘ _You’re hurting him! Our mate! He’s…he’s…_

‘ _Strong as a pine tree_

_Has cute, dainty little ears,_

_And a fine white ass_

‘ _And you disrespect him!’_ Fluffy bitched and nagged.

Attempting to discourage his conscience from further atrocious attempts at poetry, Sesshoumaru snarled, not realizing that he had done it aloud. This time, he felt the little wiggle of Inuyasha’s ass and smiled against Inuyasha’s skin. Inuyasha’s squirming produced the most delightful friction along the underside of his hardening cock. As an experiment, he deliberately let out a long, low, resonating hum. Oooh, Inuyasha literally writhed beneath him.

This was just too perfect! He had had no idea that he would be in such a position! Driving Inuyasha insane would be such an easy task, and he had the added benefit of Inuyasha’s body wriggling against his own!

“Stop it!” Inuyasha shouted

‘ _Not on your life!’_ Sesshoumaru thought back instead of letting go of his prey. Another calculated, rumbling growl and Sesshoumaru heard a choking gurgle coming from Inuyasha’s throat.

‘ _I guess that’s not so bad,’_ Fluffy commented.

‘ _Can you shut the fuck up now!?’_ Sesshoumaru snarled again.

‘… _Ohhh…okaaay…’_ Fluffy moaned at the affect of that last rumble.

‘ _Finally!’_

“I’m going to get you for this,” Inuyasha grumbled just before Sesshoumaru began sliding that _Thing_ up and down his ass and lower back, accompanied by an additional, spine-tingling, toe-curling growl.

What was now the top priority on Inuyasha’s first To Do list of the day was to find a way to get his brother as far away from him as possible. He knew what was up; that _Thing._ If he didn’t get away, it would kill him. On top of that, this shouldn’t be happening to begin with. Sure, they had done it earlier, but that was an accident. _This_ could not happen. It was _not_ going to happen if he had any say in the matter which, at the moment, he didn’t. The fangs gripping his spine made sure of that.

While Sesshoumaru kept himself painfully propped on his new elbow, he reach over and dipped his hand into the salve, scooping out a huge glob. This was definitely going to help him in his mission, and it was Inuyasha that had given him the very thing that he needed. For a moment, he wondered if the stuff would cause Inuyasha to come all that harder. He couldn’t wait to find out.

Oh yeah. Just the visual of Inuyasha’s head thrown back, eyes rolled back into his head, cheeks flushed and mouth opened in a scream made Sesshoumaru’s cock twitch and drip. He couldn’t wait! Of course, he had to, and that sucked. Speaking of which…Inuyasha’s mouth wrapped around his erection while he watched it slide in and out of Inuyasha’s throat flooded his mind. Was he even going to last long enough to reach his ultimate goal? Not if he kept up this fantasizing.

Providing a small amount of distraction, for himself as well as for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru vibrated his voice against Inuyasha’s spine and was pleased with the tiniest lift of Inuyasha’s ass. Then he began the task of smearing the greasy salve all over Inuyasha’s back, gradually making his way down toward the object of his desire.

“I swear, if you do this, I am going to tie you up and fuck you so hard that you won’t know your head from your ass,” Inuyasha hissed, deciding that sexual abuse was a fitting punishment for what Sesshoumaru was contemplating. Still…’ _What the fuck am I thinking!?’_ Inuyasha mentally slapped his forehead.

‘ _Oooh!’_ Fluffy exclaimed with no small amount of glee. _‘I want it now!’_

‘ _You said that you would be quiet,’_ Sesshoumaru growled loud and hard. Not only had Inuyasha’s body bucked up against Sesshoumaru, but he had let out a barely audible scream.

‘ _Oh! Do that again!’_ Fluffy exclaimed excitedly.

“Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Cut it out! I mean it!” Inuyasha shouted, now becoming more than a little desperate.

‘ _Oh, but you like it so much,’_ Sesshoumaru chuckled, being rewarded with a shiver that jerked Inuyasha’s entire torso.

Now, down to business. Sesshoumaru’s hand had finally reached its destination and began to massage the minty grease onto Inuyasha’s ass, saving that little valley for the very last.

“Stop it or I…I’ll torture you into next year. I’m gonna tease you for hours and not give you any relief! You’ll have blue balls by the time I’m done with you!” Inuyasha threatened then fairly whimpered and gasped when Sesshoumaru began gliding a finger up and down that little crack.

‘ _That sounds interesting,’_ Fluffy mused. _‘Maybe later?’_

Even with clenching his teeth and trying his best not to respond, Inuyasha found himself whining like a little bitch. It wasn’t as though Sesshoumaru was actually pressing against anything unmentionable. He was just tickling the smallest bit. Add that to the warm and cold sensations following the path of Sesshoumaru’s fingers and his gut had begun to quiver.

“Ung…you…you bastard…” Inuyasha panted as he felt himself falling down that slippery slope toward acquiescing to the pleasure that Sesshoumaru was all too willing to provide.

He shouldn’t be responding to Sesshoumaru this way. Running should have been at the forefront of his mind. But it wasn’t. In fact, his body was whispering that this felt too good to be thinking anything of the sort. The sensations were so overwhelming that he was actually finding himself incapable of any form of resistance. And his body fucking wanted more! Oh, this was so wrong. He was going to die. And it was all Sesshoumaru’s fault.

Sesshoumaru had determined that when he made those low growls, Inuyasha was rendered speechless—except for the exciting little whimpers and whines—and he decided to take advantage of it to shut Inuyasha the hell up, which would give him plenty of time to tease the not-so-reluctant little ass into oblivion. When Inuyasha reached that point, Sesshoumaru surmised, Inuyasha would be dying to have his brains fucked out. Unfortunately, it might take quite a bit of time and effort. He just hoped that he could stay lucid long enough to finish. The pain in his newly groan elbow was definitely not going to help.

With his claws retracted and his finger just barely held in the crack of Inuyasha’s ass, not really touching anything of importance, Sesshoumaru dragged his finger, down, down, down, until he could gently massage what was available of Inuyasha’s balls. Inuyasha’s body became momentarily still as stone. Not even a breath was present. Maybe on the way back up Inuyasha would find it necessary to provide his body with some amount of oxygen. However, it took four passes, several growls, and ever increasing shivers before Inuyasha drew that breath.

‘ _Hm, that could come in handy,’_ Sesshoumaru thought, his mind drifting back to his previous fantasy of thrusting his cock down Inuyasha’s throat.

Sesshoumaru groaned at his own inability to keep his eye on the target, which should have been getting his cock up Inuyasha’s ass! When he glanced up, he could barely see the side of Inuyasha’s face, but he saw enough to know that Inuyasha’s eyes were only half open and his jaw was lax. Progress was definitely being made.

‘ _This is not happening!’_ Inuyasha’s mind railed. _‘I can’t let him do this!’_

“Nnnnng,” Inuyasha graoned then swallowed when Sesshoumaru’s finger applied the smallest bit of pressure, sinking between the crevice separating the globes of his pretty white bottom. “Fuck…ung…Sesshoumaru! You can’t…ah…do this!”

‘ _Just watch me, little brother,’_ Sesshoumaru chuckled while increasing the depth of his finger by the tiniest amount. And, oooh, Inuyasha’s ass tipped up just a tad and Sesshoumaru provided more encouragement, humming into Inuyasha’s neck again.

This was exquisite! Inuyasha’s body would do whatever Sesshoumaru wanted as long as he kept up those vocalizations. By the time his finger was pressed firmly against Inuyasha’s skin, sliding up and down, teasing that little pink pucker, tracing up and down that sensitive tiny seam and massaging Inuyasha’s balls—much of which had now become accessible due to Inuyasha’s ass being so accommodating—Inuyasha was squirming, panting and nearly squealing. Who says that there is no background music in real life?

“Aaah…you…do…t…stop…nnnng!...it…I mean…nrg…it!” Just what Inuyasha was demanding, Sesshoumaru wasn’t quite sure, so he went with the positive idea that Inuyasha didn’t want him to stop, not that he would have anyway.

Inuyasha wasn’t the only one being teased by Sesshoumaru’s stimulation. Every shudder, twitch, and stretch rubbed him just the right way.

With his blood mostly remaining in the lower half of his body, Sesshoumaru found the world a bit out of focus. Fortunately, his need to prepare his little brother kept him from giving in to that rush, that need to submerge himself into what he knew would be a sweltering clutch of moist flesh.

‘ _You’re fantasizing again,’_ Fluffy teased.

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore the vile creature known as his subconscious and focused on the delicious body that was writhing beneath him. Fucking was in his very near future. Oh yes. His chances of doing just that were looking pretty good too. By Inuyasha’s weakening protests, Sesshoumaru was fairly certain that his brother’s mind was nothing but mush.

Sesshoumaru was so wrong.

Having fingers in the wrong place, no matter that it set Inuyasha’s groin on fire and tightened his abdomen with need, was quite a disturbing experience. Subsequently, his mind was momentarily wide awake, the gooey part having been pushed somewhere down around his dinosaur brain, but the intellect was at full capacity.

‘ _This isn’t an accident! We are going to fuck and there won’t be any excuse! And…and he won’t fit! Fucking nipples!’_ Inuyasha cursed inside his head when he felt that evil finger begin to apply even more pressure. It felt weird, and scary, and though he refused to admit it, arousing.

“Ah…hah…nrrng,” Inuyasha gasped and moaned, earning a particularly strong growl from Sesshoumaru. “IiiiIng!” he fairly whined at the new skittering of sparks spreading over his skin.

That naughty finger was swirling around his most well-guarded area, causing him to clench his eyelids shut and scrunch up his face. He should have at least squeezed his ass to keep it away, but with the accompanying hum, his body completely ignored him, going from tilting his ass to outright shoving it off the fucking ground! Later, he and his body were going to have a few words. No doubt about it.

“S…Stop it…ah…Sesshou…ah…maru!” Inuyasha barely managed when Sesshoumaru’s digit carefully pressed against the most forbidden zone on his body.

Making matters worse, that slick tongue was whirling around his neck while Sesshoumaru sucked at it! That wasn’t helping at all. It was all sensation overload! Fingers, tongue, mouth, and teeth. Even Sesshoumaru’s cock up against his back felt good in a wicked sort of way. It was hot and hard, amplifying the effects of the salve, sending chills rushing all over his skin. And all of that made his ass tingle, made him want more contact, more skin to skin, more…just more!

All of this culminated with his ass trying to help Sesshoumaru molest him!

He was going to have more than a few words with his body. It needed a spanking. The only other option was to spank Sesshoumaru. This was all Sesshoumaru’s fault anyway. Hm…Sesshoumaru…tied up…his ass cheeks nice and rosy…

“Nnngaa! Sesshou...ah…bastard!” Inuyasha exclaimed when that evil finger slid down and was joined by others to massage his balls.

Didn’t his body understand the potential danger? Granted, logic had decided to agree with his body; what with adept fingers manipulating his skin so that it shifted and teased his ass into a desire that overrode common sense. Additionally, he was held immobile on the ground, which was becoming comfortably wet against his groin and belly. Still, his disobedient body should know better!

‘ _Damn it all to hell!’_

How was he supposed to get Sesshoumaru to back off if he kept giving the bastard all the wrong signals, if he kept begging for more!? Even though he felt an unexplainable emptiness inside, he didn’t want more. Truly. He didn’t! It was his traitorous flesh begging to be taken.

Inuyasha was abruptly yanked out of his mental battle when Sesshoumaru pressed his mouth harder than ever around his spine and gave the deepest, resonating growl yet then plunged that evil finger right into his ass! Surprisingly, it hadn’t hurt at all. In fact, his skin tugging around Sesshoumaru’s finger had his ass even more tingly. His traitorous body writhed in an attempt to find more friction and satisfaction.

Rather than hurting, he was being teased. He didn’t like that one bit. That little finger moving in and out, over and over…hm.

‘ _Gah! That bastard!’_ Inuyasha swore to himself even as his ass snapped up against Sesshoumaru’s finger.

“Fuck…” Inuyasha groaned when that finger gently twisted and pulled out, touching something that zinged lightening bolts all over his body and tightened his abdominal muscles to near painful proportions. Even his skin decided to celebrate, swelling with heat, which sensitized Inuyasha’s flesh more, made him want more.

Then there was another finger sliding in with the first! It shocked him that it hadn’t hurt either. Maybe the salve was responsible for the lack of pain? As Sesshoumaru gradually slid two fingers in and out of his body, he began to feel a tingling in his gut. Not for the first time, but it was rather pronounced, almost like an itch that needed scratched, and his body welcomed the friction of Sesshoumaru’s fingers.

So far, everything Sesshoumaru was doing was making it worse, or better. He couldn’t decide which. Those fingers, those magic fingers were wreaking havoc, filling him up then sliding out, the sensation of being empty causing him to want them back inside of him. It was a vicious cycle.

Slowly but surely, his resistance was being drowned in the multitude of sensations. Sparks shot down his spine to meet those fingers that were tying his gut into knots and tightening his body. Already, his hips were rocking forward and back, rubbing his cock along the pre-cum soaked grass, attempting to assuage that simmering arousal. Unfortunately, it only served to make his cock ache with more need. His balls were tightened to borderline painful proportions. He needed to come, and soon. Screw it being ‘so wrong’. He didn’t give a fuck at this point, although…he could do with a good fuck.

“Nnnng, Se…Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha gasped just as his vision began to blur.

Now, that response to having a third finger inserted pleased Sesshoumaru to no end. He could feel the heat radiating from Inuyasha’s body as well as see the deep crimson, full-bodied flush. Just a little bit more to go. Sesshoumaru could hardly wait. He was already covered with perspiration caused by his struggle to be patient and his head felt the burn of the tug-of-war. While he shoved his fingers in and out of his little brother, the fire of lust scorched his skin, aggravating his Centennial itch. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

With a little help from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru managed to shove his fingers deep enough that his knuckles were stretching that tight, pink skin.

‘ _A little more…a little more,’_ Sesshoumaru chanted in an effort to hold back his need to have his cock surrounded and squeezed in that same gripping heat.

His cock was literally quivering with the smoldering need to fuck his little brother and he was finding it nearly impossible to be patient. Every muscle was burning with the fight against an overpowering desire to sink into that scorching flesh. Yes, he needed a flash fire to annihilate the blaze that was already consuming him. With each shove of his fingers, he couldn’t help the vision of seeing and feeling his cock doing the same.

With each new thrust of his fingers, Sesshoumaru used the knuckles of his hand to try to stretch Inuyasha further and so far hadn’t had any complaints. He knew that it was the salve that was keeping Inuyasha from being in pain. All the better.

A few more pumps and enthusiastic responses later and Sesshoumaru could hold out no longer. While he slid his fingers out, he brought his cock down to take their place. His cock was on fire, the head prickling and swelling in anticipation. When he pressed against that slightly reddened ring of muscle, he thought he was going to die. His face and ears burned hot while he carefully pushed forward.

If Inuyasha allowed him in and began participating, he could release Inuyasha’s neck. And then the fun could really begin. Until then, he would need to take things very slowly. Moving forward so slowly was excruciating, especially now that he could feel his Centennial madness struggling to take him over.

It was the feeling of something hot and much smoother than Sesshoumaru’s fingers that brought Inuyasha out of his stupor and solidly into reality. This was the real thing. It was going to happen. He swallowed, stiff and afraid, while waiting for Sesshoumaru to split him open. Not that anything had hurt so far. But that wasn’t the point. Along with reality, his conscience had hit him full force; which put a minor damper on his current arousal.

But now…he was being stretched and it was starting to burn and sting.

“Sesshoumaru…I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Inuyasha panted even though his traitorous body was lifting to help his brother’s entry.

Sesshoumaru hummed one of those growls that slithered down Inuyasha’s spine. All thought took a back seat again and Inuyasha could only writhe, losing all semblance of intelligence. Inuyasha did not stand a chance in hell…which was exactly where he was heading. Yup. Straight to hell.

On the heels of that minor discomfort was a gradual filling that wasn’t all that bad, especially when pressure was placed against that spot that seemed to love Sesshoumaru to death. It wanted more and was bound and determined to get it, except that there were sacrifices to be made…

“Rnnng,” Inuyasha moaned in pleasure despite the sensation that he might burst…namely, his belly was being gradually shoved up into his throat.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha whimpered then swallowed, “I think I’m going to puke.”

Well, that put a damper on things. Sesshoumaru had been in bliss, gradually immersing himself in that unbelievably tight, squeezing heat, his cock crushed by that constricting muscle as he forced his way through. He wasn’t about to quit. After a few moment’s thought—and he never stopped his descent—he decided that a change in position might help his little brother to accommodate him.

Sliding his right arm beneath Inuyasha, he brought his hand up to wrap around and immobilize Inuyasha’s neck then lifted them both until his mate was straddling his lap. Oh this was ecstasy. Inuyasha felt even tighter, if that were possible.

Now that Inuyasha’s belly seemed to have dropped somewhat, Inuyasha could once again clearly feel the friction of the thick length of that _Thing_ stretching his outer skin. It wasn’t splitting him in half as he had expected, but it sure as hell was filling him up. Except for the pressure on his stomach, his body seemed to enjoy it quite a lot though, what with streams of intense heat trickling along his skin and that strange rigidity in his gut that only sought to become a twisted ball of knots. He was surprised that he couldn’t see steam rising from his body.

A rough exhalation of air rushed from Inuyasha’s lungs as Sesshoumaru buried himself the last couple of inches and he found himself comfortably seated on Sesshoumaru’s lap. Then he felt the fangs in his neck slip free, but not before Sesshoumaru made him squirm with one last growl.

Because Inuyasha hadn’t put up much of a fight, Sesshoumaru decided that it was safe to withdraw his fangs, but he still kept his grip on Inuyasha’s throat.

“Do you intend to run?” Sesshoumaru murmured while licking the wound and trying to ignore his need to simply pound Inuyasha into oblivion.

“N…no,” Inuyasha gasped while he broke out in goose bumps from the tickling sensation on the back of his neck.

To hell with it. Either way he looked at it, he was fucked. Inuyasha wanted to continue this new adventure. That didn’t mean it would be a regular occurrence, but they had already gone so far that there was no reason to turn back now.

Inuyasha reached up with both arms and wrapped them back around Sesshoumaru’s neck and took the lead, using his legs to hesitantly raise a couple of inches. Despite the odd tugging sensation, he lifted himself further, sparks skittering through his belly with the new emptying sensation. Just as he was about to lower himself, Sesshoumaru shoved upward and Inuyasha’s cock twitched at the sudden heat that poured over his skin and up his spine, radiating through every cell of his body.

He wanted to fuck! After all of the energy that he had put into covering his ass, Sesshoumaru had finally gotten him. And it didn’t hurt…much.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha gasped when he felt that emptying sensation again. _‘Faster,’_ was what he wanted to say, but was much too embarrassed. Sesshoumaru might think that he was a slut or something!

“Uhng,” Sesshoumaru groaned when Inuyasha dropped back down into his lap.

After that, there was no holding back. They developed a rhythm; Inuyasha rising then Sesshoumaru thrusting. When Sesshoumaru withdrew, Inuyasha sank down and rose again. Over and over they rose and sank, muscles flexing, rolling, tightening and relaxing while the friction built that aching need.

Inuyasha really did make the cutest, sexy little vocalizations. Each moan, groan, or whine brought goose bumps to Sesshoumaru’s skin and spread a tingling itch through his cock. That alone had Sesshoumaru finding it very difficult to be accommodating of Inuyasha’s smaller size. Sesshoumaru buried his nose into Inuyasha’s hair, hoping the scent would hold off any changes in his mental or physical capacities.

The heat of passion roasting his skin and the ache in his legs wasn’t helping Sesshoumaru to stay lucid. He would needed that lucidity to remain gentle, so he fought the clawing of his Centennial with everything he had. He wasn’t about to be left with only vague hazy memories of something as important as this, something that felt so extraordinary. Gliding in and out of that little creature was sheer bliss.

Hah! He had conquered the Fates, and his little brother’s ass, no less. _Th_ _is_ was something he definitely never wanted to forget!

His cock gripped inside of his little brother, mate, lover, inside of His cute, little red creature was mind blowing on a scale that he had never known existed. Sesshoumaru's cock was surrounded in scorching heat that sucked and clenched, drawing him in, begging him to lose control of himself and spurt his milky cum.

Sesshoumaru found it almost impossible to remain in control of himself. The burning in his muscles was increasing with each thrust, causing his internal fight to stay lucid all the more difficult.

Despite that battle, he reveled in Inuyasha’s divine responses. The moans, heaving pants, twitches and tremors were the icing on the cake. The results of having Inuyasha impaled on his cock far outweighed his one-time fantasies of skewering Inuyasha with his sword.

This was so much better.

Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to drift down from Inuyasha’s throat, giving a passing ghost of a caress over the pale brown nipples. He splayed his hand over Inuyasha’s abdomen, feeling the hardness of the corded muscles that were rolling beneath that smooth layer of skin, accentuated as Inuyasha continued to raise and lower himself, his body fluctuating in waves as he did so.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha gasped and tipped his head back. His chest swelled with some unnamed emotion when his Fluffy gripped him closely and nuzzled into his neck.

As the aches and pains in Sesshoumaru's body, combined with the smoldering embers in his groin, reached near unbearable proportions, he found himself losing his battle with his Centennial. He couldn’t let that happen. Not yet. Not when he was ever so close.

Encircling Inuyasha’s cock with his hand, Sesshoumaru began stroking in time with their rhythm, hoping to bring them to completion before that twit of his subconscious mind could take over.

“Ah! Sesshoumaru! Don’t…ah…erng…”

“Beautiful,” Sesshoumaru murmured as he kissed Inuyasha’s neck, up along that smooth jawline, and over to the full lips that were made available when Inuyasha turned toward him.

“Come for me, Inuyasha,” he whispered against Inuyasha’s lips, speeding and intensifying his thrusts.

The whine that hummed against the soft, sensitive flesh of his lips sent a quiver and slight swell through his cock. His balls were already tight enough as it was and that added sexy note put him at the crest of releasing the pressure threatening to explode. He needed to come, but Inuyasha had to come first. He couldn’t risk not satisfying his mate before the Centennial ravaged his body and mind again.

The battering of Inuyasha’s body was easily ignored as Sesshoumaru grazed that inner spot over and over again, filling him up, jarring his already sensitized skin. Fire and the tickle of Sesshoumaru’s hair was stir-frying his ears, the buzzing nearly deafening him while his muscles clenched so hard that he needed relief before he suffocated in the madness of this passion.

Passion? Inuyasha didn’t know what it was, only that Sesshoumaru was driving his body insane and he was loving every second of it. And now, he just needed to find that moment of quaking bliss. His cock was being seared with anticipation and his body hungered for release.

“Please…Sesshoumaru, please,” Inuyasha begged.

Sesshoumaru’s belly clenched at Inuyasha’s mumbled plea, shoving out what little air he had managed to breathe into his lungs. There had to be something that would blast Inuyasha over the edge. He only had one hand…and his mouth. An idea hit him. There was one place that he had yet to test. Yes, that might work. He only hoped that Inuyasha’s ears were as sensitive as his own.

“Aaaiii!” Inuyasha cried out when Sesshoumaru sucked Inuyasha’s right ear into the wet heat of his mouth.

That was all it took. Inuyasha’s back bowed with the sudden clamping down of all of his muscles. Then it happened. His body became weightless and that pressure that had been building in his groin and balls swelled his cock to nearly painful proportions. His cum rushed through his prickling shaft in a blaze of devouring flames that exploded out of the aching, swollen tip. The once blurry world disappeared in a flash of white light behind closed lids. He felt as though his body had lost substance and there was nothing to hold on to or to catch him when he fell.

“Ah! Sesshoumaru!” he screamed, his back arching and bowing again and again as Sesshoumaru continued to thrust in and out of him.

Cum splashed over Sesshoumaru’s hand while Inuyasha clenched and unclenched around his throbbing cock and he was quickly losing himself. Short, lightening fast thrusts compounded the friction along his shaft and teased the head of his cock until he too stilled with the oncoming zenith of rapture. It hit like a typhoon, the power behind it raising his youki and whipping their hair around them while that first wild rush of pleasure erupted, launching from his body in a mighty pulse of girly pink power.

Over the ringing in his own ears, Inuyasha barely heard Sesshoumaru’s roar, but he did feel the twitch of Sesshoumaru’s cock and the liquid warmth that signaled Sesshoumaru’s release. Surprisingly, that made him come even more. Despite the fact that this activity was something that he had fought against, there was an indefinable gratification that swelled his chest.

As Inuyasha regained his sight, he noticed a slight pink swirl.

‘ _Oh, fuck!’_ his mind screamed while his body continued to convulse. _‘No puppies, please, no puppies.’_

Inuyasha's relief panted through his rapid breathing when he looked down to find Sesshoumaru’s hand still wrapped around his cock. _'Thank the gods, no puppies.'_

Both fell to the ground as they continued to twitch and tremble with the aftershocks of their release. While Inuyasha lay there in shocked silence, Sesshoumaru rolled them to the side with a peaceful look of smug satisfaction plastered on his face. The cause was more than the fact that he had taken Inuyasha, but the sheer pleasure that he had experienced. It was like nothing he had ever known. Not that it was any better than the freedom he had felt while Inuyasha was fucking him, but this was different.

‘ _Yeah, it felt great. But you have to admit that it wasn’t as good as him taking you,’_ Fluffy admonished.

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the bastard in lieu of fighting off the pervasive ache in his bones and the itch spreading across his flesh. Even though they were finished, he didn’t want to let go of the feeling of lying here with his arms wrapped around his reluctant mate. His Centennial madness could wait. That was, until Inuyasha spoke.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

Sesshoumaru loosened grip. What he saw next did not make him a happy camper. His little creature was suffering horribly. With that last painful picture on his conscience, Sesshoumaru succumbed to the full weight of his Centennial.

Inuyasha crawled away and immediately dry heaved. It was a good thing that he had an empty stomach, considering the beating it had taken. Afterward, he managed to stumble to the river, shuffling in a daze. Turning toward the shore and dropping into the water on his knees, he stared at a red-eyed Sesshoumaru, giving the jerk his best glare. It didn’t matter to him that he had just had the most powerful orgasm he'd had in his entire life. His ass hurt and his belly felt as though it had been battered to a pulp.

Even though it had felt absolutely wonderful, Sesshoumaru had no business seducing him like that. Speaking of which, the fang wounds in his neck might have been healed, but just the thought of those growls thrumming down his spine made him shiver, and not the bad kind of shivers. Now he would be even more vulnerable to Sesshoumaru’s attempts at seduction.

‘ _Was it worth it?’_ Inuyasha wondered while rubbing his swollen belly and feeling the pain in his ass as the salve washed away.

Then the guilt set in. This had been no accident. Although he had initially been unwilling, he had fallen right into it. He had wanted it. Well, his body had anyway. It still wasn’t a good excuse to assuage his guilt.

‘ _Damn Sesshoumaru to hell! Now I’m a full-fledged pervert!’_

Then the horror hit him.

‘ _What if Kagome finds out!? This is much worse than meeting up with Kikyou! She’ll purify me for sure! But then, she wouldn’t have been happy if I’d just left Sesshoumaru either. I can’t fucking win for losing!_ _'_

Inuyasha had been so wrapped up in his internal struggle he hadn’t noticed that Sesshoumaru had joined him until he saw newly tanning legs standing in front of him. The red-eyed beast knelt before him, held out its left arm and had to fucking whine!

‘ _I’m a sucker for wounded animals. Must be Kagome’s influence. This whole thing is her fault. I wouldn’t even have started helping him if it weren’t for her. She’ll pay for this,’_ he scowled while reaching out for Sesshoumaru’s arm and beginning to massage it.

Inuyasha was brought out of his worries by Sesshoumaru falling forward and wrapping around him like an overgrown octopus.

‘ _I give up,’_ he sighed in resignation, sitting back on his sore ass and rocking the poor wounded animal until it fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._


	10. Are We There Yet?

**~*~**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Are We There Yet?** _

_The inside of Inuyasha's head is a mess! As always, sorry it has taken so long, but I've started a new med, so maybe updates will be more frequent._

They had done it, really done it. Sex. Inuyasha couldn’t believe it. The worst part of it all was that he had wanted it, had enjoyed it. Perhaps that wasn’t the worst part. He had also felt something…something indefinable.

Oh, the shame! The guilt!

‘ _What would Kagome think!? What would Kikyou think!? Especially if that feeling was something that I don’t feel for Kagome or Kikyou. Now they’ll both want to kill me! Maybe I should kill myself! Stupidest thing I’ve ever done in my life! ’_

It was bad enough that he still had Kikyou to protect and was doing a shitty job of it, too. The bitch was always getting herself killed. That guilt was nothing compared to this. By the way, contrary to popular opinion, if she thought he was going to go to hell with her…well, she could just take a flying leap off a cliff…again. It wasn’t as though she shouldn’t be accustomed to the act.

Who the hell had convinced everyone that he was bound and determined to go to hell with her anyway? Kaede must have been gossiping again. Still, the guilt of his ineptitude weighed on him like a boulder.

Instantly, the image of Shippou’s trick that left him stuck to a boulder came to mind and almost eased the weight of his much heavier guilt trip. However, too quickly, it returned to thwack him on the head. He wished that he could at least have the comfort of pretty stars. Connect-the-dots would be a lot more entertaining than beating himself up.

‘ _Stupid bitch…always getting herself killed then coming back to life. She should make up her mind. What’s in that hollow head of hers anyway!? Dirt, of course!_ ’ Inuyasha groused in his head. ‘ _It’s her own fault for arrogantly believing that she can bring down Naraku all on her own.’_

‘ _Why did I do it!? Why do I find that bastard so irresistible? I just can’t seem to keep my hands off of him! Argh!’_

Inuyasha sneaked a peek at Sesshoumaru and actually had to tear his eyes away. It was a good thing that he was a hanyou. Had he been human, his eyeballs would have been stuck to Sesshoumaru’s ass instead of being comfortably nestled in their sockets.

Heaped on top of that boulder was even more guilt. What was he supposed to do about Kagome? Wasn’t he supposed to love her? She certainly loved him. Maybe. Perhaps. ‘ _Sit’_ ing him didn’t help that illusion. Yet, while he had been frolicking around the wilderness, screwing his brother, Kagome had probably been worried that Fluffy had finally decapitated him.

‘ _Humph! More than likely he would rip my heart out of my chest while it’s still beating. Besides, I really don’t love Kagome. Mostly, she’s just a pain in the ass…always screaming my name. Makes my ears hurt. But that definitely has nothing to do with what the fuck I’m doing now!’_

Again and again, Inuyasha had wondered what the girls had that could possibly compare to anything that his Fluff could give him, had given him. Not Sesshoumaru the DaiYoukai or Sesshoumaru the dog, but his red-eyed Sesshoumaru-in-Lust monster.

Also, how could the former bane of his existence change so drastically? Bipolar. That had to be it. Hell would freeze over before Sesshoumaru would accept him. But Fluffy had. Still, it was the sane Sesshoumaru who had _begged_ him.

What could cause such a transformation? Could having morphed into a puppy garnered Sesshoumaru’s loyalty and it stuck in his head when he'd transformed back into his asshole self?

‘ _Another fucking accident! Who knew that Sesshoumaru could be so accident prone? He could give Kagome a run for the money!’_

Inuyasha glanced over at his mostly naked brother and was once again hypnotized. Those muscles rippled so deliciously beneath the sleek, smooth skin. And those fucking nipples just had to be all perky and shit! The action of walking made them slide around too, bunching up then spreading out. Oooh, he could run his tongue all over them, feel them with his lips and suckle them into his mouth while he breathed deep his mate’s…No. Not mate’s. Half brother’s scent. Hmmm.

‘ _Calm down, calm down. No nipples today! Tonight. Yeah…salve…massage…a little…Fuck!’_

Sneaky half-breed libido.

‘ _Sesshoumaru even wants me to do it. Gods! I’m going to kill Miroku! I’m cursed, possessed, and it’s all his fault!’_

Inuyasha licked his lips and forced his eyes away, perusing the boulders to his left, the forest to his right then staring at the lazy river. Mission accomplished! Hard-on retreating.

Back to Kagome…and being assaulted by guilt. If that wouldn’t completely kill his stiff dick, nothing would.

‘ _Could a hard-on for Sesshoumaru be worse than this guilt? What if…what if I just gave in? What would happen? Would he truly accept me? Would the girls leave me alone? Yeah, right. When the sky turns blue!_

‘ _But…but he wants me!_ _As if he has any brains to even know what he wants right now. Well a little,’_ he had to admit. ‘ _I know that my brains aren’t completely in my dick. I think.’_ Inuyasha frowned. ‘ _Is that the only reason that I want him? It’s not good enough. Not good enough at all.’_

Aside from the fact that Kagome had always been trying to strip him in order to examine his wounds, she had never touched him. Not like Fluffy had. Now that he knew how good it could feel, he wished she had touched him like that. Almost. The question was, could she send those same shivers down his spine? Would her body, wrapped around his—as Fluffy had done the past two nights—lull him into a deep contented slumber? Unfortunately for his conscience, he highly doubted it.

In his frustration, Inuyasha kicked a stone. He wanted what he couldn’t, shouldn’t, have.

Still, he shouldn’t feel as though he were sneaking around behind her back. Didn’t that feeling mean that this was all wrong? It’s not like she had offered to fuck him. Despite that, he still felt as though he were cheating on her. But then…pink, perky nipples would cry out to him, those crimson orbs would orbit his body, and he would lose all train of thought, except for fucking his Fluff brainless.

And of course, feeling wanted and needed, which was debatable, added weight to his confusion. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the bright red sky was beginning to fade and blue started creeping in, creating an extremely pretty purple. He could live with that for the time being.

‘ _Is it really so wrong? Would something terrible happen if I were to give in? Bad thoughts! Bad!’_ Inuyasha shook his head in an attempt to relieve himself of those constant, perverse images of him and Sesshoumaru doing a little sparring with thick, hard...

When he and Fluffy kissed, which Fluffy forced him to do quite frequently, it was hungry, deep and demanding. His entire body would burst into such fiery flames that his head would buzz, his ears would ring before turning into fried chips, and he wouldn’t be able to breathe, something not conducive to living. He would almost pass out from the heat.

To top it all off, those large hands could completely cup his privates, massage and knead them until…but he couldn’t give in. He had to be stronger than a wet noodle.

Noodles…ramen. ‘ _Haven’t had any of those in awhile. Okay, that was random.’_

When Sesshoumaru tangled around him, begging for attention, those indefinable feelings would stir. It was those more than anything that set his body on fire. Fluff didn’t want a fuck. His Fluff wanted him, all of him…in every way. Not just sex. And that was part of what gave him that wonderfully weird feeling.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Inuyasha swore at himself.

He really was a pervert. Sensations had ghosted over his flesh all day. Even when Fluffy hadn’t been attacking him, he had found it necessary to fight his own body. Spreading the herbal medicine all over that swollen, hot flesh every day was getting to him. Each day, he was tempted to forge beyond the mere application. Just thinking about it set Inuyasha’s hands to tingling. Such temptation!

Now he was beginning to understand that Miroku’s hand truly was cursed, and the bastard had infected him with it. Regardless of how many times he’d had words with his body, it refused to obey him. Desire, want, need and arousal were constantly springing to the surface, like one of Kagome’s popup tents. Pop! And there it was, tenting his pants. Damn aggravating was what it was. 

Oh, and that wasn’t the worst part. During the past two days, Fluffy had been all over him, trying to seduce him, squeezing him, and most recently, humping him. Fortunately, Inuyasha had managed to keep his pants on and his dignity intact. Which was a sad, sad thing indeed.

Not that some of it wasn’t entirely Fluffy’s fault. Those necessary massages had a tendency to become a bit intimate. Fluffy needed the stuff in places that he normally wouldn’t have even thought of approaching!

Yeah, and Myoga wasn’t a coward.

Fluffy always managed to give him a raging hard-on, which made it all the more difficult to refrain from giving in, throwing his brother up against a tree trunk and driving his cock into that luscious hunk of flesh until he came like…well…like he had that day when he had fucked Fluffy into the sand.

Although, that had been an accident. That, or, Fluffy had done it deliberately.

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. It had to be SEF. Someone else’s fault. Since everyone seemed to be causing shit that wasn’t his fault, he might as well give it a label. He certainly wouldn’t have intentionally fucked a male, much less his own bastard of a brother! Would he? Either way, he had been missing out on something thoroughly enjoyable.

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn’t deny that he wanted Fluffy. He had accepted the fact that the moon wasn’t made of a ball of ramen and that his sword was painfully sharp and harder than a rock. He truly wanted those feelings, emotional and physical.

That desire had him on the verge of believing that the sky was actually blue, taking away his last vestige of autonomy, his precious SEF. Denying that desire had become a devastating war within his world and he was beginning to waffle in his position, verging on being a traitor to his own side.

A rush of wind and blur of silver in his peripheral vision alerted him to the fact that Fluffy had once again streaked off into the forest. Even though he had become accustomed to Fluffy’s little ‘gifts’, he was trying to train the once aristocrat out of the habit. After all, there was no telling how long this birthday madness would continue. At least it broke up the monotony of his SEF pity party.

“Damn it, Fluffy! Get the fuck back here!”

If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. That damn dog was either limping behind or charging off into the trees after those damn rodents. Between chasing down his Fluff and debating whether or not the aching dog needed to be carried—not that Fluffy would submit to such a thing—and Fluffy being insanely feral when he wasn’t whining like a puppy, Inuyasha had at least managed to get an answer concerning their destination.

Getting information out of Fluffy had been worse than trying to pull chickens’ teeth. Particularly when sanity was a constant problem. Delays. It was almost as though the bastard had ulterior motives…such as…fucking him again before they reached Fluffy’s home! Yes!

‘ _Not gonna happen! Never, ever again! Ever! Promise! Swear on ramen!’_ Inuyasha’s ears took a turn for the droopy before continuing to give himself a migraine.

Fluffy’s moments of lucidity had severely decreased and his symptoms had become extremely aggravated. Out of pity, Inuyasha had allowed Fluffy the bone, although, more often than not, the leather chew toy kept the bone at bay. It was odd that Fluffy’s teeth were taking so long to grow in. Perhaps his body was focusing on the arm.

Inuyasha tipped his nose into the air, sniffing the lingering scent of Sesshoumaru’s pain, something that only added to Inuyasha’s discomfort and irritability.

Poor Fluffy’s skin had swelled to the point that the dog couldn’t even scratch for the pain it caused. Just thinking about it had Inuyasha wincing. Maybe the little hunts were Fluffy’s form of distraction. Perhaps he should join in.

It hadn’t helped Inuyasha’s level of stress when Fluffy had picked up a ravenous appetite. That meant tying his Fluff to a tree while he hunted. There was no reason to worry about Fluffy getting loose. Struggling would hurt his skin too much. Despite Fluffy’s acceptance of the act, Inuyasha couldn’t help but hate it. Even the beads of subjugation around his neck didn’t compare to the act of tying his Fluff to a tree. The guilt was nearly overwhelming. He had been intentionally ‘ _sit’_ ing his poor, wounded puppy.

Guilt, guilt, guilt. He was so fucking tired of it. Fed up and ready to dump it into the deepest trench of the ocean. Drown it like Fluffy was always trying to do to him. Speaking of which…Inuyasha dug at his ear with the claw. Swimming upside down while sleeping was not his idea of fun. His ears were constantly plagued with a tickling sensation.

“Fine! You can find your own way back!” Inuyasha shouted and huffed from his sunny perch on the nearest boulder and watched his brother disappear into the woods.

At least, he could try to give his Fluff some small amount of freedom, even if it didn’t alleviate the guilt of tying the poor dog to a tree. Though he wasn’t all that angry, yelling did make him feel the tiniest bit better. All that pent up aggravation and he didn’t even have Kagome around to insult. That really sucked.

This was supposed to be a peaceful rest before navigating around a human village. Of course, that would be too much to ask. Noooo. Fluffy had sniffed out one of those little fuckers. Inuyasha was certain. Damn rat impersonators seemed to be following them everywhere. However, right now, he was just too tired to give a shit.

“Fucking sonofabitch,” Inuyasha mumbled while shaking out his sleeves, a common practice when he was frustrated. He then shoved his arms through the sleeve openings and stuck his nose up into the air. “I ain’t moving.”

Sitting there on his haunches, twiddling his toes and straining his cute, white, furry little ears toward his brother, Inuyasha's thoughts meandered around, taking the opportunity to sunbathe. His thoughts deserved a vacation. Inuyasha was driving them batty with the unusually large amount of abuse he was currently dishing out. Couldn’t he just shut the hell up and enjoy a good fuck?

It had been a long two days of traveling up river. Keeping Fluffy fed, medicated, massaged and moving had been a tiring task. Inuyasha only wished that he could sedate the bastard and carry him. When Fluffy wasn’t being a total pain in the ass, he was either sleeping or all over Inuyasha, begging for attention like some kid. At least, initially. However, in the past several hours, Fluffy had completely ignored him. He didn’t mind…too much. 

It was lonely though; plodding along with Fluffy snarling then whimpering, never really happy. If it were Inuyasha experiencing all of that constant pain, he wouldn’t be too happy either. Nevertheless, it didn’t explain Fluffy’s almost hurtful distancing.

Even worse was that Inuyasha _liked_ every bit of that attention. Snuggling was…nice, though he’d never admit it. And, though annoying at times, he actually enjoyed having Fluffy wrapped around him like a glove. The fact that Fluffy enjoyed playing with Inuyasha’s new accoutrements, the necklace, bracelets and anklets—and that, with a soft smile on his face—pleased Inuyasha to end.

Inuyasha mentally gave a small contented sigh. His Fluff approved. Again, he had done something right. Not that it mattered. The teeth were simply payment. That was his story and he was damn well sticking to it. Screw what anyone else might think. Those sparklies were his. And no one was taking them away. Fuck them!

Something was poking his shoulder and it was damn annoying. That didn’t compare to being shoved and having his head collide with the boulder on which he’d been resting. At least there were a few pretty stars to show for the lump he would now be sporting. Scowling at the one who would disturb his unexpected nap, he stared up to see an uncommon sight.

Though Fluffy’s eyes were still tight with pain, he gave every appearance of a triumphant warrior. It was a welcome sight. Except for one small detail…the squirrel tail hanging out from between his grinning lips.

“Gah! Gross! Get that thing out of your mouth!” Inuyasha yelled, shoving his brother to the ground. “Give it to me!”

Sadly, Inuyasha noted the crestfallen visage of his Fluff. It was also disheartening that his brother had no means with which to fight him. Prying Fluffy’s mouth open and sweeping his fingers across the inside to scoop out the remains of the squirrel was all too easy.

Inuyasha sighed when Fluffy turned his head away, expression blank. He knew that Fluffy was upset. The squirrel had been a gift after all.

The urge to soothe his brother was stronger than his desire to walk away and bury the thing, so he set it to the side and reached out to caress his brother’s cheeks. Inuyasha chaffed under this new need to comfort Fluffy. Every once in awhile—when he was extremely tired and cranky—the thought that he should be shoving Tetsusaiga up Fluffy’s ass crept into his conscious mind and battled with these new softer feelings.

Inuyasha could only hope that he was on the winning side. After all, running around with pointy objects couldn’t be good for his health and he was getting too tired to fight. This war needed to end. Soon. But, how? This question would lead him into unknown territory and hell if he would get himself lost in such treacherous terrain! The mire created by Kikyou and Kagome was bad enough!

“I’m sorry, Fluffy,” Inuyasha whispered and removed himself from Fluffy’s thighs, soft, gooey thoughts engaging in a sticky battle and winning against venomous retorts, which Inuyasha stubbornly shoved to the back of his mind. “Thanks for the gift.”

Attempting to further placate his mate…lover…brother—he was definitely becoming more confused by the hour—he leaned forward and kissed Fluffy a few millimeters in front of the left ear. That was a mistake…or not. Immediately, he found Fluffy’s lips against his own.

Inuyasha groaned in disappointment. It wouldn’t lead to anything more. Not that he wanted it to! Yet, he quite easily fell into the kiss, savoring those silky-smooth, plump curves of flesh. Such overwhelming temptation! So much! He wanted it, bad!

Miroku was going to pay.

Another one of those SEF’s muddying the water.

Not that it would help him now. Not when Sesshoumaru’s lips were so soft, warm, luscious, tasty and…No, no, no! That powerful feeling of being inside of Fluffy’s body could not be repeated, flashbacks notwithstanding. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Despite how good it felt; warm and tight and…and…it just wasn’t right!

‘ _Gods, no!’_ Piece by piece, his resolve was being carved away into little statues resembling laughing, little women who were weaving a long, red, string of fate. Where the hell had they come from? Certainly not from Fluffy's tongue.

With a great amount of reluctance, Inuyasha relinquished the bottom lip that he had been suckling and withdrew. He needed a distraction, something to do. If a hard-on wasn’t killing him, finding things to keep his mind off of Sesshoumaru was wearing him out.

Through all of these tiring activities, hunting for Fluffy’s meals was imperative. Dealing with a snarling, vicious, and volatile dog was not his idea of a good time. Food, more than anything else, seemed to help keep Sesshoumaru out of puppy form. So, the discomfort of tying Fluffy to a tree had to be tolerated.

The only things that had kept him going were the new baubles that he sported. Damn straight. It was only for those, not the pain in Fluffy's eyes.

Every time Inuyasha felt as though he were going to collapse from fatigue, all he had to do was stare at his new prizes and it was worth it all, even the kisses that he was forced to endure. The small rewards were worth it all. Out of this entire ordeal, that was all he wanted. The powerful sparklies. Nothing else whatsoever. Nope.

Yeah, right. And Kikyou wasn’t the bitch from hell, Kagome wasn’t the bitch from the other side of the well, Miroku wasn’t a pervert, Sango wasn’t a frigid bitch who didn’t beat the shit out of the lech, Shippou wasn’t an agitating, spoiled brat, and Kaede wasn’t a meddling old hag.

He had given up protecting all of that to take care of a creature in need. Kagome should be proud of him for making such sacrifices.

Yeah, and the sky was still purple.

~*~

“No, you can’t have that,” Inuyasha whispered, tugging on Fluffy’s hand.

Apparently, humans weren’t immune to Fluffy’s appetite. Despite giving the village a wide berth, Fluffy had managed to sniff them out. Now he was pouting while Inuyasha led him away from one little human that Fluffy appeared to consider a particularly mouth-watering treat.

“I’ll get you something to eat as soon as we get a good whiff of a deer or something,” Inuyasha assured, coaxing the growling beast away from the weak, pathetic humans that would make such a delicious snack.

They hadn’t cleared two miles before Fluffy’s head snapped to the right and he took off at a dead run.

“Not again,” Inuyasha groaned then put his ass in gear and raced after his mate…erm…bastard brother.

What he found was Fluffy, hiding in the darkness of the forest, ready to pounce on Kouga’s two wimpy companions. The pair were shaking in their fur, eyes wide as saucers, and spluttering proof of their innocence of any misdeed, real or imagined.

All in all, they looked like two whimpering little virgins about to be eaten by a dragon. As bad as they were trembling, they may have even feared that the dragon enjoyed a bit of perversion as an appetizer.

“I swear, we were good cubs. We do everything that Kouga tells us to do!” Hakkaku of the white mohawk declared quite bravely, though his knees were clacking together in time with Ginta’s.

“Yeah, you can’t eat us! We’ve been good little wolves,” the girly Ginta of the white and gray hair added with a definite tremor to his voice, all the while hiding behind Hakkaku.

Fluffy snarled and crouched for the leap. Inuyasha was just in time to grab and tackle his Fluff to the ground, ending up lying on top of his Fluff.

“Run, Ginta!” Hakakku shouted as he turned and took off at a speed that would have made Kouga proud. “Hurry! Kouga will save us from the boogeyman!”

“Don’t leave me with that flesh eating monster!” Ginta yelled, attempting to catch up with his comrade.

Of course, they wouldn’t have recognized Sesshoumaru. This feral beast was not in keeping with the one that they had previously encountered, the proud Lord of the West. That Sesshoumaru had been dressed in regal clothing and expensive armor. Considering the current state of this Sesshoumaru, all beast and mostly naked, the defining facial markings were of no consequence.

This was the notorious beast that haunted the nightmares of bad little wolves, the one that would eat them were they to misbehave. All little wolves, including the wolf prince, Kouga, had heard the nursery rhyme over and over again just in case the monster happened to free himself on the one hundred year anniversary of its first appearance.

Watching the cowards flee, Inuyasha wondered if Kouga’s little comment had anything to do with Hakkaku’s and Ginta’s behavior. After all, nursery rhymes tended to be rather violent when parents were attempting to prevent unsafe behavior from offspring. It would make sense. Nevertheless, that didn’t explain everything. 

What did the boogeyman have to do with Sesshoumaru?

After what Kouga had said, Inuyasha had assumed that this was Fluffy’s birthday, nothing to do with nursery rhymes. 

Well, if that was the case, it was taking a long damn time for Fluffy to get over it. How could he explain what was obviously a growth spurt? Why was it happening so suddenly? Couldn’t Fluffy have normal birthdays like any other creature?

On birthdays, Kagome usually gave out presents; candy for Shippou, sake for Miroku, an excellent holder and throwing knives for Sango. Kouga couldn’t possibly have meant that Fluffy’s present had been a mate…him no less. No. He was not Fluffy’s mate. And he definitely was _not_ a birthday present!

However, Inuyasha was the only one around for Fluffy’s birthday. Did full-blooded youkai exchange gifts? If so, Inuyasha was up shit creek because he had been the one taking Fluffy’s teeth and hadn’t bothered to think about giving something back to his brother.

About that time, Inuyasha heard a growl—accompanied by an almost inaudible whine—rumble against his torso.

“I promise. I will get you something to eat very soon. I promise,” Inuyasha whispered into Fluffy’s pointy ear.

With his close proximity to his Fluff, seated on top of his brother, heat seeped through Inuyasha’s clothing and he found himself becoming aroused. This was so not good. With each passing hour, being around Fluffy without touching him was becoming next to impossible, despite his firm decision to avoid all sexual contact.

“What are you doing to me?” Inuyasha muttered when he carefully lifted himself off of his brother’s body.

~*~

Even while Sesshoumaru ala Fluffy sat, tied to a tree, he knew his mate was doing everything possible to see to his needs. That couldn’t change the fact that his skin felt as though it was going to split apart from the unimaginable heat and swelling. At the same time, his bones still ached. He couldn’t win for losing. The constant hunger was also conspiring against him.

Other than momentary distractions, like those little red-eyed fur balls, the only things that seemed to help were food and that wonderful salve that his mate spread all over his body. And, oh, the application was always an experience to enjoy.

On one occasion, his mate had been so gentle that he’d fallen asleep. However, on the last application, his mate had become more adventurous, had teased him the smallest bit. It was possible that his mate had not understood. Fluffy doubted that his mate would not know that being stroked and caressed in certain areas would arouse him. That aggravating little voice inside his head heartily agreed. He and that little snot were beginning to agree more often than not.

On a full belly, and with salve on his skin, his appreciation for his mate always swelled his chest. By default, affection was a direct result. The fact that his more amorous attentions were deflected had been so disappointing that he’d almost given up. Particularly after his last enthusiastic attempt. Yet, as long as his mate continued to follow his instinctual journey toward home, there was no doubt that there would continue to be opportunities, especially when he tended to lead Inuyasha the long way around, adding a few circles along the way.

Fluffy sighed and stared at the rope restraining him to the tree. He had no reason to complain. When he had previously experienced this treatment, there had always been food in the near future. As of yet, there had not been an attack while he was in this vulnerable position. His mate must have been disposing of any dangerous creatures before leaving to hunt.

Except for those damn poofy excuses for rats, which he could scent at this very moment. He well remembered his first run in with the little bastards and was bound and determined to kill every single one of them. How dare they attack his mate!? He would kill them. Kill them all! 

That should make his mate very happy. Fluffy narrowed his eyes while a feral grin crossed his face. The little bastards were doomed.

He knew that there was something else he was supposed to kill, but for the life of him, the memory was mysteriously out of his reach. Fluffy wondered if that little creep inside of his head, twirling around in a tutu, had anything to do with the loss of his memory. No matter, he would remember. If that weird part of him was after his mate, he would show no mercy!

With his mind made up, Fluffy went back to sniffing the air. The very thought of destroying those pests was giving him a hard-on. Not the best of circumstances, considering his hand was well out of reach of his newly aching body part.

Just as he was about to attempt an escape in order to go hunting for the source of that disgusting smell, his mate returned with a very large buck. All previous thoughts scattered, lost in anticipation. Those little bastards and his hard-on could very well wait.

After dumping the deer, his mate stopped and sniffed the air then looked in the direction of his former prey. Brilliant, golden eyes narrowed before his mate turned back to him and stomped forward. Fluffy got a nose-full of that wonderful scent when Inuyasha squatted in front of him. Again, his goals changed. All he wanted to do now was to bury his face into his mate’s crotch.

“No,” his mate commanded.

Oh, amongst all the gibberish, that was one frequently spoken word Fluffy had come to understand. Out of all those garbled vocalizations, this one had become clearly familiar. And annoying as hell.

Fluffy scowled. Was his mate saying that he couldn’t eat? Or that he couldn’t hunt? Or worse, that he couldn’t bury his face in that wonderful scent!? This was just too confusing and the fact that he would be ordered not to eat really pissed him off.

In protest, he puffed up his chest and growled. At that, his mate leaned forward and rubbed their noses together, which instantly deflated his ire. Not that he was a hot air balloon or anything of the sort.

“Food. We are going to eat.”

‘Food’ and ‘eat’ he understood. So! They _were_ going to eat! Something strange inside of his mind executed a twirling leap. He didn’t mind so much since he could barely wait until his mate had untied his one arm. Food, food, food!

Hoping that his claws had sharpened to the point that he could now rip away the hide, Fluffy cracked his knuckles and made a beeline for the carcass. The hide was still warm when he dug his claws in, only to find that they were still too thin and blunt and would cause damage to his fingers should he attempt to tear at the thick skin.

His mate would prepare the meat for him, but he wanted to do it himself! It wasn’t fair! He wasn’t a puppy!

Oh well, the benefits weren’t all that bad. If he intentionally drooled, his mate would clean his chin and then he would have the opportunity to lick and suck his mate’s fingers. That was a definitely plus! If he were exceptionally lucky, it would be his mate who would actually _lick_ away the slimy substance!

Fluffy mused, daydreaming of times passed. White fluffy ears would stand at attention, golden eyes would glaze over, and his mate’s cheeks would flush a cherry red. Oh, that was the best! Fluffy sat back on his haunches and eagerly awaited the opportunity to watch his mate’s cute reaction to that particular activity.

Had it not been for the fact that he could simply sit and watch his mate flit around the campsite, he would have become irritated. That was not the case. Enjoying observing the red material swishing around, the long white hair flowing in waves like a fluffy flag, and little ears flicking back and forth had him enthralled. Strangely, the fluttering red sleeves made him want to charge forward and capture that flag.

He had to be patient though. Subsequently, he patiently waited and watched

…watched and waited.

… waited and watched.

Frustration reared its ugly head when the arrival of food had been delayed for an inordinate amount of time. There was only so much red and white flapping about that the birthday boy could take. That irritating, flailing brat beating a hole in the side of his head had begun to drive him insane! He had to put a stop to this aggravating flag waving.

A deep, rumbling growl hissed past his lips. This had to end now! He was hungry! Fluffy crouched, readying himself to charge his mate. Food, licking, sucking his mates fingers…He had waited long enough!

~*~

“What the fuck?” Inuyasha grunted after his back had been slammed into the hard earth. “Alright, what the hell did I do wrong this time!?

Red, pained eyes stared down at him, his brother’s lips curled back in a snarl.

“What!?”

Fluffy raised his head and turned it toward the buck, his nostrils flaring. Inuyasha sighed. Fluffy was never one to be patient. He should have known better than to do anything other than put a few strips of meat in front of the poor beast before preparing to set up a fire.

In order to save time and energy, perhaps he should try eating the meat raw himself. Inuyasha swallowed while his stomach did a couple of back flips. Not likely!

“Alright already! Food! Eat! Now! Go! Sit down!”

Thank the gods Fluffy had learned the meaning of a few commands, ‘sit’ being one of them. Though Inuyasha hated that word with a passion, he couldn’t come up with anything simpler.

Unexpectedly, Fluffy stood, refusing to obey. He crossed his arms and gave Inuyasha that raised eyebrow. Inuyasha hated that leftover of Sesshoumaru’s snootiness. Even as an animal, Fluffy could still show his ass. Figuratively speaking, of course. On the beast, Inuyasha could even call the expression ‘disturbing’. However, rather than challenging his weakened brother, he ignored the irritating bastard and went to work on the deer.

The next thing Inuyasha knew, Fluffy had squatted behind him, reaching around for a strip of meat. Inuyasha would never admit to having those tiny, fluttering butterflies in his belly when Fluffy’s chin dropped onto his right shoulder. There was the sneaking suspicion that Fluffy intentionally allowed the meat to slip in order to force him into the delectable treat of hand-feeding. Now there was something that he could do without guilt! He could watch his mate’s…

‘ _Dammit! I don’t care how it feels! He is not my MATE! Gah!’_

His brother’s plump lips would pout between each bite and they were oh so sexy. But not as sexy as that ever so smooth, long, slick tongue that snaked out to wrap around his fingers. In an effort to bring himself back to the present, Inuyasha blinked his eyes a couple of times then noticed that Fluffy had managed to grab a piece of meat..

“No, you’re always dropping it,” Inuyasha huffed, gently swatting away Fluffy’s hand. Finger licking had absolutely nothing to do with his desire to hand-feed his Fluff.

Inuyasha was falling right into Fluffy’s trap. Beasty boy was fairly certain of that fact. Soon, very soon, they would be mating again. Even instincts had an innate ability to seduce and the oh so naïve Inuyasha didn’t stand a chance in hell.

For every three strips that Inuyasha carved from the carcass, one went to that moist, heated mouth. A shiver skittered down Inuyasha’s spine and clenched his gut when Fluffy’s tongue teased his fingers. Add that to the heat against his clothing, the hard, stiff _thing_ against his back and the warmth of Fluffy’s cheek against his own, Inuyasha began feeling the burn of a blush rising to his face and ears, matching the rising temperature in his groin. At the corner of Inuyasha's mouth, something wet trickled down his chin and he found his tongue snaking out to lick it away, which was where he met another slick appendage intent on the same, though with a much more devious purpose.

The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was involved in yet another one of those long, frequent, unintended, tongue-twisting, toe-curling kisses. As usual, his mind took a short vacation while he savored that coaxing, teasing muscle that simply had to be magical because he always found an unbearable tingle running from his throat, expanding through his chest, and shooting through his abdomen to swell his crotch. With each swipe and roll of Sesshoumaru’s tongue, his body temperature rose. And then the sucking…his cock was simply going to explode!

‘ _Gods! I’m going to die!’_ he thought while flexing his thighs in an attempt to alleviate the swelling.

All he wanted to do was turn around and wrap his arms around his mate’s torso.

‘ _Fuck the mate argument. I don’t care right now. I can’t. Don’t want to. Ah, fuck.’_

He knew that he was quickly losing ground. If he didn’t cease the tongue dueling, someone was going to get stabbed. The thought of it being his ass prompted him to tear himself away and speed up feeding his…his…

What the fuck was Fluffy to him anyway!? A mate? Lover? Bastard brother? The lines were dangerously blurring. However, the rhyme wasn’t all that bad.

‘ _Decide, decide, decide,’_ whispered that small inner voice that had been plaguing him for years. 

Everyone wanted him to choose. Why couldn’t he just have ramen? That was easy enough. But, no. Everything had to be so complicated. Everyone wanted a piece of him; Kikyou, Kagome, Naraku, Fluffy, even Tokijin! How much worse could it get? Feeling completely overwhelmed, Inuyasha dropped from his squatting position onto his ass, taking Fluffy with him.

‘ _Decide, decide, decide,’_ that small whisper pushed. ‘ _Who do you want?’_

Inuyasha groaned at the onslaught of what he had previously been able to avoid. If only the damn sky would stop waffling colors! One day soon, the sky was going to fall on him, and he would learn exactly its true color.

With Fluffy’s strong presence, he had no choice. What he didn’t know was that the only reason he felt torn was because his subconscious had already made the decision. Fighting against it was simply ignoring the inevitable, a skill that he’d honed over the years.

Fluffy’s nearly completed arm tugged him backward into a firm embrace, lips blazing a heated trail down the right side of his neck. Inuyasha, fatigued from fighting himself, didn’t even think to protest, easily leaning into Fluffy’s body. The fact that Fluffy stopped to lick the choker necklace elicited a groan and Inuyasha tipped his head to the side, giving Fluffy more room to lick the sparkly.

At the same time, in an apparent attempt to soothe Inuyasha, Fluffy’s right hand caressed Inuyasha’s arm, pausing to play with the bracelet before continuing along Inuyasha’s thigh and down to the anklet. It was soothing, though simultaneously arousing.

Had he ever had the overwhelming desire to steal anything from anyone, other than Fluffy? Well, there was the jewel, but that was another thing entirely.

‘ _No, I’ve never wanted to have anything that belonged to someone else. No mementos. Nothing. What is holding me back? Why can’t I have what I want?’_

Inuyasha’s mind whirled with the implications. Who could attack him for a decision in Sesshoumaru’s favor? Choosing Kikyou would certainly bring on Kagome’s wrath. There was no doubt that Sesshoumaru could handle her. Of course, he couldn’t imagine living, or dying, with the smell and taste of graveyard soil. Kikyou already wanted to kill him. She didn’t even need the added motivation to take him to hell. Nothing new there. Sesshoumaru could take her on any day.

However, what about Sesshoumaru? Would Sesshoumaru attack him for his choice if it were Kagome? Could Sesshoumaru protect him from the women? Would his lover even care? Lover?

‘ _What the fuck? I’m going insane. My mind must have been left at that tree when Sesshoumaru first whapped me with that bone.’_

Though Inuyasha’s mind was on the brink of meltdown, he hung on by a thread. Then his brain rolled down the slope of a ravine, gathering momentum as it fell.

‘ _No, it’s an SEF. Someone else’s fault. Anyone else’s. I didn’t do this on purpose!’_

Despite his arguments, his mind continued its headlong rush.

Of everyone, Sesshoumaru was the strongest. Could he trust his bastard brother—who may no longer be a bastard—one who had always despised him? Only Sesshoumaru had followed through when it came to wanting him.

Sesshoumaru didn’t hold back, didn’t blush and crawl away.

As if.

Inuyasha examined the little trinket gripping his right wrist.

‘ _He wants me…and I want him, dammit to hell!’_

‘ _Decide, decide, decide,’_ that little voice chanted.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, contentment had descended upon Fluffy, providing some relief from physical distress. Crimson and amber fought for control; Inuyasha over his emotions and Sesshoumaru over his intellect, or lack thereof. Somewhere through the haze, Fluffy took a backseat and Sesshoumaru heard a whisper that pleased him to no end.

“Would you protect me?”

‘ _We would, wouldn’t we?’_ that annoying voice softly pled.

It didn’t matter what protection Inuyasha needed. Fluffy’s instincts would never allow anything or anyone to harm his mate…except for…maybe, a bone. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. No matter how difficult it might be, he had to live with the side of himself that constantly clamored for his mate. With the Centennial weakness of his body and mind, Sesshoumaru wasn’t given much of a choice.

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru murmured while licking up the edge of Inuyasha’s right puppy ear.

Receiving an answer was not what Inuyasha had expected and he nearly jumped out of Sesshoumaru’s lap, but he was held tight. Sesshoumaru’s cheek continued to firmly press against his to such a degree that he couldn’t even move his head.

‘ _Decide, decide, decide.’_

Inuyasha wished that voice would shut the fuck up. Perhaps, if he had more information, he would be able to make a decision. This might hurt like hell, but he had to go through with it.

“I’m not talking about Naraku. I mean Kikyou and Kagome,” he quietly clarified.

“Hm. Why would you need protection from them?” Sesshoumaru asked while nuzzling his nose into Inuyasha’s hair.

A couple of hundred years would do a lot to wear down someone’s resistance and Sesshoumaru had had as much as he could handle. Yeah, he was strong. Nevertheless, he was no god. Not at the moment.

“You already know that Kikyou wants to kill me. And…Kagome wants me, but she is always ‘ _sit_ ’ing me. Especially when Kikyou comes slinking around. Either way I go, I’m doomed.”

“You are mine,” Sesshoumaru growled, scraping his fangs along Inuyasha’s scalp.

No one would have what Sesshoumaru had so faithfully denied himself. It was time. With the possessive nature of a DaiYoukai, Sesshoumaru decided that no one, other than himself, had the right to take Inuyasha.

“You say that now, but you have always hated me,” Inuyasha choked out, trying to ignore the sparks teasing his skin.

It was an honest question and Inuyasha did not need dishonest answers. He would be lucky if Sesshoumaru didn’t kill him for simply asking. While he waited, there was once again that long, stretching silence. Waiting for an answer was already wracking his nerves. Keeping his heart inside of his chest was imperative. Inuyasha’s mouth watered, even as his heart thumped against the wall of his chest.

At the moment, he didn’t need to be thinking about that long, silent stretch of taffy. A sugar high was the last thing he needed.

“My desire for you was…unacceptable, though irritatingly, unavoidable. Beating you was my attempt to drive you away and to assert my dominance. Although, you do deserve an ass-kicking on a regular basis.”

Inuyasha huffed at the blunt honesty and lack of regret.

“However, after a time, I continually found myself seeking you out. Which of course, gave me more opportunities to force you to submit. This Centennial has made me weak and I am no longer able to deny this fate. Nevertheless, I fully intend to skewer the fates.”

“Why? If you want me so much, why have you been trying to push me away?” That hurt, much like betrayal. So what? Inuyasha was used to that sort of thing.

“The bitches took control of my life. I despise being manipulated. I do not despise you,” Sesshoumaru sighed at his effort to placate his mate. ‘ _No matter how much I want to.’_

“So all this time, you were lying!” Inuyasha exclaimed and struggled to remove himself from his brother’s grasp. “You could be lying now! Just trying to lull me into a false sense of security so you can kill me and take Tetsusaiga!”

Mentally rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru fisted his fingers through Inuyasha’s hair and yanked his insolent mate’s head backward so that he could glare into Inuyasha’s eyes.

“How many times have you been completely vulnerable to my sword!? How many times have I refrained from killing you outright!? Ask yourself why I haven’t taken your life before now.” Sesshoumaru’s voice softened at that last sentence. “You are mine, Inuyasha,” he whispered before loosening his grip and leaning forward in an attempt to capture Inuyasha’s lips, only to find hands pushing against his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk so much. Must be the fever,” Inuyasha mumbled.

“Damn it, Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru swore as that little shit in his head kept complaining that he wasn’t doing enough to keep his mate. Was it any wonder that he was cranky when it came to Inuyasha? The attraction wasn’t his doing. It was the SEF that he hated. Inuyasha just happened to be the closest target for his carefully stored rage!

“What do you expect!? You’ve been an ass and all the sudden you say that I’m yours as opposed to I’m yours to kill. What the hell am I supposed to think? I’m yours,” Inuyasha snarled in derision. “Give me a fucking break. Doesn’t mean that you love me or anything. You just want a piece of ass!”

‘ _Tell him you love him, you hard-headed prick!’_

‘ _Not necessary. Go back to your bench,’_ Sesshoumaru blithely commanded his subconscious, that idiot who thought ‘Fluffy’ was an adorable nickname.

‘ _I’m not in love,’_ Sesshoumaru spat.

‘ _Yes, you are! We’ll lose him. We will!’_

“Well? You aren’t going to deny it, are you? Figures,” Inuyasha growled while continuing his attempts to break free.

What if Inuyasha needed to hear him say those three little revolting words? Weren’t his actions enough? Did he truly have to admit them? Is this what it came down to? What would it take to make Inuyasha understand? Sesshoumaru swallowed, hard, when he decided that, yes, he needed to say those words that he reviled more than any that had ever existed. For Inuyasha. He had to do it, but it was so difficult, maybe even impossible. He wasn’t even sure that he did love Inuyasha.

‘ _Liar! Yes, you do, dammit! It’s only fair that you tell him. Look at everything he’s done for you. He’s fed you, treated you, kept you from killing with abandon, and put up with your cranky attitude. And look! Without even thinking about it, he has accepted your gifts. Look at him! Just look! Around his throat, wrists and ankles! If that isn’t an invitation, I don’t know what is. And you let him, didn’t you?’_ Fluffy smirked. ‘ _Say it. Just say it!’_

Well, if he said it very quietly, maybe no one would hear. No one else would know. With that thought, Sesshoumaru’s eyes scoured the area, then he tightly held Inuyasha’s head with the fingers twined through that ruffled hair. Leaning down until his lips were just inside that nose-tickling fur, in a barely audible whisper, he spoke those three words that twisted his entire body into knots.

“I love you.” Whew! That wasn’t so bad. And there was no possible way that he would ever lower himself to repeating this nauseous activity.

“Hah! I knew it!” was shouted from a green whirlwind that plowed its way from the forest, kicking up all manner of debris. “Hop to it, Inuyasha. You need a serious fuck. My woman is looking for you and it’ll only take a day or two for her to find you. Believe me. I am going to be well out of range when she plants you twenty feet deep, mutt.”

“Get the fuck…”

Hm,” Kouga stroked his jaw with his thumb and forefinger, staring up with thoughtful eyes, though, as far as Inuyasha was concerned, the presence of a brain to house those thoughts had always been debatable.

“…outta here, you…”

“Maybe I should stick around. Should be a real laugh. Where’s that wind bitch, anyway!? She’s around here somewhere,” Kouga asked, completely off topic, searching the sky and flaring his nostrils. And then as pretty as you please, the annoying wolf sped off without so much as a “See ya!”

“…wimpy wolf!”

After the two blinked a few times and determined that this bizarre occurrence had not been a mirage, Sesshoumaru decided that he would indeed kill the wolf. Damn the consequences. Silently, Inuyasha wholeheartedly agreed.

It took Inuyasha a whole of two minutes to process what Sesshoumaru had whispered into his ear before they were so rudely interrupted.

“What!?” Shock couldn’t describe this partcular bone that had hit Inuyasha in the head.

Sesshoumaru stared off as though he had absolutely no idea what Inuyasha was referencing.

“Did you just say…” Inuyasha’s entire body was about to explode in anticipation of Sesshoumaru’s response. This was _not_ Fluffy. This was Sesshoumaru, bastard brother, asshole galore, hypocritical snob, and accidental lover.

“Yes. Be silent,” Sesshoumaru curtly commanded, cutting him off.

“But, but…” In his stupification, Inuyasha couldn’t finish his sentence. He wouldn’t have been able to if he had tried, for at that moment, Sesshoumaru’s lips sprouted wings and swooped down to effectively shut Inuyasha the hell up.

And that was that.

The great nothingness of brainless, tangling tongues devoured all SEF’s and the sky hesitantly faded to a pale shade of blue.

~*~*~*~*~*~

***Disclaimer***

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Fluffy._


	11. Told Ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19 pages of yaoi smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry an update has taken so long. My brain issues had been bad, but seem to be better right now. :) Any extra spaces were added after the document was pasted into the upload field. Don't know how to explain that.

 

~*~

 

**Chapter 11**

 

_**Told Ya** _

 

That wonderfully warm, incredibly slick, and delightfully wet tongue dipped into Inuyasha’s mouth over and over again, caressing every ridge, exploring every nook, and stroking every inch of Inuyasha’s acquiescent mouth. It was soft and soothing, not at all like the hungry kisses Inuyasha had experienced over the past few days. With full intention, Inuyasha fell into it, meeting every caress and mirroring every action. Knowingly, he gave himself over to the seduction of his mate. There were no regrets, no SEF’s, no interruptions. Now, it was only him and Sesshoumaru. Blissful silence.

… _And,_ the sky was _still_ blue.

Sesshoumaru’s grip on Inuyasha’s hair softened, his fingers moving down to Inuyasha’s cheek. A thumb grazed the line of Inuyasha’s jaw and traveled down to caress the long slender throat. The sensation blazed through Inuyasha, ripping through his gut.

Despite such an intense reaction to those simple touches, Inuyasha couldn’t help but relax and close his eyes. For long moments, he allowed himself to bask in Sesshoumaru's attention. And then, some weird, unnamed emotion crawled up through his chest and the muscles in his throat tightened. Whatever it was, he couldn’t have moved away if he had wanted.

A tugging at Inuyasha’s waist alerted him to the fact that Sesshoumaru was attempting to nakify him. Unlike previous occasions, Inuyasha fully intended to be of assistance. However, upon opening his eyes, he wasn’t exactly happy with what he saw. Red was bleeding into his brother’s eyes and a deep growl thrummed against his lips.

“I want you…sane,” Inuyasha panted.

Without taking his eyes from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha ripped a piece of flesh from the deer carcass then held it in front of Sesshoumaru’s mouth. He had to be certain that his brother understood what was happening and accepted it—accepted him.

Sesshoumaru tipped his head to the side in question and Inuyasha hurried to explain.

“I want to make sure this is what you want. Food helps keep your mind clear, keeps your beast where it belongs.”

“Ah, I see. I have never _wanted_ it.” The voice was deeper than usual and a bit rough. Sesshoumaru paused and watched Inuyasha’s eyebrows draw down into a frown. The pout was too cute.

“It is what I need,” Sesshoumaru clarified before wrapping his long, pink tongue around the piece of meat, sucking it into his mouth, taking Inuyasha's fingers with it. ‘ _Cursed bitches.’_

With the sensual twisting of Sesshoumaru’s tongue, heat rushed to Inuyasha’s cheeks and he was tempted to take his brother into a bruising kiss. If he was correctly deciphering Sesshoumaru's words, Sesshoumaru had just said that he _needed_ Inuyasha.Inuyasha was too shocked to say anything to that.

‘ _Ew, raw meat taste!’_ briefly flashed through Inuyasha’s mind when he noticed the blood lining Sesshoumaru's lips.

All kinds of lewd thoughts raced through Inuyasha’s head while the column of Sesshoumaru’s throat worked to swallow. Memories of that first night assailed him—Sesshoumaru’s face bent over his groin, the Daiyoukai's mouth gently suckling his…Oooh. Sesshoumaru had been so giving, taking nothing for himself. A groan vibrated through Inuyasha's throat. Quite unexpectedly, Inuyasha felt a sliver of guilt.

‘ _That night…I wonder if I could bring myself to…to take him into my mouth,’_ Inuyasha wondered.

It amazed Inuyasha, how easy it was to allow his perverted brother to lick and suckle his fingers until he was blind with desire. Did that dog ever know how to use his tongue! Swirling, caressing, and pressing hard in all the right places. When Sesshoumaru’s tongue slithered between his fingers, gripping tension tortured the muscles of Inuyasha's abdomen. Luscious, slobbery lips slid down one digit, Sesshoumaru’s tongue swirling over the webbing before he sucked it into his mouth and suckled the soft flesh, teasing the sensitive flesh with his fangs.

Sesshoumaru’s magic tongue was hot and wet, and those wonderful butterflies fluttered along the ticklish wall of Inuyasha's belly. Slowly, but surely, smoldering heat was well on its way to roasting Inuyasha’s skin.

“Unnnnng,” Inuyasha groaned.

Darkening amber offered an obvious invitation to wild passionate sex. Inuyasha's brother was expertly teasing his body into a driving lust. It would take no time at all for Sesshoumaru to have him completely out of control.

Breath was failing Inuyasha. He could almost hear his lungs screaming for air. All this torture, simply from Sesshoumaru's mouth on his fingers.

“Se…Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha gasped, his eyes rolling up to gaze into the deepening blue sky.

‘ _You are too easy, Inuyasha,’_ Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself.

The cherry cast dusting Inuyasha’s skin was such a delicious sight for Sesshoumaru that he wanted more than anything to taste every inch of the delectable platter as it willingly lay sprawled across his lap. Ignoring the next piece of meat that Inuyasha hung in front of him, Sesshoumaru set about attempting to nakify Inuyasha. Much to his pleasure, Inuyasha decided to help him out. In no time at all, Inuyasha was standing, stripped and panting.

The look in Inuyasha’s eyes was full of lust and determination to have his way. It was quite obvious that Inuyasha was ‘ _not’_ torn between running and devouring Sesshoumaru. Nope. The young half-breed was willing and ready.

“Well?” Inuyasha asked and fidgeted.

‘ _Ah, too bashful to ask.’_

When Sesshoumaru began to rise to his feet, a breathy Inuyasha grabbed him by the hair and attempted to drag him to the deep grass beneath the trees. Inuyasha’s anxiety and impatience would have been amusing had it not been for the pain in Sesshoumaru’s scalp.

Call it payback for Sesshoumaru's nipple biting.

“Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru shouted as he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around the boy’s neck.

Locked together, they stalked and tripped the last few steps to their favorite patch of thick soft grass. Neither wanted to be the first to release the other. It was a stare down.

Meanwhile, other body parts were staring _up_ with the desire to slap both parties onto the ground and to insist they get down to business.

Finally having had enough, Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha into the rough bark of their favorite tree and pressed himself flush against his little brother.

Half brother.

Who cared?

Both of their aching, stiff, swollen and dripping cocks were constrained between their bodies, the pressure of which was just fine with those particular naughty bits. In fact, the heat and pressure were perfect for the two dense, ravenous beasts that slobbered all over each other in hopes of providing enough lubrication to encourage some kind of movement. Any movement! Slipping, sliding, up, down, even round and round. Something, anything, as long as there was friction involved!

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru rumbled from somewhere deep down in his chest. The teasing vibration flitted through their tortured shafts and swelled the tips to nearly painful. If those naughty members could have begged, they would have.

The amber of Sesshoumaru’s eyes seized Inuyasha’s soul, and at the same time, sucked all the air from half-breed’s lungs. The edge of Inuyasha’s vision ran off into dimensions unknown while he drowned in the obscene sensuality of those sweltering liquid pools. He found himself swallowed whole by dilated, charcoal slits surrounded by brilliant flares of gold. For a moment, pretty sparkles threatened to ruin his fun. Instead, Sesshoumaru’s incubus orbs effectively torched them out of existence.

Inuyasha worked his throat and tongue in an attempt to wet his mouth. His tongue peeked out to run along his swollen lips. The taste of Sesshoumaru still lingered there and Inuyasha's tongue squirmed further out to savor more of the delicacy.

‘ _How…when did he turn into a sex god?’_ was about the only thing his soup-for-brains mind could manage before his lips were smothered by the warmth of Sesshoumaru’s. After another swift trace of wet warmth, Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed with a contented sigh. When Inuyasha felt pliant flesh gently pause against his lips, the moist heat of his breath was sent back through his nostrils, bringing with it a strong dose of Sesshoumaru’s musky scent.

The kiss was almost tender, gentle and provocative!  If it hadn't been for the tree, Inuyasha's knees would have crumpled under the ignition of the inferno setting his body afire. Fortunately for the tree, Inuyasha didn’t self-combust.

The light press of sensitive flesh was so much more titillating than that insatiable hunger. They teased and tormented as they nibbled, nipped, and licked. The thread of desire tugged at Inuyasha’s arms. Wrapping them around Sesshoumaru’s neck, he forced the kiss deeper. His tongue slid between those lethal fangs and snaked into the wet warmth of the awaiting cavern. It was so hot! The sensation of Sesshoumaru sucking his tongue made his cock twitch. His ears strained with the desire to be given the same treatment. The heated taste and scent of Sesshoumaru was so good that doggy drool never once crossed Inuyasha's mind.

He could wait. This was Inuyasha's day to be the aggressor and he would make sure that his brother understood that. He would establish his position in their physical relationship.

And, by hell, Sesshoumaru would learn to like it.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly the effect he was having on his inexperienced little brother. The only problem was that the contact was having as much of an effect on his own body. The hunger was kicking in and he most definitely did not want to hand this experience over to his beast, or to that miscreant running around in a pink tutu. Fuck his beast and fuck Fluffy, too!

_'Are they one and the same?'_ Sesshoumaru shook that thought right out of his head.  Who cared?

Abruptly, the urgent need to have Inuyasha on, around, and inside of him rushed to the fore. Fluffy wanted everything, now, not later. He wanted Inuyasha inside of him before the stick-up-its-ass intellect decided to scream and run off in a horrific panic.

‘ _I did not just think that.’_ Fortunately, Sesshoumaru's beast was so focused on the branding of Inuyasha’s body that it didn’t bother to comment. It didn’t need to, for, in the next moment, Inuyasha had him flat on his back. ‘ _Oh, God’s!’_

Restraint was driving Sesshoumaru mad, but at his sibling's request, he was trying to remain civilized. However, Inuyasha was not helping in the least. The boy's demanding actions were pushing at all the wrong buttons. Despite what should have been a blow to Sesshoumaru’s pride, he truly enjoyed Inuyasha's dominating actions. In truth, he liked it a lot, enough that his thoughts were becoming scattered to the four winds. Or was that seven? Oh well. At the moment, he couldn’t give a shit.

The instinct to buck and writhe, to seek out as much contact as possible, overtook the daiyoukai and he found himself at his brother’s mercy. With wanton passion, his body betrayed him, not that he seriously gave a fuck. Inuyasha had straddled him. Strong thighs were pressed against his hips, solid and hot. In the midst of all that heat, their erections touched. It scorched like a branding iron. His begging whine was foreign, but oh so necessary.

He _wanted_ more than ever.

He, Sesshoumaru-in-Lust, needed this. Later, much later, he would have a few words with his body concerning its multiple personalities, but for now, he needed his brother’s weight against him. It was the only thing that seemed real.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru gasped, arching upward and lifting his brother.

It had worked. Hands bore down on Sesshoumaru's chest, and his shaft was given the attention it deserved. Inuyasha's hot, rigid length rode his groin and melted their flesh together in a satisfying, slimy burn.

Now was the time for Fluffy-in-a-Tutu to have his fun. Yup. Sneaky little bastard was finally having his way, and a bench wasn’t even necessary.

Electricity thrummed throughout Sesshoumaru’s body. It built one level after another. It sought to tighten the coils that would blast a stream of energy from the tips of his ears. Need. Want. Hunger. Craving. Everything that led to the culmination of his curse was poised to burst open his soul.

Sesshoumaru-in-Lust had made his appearance and was ready for Inuyasha to rock his world.

“Please, Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru shouted before whimpering. The Fates, and his hatred for them, were fading from his conscious mind as a certain ‘Fluffy’ was anticipating a breathtaking ride.

Inuyasha was pleased to no end. Sesshoumaru-in-Lust lay beneath him, contorting in frenzied twists while Inuyasha rode his groin. The allure of crimson tinted cheeks, parted lips, and glazed over, hooded amber eyes contributed to Inuyasha’s amorous state. Oh, was that drool trickling out of the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth?

Inuyasha’s knowledge that he could do this to his brother tingled through his gut. His cock agreed that this was the most beautiful and sexy sight he had ever witnessed. That he could cause the almighty Sesshoumaru to lose control gave Inuyasha a sense of pride.

Inuyasha's fuzzy ears flicked with every toss of Sesshoumaru’s silvery hair. The parting of those delectable lips, swollen with the hot blood of lust, once again prompted the memory of that mouth wrapped around his throbbing shaft. Inuyasha needed a deep, hot and wet place to bury a particularly suffering part of his anatomy. If he didn’t, the rest of his body would die from sweet agony.

_'How can he be such a cold bastard and look like this?’_ Inuyasha’s mind wondered and not for the first time. Deciding that now wasn’t the time to distract himself with thoughts, he kicked them away to put all of his attention on the sight of one hell of a piece of milky white daiyoukai.

For his part, Sesshoumaru wasn’t thinking at all. Sensation was all that existed now, and that was one of the reasons he should have been locked away. At least his blood lust had been overpowered by another lust. His lack of experience in using seduction to gain what he wanted had completely backfired and deep fried his brain. Even sane, he couldn’t control his desires. They were wreaking havoc with his body, confusing pleasure and pain. Every inch of him was begging for touch, craving for the heat of another, a specific other.

Though Sesshoumaru would never have admitted in all his long-lived centuries, his ultimate weakness had always been Inuyasha. His weakness... that was the only explanation he could come up with for his constant avoidance or his regular sound thrashing of his little brother. A craving for touch. That was all it was. For days after having his hand inside Inuyasha’s warm guts, he had been consumed by the memory…and jacked off. He hadn’t been able to stop himself. The boy had been irresistible.

There would be no jacking off this time. This was the real thing. Ah, the joy, the pleasure, the pain. The weight of Inuyasha’s hands on his hips was not enough for his present appetite. His nipples perked up for want of some attention. His ass tingled with anticipation and his lips were cold from disuse.

Desire had taken its toll on Inuyasha as well. He could no longer simply stare down at his brother. With painstaking slowness, he glided his stiff shaft alongside Sesshoumaru’s. The need may have been great, but this time he was going to enjoy every second. While he set a steady pace of rubbing their cocks together, he savored each stroke and delighted in each racing spark of electricity that zipped down his spine. His every muscle trembled with desire. It was difficult for him to keep control when Sesshoumaru was bucking up against him.

“Gods, Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha gasped.

Sesshoumaru didn’t care much for the continued teasing. He wanted satisfaction. Fire was already coursing through his veins, forcing him to writhe under Inuyasha. Every little touch nearly fried his skin. The suffering was sweet, but unnecessary. He wanted to be cocooned by Inuyasha's flesh and pounded into the ground by forceful thrusts. This itch needed scratched, now.

His brother was taking much too long to slake his thirst. At this point, being on the receiving end was definitely not an issue. He couldn’t care less, despite the fact that the ruby-eyed monster had yet to take control.

‘ _I am going to kill him!’_ Sesshoumaru thought when he felt Inuyasha sliding down his torso, depriving him of that wonderful slippery sensation.

When he felt a soft tongue flick across the tip of his erection, he shot up onto his elbows. His breath hitched in his throat and he stared wide-eyed at the, oh so cute, fluffy ears between his thighs. Of course, ‘cute’ in no way described what he felt when Inuyasha’s hesitant golden orbs drifted up to settle on his own. What made this experience so thrilling was the fact that Inuyasha’s mouth had simultaneously covered his cock and slid down. Not very far, but the boy was trying. The sensation was enough to knock him backward and send his hips catapulting toward those luscious lips. A few pants from Sesshoumaru, and a couple of gags from Inuyasha, and true experimentation began.

While Inuyasha was busy using his slippery wet mouth, it took claws in the dirt and toes curled for Sesshoumaru to control his hips. Luckily, Inuyasha’s hands were helping keep Sesshoumaru's hips steady. With each swipe of that slippery pink tongue, streams of tingling fire streaked across Sesshoumaru’s skin. He was getting harder by the moment and his mind, what was left of it, was reeling.

Without realizing it, Sesshoumaru’s legs were spreading wider and wider. His attempts to raise his hips were thwarted by strong hands. This friction was just not enough. It was nothing but a big tease. His entire body was starving for much, much more.

Inuyasha knew that there was no way he would ever be able to give Sesshoumaru the same pleasure that he had been given. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give it his best shot. It took a couple of minutes to become accustomed to having a rather large, stiff, hot ‘ _thing’_ in his mouth. It was pleasantly slick and smooth, something Inuyasha could appreciate. Also, the slightly salty flavor reminded him of Ninja chips, one of his favorite foods.

Inuyasha was enjoying this new experience when he learned even more. There was a spot, a small knot that Sesshoumaru seemed to really enjoy having stroked. After passing over it, Sesshoumaru had jerked and his cock had swollen. So, Inuyasha tried it again…and again. Not only could he feel the heat and swelling rise, but he could see the tension mounting, hear the near silent moans.

With a ridiculously big hard shaft in his mouth, Inuyasha used Sesshoumaru’s distraction to reach out and grab the conveniently placed container of medicinal cream. The sight of his brother lost in the throes of orgasm was sure to be beautiful and he didn’t need any distractions, such as sating his own desires. That could wait. Right now, he had other goals.

Inuyasha gave a particularly strong suck while hardening his tongue and running it over that one sensitive spot. During the arching of Sesshoumaru’s lovely body, he used the distraction to scoop out some of the slick concoction. ‘ _I must be getting pretty good. Let’s see what he thinks about this!’_

Surreptitiously replacing his mouth with his hand, he began to stroke the concoction up and down the length of his brother’s staff. Sesshoumaru hadn’t been given the chance to protest before the mixture of roasting heat and chilling cold had been applied.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru panted. “I’m…”

That sentence was abruptly cut off when Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha’s other hand squeezing his tightened balls. With his ears ringing, and trying to suck a sufficient amount of air into his lungs, his oxygen deprived brain almost failed to notice that Inuyasha’s fingers had slipped down and were beginning to tease that tight little ring of muscle. However, after the first couple of twirls executed by the tip of a claw-sheathed finger, Sesshoumaru certainly did notice when his body enthusiastically responded.

Inuyasha was having the time of his life, despite the protestations of a certain aching organ. He was the one in control, and Sesshoumaru-in-Lust was positively helpless. Much to his delight, his brother hadn’t once attempted to put a stop to his manipulation. He had been right about what a sight his brother would be. The vision of his brother’s pale skin flushed with blood, eyes rolled back into his head, mouth dropped open, and body completely out of control gave Inuyasha a satisfaction that he never could have achieved in a winning battle of strength.

‘ _I win! Let’s see just how much I get for my prize!’_ the victorious hanyou cheered.

Very carefully, he nudged against Sesshoumaru’s little pink barrier. Sesshoumaru unexpectedly shifted and Inuyasha didn’t even need to force his finger into that hot flesh. No, Sesshoumaru did it for him. The moan that came along with the motion had Inuyasha's cock dripping in anticipation. He hoped this would be worth his restraint. So far, his expectations exceeded his wildest dreams. To tell the truth, he’d never had these types of dreams. That didn’t change the sentiment one bit though.

Sesshoumaru was in nirvana. He was in hell. No, he was somewhere that no one had ever informed him existed. It was, hot and cold, sweet and bitter, bright and dark. His body just couldn’t decide what to do! The mind he so proudly called his own had taken a vacation. Somewhere, it was basking in rapture beneath the exploring fingers of his brother. Any sanity, that most likely had not been there in the first place, melted away when Inuyasha became bold enough to actually touch him in a most inappropriate manner. Sesshoumaru never would have guessed that his brother understood at least this much about the male body. As though he could care, right now!

That delicious finger had picked up a lazy rhythm and felt as though it were exploring. Oh, but it felt good. It felt even better when Inuyasha grazed over something inside of him, something that liked it very much. Sesshoumaru's breath left his lungs in a loud whoosh.

“Again,” Sesshoumaru managed to pant. “Again.”

Inuyasha did not disappoint. He added a much appreciated second finger, of which Sesshoumaru took full advantage. A few moments later, Sesshoumaru found himself lost in space. What space, he wasn’t sure. Didn’t care. He was floating on a sea of sensation.

“Come for me,” the dirty little hanyou whispered. Inuyasha couldn’t believe his own audacity, but he had to see it. Sesshoumaru-in-Orgasm had to be a breathtaking sight.

The staff in Inuyasha’s hand was heavy with blood and Sesshoumaru was grinding against his fingers with wanton desire. The involuntary curl in Sesshoumaru’s abdomen was a sure sign of imminent release. Hoping to mobilize Sesshoumaru to act, he moved forward and stared into his brother’s incoherent flushed face.

“Come for me, big brother,” Inuyasha repeated.

Unsatisfied that Sesshoumaru hadn't immediately exploded, Inuyasha dipped his head and suckled at one of those tempting, evil, delicious nipples.

‘ _Hah! I win, you little bastards! And the sky is still blue!’_ Inuyasha congratulated himself when he felt the flow of liquid rushing through the veins of Sesshoumaru’s shaft.

“Come for me,” he whispered with more confidence, then attached his mouth to the other hardened nipple.

When Inuyasha heard the strangled, low keening whine, he knew that it was time to detach his lips so he could watch that ridiculously beautiful face. Sitting back on his knees, he sped up his motions, plunging his fingers into Sesshoumaru’s body and pumping the dripping shaft. The view of Sesshoumaru was explosive tinder for the rising heat steaming from his skin. He was practically burning alive and it wasn’t even he who was being pleasured! This getting from giving thing was entirely unexpected. Definitely something he would be doing again.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru’s belly sank and he sat up, grabbing Inuyasha’s shoulders. Claws dug into Inuyasha’s flesh as Sesshoumaru slid over his legs, onto his lap and grunted. Inuyasha watched in fascination as the muscles in Sesshoumaru’s neck strained. All of that silky silver hair flared when Sesshoumaru threw back his head and howled. Simultaneously, Sesshoumaru thrust his hips upward and all that thick white juice that had been demanding to be set free rushed out and spilled over Inuyasha’s fisted hand.  It splattered all over his chest and abdomen.

The high that Inuyasha experienced from Sesshoumaru's orgasm was absolutely incredible. If he had thought Sesshoumaru was sexy before, he couldn’t describe what Sesshoumaru was now. The attraction to his brother was overwhelming. The need to be inside this sensual being left his mouth dry and his body buzzing.

Sesshoumaru’s hips continued to thrust while Inuyasha nearly came on himself. The expression on the Daiyoukia's face was suggestive of pain, but Inuyasha knew better. What was even more exciting was that the small amount of iris that Inuyasha could see on Sesshoumaru's rolled up eyes was still golden. Sesshoumaru was sane, or at least partially.

Inuyasha wanted Sesshoumaru now more than ever and patience wasn't one of his virtues. There was no reason to allow Sesshoumaru to come to his senses before he could bury himself into that magnificent specimen of youkai ass.

Sesshoumaru—who was deaf, dumb and blind to everything but the satisfying pleasure coursing through his body—rolled with the wave of quakes and fissures streaking through his flesh. Breathing had become secondary to pushing beyond the limits of the tangible. Had he been in his right mind, he would have laughed at the very idea of his mind desiring a link more than physical. But there it was. In the outer fringes of his awareness, he was reaching for more, expecting more. Oh so gradually, his instinctive need began to die, along with the violent convulsions of his body.

Sesshoumaru had barely registered his downward spiral before he found himself laid back into the grass and rolled over onto his belly. Through the fuzzy balls in his brain and the rubber flopping around in his limbs, it didn’t occur to him to wonder what was happening. He was content to drift on an endless sea of nothingness. He didn’t feel the least bit odd when his hips were lifted and their weight balanced over his knees. Anything at all could happen and he would still be content.

And that was so unlike Sesshoumaru. But hey! He had just had the foreplay of a lifetime and wasn’t about to question it!

Inuyasha intended to take full advantage of Sesshoumaru’s debilitated mind. Gently nudging Sesshoumaru’s knees farther apart, he nervously wobbled forward on his knees, never taking his eyes of his goal. He appreciated the view of Sesshoumaru's rump so much that he nearly punctured that perfect ass with his claws.

‘ _So_ _far, so good,’_ he thought while he caressed those ample white mounds of flesh.

His hands carefully separated the muscular globes, revealing the modest, pink ring of muscle. It looked so inviting, so small that Inuyasha’s cock jumped with anticipation. It should squeeze like a vise. Just the thought of sinking through it and the tight warmth lay beyond had Inuyasha groaning.

No time like the present!

Inuyasha quickly glanced at Sesshoumaru’s face before running the tip of his cock up and down the little valley, testing the flesh and Sesshoumaru's reaction. A quiet moan encouraged him to press the swollen and sensitive head of his member against the tight little ring of muscle.

Inuyasha’s body was trembling and not just with lust, but with the fear that, at the very last moment, he might be denied. Strengthening his grip on Sesshoumaru’s hips, just to make sure his prey didn't get away, he carefully pressed forward, intent on a gentle entry.

‘ _Oh, Gods! I don’t think I can wait!’_

Even though the slight indentation he had created in Sesshoumaru’s flesh spurred him to plunge forward, Inuyasha held himself back and instead, he let up on the pressure, but only for a moment. His eyes were wide with wonder and nervous anticipation. He was right there, the tip of his cock pressing against Sesshoumaru’s tight opening.

Again, he pushed forward, barely breaching the small opening. Sesshoumaru shuddered and tensed around him, nearly pushing him out. Both flexed with the sensation. Inuyasha panted at the crushing squeeze. He could barely contain his desire to dive into Sesshoumaru’s body, hanging on by a miniscule thread. There would be time to watch Sesshoumaru’s skin stretch around his hardened shaft. The visual that accompanied the sensation would surely take him to heights not reached during their ‘accidents’.

Another nudge and push. That pink muscle seemed to stretch forever, but fought him at every millimeter. The pressure around his shaft was crushing. But oooh! He had to see that again! He withdrew the small amount of distance that he had taken and re-entered.

Inuyasha’s eyes were wide with wonder, his cheeks flushed with his heightening arousal. Fortunately, mechanics were helping him control his urges so that he was able to enjoy this bit of play. Over and over he breached Sesshoumaru’s body, shoving deeper with each press.

Heat, so warm and tight, surrounded his aching cock. The skin of his cock felt as though Sesshoumaru’s body was trying to suck him in. It almost hurt to hold back.

With his next stroke, his brother nudged backward. Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the unexpected assistance and he gazed over Sesshoumaru’s shoulder. Sesshoumaru-in-Lust was on full display, eyes half rolled back in his head, face flushed and lips swollen. Inuyasha gulped and decided that he was not going to wait any longer.

The calming influence of Sesshoumaru's decline from the euphoric burst of orgasm kept his fragmented brain from coming to the realization that something was happening to his ass. Until now.  The fact that it wasn’t unpleasant kept him from doing something other than simply enjoying such attention. By the time he felt something pressing against the one area of his body that he held sacred from the touch of another, it felt too good to resist or protest.

Sure, Sesshoumaru had recently been fucked, but he truly hadn’t had any choice in the matter, nor did he remember that much of it. This time was different. When he felt the pressure, there was little discomfort and he attributed it to the previous finger play. More than that, there was a tingling anticipation. His body wanted it, craved it beyond his ability to refuse.

Sesshoumaru was inviting a thorough fucking with full awareness and was surprised that he wasn’t the least bit disturbed.  Memories of their previous encounters were rather vague, so this was something quite new.

‘ _I wonder if he can find that spot again. That was extraordinary!’_

When Inuyasha pressed even further into Sesshoumaru, no thoughts of being less than the most powerful being on earth entered his mind. There was an unfamiliar equality. Not only that, leaving Inuyasha in charge of satisfying him, actually gave him a sense of power. Inuyasha could do no more than he allowed. The Daiyoukai was in control. Sort of.

That eased many reservations that he might have had and he encouraged his brother, impatient to get beyond the initial stretch. He wanted it all, now, that full length filling him to the brim.  It wasn't an entirely physical desire and that confused Sesshoumaru. Well, he and Fluffy would address that issue later.

Sesshoumaru pushed aside his thoughts and decided to help move things along. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. So as not to startle Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru carefully rose to his hands and gently pushed backwards. He heard his brother gasp. Claws dug into his hips and yanked him backward.

“Oh fuck, Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha gasped, then plunged into Sesshoumaru’s body and fell over onto Sesshoumaru’s back.

At the moment, Sesshoumaru was a bit too busy adjusting to having a foreign object inside of him to complain about the abrupt intrusion.

“So…different than before,” Inuyasha gasped.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth while his head hung down, his hair winding along the ground like quicksilver.

“Shut. Up,” he snarled between pants. He didn’t need a commentary from his brother. What he did need was movement. That stinging was a pain in the ass, literally. “Move.”

Of course, that small encouragement went a long way toward getting what he wanted. He heard Inuyasha suck in a breath. The weight on his back lifted and he felt Inuyasha’s hips shift.

“Ah!” There!

“I’m sorry, sorry!” Inuyasha babbled.

“Do it again!” Sesshoumaru may have climaxed a short while ago, but that didn’t mean that he would deny himself further pleasure. Having that spot manipulated was definitely in the category of pleasure.

“Erm, what did I do?”

‘ _Idiot.’_

“Move your hips with exactly the same motion you used a moment ago!”

“O…Okay.”

So wrapped up in the heat gripping his cock, Inuyasha really wasn’t sure what he had done. He’d just have to wing it. Except that his hips weren’t going to sprout wings and that made him very nervous. Hoping he wouldn’t fuck it up, or that he would, Inuyasha carefully slid back, pulling his cock with him. Watching the full length of his thick, rigid staff sliding out of Sesshoumaru’s body sent those damnable butterflies into his chest and throat. His eyes were watering with the effort to prolong this ecstasy.

Fulfilling Sesshoumaru’s order immediately flew out of his mind. All he wanted to do was watch his thick hard flesh force its way through that small opening in Sesshoumaru’s body. The manner in which Sesshoumaru’s skin sunk inward as he nudged forward was thrilling!  The sight was addictive!

That was exactly why he slowed the process. He wanted to prolong the sensuous maneuver. He was the lucky one. Not only was he able to feel that tight muscle slide along his shaft, but he had the joy of watching. Centimeter by centimeter, his cock sunk into Sesshoumaru. The sight made his ears burn and his fingertips tingle. Couple that with the sensation of being squeezed near to death in scorching heat and he could feel the fine hairs on his body burning away from his skin. The scent of acrid smoke from the burnt hair curled up into his nostrils. Hopefully, his ears would survive when his hips finally met Sesshoumaru’s ass.

“Yes,” he heard his brother hiss.

“Yeah,” he agreed in a drunken drawl as he drew closer and closer to that perfect white ass. “Feel that?” he murmured without thought as the last inch of his cock shoved forward, his hips meeting the toned muscle of Sesshoumaru’s ass.

Inuyasha just had to get all the way into that heat. Digging his claws into Sesshoumaru’s skin and holding that pretty ass in place, he edged upward and ground forward.

Ye gods, it felt good! The pressure squeezing his cock was keeping the butterfly tingling under control. However, he now had a new problem. Hummingbirds were fanning the flames through his entire body and he had to discover some way to kill them before they forced him to come too soon. Just the feel of all those wings batting a hundred miles a minute caused his stomach and abdomen to tighten beyond belief.

For his part, Sesshoumaru wondered if Inuyasha was going to hyperventilate before giving him an experience that he would allow with no one else. He was frustrated! His brother was inside of him, but refusing to move and show him the wonders of which The Bitches had been nagging him about for decades. He wanted to feel this, to know what it meant.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru growled low, “move it!”

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Inuyasha mumbled, barely registering his brother’s words.

When he did begin to pull away, for the umpteenth time, he wondered whether or not he was dying. He felt as though he were held in a vise and was mesmerized by the source of his pleasure. The sight was bewitching. He was a peeper, a pervert in the making.

Inch by inch, his stiffened cock tugged out of that tight muscle. It was fascinating to associate the feel and sight of what was happening. The resulting stimulation was a drug. Euphoria floated through Inuyasha’s body. In his desire to once more feel that penetration, to watch it, he completely pulled out of Sesshoumaru’s body and stared at the tip of his cock as it nudged against that little hole.

The low rumble of impatience was only background noise as he wrapped his right hand around his cock and backed off enough for that small ring to completely close. Biting his lip, he pushed forward enough to breach the opening and groaned at the resistance that he encountered. Again, he pulled back out, relishing the sight of Sesshoumaru’s body rejecting him when the tip of his cock was finally squeezed free.

When he set out to do it again, he couldn’t help himself. He pushed a bit farther, torturing himself with the warmth squeezing a mere inch of his cock. Back and forth, he withdrew then shoved, pushing deeper each time. It was his power that opened his brother and he wanted to see it over and over and over and...

“Prepare to die,” Sesshoumaru snarled, his words completely unheard by the ears that were stiff and perky, yet trembling like a leaf.

Inuyasha was driving Sesshoumaru mad. The painfully slow and partial entrances into his body were not all that comfortable. It had only been that deep penetration that had left him feeling that he was on the verge of some great discovery. To put it bluntly, Sesshoumaru was craving more and Inuyasha was teasing him beyond comprehension. He’d had a taste of what could be and Inuyasha’s explorations were beyond annoying.

Even more torturous was the idea that he was allowing Inuyasha to explore. That was exactly what he was doing. Was he intentionally accommodating his brother. A strange notion, but it had to be the reason he'd been tolerating such behavior. Swallowing his urge to reach around and strangle his little brother, Sesshoumaru dropped his head to the ground and clenched his jaw.

While Sesshoumaru had been searching for some semblance of sanity, Inuyasha had been having the time of his life. The sky was still blue, though he really didn’t care at the moment, and his cock was burrowing deeper and deeper into that fine white flesh. Oh, the beauty of Sesshoumaru’s ass could not be underestimated. Especially when he was plundering its depths.

“Feels so fucking good,” Inuyasha gasped.

When Inuyasha could no longer hold back and took that last plunge, his eyes rolled back into his head. His cock was buried to the base and all his mind could register was the hot restriction that gripped him so tightly.  It was heaven.

That wasn’t exactly what Sesshoumaru was feeling. Inuyasha had been tapping something that had sent shivers up his spine. Even though his belly felt full, it seemed to want to tighten. His body twitched with the desire to have its itch scratched. He’d already had a taste of what lay ahead and he could hardly wait for Inuyasha to get down to business.

Lifting up onto his hands, Sesshoumaru stared out over the slow moving river. When he fully backed himself up, flush against Inuyasha, his vision blurred with the intense sensation of fullness. When Inuyasha withdrew, he felt as though his little brother was taking his blood with it.  His entire body tingled with the jarring of his skin when Inuyasha slammed him forward with the first solid thrust.

“Fuck,” Sesshoumaru groaned. He couldn’t imagine how this could get any better.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. ‘ _If I’m not careful, this won’t last. At this point, I don’t care if he goes all beasty on me. At least I know he chose this while sane.’_

There was no way he could last if he began a fast pace, so he set a moderate rhythm, all the while watching his cock glide in and out of Sesshoumaru’s body. Their previous encounters had been wild and swift. Inuyasha was determined to make this one last as long as possible.

Even though Inuyasha was not exactly pounding into him, Sesshoumaru was content to have his body rhythmically shoved forward. The rocking motion was enough to cool down his need for immediate completion. This was nirvana without the explosion of release.

Strands of Sesshoumaru's silver hair swept forward and back each time Inuyasha thrust into him. The sensual rhythm, a chanting dance that rolled through Sesshoumaru's muscles, hypnotized him. He indulged in the luxurious warmth and freedom of such a simple and complete pleasure.

Once again, that odd, swollen feeling rose in Sesshoumaru's chest and throat. It made him want to say something to his brother, something important. With each thrust, Inuyasha was becoming more than something that was forced on him, more than his brother, more than…a temporary lover. He had often wondered if he loved Inuyasha, but hadn’t been absolutely certain. Now, with each filling of his body, each tingling jolt to his skin, Inuyasha was invading more than just his body. It was becoming ever more clear that he did feel more than a strong attachment.

“Ung,” Sesshoumaru groaned at a particularly hard thrust.

At that moment, the swelling in his chest was almost impossible to ignore and he nearly said those three words that were almost impossible to say. However, he chose to push it back, regulating his panting into long slow breaths and trying to focus on only physical sensation.

Sesshoumaru refused to be controlled by these intermittent sentimental urges.

Currently, Inuyasha was having no such conflict.  Shoving his cock into such tight heat was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Each and every foray into Sesshoumaru’s gripping hot flesh sent a rush of heat through his own. It tightened his balls and knotted his gut. If he were to make this last any length of time, he had to gain some semblance of control.

‘ _Maybe if I change my focus, this won’t be so intense.’_

Looking away from the provocative sight of his stiff length gliding in and out of Sesshoumaru’s pearly white ass, Inuyasha’s eyes traveled the span of Sesshoumaru’s muscular back. With each movement, muscles rippled beneath the pale skin. Silver strands of hair cascaded around Sesshoumaru’s body and pooled in winding streaks on the ground. The shining curtain glinted with each rocking motion of Sesshoumaru's body. When Inuyasha withdrew his cock, Sesshoumaru’s ribs expanded with a deep breath. When he slid back in, Sesshoumaru’s ribs folded inward with an expelled breath.

For long minutes, the two surged in languid waves, enjoying the rise and fall of sensation. Though the atmosphere was as tranquil as ocean rocking the world in its cradle, the slow burn of primal heat never abated. There was peace surrounding the undercurrent raging of desire. Even the birds had stopped their warbling in order to enjoy the serenity exuded by the couple.

Degenerates.

Without the re-growth of his new arm, Sesshoumaru couldn’t have played such an integral role in the art of their rhythm. He was happily astonished that he relished the sensation of Inuyasha's intrusion to such a degree. Who knew? Maybe The Bitches were right after all. Nevertheless, his new and delicate arm was under more strain than he could bear for any length of time and he soon found himself easing onto his elbows, crossing his arms and laying his head on top of them.

Turning his face to the side, Sesshoumaru was able to watch Inuyasha. His brother seemed so focused. The intensity of Inuyasha’s gaze enticed him to stiffen his posture so that Inuyasha’s thrusts became more forceful. In this new position, his range of motion was limited, so he chose to use his hips instead. When Inuyasha slid into him, he hiked his ass upward then tipped down when Inuyasha withdrew. Apparently, his choice of movement was well received. Inuyasha’s eyes rolled up into his head and he began to thrust harder, jostling Sesshoumaru’s body and fueling urgent anticipation.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha gasped and picked up the pace.

Pleasant sparks surfaced, burning away the sense of comfortable relaxation. In only moments, Inuyasha's thrusts were a desperate force. The tempo quickly increased. Blood pumped fast and hard, swelling and scorching every inch of flesh.

Inuyasha noted that Sesshoumaru seemed to grow tighter around his cock. That only encouraged him. Each thrust rapidly pounded into his brother's ass.  

Both were quickly becoming oblivious to their surroundings. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh crashed around the shore and into the forest. Air became thinner and the pair were finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Sesshoumaru’s birthday beast began to claw its way to the surface. This couldn't happen!  Sesshoumaru wanted to remember every moment of this glorious encounter!  He had to fight the beast with every ounce of strength he had. Finally, he mentally pounded it on the head and was relieved when he returned to normalcy.

Inuyasha had noticed Sesshoumaru’s momentary lapse in focus and reached around Sesshoumaru to grab the _Thing_ that had once terrified the hell out of him. It was a big job to stroke up and down the amazing length of Sesshoumaru’s stiff shaft. The thing immediately swelled and Inuyasha knew that the time was near. He nudged Sesshoumaru’s knees further apart and settled himself higher over Sesshoumaru’s ass. The new sensation nearly crippled him, driving his thrusts deeper and faster.

“Oh...fuck...yeah,” Inuyasha panted.

“Faster, Inuyasha, faster,” Sesshoumaru moaned. “Ah!”

Waves of prickling heat rose and sank, dancing along Sesshoumaru’s skin. When Inuyasha began to pummel his ass, his arms flung themselves away from his head and his claws dug furrows into the ground. It was all he could do to remain earthbound.

Sesshoumaru knew he was boiling into a steaming mist. The onslaught didn’t let up and he found his body disassembling. His lungs were in pain, his throat dry and darkness was encroaching on his vision. It was all too much and he reached for that crest the only way he knew how. He fucked Inuyasha’s fist as though there would be no tomorrow.

“Gah! Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha shouted as his rhythm faltered. “You…” he gasped. “You’d better…come soon or I’m...gonna…leave you behind!”

That was something Inuyasha definitely did not want to happen. He wanted to feel Sesshoumaru’s walls grip his cock. Oh, he most definitely remembered how that felt and he wanted to experience every bit of it again. How could he possibly do that if he was in the midst of his own orgasm!?

“Come for me, Sesshoumaru. Hurry it the hell up!” he panted and gave Sesshoumaru a good spiking.

“Ah! Bastard!” Sesshoumaru cried out.

“Come for me or I’ll do it again,” Inuyasha shouted and emphasized the truth in his words by spearing Sesshoumaru with his cock.

“You, ah, gonna...fuuuuck,” Sesshoumaru trailed off as a burst of electricity shot over his body.

Inuyasha felt the convulsion and did his best to speed up the motion of his hand.

That did it. Sesshoumaru’s balls squeezed, forcing the pressure against the tip of his cock to flare. He could feel that final throbbing rush of blood and cum.

“Ah! Eh! Ung!” were his last semi-words before he rose to his hands and threw his head back, howling his release.

Savage passion rent the air, splitting the sky and thundering through the ground.

It was powerful, mind blowing, almost excruciating in its intensity. Yet it was pure rapture, unadulterated bliss. Sesshoumaru's vision swirled. The violent convulsions of his body threw his head to the ground and he never felt it hit. As long as the exquisite filling of his body continued, the wracking jolts refused to cease. He couldn’t open his eyes. Even with them closed, his body could feel the world spinning out of control.

For Inuyasha’s part, he’d incinerated his upcoming dog year. Make that his third dog year. His already overly sensitized cock experienced massive compression. Sesshoumaru’s ass was trying to squeeze and suck the blood right out of him, and almost succeeded. Through gritting his teeth and holding onto Sesshoumaru’s hip for dear life with his left hand, his right busy elsewhere, Inuyasha managed to ride out the majority of the explosion. The splash of Sesshoumaru’s warm cum on his right hand nearly ended it for him.

Inuyasha was bursting from his restraint and his abdomen was burning with barely subdued contractions.

‘ _Oh gods! Finally,’_ he thought as Sesshoumaru’s orgasm began to subside.

Two thrusts later and he was deafening his brothers ears with his own half-breed howl, not that his brother could hear anything out in cotton-stuffed LaLa Land. Inuyasha could in no way control the jerks that seized his muscles. Wave after wave of crushing pressure sucked his hips forward, burying his cock in the hot source of unadulterated ecstasy. His entire being throbbed as he spent every drop of himself into that clutching passage until he was as dry as his throat.

Inuyasha quaked and shuddered, falling forward with a groan. Both men crashed to the ground and continued to experience the aftershocks of their climaxes long after the initial release. Heaving chests, tangled limbs, sweating skin and half-conscious minds twitched and jerked in decreasing increments.

Through pants and gasps, Inuyasha managed to eek out the words swirling through his half numb brain.

“That…was…”

“Incredible…”

“Un-fucking believable.”

“Agreed.”

‘ _Told ya,’_ Fluffy had to chime in.

*Disclaimer*

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 


	12. Geek Freak Naraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku is a perv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 formatting is being difficult today and I'm not going back to hand coding. >

~*~

 

Chapter 12

Geek Freak Naraku

 

The grass beneath the lounging couple was soft and cool. A pleasant, warm breeze tickled their skin. Inuyasha rolled his head to face Sesshoumaru. There, he found a warm and tender smile awaiting him. It wasn’t the “ _Die-you-half-breed-taint-on-the-family-name-filthy-bastard_ ” grin. No. This was soft and gentle.

 

Downright creepy.

 

But not as creepy as the unnoticed, red eyes of the perverted, wanna-be rats that were hiding under dried, caked mud and moss. Of course, their cousins had to be present. Hanging off a wet log lodged against a boulder, three tortoise shells covered the heads of soggy, demon squirrel, rat impersonators.

 

A few miles away from the hot doggy couple, over the river and through the woods, lay a palatial home, at least, in the eyes of the peasants of the feudal era. Well, it would have been had they not all been poisoned by a certain self-obsessed freak.

 

There was no sign of grandma or the big bad wolf. Though, there was a smelly baboon pelt lying in the corner of a sparsely decorated room. That white pile of fur would have to do for a villain as the big bad wolf seemed to have gotten himself into a bit of trouble with a certain lovely wind bitch. That woman had some seriously dangerous wind blades. One would think the wolf was a sado-masochist.

 

However, that was not the focus of the current evil villain. Thanks to a shiny new mirror, our pseudo baboon already knew of the wolf and his misadventure. Sitting in front of the over-sized mirror was the handsome multi-breed, who had finally decided to take a bath and restore his raven hair to its former wavy glory.

 

‘ _Mirror, mirror…_ ’ evil incarnate chanted in his head while primping in front of his new toy.

 

Contrary to popular opinion, Naraku wasn’t a half-breed and he was damn proud of it. He didn’t have those silly issues about losing control of his blood. His only problem was the annoying voices inside of his slightly, well mostly, twisted brain. The domineering ‘Naraku’ person always took care of those creatures. At least, the majority of the time.

 

Today, everything was under control, or so it seemed. Maybe he was just having too much fun to notice the inner wars of his demons. Way too much fun.  

 

This was to be the day to take his usual turn on the catwalk, all decked out in a new designer outfit. However, at the moment, he was much too involved in enjoying his new high definition mirror with pics-in-pics and surround-sound—the enjoyment factor courtesy of certain lecherous fuzz balls.

 

Naraku was now the leader in high tech equipment, and he knew how to use it. He had received quite the surprise side package, all wrapped up in white and silver ribbons. While surfing the local channels for hotspots, searching out the focus of plan Triple Z, which was to drown a certain thorn-in-his-side puppy, he had come upon a most tantalizing sight.

 

“That’s it. Yeah. Ah!” shouted the peeping pervert.

 

His timing couldn’t have been more impeccable. In that one scene, his new equipment had paid for itself. Every viewpoint imaginable had played out right before his very eyes.

 

“Oh yeah, harder, faster!” The ruby-eyed devil was pumping his stiff shaft while he watched his very first, real-time, porno flick.

 

From behind the rutting pair of pretty boys, he watched Inuyasha plunging into what he decided was a damn fine ass, one which he wouldn’t mind taking for himself…not that he hadn’t already tried to absorb that fine piece of meat. As usual, he had miserably failed. That happened to have been plot Double B. However, now he was glad of his thwarted attempt.

 

“Gods, you’re good!”

 

How he loved his newest possession! This could get addicting. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who was looking at it, the new addition to his collection could put a hole in plan Triple Z. But who cared when he could also view the proceedings from the side. The outline of those fine bodies, swaying, muscles rippling beneath pale flesh, combined with the entertainment of a stiff rod pumping in and out of Sesshoumaru’s ass was enough to drive him insane.

 

“Fuck him! More! Put that dog down!” the masturbating, now, tentacle-fucking, letch shouted.

 

Underground tunnels, along with the scent of moss, masked his now mole-imitating, demon squirrels. This ended up being one of the best pieces of his newest, devious, evil, convoluted, best laid, fucked-up plan. This happenstance was simply too scrumptious to engage his usual surprise-and-retreat tactics. Oh no. He would see this event through to the very end.

 

In perfect position, beneath the doggy boys, between their thighs, and peaking from underground, two beady red eyes broadcast a perfect moving picture of the young men’s stiff yummy packages. So carnal in their beauty!

 

‘ _I’m such a genius!_ ’

 

Not only could he see, with the utmost of keen clarity, their skin smacking together, he could actually hear it echo off the walls of his room! He loved his new equipment! It would certainly come in handy many times over. However, that would mean abandoning plan Triple Z.  Something to consider.

 

“Yeah. Just…I’m gonna…Ahhhh!”

 

When Sesshoumaru’s cock swelled and spurted that gorgeous, white creamy fluid all over the grass, and consequently the eyes of his current camera, Naraku came all over his hand…and the fine silk robes that had been designed specifically for his upcoming show!

 

‘ _Damn!_ ’

 

Despite the need for another edition of his latest designing talents, his newest laid plan couldn’t lose! Here was proof positive! Such an inadvertent success! Remote viewing at its best!

 

‘ _Damn, am I good or what!?_ ’

 

Still panting, Naraku rose from the floor and stepped up to his wonderful device. After planting a long, sloppy lick on the surface, he watched through the looking glass and imitated Inuyasha by sucking a cum-covered finger into his mouth.

 

Seconds later, he was coughing and gagging on his own poison. Damn that small human part of him!

 

‘ _I know he did that just to humiliate me! The half-breed will pay. Disgusting dog!_ ’

 

Stepping behind the mirror, he dipped his finger into an attached aquarium.

 

“How’s my sweet little microfish?” he babbled at the worm he had plucked out of the tank. “We’ll have a replay later, shall we?”

 

“Hm, I need a change. Red. Blech. I know! Green!” he pondered and placed the water slug back into the tank.

 

‘ _I like purple._ ’

 

“Shut up, ‘Prince’ of the Hitomi clan or I’ll wipe the rest of that damn village off the face of the earth,” Naraku growled.

 

While fighting the voices in his head, the twisted, self-absorbed, tentacle-touting freak strolled from his room in search of green silk and golden thread.

 

“The show must go on! Kagura!”

 

The wind bitch was extremely efficient in acquiring products for his needs, even though he occasionally found a couple of slices here and there in the fabric. Damn wind blades. However, his talented fingers had always found a way to incorporate them into his designs. For instance, the epiphany that had led to the wonderful giant red-eye on his chest. If only he had realized what a failure that venture had been.

 

~*~

 

While winding his way back to his beloved mirror, Naraku admired his newest design. There had been such a hostile argument with the head of the Hitomi clan that he had finally caved and, once again, reverted to using purple and black. He really hated his colors resembling those of Inuyasha’s monk. Of course, Onigumo just had to side with the pretty boy. He knew that the two were merely taking delight in annoying him. Well, they had another thing coming. Once he gained possession of the Jewel of Four Souls, those two would be history.

 

‘ _Your egotism will be your downfall_ ,’ the pretty boy asserted.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Naraku growled as he admired himself in front of his mirror. “Let’s see what my enemies are up to. Perhaps that priestess has caught those dogs and is raising hell. I would very much enjoy watching that dog eat dirt.”

 

Dropping to the floor, Naraku made himself comfortable. He was surprised by the sight that greeted him. The boys were at again; this time with Sesshoumaru on his right side. Inuyasha crouched between Sesshoumaru’s legs and had one draped over his left shoulder.

 

“My, aren’t they inventive,” Naraku murmured while watching the proceedings. Both participants appeared to be taking all of this new activity in stride.

 

“Amazing. Who would have ever thought that those two would ever get along? I wonder if this means that they will fight together against me? Hm, I doubt they would be able to share their prey.”

 

‘ _If they can fuck each other, they can do anything_ ,’ Onigumo proclaimed with satisfaction. ‘ _You’re goin’ down, asshole! Then this body will be mine! All mine!_ ’

 

The prince of the Hitomi clan merely rolled his eyes at the antics of the man whore.

 

Naraku sighed at the belligerence of his other two primary sides. They were driving him insane, not that he wasn’t already. Once he had the jewel in his hands, he would be rid of them forever. He hoped to the gods that it would be soon. In the meantime, he had some porn to enjoy.

 

The sight of Inuyasha’s arched back and thrusting hips was so delicious that Naraku’s cock immediately swelled. The boy was really going at it, fucking his brother every way possible and Naraku wondered if they had been carrying on a secret relationship.

 

Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying himself, his head dropping back and his eyes drooping. The flush of his face and ears were easily seen. Naraku could imagine shoving his cock through those swollen, parted lips. What a delight that would be! Plan Triple Z was looking less and less feasible.

 

It wasn’t long before Inuyasha had Sesshoumaru flat on his back, kissing the silver god senseless. Inuyasha ground into his brother and fisted his hands in that mass of silver hair, tugging until Sesshoumaru’s neck was arched. The youkai’s cry echoed off the walls of Naraku’s chamber. It wasn’t pain that had prompted it. Oh no. Sesshoumaru was immensely enjoying the chewing on his neck.

 

Moments later, the pervert’s clothes were thrown across the room, lying a safe distance from Naraku’s horny person. He wasn’t about to ruin another magnificent set of clothes. Despite his penchant for exhibiting his glorious torso, he was quite proud of his designs.

 

“Oh yes,” Naraku hissed when Sesshoumaru draped both legs over Inuyasha’s shoulders and hefted his ass further into the air. Once again, Naraku's excellent sound system bounced moans and pleas off the boards of his newly constructed palace walls.

 

“I wanna hear you beg, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha ground out.

 

‘ _What a pervert that Inuyasha has become. Who would have guessed?_ ’ Naraku thought with some surprise.

 

“Inuyasha! Please…” Sesshoumaru was begging his little brother.

 

‘ _The almighty Sesshoumaru, begging!?_ ’ Naraku could not believe his ears. If only he could get his hands on the pale man, there would definitely be some screaming and begging going on. Imagining his tentacles slithering around that luscious body, Naraku sped the motion of his hand.

 

‘ _I had intended to absorb him, after all. Perhaps I could integrate something like this. It would certainly make it all the more fun!_ ’

 

Naraku was an idiot and, if he wasn’t careful, he would soon be putting together Quadruple Plan Z. Well-learned in the ways of technology, he had always been ignorant when it came to common sense deduction. Allowing himself to be enthralled by the two frenzied, fucking brothers was proof of that.

 

“Please!” resounded off the perfectly acoustic walls.

 

Inuyasha obliged his big brother by throwing Sesshoumaru onto his hands and knees. The power behind Inuyasha’s thrusts was jarring Sesshoumaru’s body. The slapping of their skin resounded around the room until Naraku thought he was going to explode. It was such an erotic sight! Naraku felt as though he were right there with them. In the meantime, the hand stroking his cock kept pace with Inuyasha’s thrusts.

 

“Ung,” Naraku moaned when Inuyasha lost his rhythm and threw himself over his brother.

 

When Inuyasha’s body shuddered, obviously in the throes of orgasm, the howl that reverberated off the walls was all it took to bring Naraku over the edge. Inuyasha’s body shook with the strength of his climax and it was prolonged by Sesshoumaru’s passionate howl.

 

While Naraku calmed from the aftershocks of his orgasm, his breathing smoothed out and he took another look at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They had slumped to the ground in a pile of limbs. Tremors were still running through their bodies. If he’d had the stamina, that would have been enough to send him into another orgasm. Too bad he was such a wuss.

 

‘ _This would be the perfect time to put into motion Plan Triple Z!_ ’ Naraku thought in the back of his muddled mind. ‘Not today, though. I want to see more!’

 

Idiot.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

* _ **Disclaimer**_ *

 

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

  



	13. Mates

~*~

  


** CHAPTER 13 **

  


_** Mates ** _

  


Inuyasha was at it again. The boy had to have been a rabbit in a previous life. How could he have known that sex was such an enjoyable activity that he shouldn’t even care about the color of the sky? 

  


Still on the grassy bank of the river, the two pretty puppy boys had fairly destroyed a huge patch of earth. Even the mole impersonators had run for cover. Long sharp claws had been continuously ripping into the ground and raking furrows across the fuzzy creatures’ backs. It was a wonder that they hadn’t been discovered. There was a reason for that. 

  


Inuyasha was addicted to his brother’s ass and was bound and determined to keep his cock buried inside of it for as long as hanyouly possible. Of course, the only thing that either dogs could smell was that wonderfully smelly, white, creamy stuff. Hence, the dastardly furballs were temporarily safe.

  


Inuyasha wouldn’t have cared either way. He was basking in this newfound freedom of sexual expression. It beat a hand job by a thousand miles any day, and he wasn’t about to stop. 

  


‘ _ God’s! I sure am glad the moon isn’t made of ramen,’  _ blipped across Inuyasha's scrambled radar.

  


For a DaiYoukai, Sesshoumaru had to wonder how it was that his ass had managed to become raw. After all, he had superior healing capabilities. Surely, Inuyasha’s cock had to be just as raw and suffering. But that was the least of his worries. 

  


‘ _I am enjoying this far too much. It can’t be healthy.’_

  


The adorable Fluffy-of-the-Subconscious just had to pop in with his own opinion. 

  


‘ _Yeah, and wouldn’t it be nice to have our brains fucked out every day for the rest of our life?’_

  


Sesshoumaru barely caught himself before agreeing. Instead of focusing on future humiliations, he decided to enjoy the moment. Arguments could wait until later. Of course, the distraction from his inner musings could have had something to do with the fact that Inuyasha had reached around and grabbed his swollen, chaffed, and aching member and began to properly stroke it.

  


“Ung,” Sesshoumaru groaned.

  


“I second that,” Inuyasha panted.

  


Oh, Inuyasha definitely loved that he was the one who was slapping Sesshoumaru around, as opposed to getting his own ass kicked. It definitely served to keep his cock happily hard as a rock. Just watching that strong hard body knocked forward by his hips had his eyes sparkling with depraved glee. 

  


Thick muscles jerked and rolled beneath the pale, velvet skin of Sesshoumaru’s back. Shining silver hair swirled around his shoulders, poured onto the dirt, and despite messy knots, shimmered with each smack of skin against skin. He was gorgeous to gaze upon.  

  


Inuyasha was a lucky, lucky hanyou.

  


Having that kind of power over Sesshoumaru, even his ratted hair, urged Inuyasha to do a happy dance. And he would have, too, if it hadn’t meant losing the tight heat of Sesshoumaru’s ass milking his throbbing erection.

  


Of course, that had absolutely nothing to do with Inuyasha's current plan. Well, actually, it had everything to do with it. Sesshoumaru wouldn’t know what hit him. In impatient anticipation, Inuyasha pumped Sesshoumaru’s swollen staff with swift strokes and plundered that muscular tight ass deep, hard, and fast. He wasn’t going to last and he would damn well make certain Sesshoumaru joined him. He could already feel that last swell in the meaty flesh he held in his hand. The skin was so tight that he could feel the fluid racing just beneath it. Oh, this was going to be good. He just knew it. 

  


What Inuyasha didn’t know was that he was a misinformed idiot.

  


Situating his hips a bit higher over Sesshoumaru’s shapely, white ass, Inuyasha lay over the long expanse of Sesshoumaru’s broad back. It was slick with perspiration. Who needed hot oil? Inuyasha allowed his droopy eyes to slide shut while he licked the salty sweat from Sesshoumaru’s shoulder.

  


‘ _ Almost there,’  _ his mind gurgled. The next step of his little scheme played out in full glory inside of his head.  ‘ _ Come on, Sesshoumaru!’ _

  


“Come for me, Sesshoumaru!”

  


With that tidbit of smut talk, coming from what should have been an innocent mouth, Sesshoumaru did exactly as he was told. White hot fire scorched his blood and the almost painful sensation of coiled tension throughout his body sprung free with such force he nearly fell with the power of his release. The world exploded into sparkles the likes of which would have made Inuyasha envious. It was wondrous, glorious, fantabulous! Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru’s big bang, and for Inuyasha’s life expectancy, fangs buried themselves into Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

  


‘ _ You are not going to kill him,’  _ Fluffy chanted inside Sesshoumaru's head while he envisioned Inuyasha’s dead body covered in all that white creamy stuff. Maybe he would lick the half-breed to death or drowned him in slobber, acid drool.

  


Sesshoumaru was so involved in his imaginings of all of the possible ways to kill Inuyasha that he didn’t even feel Inuyasha’s climax. All he felt was his own powerful pleasure along with the sharp pains of an idiot who seemed to have developed a penchant for sadism. Luckily for Sesshoumaru, he enjoyed violence almost as much as sex with the idiot.

  


At the very moment Inuyasha removed his fangs and cock from Sesshoumaru’s body, Sesshoumaru lifted himself to his knees, and put the power of his entire torso into his fist as he swung around. He was pleased to observe Inuyasha flying into the nearest tree trunk.  Served the bastard right.

  


“What!? What the hell was that for!?” Inuyasha shouted as he jumped to his feet, reeling from his body’s post orgasm confusion, and from the very rude ending to his well thought out plans.

  


“You bit me, you ungrateful half-breed!”

  


Inuyasha snarled.  Ah, there was the real Sesshoumaru, finally showing his full colors, bright and ugly. 

  


“I thought you’d appreciate the fact that I just mated you!”

  


Sesshoumaru’s eyes widened. 

  


“Mated? You call this mating!? Where in the world did this idea happen to infect your inherently diseased brain!? You wretched half-breed!”

  


Of course, Sesshoumaru’s insults flew right past Inuyasha's ears without effect. They had become ineffectual years ago. As far as he was concerned, Sesshoumaru could have been declaring his love. Such sweet endearments.

  


“You mean it doesn’t work like that?” 

  


Inuyasha was going to pulverized Miroku. 

  


Sesshoumaru sucked in a deep breath and let it rush out of his lungs, a purely cleansing act. He absolutely did  _ not _ engage in petty displays of frustration, unless it involved the crossing of swords. Unfortunately, at this very moment, the only sword he had was as limp as a noodle. Words would have to do.

  


“You have been led to believe that sinking those razor sharp fangs into a creature’s skin constitutes mating.  Is that correct?”

  


“Well, yeah…” Inuyasha hesitantly answered. He felt like an idiot. But hell, no one else had told him any different.

  


Sesshoumaru strode up to Inuyasha and flicked the pretty choker that adorned the length of Inuyasha's pretty little neck, something that had always been such a marvelous squeaky toy. 

  


“For future reference, our kind mate by exchanging gifts. Do not think I have been lax in my duty. You have not given me yours. That, Inuyasha, is all that is necessary.” 

  


Sesshoumaru growled while trying to calm his obsession with that inevitable squeak and gurgle that came with wrapping his fingers around Inuyasha’s throat and squeezing very, very tightly.

The fact that his crazy beast had initiated a mating endeavor frustrated him to no end. Again, choices had been taken from him. His fingers tingled with the need to relieve his pent up anger, and Inuyasha’s neck was the closest target. He unquestionably needed some serious rehabilitation—perhaps killing something other than his future mate.  

  


Those bitches were still on the list.

  


Inuyasha’s eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped. In a purely defensive move, he quickly slammed his mouth shut. 

  


“I’m not giving you my teeth,” he mumbled between his lips. 

  


Sickening visions of Totosai’s lemon sucking lips—or lack thereof—swam through his head. Had he known that taking Sesshoumaru’s lost teeth meant he should return the favor, he would have outright rejected the offer.

  


“Teeth?” Sesshoumaru questioned, his eyebrows lifting under the fringe of his sweat-soaked silver bangs.

  


“You gave me yours, but there’s no way I’m giving you mine,” hissed through Inuyasha’s lips. He punctuated his determination with a flaming glare that didn’t even singe his eyelashes.

  


“Ah.” 

  


Sesshoumaru actually chuckled. The humor he found in his brother’s ridiculous notion released some of his pent up aggravation. Smile lines appeared at the corners of Sesshoumaru’s eyes, even though there was only a hint of an upward tug at the corner's of his lips.

  


“Your teeth are not necessary.”

  


Inuyasha dropped his head and shuffled his feet, embarrassed as hell. 

  


“Well, um, I did make something for you, but I haven’t been able to give it to you…because of your condition and all.” 

  


If he told Sesshoumaru that the medicated potion would ruin the cloth, it might give away the surprise. What he found odd was that he had been going through the mating process without any direction whatsoever. After confiscating and using Sesshoumaru's discarded teeth, making a gift for Sesshoumaru with something of his had only seemed natural.

  


“Hn, and when were you planning to be bestow me with such an honor?” 

  


The thought that, not only had his beast betrayed him, but that Inuyasha had been preparing to mate him without permission, crawled through his belly like disgusting sludge. Meanwhile, on what he deemed the considerably damaged portion of his brain, whoops of celebration could be heard. He supposed that his father could be held responsible for that dysfunction. Why was it that he respected that pervert so much? He was beginning to wonder.

  


“I guess, if we got cleaned up, I could show it to you.” 

  


Inuyasha wasn't quite sure he was ready to put his gift in harms way. There was a matching piece he could keep hidden. He had worked very hard over the past few nights, adding sparkling adamant trim in patterns reminiscent of Sesshoumaru’s original clothing. The sparkle of jewels sewn with threading of his own hair strands gave him an unaccountable pride. Fortunately, it was for a good cause. Otherwise, there could possibly be some serious questions about his masculinity. Sewing was usually a girly thing, but Inuyasha was certain he’d done a good job in keeping the design manly.

  


Against Sesshoumaru's wishes, Inuyasha's offer sent skittering tickles through his muscular tummy and curiosity loomed as large as his father on a bad day. 

  


‘ _Damn, I’m turning into such an imbecile. Nevertheless, this is too intriguing to ignore.’_

  


“I accept,” Sesshoumaru stated with much formality, then spun on his heel and headed toward the river. What he didn’t notice was the slight bounce in his own step.

  


A smile stretched across Inuyasha’s face and he followed the beautiful, bouncing, buns of steel into the river. 

  


‘ _Who knew that Sesshoumaru was such a sap?’_

  


Every day brought new surprises from Inuyasha’s brother. This had definitely been a journey of discovery. The stuck-up snob had a sense of humor, albeit, morbid. There were things that actually made the sullen youkai happy and content, something Inuyasha would have previously sworn was downright impossible. The most gratifying discovery was that Sesshoumaru was a dingbat, a complete and overall screwball. All of his marbles were loose. He was as fickle as the weather. Definitely insane. Now that Inuyasha knew his brother’s weakness, he could use it to control the fucked up bastard. If only he had the intelligence. That would come with time. He was sure of it.

  


Anticipation shortened Sesshoumaru’s bath. Over the past few days, the innumerable times Inuyasha had had water in his ears achieved the same results. In mere minutes, Inuyasha, clad from the waist down, had carefully withdrawn the blue material from his bag. He was nervous that his gift would not be up to Sesshoumaru’s standards. 

  


Inuyasha's nervous tension brought out his inherent impulse to strike something. However, his most frequent target, standing right in front of him, was no longer on the list of acceptable victims. Of course, that notion could always be rescinded. 

  


Disregarding all of his misgivings as cowardice, Inuyasha lifted the bundle of fabric toward Sesshoumaru and waited in agonizing silence while picture of perfection unfolded his gift.

  


When Sesshoumaru lifted the article of clothing, he stared in awe at the intricate patterns adorning the material. The artwork was simple and clean as opposed to overly elaborate. Stunning. The silk wasn’t of the highest grade, but it would do well enough. Oh, the color! It quite nicely coordinated with the midnight blue of the cursed brand on his forehead. He frowned at the fact that his curse would be made more prominent. It couldn’t be helped. Inuyasha was ignorant of his lineage and for that he would forgive the boy.

  


Sesshoumaru lowered the robe, careful to keep the hem from touching the ground. In order to amuse himself, simply because he was in such a bright mood, he managed to keep his face in a neutral mask and stared at Inuyasha, then stared some more. He chose not to speak for long interminable moments.

  


Inuyasha was beginning to turn red. Phase One, wind him up, complete.  

  


“Well, don’t just stand there! Do you like it?” 

  


Full ahead, Phase Two, watch him spin. Sesshoumaru waited behind the stoic gaze.

  


“Fine! If you aren’t going to say anything, then you must not like it. Give it back, you bastard!” Inuyasha shouted while swiping for the cloth.

  


Phase Two, complete. Playing Inuyasha had always been so easy.

  


Sesshoumaru easily swished the robe out of Inuyasha’s reach, then turned around to walk away, a wicked grin secretly blooming across his face. The adorable Fluffy-of-the-Subconscious was dying of ecstasy and some of that elation couldn’t help but rub off on Sesshoumaru’s seemingly separate psyche. Though Sesshoumaru didn’t quite understand it, somehow, Life no longer appeared so unfair. Something significant had been added to his world of a worshipping toad, a faithful steed, and an adoring child; a mate.

  


‘ _ Mine!’ _

  


‘ _ Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine,’  _ Fluffy chanted and Sesshoumaru didn’t mind at all.

  


‘ _ No haiku!’  _ Sesshoumaru demanded.

  


‘ _ Anything! Mine, mine, mine…’  _

  


On and on the goofball continued and Sesshoumaru could have cared less.

  


“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Inuyasha yelled, rushing ahead of Sesshoumaru and turning to face him. 

  


Now, Inuyasha was getting really pissed off. The asshole had taken the gift without a word. There had been no thanks, no critique on his workmanship, nothing! If it weren’t for the fact that the precious article was in Sesshoumaru’s hands, he would be pulverizing the bastard.

  


Sesshoumaru could no longer keep up the farce. In one spinning whirl, he had the robe on his body and the sash tied into a simple bow and knot. Without hesitation, he reached out and yanked Inuyasha to his chest. 

  


“It’s beautiful, Mate,” he whispered into the top of Inuyasha’s head.

  


So many things hit Inuyasha all at once, and it hit so hard that his head felt lopsided. He was certain that Sesshoumaru did not have that wretched bone in hand. The blast to his head had to be something else. Sesshoumaru’s transformation had happened so fast and in such a magical fashion that Inuyasha’s head was spinning. 

  


No doubt about it, the guy had talent. He should have been modeling for the noblewomen, not that he didn’t strut his stuff enough. And now, Inuyasha was plastered to Sesshoumaru’s chest, held in place by a vise-like grip. It was incredibly warm and comfy, and smelled good, too.

  


All Inuyasha had left to do was deal with the uproar of his emotions. Sesshoumaru had just called him ‘mate’ and he was overjoyed beyond imagination. That thrill directly clashed with a foreboding he couldn't understand. He wasn’t so easily discouraged. He would wrestle that anxiety into the dirt, where his face might shortly be planted.

  


‘ _ Yes, ‘mate’! No! Not good. Yes, good! Jealous females. Fuck ‘em! Ew! Right. Fuck mate! No, think! No, kiss! Sounds like a plan.’ _

  


While Inuyasha was having such stimulating internal dialog, Sesshoumaru was attempting to squelch the urge to throw Inuyasha to the ground and roll all over that beautiful, sexy, little body. Then there would be a nap whilst surrounded in the luscious scent of ‘Half-Breed’ perfume. After his strength was replenished and his ass healed, there would be the tactile indulgence of caressing responsive ‘Half-Breed’ flesh and tasting delicious ‘Half-Breed’ flavor.

  


Ah, this was the life, which, at that very moment, had to be all too short to enjoy. Life was back to being unfair again. A female voice accompanied by the blasting sound of fire-cat paws drifted from a far distance.

  


“Inuyasha! Inuyasha!” 

  


** * ** _** Disclaimer ** _ ** * **

  


_ Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to.  My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made fun of a fandom myth--marking. Nothing is sacred! LOL


	14. KuKu Clocks & Trinkets

~*~

  


_** Chapter 14 ** _

  


_** Kuku Clocks & Trinkets ** _

  


The headache of the century waited in the wings and Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. It was obvious by Inuyasha’s frozen face that there would be issues concerning the annoying priestess. In order to show a united front, he decided to get his ultimate glare of reproach out of the way. Narrowing his eyes and loading his pupils with acid darts, he turned his Glare-of-Death on Inuyasha. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, when it became clear that he wasn’t appreciating Sesshoumaru’s efforts at a reprimand, Sesshoumaru decided to change tactics and bitch-slapped his brother into the present.

 

“What the fuck was that for!?” Inuyasha shouted. He felt as though someone had just kicked his lounging ass out of a tree, much like the first Attack-of-the-Furballs.

 

“Choose your path with your comrades before I do it for you,” Sesshoumaru stated with steel in his voice. 

 

If nothing else, the anticipation of eating  _ priestess-on-a skewer _ shining in his eyes should have put Inuyasha’s brain in gear. After all, Inuyasha was well aware of his exact methods of dealing with annoying pests. And what methods he could use!

 

‘ _ I could twist that little bitch’s neck until her head pops off. Loud-mouthed-twit-on-a-skewer, Sliced-and-diced priestess-meat-pie, Acid-melt-slut-soup. Hm, I must be hungry.’ _

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes drifted over to Inuyasha’s latest kill. His mouth watered and he had to swallow in order to avoid the drooling-dog stereotype. He might be a dog, but he never drooled, except during the teething of his Centennial. Of course, there were the exciting episodes during which he highly enjoyed melting annoyances with his awesome acidic slime. 

 

' _ Maybe drooling isn’t so bad after all _ .' 

 

All of this brought to mind his planned punishment of Inuyasha for tying him and leaving him for the rat impersonator’s munch-lunch. His strategizing had been going quite well until he had been so wonderfully and rudely interrupted by The Really Big Buck with the Really Big Bones. 

 

Now that Sesshoumaru recalled the incident, he realized that he had yet to come up with a suitable punishment for his mate. Perhaps it was time for that ass-kicking with which he had sworn to bless Inuyasha’s cute little buns. His mind drifted to licking and soothing Inuyasha’s soon to be stinging, pink behind, his eyes glazing over in lust, except his mind had begun to switch gears and now he was envisioning the delicious hunk of meat that lay only a few feet away.

 

“Don’t you even start, Sesshoumaru,” floated across his drifting, dysfunctional sound radar.

 

The next thing Sesshoumaru knew, he was sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his aching jaw. Now, they were even. Although, he was pretty sure that he had been socked in the jaw, not bitch-slapped.

 

“You are not going to go all beasty and try to eat my friends. Do you hear me?” Inuyasha shouted at the pink-eyed, drool monster of little wolves’ nightmares.

 

In Sesshoumaru’s growing universe of dog-eat-buck, Inuyasha’s words were sounding more and more garbled by the moment and, the only thing beginning to register was that his mate was standing between him and a perfectly filling meal. The energy expended in their most recent activity had left his belly hollow and the survival instincts of a growing dog were drawing out his instincts.

 

“Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?” bellowed over the trees.

 

“Snap out of it! They’re almost here! Dammit! Why couldn’t you have gotten this out of the way before now? You just have to be the most difficult asshole. Is it because of your damn birthday? What!? I have a damn birthday every fucking month! Gods-be-damned!” Inuyasha practically screamed.

 

Frustration flushed Inuyasha's face and steamed out his ears. He needed Sesshoumaru lucid. There was no telling what reaction he would receive out of his little group of bizarre, maladjusted refugees. That damn, sexy, red-eyed creature before him would be of no use whatsoever. How could he count on protection from a bestial, albeit bipedal, dog? Who else could go up against a flaming miko? Only a sane Sesshoumaru and that just wasn’t going to happen. He’d be lucky if the dog didn’t use them for chew toys, or dinner.

 

While scanning for some form of protection, maybe a bed of leaves to cushion the blow of Kagome’s sit commands, Inuyasha noticed that when he had knocked Sesshoumaru to the ground, the beautiful, midnight blue robe had flown open, exposing Sesshoumaru to the whole wide world of peeping lechers.

 

“Fuck,” Inuyasha swore as his eyes swept the area for the leather covering. “I wouldn’t put it past even Miroku to jump you.”

 

Spying the protective item he was searching for, he quickly retrieved it and struggled with the soon-to-be brain-damaged dog. Sesshoumaru had already sat up and was rubbing his jaw when his mate began struggling to dress him. His mate had hit him and he had done nothing to deserve it. All he wanted was a little food. It was sitting there, already dead and doing nothing. Really. It wasn’t as though it was going to jump up and attack his mate. Why couldn’t he have a few strips? He stared at his mate. Well, just because the wonderful smelling creature didn’t want him to eat didn’t mean that he had to wait. He wasn’t some mangy cat that would cower in a corner. He was a ferocious dog and damn proud of it.

 

Sesshoumaru curled his lips back and snarled. There. That should show his displeasure and get him what he wanted. Garbled noises reached his ears. The creature sounded annoyed. Sesshoumaru huffed. He didn’t care. He was hungry. Food, food, food, food, food! Ah! Where was his bone!? While the creature fooled around with his robes, his keen eyes scanned the area. There! If only he could get within a couple of feet of the carcass, he’d have his weapon! Yes!

 

Inuyasha could see the gleam in Sesshoumaru’s gradually reddening eyes. This was so not good. Definitely not a good sign, not at all.

 

“I don’t think so! I’m not gonna be unconscious when they get here! Got it? No bone and no sparklies!”

 

‘ _ Not a dog, but he might as well be.’ _ Inuyasha sighed. “Look, can’t you at least stay half-way decently sane for awhile?”

 

‘ _ Like that’s gonna work!’ _

 

From the sound of Kagome’s voice—something so loud that it traveled at the speed of light—he’d say they had maybe five minutes.

 

“What do you want? What will bring your stuck-up, arrogant ass back to me!?”

He took Sesshoumaru’s head in his hands and shook it. All he received for his troubles was Sesshoumaru pulling out of his grasp, a snarl, then a blur of blue and silver. By the time he turned, Sesshoumaru was bearing down on him with the bone.

 

“Gah!” Inuyasha exclaimed and raised arm. which took the blow.

 

No sooner had he thwarted Sesshoumaru’s attempt to produce a myriad of sparklies than Sesshoumaru had spun around on his heel, marched back to their kill, and started peeling off strips of meat.

 

‘ _ Just a warning, huh? That was almost...sweet.’ _

 

Since traveling in Sesshoumaru’s presence, Inuyasha’s concept of violence and affection had been unequivocally warped to new, unexplored depths of murkiness.

 

‘ _ Maybe if I let him eat, he’ll recover more quickly,’ _ Inuyasha correctly mused. “Okay, what do I do now?”

 

As he thought about the upcoming events, visions of his friends’ wrath, accompanied by the taste of worms, dirt, and a few sweet smelling flowers thrown in the mix—if he was lucky—assaulted his brain. Then his original plan of lying his ass off popped into his guilty conscience. However, he had an excuse.

 

“That’s right! I’ve been good! Yeah, helping Sesshoumaru and all that. But...what if they don’t go away and stick around instead, then they might find out that...Oh gods,” Inuyasha moaned.

 

He could only keep his secret for so long. Delay would be impossible. Inuyasha groaned and dropped his head into his hands. 

 

“I’m going to die. I’m a dead half-breed, buried alive by Kagome, with a concussion inflicted by Sango, and purified with Miroku’s sutra’s. Yep, crispy purified, beat-to-a-pulp, dead half-breed, growing a garden out of my nose.”

 

The knot of dread in his stomach was not in the least bit helped by the slurping sounds generated by his famished brother. While attempting to ignore his Sesshoumaru’s pig-out session, Inuyasha looked down and realized that he was naked to the waist.

 

‘ _ This really doesn’t help.’ _ He was going to die, and dogs definitely did not have nine lives.  ‘ _ I must have at least four. Sesshoumaru might know, but... _ ’

 

Inuyasha watched the sky, waiting for the inevitable. No, he wasn't waiting for it to fall or turn purple.

 

“Inuyasha!” 

 

That's what he was waiting for.

 

Whoosh, whoosh. The firecat’s paws blasted...fire, of course, as she swooped down and settled a few paws away and looked warily at the Daiyoukai, who had turned his narrowed eyes to her. She wasn’t stupid, unlike at least one of the other riders. She simply gave him a bored expression, letting him know that she had no intentions of encroaching upon his territory, but would if she damn well felt like it.

 

“We were so worried about you! Where have you been!?” the potential priestess-on-a-skewer cried out as she slipped from the back of Kilala and dropped her bow and arrows.

 

As the worried teenager ran up to Inuyasha and began searching for injuries, he held his breath and stood stiff with his ears pinned down. It was only a matter of time before he imitated a fisherman’s hook, worms and all. He could handle being sat, but add a boomerang and sutra’s to the mix and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive. On top of that, deep in his burning brain, he knew that a certain Daiyoukai wouldn’t approve and, his friends would soon find out that the sky just might be purple after all.

 

Meanwhile, a safe distance away, two ghostly figures, and one quite alive, perched on a tree limb to observe the impending showdown.

 

“Well, Sessmom, do you think our boys can keep it together?” Izayoi asked the living, breathing beauty, and first bitch of the dog general.

 

“What did you call me?” the striking woman, who happened to greatly resemble Sesshoumaru, asked her companion.

 

Izayoi sighed. “My lover likes to keep his secrets, including your name. He tells me nothing. Most likely, he enjoys seeing himself as tall, white, handsome, mysterious...”

 

“That’s quite enough. His head is big enough as it is,” Sessmom snorted after noticing the growing grin on her late mate. She would never deny his overwhelming attractiveness, but he had a habit of thinking himself irresistible.

 

Sesshoumaru's mother turned to the dog general in question and whapped him on the nose with her fan, then turned back to Izayoi. 

 

“I’ll respect the wishes of the dead. After all,” she said, sliding her eyes back to the handsome father of her son, “I wouldn’t want to be haunted by the same idiot that enjoys toying with our child. Can you believe that he made me do his dirty work? I had to send my own son to hell and break his poor heart!” 

 

She pouted, then tipped her nose and stared at the panoramic view that promised to be shortly blown to bits...or melted, if her son would just snap out of his birthday madness.

 

The great dog general rubbed his abused nose and frowned at the females. This was exactly why he kept them apart.

 

‘ _ They always gang up against me like a band of wolves. It not my fault that the Fates had decided to play their twisted games with my family.’ _

 

A man, er, dog youkai, had to do what a dog youkai had to do. Right now, that was keeping his mouth shut in order to give the nagging females less ammunition. His eyes narrowed as the sneaking suspicion that his two women were two of the Fates in disguise crossed his death-addled brain. The males of his family were cursed to play the games designed by the Fates. He had yet to find the bitches, but he would and, when he did, well,  ‘ _ They don’t stand a chance in hell!’ _

 

Back in the sandbox, one annoyed priestess was interrogating the poor half-breed.

 

“Who’s that woman?” Kagome asked, nodding her head in the direction of the crouched being hidden behind shimmering, silver hair. The ‘woman’ that Kagome was referring to slowly turned her head and glared potential miko-meat-pie eyes at her.

 

“What have you been doing?” she asked with that dangerous, low tone while evil, glowing embers sparked in her swirling chocolate eyes.

 

“Um, Kagome?” Inuyasha heard from the demon slayer.

 

He looked up from Kagome to see Sango worriedly staring beyond him. That’s when he felt the warm and thrumming energy prickling over his skin. Inuyasha nearly smacked himself for being so distracted that he hadn’t immediately gone on the defensive for his friends. Kagome could be so clueless, always putting herself in harm’s way. The girl didn’t have enough sense to stay out of trouble.

 

‘ _ She has rocks for brains.’ _

 

Inuyasha wondered just how closely related she was to the clay Kikyou. At least, she didn’t have a habit of getting thrown off of cliffs. Well, not on a regular basis.

 

“Inuyasha? Um, I think you’d better move. That actually looks like Sesshoumaru behind you,” Kagome whispered as she backed away, her eyes wide with apprehension.

 

“Well, duh!” Inuyasha retorted.

 

Inuyasha could see her reaching for her absent bow. It was too far away, lying on the ground, and she should have known better anyway. Breath breezed over the top of his head as he heard a snarl. Amazingly enough, Kagome did something quite intelligent and continued backing away, obviously heading for her weapon.

 

“Inuyasha,” she re-iterated in a near whisper. “Sesshoumaru is right behind you and he looks really mad.”

 

“It’s okay,” he tried to reassure her. “He ain’t gonna hurt me, but you need to be careful. Don’t go doin’ anything stupid.”

 

Kagome’s eyes narrowed and her aura of anger flared to life. Insinuating that she was stupid was really, really…stupid. Her indignant aura was met by another violent snarl. Immediately, Inuyasha had a thought that might just save his ass, and hers. If there was one thing he knew, Kagome was a sucker for the injured.

 

“Look, Kagome,” he said, keeping his voice low and calm. “Sesshoumaru is in a lot of pain right now and doesn’t know what he’s doing. You know how you’re not supposed to get close to injured dogs? Just stay back.”

 

Kagome’s ire immediately deflated at the thought that Sesshoumaru was in pain. In many instances, she did have a kind heart. Still, she was worried more about Inuyasha’s safety.

 

“What about you though? Won’t he hurt you, too?” she whispered as she continued her slow journey back toward the fire cat.

 

“Um, well. I’ve been taking care of him, so he sorta doesn’t mind me very much. Heheh,” Inuyasha nervously chuckled.

 

“How could he not mind? He hates you,” she asked low and even.

 

Kagome finally backed into the fire cat and looked to her companions. Sango had her boomerang at her side, ready to lop off Sesshoumaru’s head while the monk was smirking at the two youkai. Shippou, the spoiled, copper-colored, fuzz ball, sat nervously on the monk’s shoulder, his tail fluffed into spikes, his emerald eyes wide, and his little body trembling in fear of the red-eyed boogyman.

 

Kagome’s voice broke the silence yet again. “What’s that on your neck?” she asked, referring to the sparkling band of fangs and jewels around his neck.

 

“Uh, it was a gift from Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha replied, still avoiding the issue at hand.

 

Miroku snorted and his eyes gleamed with perverted knowledge as he perused the couple. He had learned much from the raccoon youkai, Hachi. They hadn’t been friends for so long without having some things in common. The raccoon was just as perverted as he himself.

 

Inuyasha felt a possessive arm wrap around his chest.  ‘ _ Not good! Not good!’ _ his mind screamed. The arms pulled him back and pinned him against a snarling Sesshoumaru, who proceeded to bend his head down and lick Inuyasha’s neck.

 

Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide with fear.  ‘ _ Sooo not good…’ _

 

Kagome’s eyes narrowed to slits. The uncomfortable moment didn’t last long, however. Sesshoumaru’s hackles bristled and he jumped up, up, up, and away, taking Inuyasha with him. In a protective move, once he landed, he shoved Inuyasha behind him.

 

“Hahahaha. Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise,” Naraku chuckled with ominous glee from his translucent, pink bubble of a barrier that floated over the river.

 

‘ _ What is it with these guys and pink power,’ _ Inuyasha dumbly thought to himself, forgetting all about the previous threat.

 

“You!” Kagome shouted and turned toward their arch nemesis.

 

Naraku stood tall and unaccountably proud as his new attire billowed around him. He still was not pleased that the colors of the cloth matched the monk’s. 

 

‘ _ But his is not near as good of quality as mine.’ _

 

Not only was his attire much more flashy, but he had added a few bony spikes here and there. They stuck out of his shoulders and around the back of his neck, creating a collar that rose up behind and around his head. He was certain that this gave the impression of a strong and beautiful halo of evil. His face, still that of the Prince of the Hitomi clan, was much too soft and needed a dark boost. His wrists, as well as his ankles, were cuffed with the same curved bones. Though he may have thought himself beautiful, he looked more like a prime bird about to be stuck over a spit for a holiday feast. The multi-breed truly had no concept of fashion.

 

Inuyasha’s head snapped around from behind Sesshoumaru just in time to see his friend let loose a purifying arrow. The only effect it had was to bounce off of the pink bubble.

 

“You took away my Kukuku clock! You’ll pay for that!” 

 

Another arrow lit the sky as Naraku casually stroked one of those...ugh, red-eyed, demon-possessed, ugly-assed, rat impersonating squirrels.

 

“Hohoho, now. Did you really think that one of those puny arrows could break my barrier?” the vain villain laughed.

 

“Cut the crap. You are not Santa Claus!” Kagome yelled and shot off another arrow.

 

Naraku frowned at the strange comparison.  ‘ _ Santa Claws? Who cares! I have bony spikes!’ _

 

Not for long, if Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it. His gums were itching again and those bones looked pretty damn good.

 

Inuyasha stepped from behind Sesshoumaru and drew his sword, sighing in relief at his reprieve from Kagome’s questioning. Never once had it crossed his mind that he would one day experience relief at the sight of Naraku.

 

The priestess couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of Inuyasha in all his bare-chested glory. Why hadn't she notice it before? Her eyes roamed his torso, the well-defined abs, the pert nipples, his cute belly-button, his…

 

A growl could be heard coming from behind the puppy-eared hunk. No one eye-balled Sesshoumaru’s little, red creature like that!

 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted and her eyes snapped back to their enemy. She screeched in surprised fear as a tentacle shot toward her.

 

Thankfully, the monk had extremely accurate aim when it came to sutras and quickly managed to purify to dust the creepy, crawly spear. His aim had always been excellent. He’d had plenty of practice using Sango’s ass as his target. Practice makes perfect. The poor monk had always been so misunderstood.

 

Meanwhile, Sango-the-Slayer, took to the skies on her gorgeous fire cat, who snorted in disdain at Naraku’s attempt at superior beauty. He was such a dork. She was, after all, above and beyond the fairest of them all, what with her silky smooth, sleek fur, lining her muscled body. Her fangs were much larger than any of the others could claim. Even with his silver tongue, the monk’s song of seduction could never compare to her purrs and yowls. Though the slayer fell short as well, Kilala would never deign to voice such an opinion. She cherished the loyalty of her partner and would never risk its loss. The fact that she couldn’t talk was neither here nor there.

 

While the slayer attempted to cut through the barrier with her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, the monk threw sutras in an effort to burn away the evil, pink energy. As with all of their previous attempts, the weapons bounced right off the bubble. 

 

Kagome randomly wondered if the barrier tasted anything like the pink bubblegum of her future home. There had to be some way to get through it. Maybe some fingernail polish remover. If they were anything alike, she might have something in her backpack to dissolve it. It was a thought.

 

All of this distraction gave Inuyasha time to marvel at a new sword transformation that magically appeared along with a strange warmth and glow from the trinkets containing Sesshoumaru's hair and teeth. Glowing, green snot dripped to the ground where it burned sizzling holes into the dirt and sand. Abruptly, the blade changed its mind on its attack mode and glowed purple with a pattern of circles. A stripe in the shapes of white fangs cut through the center.

 

_ 'What does this attack do?'  _ he thought to himself, not in the least expecting an answer. A thrill of tickling electricity went up his arm and, much to his shock, Inuyasha suddenly heard a deep chuckle.

 

"Ah, my boy. So kind of you to ask."

 

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed at the disembodied voice in his head. He almost dropped the damn thing. Sure, he knew it could translate barks, but talking all on its own?

 

"Always so dramatic," Sesshoumaru's mother muttered to the general.

 

"That's half the fun!" he replied.

 

"Whatever you say, Dear," she huffed.

 

' _ Damn women. Can't do anything right as far they're concerned,'  _ he mentally scowled.

 

While the elders engaged in their banter, Inuyasha stood with his mouth open, thoroughly stunned.

 

"Now, let's have a little fun, my boy. That collar the priestess has on you gave me a few ideas. With this attack, you can plow your enemy into the ground, and you get to pick the subjugation spell!" the sword crowed.

 

Inuyasha smirked at his luck and lifted his sword, deaf to the annoyed growling behind him. Sesshoumaru was still a bit pissed at the female who dared to drool over his mate. He may have been at his most instinctual level, but he knew competition when he saw it.

 

“Watch this, mate! Time for revenge!” Inuyasha excitedly exclaimed before chuckling—and completely forgetting that he wanted no one to know about his current status with Sesshoumaru. A boy with a new toy is almost always careless.

 

With a shout, he let loose his new attack. 

 

“Roll over, slug sucker!”

 

A stream of hot, purple light shot toward Naraku. Instead of piercing the bubble, it enveloped it. When Inuyasha’s blade came down, the bubblegum barrier spun and was yanked into the river. A wave of water rushed to shore and drenched the bystanders as the pink blob sank into its watery grave.

 

“Heheh. Wonder how long that’s going to last.”

 

While Inuyasha’s friends rushed toward him to examine his amazing new attack, Naraku glared out of his barrier and growled at the various and sundry creatures that had come to investigate this new form of wildlife. A couple of rat impersonators, trapped in a bubble of air beneath tortoise shell helmets, frantically kicked their scrawny legs while they circled the translucent submarine. Naraku could have sworn their beady, red eyes were laughing at him. When his bubble slowly began to rise from the riverbed, water-logged rats surrounded him in a circle that looked suspiciously like a dancing grape vine.

 

‘ _ You will pay,’ _ Naraku thought at the little beasts. As though they had heard, dozens of little pink tongues stuck out from under their buck teeth and blew raspberries at their sadistic master.  ‘ _ They didn’t! They couldn’t have! They wouldn't dare!’ _

 

Naraku fumed as he rose to the surface. The drowned rats were left behind when he finally broke the surface. Much to his annoyance, there was an awed audience, waiting with weapons drawn. 

 

‘ _Hmph! They didn’t expect me to survive!’_

 

“Hah! You’ll have to do better than that to get rid of me!” he cackled before turning a glare at the two, beefcake, lover boys. “Have you told Kikyou’s annoying copy of your mating, my lovely Inuyasha?”

 

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped. Had the asshole been watching them _ ?  _

 

_ 'The world is full of perverts! _ ' 

 

It wasn’t any of Naraku’s business who he fucked. Well, considering Naraku’s dramatic tactics and manipulation, the bastard would think he had a right.

 

“M...mating?” Kagome stuttered, the words finally having sunk into her brain.

 

“I swear, Kagome! It was an accident! I didn’t know what was happening!” Inuyasha shouted, frantically waving his arms, his sword randomly swinging through the air, purple streams swinging like a jump rope and spinning Naraku's bubble. Kagome even managed to get in a few skips while dodging them.

 

Without warning, Naraku once again found himself beneath the water with an audience of maniacal dancing squirrels. 

 

_ 'He wasn't even attacking! That damn sword has a mind of its own. Maybe Kikyou was right and the Fates truly are against me. No matter, I shall defeat those bitches!' _

 

Yet another misguided soul believing that it could defeat the very Fates themselves.

 

Inuyasha noticed Naraku's bubble plopping back down into the water and his eyes widened in disbelief. 

 

_ 'I could have hit Kagome or any of the others!' _

 

His thoughts were confirmed when Kilila hissed and spat at him. However, his attention was quickly diverted when the sounds of screeching pierced his ears and twisted his already knotted gut.

 

“You had sex and it was an accident!? If you mated you had sex, right?”

 

“I swear, it was an accident!”

 

Flames burst from Kagome’s aura. However, what was really scary was the promise of retribution in her eyes. She appeared just like a character in one of her little brother’s horror movies. 

 

In slow motion, her mouth opened, her lungs drew breath, and her hair lifted in a swirl of air of her own making. Of course, Miroku had to notice that she was wearing pink lace panties. Words, seemingly from the depths of hell, crawled out of her mouth.

 

“In...u...yash...a,” she growled as an unnatural wind further lifted her obscenely short skirt.

 

At this point, Inuyasha began babbling. 

 

“He was hurt, and you would have been mad if I left him injured, and it was my human night, and he did things, and one thing led to another, and I really couldn’t help it,” he whined. “You wouldn’t have wanted me to leave him unable to protect himself! Don’t deny it, Kagome. You can’t!”

 

“You! You... Siiiiiiiiiiit, booooyyyyy!” 

 

The scream reverberated off the mountains and nearly burst the eardrums of any and every sundry creature with sensitive hearing, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru included. 

 

“Sit, boy! That is no excuse! You three timing jerk! Sit, sit, sit, SIT!”

 

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the ground to hit his face, only it didn’t. Instead, he heard a trickling noise that sounded as though he were pissing himself, except that the warmth was in bands around his neck, wrists, and ankles. There was no way he could have been that scared. There was also a tickle against his abdomen that made him wonder if he wasn't drooling. He risked opening an eye and looking down. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat. 

 

On the ground lay the subjugation beads. The necklace had crumbled from his neck. There hadn’t been a show of power, no snapping and popping, no explosions or blinding light, just the little tinkling of beads as they dropped to the ground.

 

Inuyasha knew exactly what had happened and who was responsible for it. Forgetting that he had an audience, he turned around and leapt at Sesshoumaru. The kiss he laid on his mate was searing and passionate. He devoured those lips and that mouth.

 

_ 'No more fertilizing flower gardens! No more eating worms! I'm free! Free! Free!' _

 

Of course, Sesshoumaru happily returned the fervor of his little red creature, especially now that someone else’s ugly charm had been removed from his mate’s neck. Up to this point, he’d been fairly silent and patient with the screeching female. He’d needed the time to plot the demise of the annoying, soon-to-be mass of gurgling goo. Of course, he’d forgotten that he’d lost most of his powers. But, that didn’t matter one bit. All those thoughts had flown out the window when his mate attacked him in such a delicious manner.

 

Immediately, Inuyasha found himself on the ground with Sesshoumaru above him, a goofy grin on the Daiyoukai’s face. Blushing and burning with embarrassment when he finally remembered the presence of his friends, Inuyasha tilted his head back to see them. Kagome's jaw had dropped, Miroku was leering while covering Shippou's eyes, and Sango was blushing, but oddly enough, completely enraptured. Hentai at heart, she was.

 

“Um, he’s kinda accident prone right now,” Inuyasha managed to choke out while trying to hide the fact that his lover wanted more than just a kiss.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

  


_** *Disclaimer* ** _

  


_ Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru. _

  


~*~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made fun of "Kukuku", and other things. :)


	15. Dog Dicks & Big Sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Exceptionally bad seizure scrambled my brain. :)

 

~*~

 

 

**Chapter 15**

 

_**Dog Dicks & Big Sticks** _

 

_(FYI: Branes is a word. Have fun playing with quantum string theory! Kiten Kaiba was awesome help with Inuyasha's new sword attack_ _name_ _. Thanks, Kiten!)_

 

 

 

‘ _I’m sure that Sesshoumaru didn’t know these trinkets would destroy the power of the subjugation beads. Who could have known?’_ Inuyasha wondered as he struggled to remove himself from Sesshoumaru’s strangling octopus hold.

 

Everyone was so busy watching the wrestling duo that they didn't notice Kagura’s feather sneaking onto the scene behind a cloud of hell wasps. She crept up to the side of her master and was content to watch the proceedings. She would have been more content if she’d had some insect killer with which to extinguish her so-called father, especially if it caused him to writhe in pain and agony. A smirk crossed her ruby lips as she envisioned eight spider legs flexing in the throes of death.

 

‘ _Maybe this new attack of Inuyasha’s will be the end of that bastard,’_ she mused.

 

Naraku stood in triumph without a spot of water on his new outfit. Well, with the exception of that dripping off the one water-logged furball that he held in his wickedly long talons. It appeared as though the rat knew that it had barely escaped a good skewering. Its eyes were wide and it was ineffectually clawing at the bony hand that held it captive. It truly shouldn’t have been having so much fun at its master’s expense.

 

“Here, Kagura. Take care of my pet,” Naraku purred as he lobbed the nasty creature out of his bubble gum barrier, up and over to his right.

 

Kagura’s eyes widened, surprised that Naraku had detected her so quickly. Unfortunately, for her, flying feather canoes were not the safest way to skim the airwaves. As soon as the sopping wet, rat impersonator landed at her feet and on the floor of her beautiful white feather, destroying its impeccable beauty, she hopped around the creature that was scrambling to avoid her tap dancing feet. Everyone watched the show as high-pitched squeaks and eeps filled the area, except Sango and Kagome, whose eyes were glued to the wrestling brothers.

 

‘ _This is ridiculous,’_ the pompous villain fumed as Inuyasha pried himself out of Sesshoumaru‘s arms and legs. _‘I’m being completely ignored. Well, we’ll see about that!’_

 

Naraku’s presumption was far from the truth. One furry fox kit and one fire cat had enough sense to keep an eye on the real threat. As soon as tentacles burst through the bubblegum barrier, Shippou gave a shout and Kilala charged at the tentacles, slicing them in half with her claws and biting them with her massive maw.

 

‘ _Ow, ow, ow, ow!’_ Naraku mentally chanted as the ends of his tentacles sizzled and fried from the fire cat’s flames.

 

“Hold that thought,” Inuyasha mumbled to his horny brother before he jumped up, yanked his sword to the fore, and raised it for an attack. “Naraku! I’m through screwing around!” he declared.

 

“Humph, that’s not what it looked like to me,” Naraku snorted and sent out another barrage of slimy tentacles.

 

Inuyasha’s face burst into red, horrified flames. Once he was able to pull his jaw from the ground, he let out a barrage of profanity that rivaled the master of hell himself. “You fucking asshole! You’re such a perverted, freaking bastard!”

 

“Oh my,” Naraku taunted. “Isn’t that calling the skillet black...or something like that,” Naraku said with a confused frown. “You shouldn’t throw glass in a stone hut! Hah!” Naraku grinned at his cunning remarks.

 

“Huh?” Inuyasha brain-farted, then realization opened his eyes wide at the lack of knowledge Naraku was displaying, then began laughing his ass off, which caused his sword to jiggle and spit.

 

Naraku snarled at Inuyasha’s insulting laughter, though he didn’t know what he had done that could have possibly amused the half-breed. “Insolent half-breed,” he snarled and sent an extra-extra large tentacle whipping toward the laughing hyena.

 

“Ah!” Inuyasha shouted and leapt to the side.

 

“Aargh!” Naraku howled in fury and loosed an army of lower level youkai to attack Inuyasha and his cohorts.

 

A particularly large tentacle headed straight for Inuyasha’s balls. Taking matters into his own hands, Sesshoumaru jumped forward and dug the claws of his right hand into the offending limb. Damn! He broke a claw! Strike that. Double damn! He broke all five! So much for that strategy. At least, he'd managed to save his mate’s dangly bits.

 

“Get out of the way, Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha yelled and raised his sword for another swing.

 

Pfft! As though Sesshoumaru, in his current state, could understand Inuyasha. Ignoring the indecipherable noise of his mate, Sesshoumaru rushed forward, implementing his new plan. While stomping tentacles that were low to the ground, Sesshoumaru caught others and began swiftly tying them into knots. None of them would ever make it to his mate! Those dangly bits belonged to him and him alone!

 

“Fuck!” Inuyasha exclaimed in frustration and shot forward to hack at those tentacles making it past his mate. “Do you have a death wish!?”

 

Hundreds of low level youkai appeared and attacked the small band. Between Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku, the beasts were systematically destroyed. Even little Shippou was able to scare off a few of the more cowardly beasties.

 

Inuyasha had his hands full protecting the stupid dog that was gradually making his way toward Naraku. Finally, Inuyasha caught up with his brother and yanked the idiot behind him.

 

“Get back!” he yelled at his mate and raised red Tetsusaiga. “Red is better than pink any day! Oh, sorry, Sesshoumaru,” he mumbled and swung Tetsusaiga, effectively splitting the barrier that surrounded Naraku.

 

In a way, it was a sad thing. Inuyasha would no longer be able to play ping-pong with his new ‘sit’ technique. The red Tetsusaiga split the shield better than a hot knife splits butter.

 

“Typical,” Miroku sighed and secured his wind tunnel against Naraku's buzzing insects. Those damn hell wasps made his most powerful weapon useless.

 

"Check it out!" Inuyasha called to his friends.

 

Tetsusaiga powered up. Green slime hissed as stringy snot dripped to the ground. Simultaneously, his toothy trinkets glowed the same color.

 

“Heh, watch this! Green Acidic Mucus Laceration Annihilation!!” Inuyasha shouted as he swung his blade. _'Damn, that's a mouthful; almost didn't make it in time to pulverize that tentacle.'_

 

Streams of green slime with interspersed balls of snot shot toward Naraku. The acidic goop sank through Naraku’s tentacles and clothes, burning lines through the cloth and muck.

 

“You’re ruining everything!” Naraku practically screamed. “My beautiful clothes! Bastard. You’ll pay for this,” Naraku snarled. More tentacles burst from the writhing mass and headed straight for Sesshoumaru.

 

Inuyasha couldn’t swing his blade around in any random direction of his choice. That was the problem with snot. It limited his ability to strike and left Sesshoumaru fending for himself. Inuyasha had noticed that Sesshoumaru’s claws, though sturdier than they had been, where still a bit delicate. Breaking them on Naraku's tentacles was proof of that. His left arm wasn’t yet quite up to par either. It didn’t help that his normal magical powers had taken a vacation. The best he could do was dance around the damn snakes, taking careful swipes here and there.

 

While Inuyasha was concentrating on doing as much damage as possible with controlling the direction of his blessed snot, Sesshoumaru was fighting a losing battle. The two dog boys became separated and the ground beneath Sesshoumaru writhed with the eels of Naraku’s tentacles until Sesshoumaru no longer had free ground on which to play hopscotch.

 

This was just the scenario that Naraku needed. He bound the beautiful dog of the moon and dragged him kicking, snarling, biting and clawing all the way from the right of the battlefield up against his hard chest.

 

It wasn’t until the mostly brownish green bubble holding Sesshoumaru had been secured against Naraku’s body that everyone realized they now had to deal with a body shield. Everyone attacked those places that were safe from harming the shield, but that was getting them nowhere. Every time a tentacle was slashed to bits, new ones formed.

 

“Shoot the hostage!” Sango suddenly yelled.

 

It took Inuyasha a moment to process exactly what the professional hitwoman had just said.

 

“What the fuck!? Are you insane?”

 

Hiraikotsu streaked across the sky, headed straight for Naraku’s torso, on a direct trajectory to Sesshoumaru.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Inuyasha screamed.

 

Kagome followed Sango’s lead. Drawing back her bow string and nocking an arrow flaring with purity, she released her shot straight at Sesshoumaru’s heart.

 

“Noooo!” Inuyasha yelled and slung snot into the path of the arrow, successfully melting the skewer. “Bitch!”

 

A tentacle shot into the air and smacked Sango’s boomerang, sending it back toward the slayer. Kilala managed to dodge just in time to save Sango’s head from being lopped off.

 

Miroku was holding his own. No! Not his balls. Between his fry-baby sutras and his razor sharp staff, he was taking out his fair share of Naraku's minions.

 

Kouga finally made his appearance and blew onto the shore, his whirlwind further upsetting the air currents. Between Kagura's rat dance and the disturbance caused by Kouga’s entrance, Kagura simply could not keep up the act of grace and lost her balance, tipping over the edge of her feather and plummeting straight into her enemy’s arms.

 

“Gotcha now, wind bitch,” Kouga said with pride that he certainly didn’t deserve.

 

Kagura’s eyes widened in disbelief when she realized who had caught her. _‘Damn, if I’d only had a bit more time to tease him along,’_ she thought as she attempted to devise a plan. The only recourse was to tell the truth, or rather, the partial truth. “Naraku made me do it! I swear!”

 

It was then that a wet thump landed on her belly and she began screaming her lungs out. That scrawny beast had fallen off her feather and landed right on top of her. She smacked at the thing then tried to climb over Kouga’s shoulder, screeching all the way.

 

“Get it off! Get it off!”

 

The rat was dangling from her kimono by its claws and managed to find a hold inside the dress. Screaming louder, Kagura swore, “I swear, Naraku made me do it!” The rat had made it up to her knees and she was squirming like a fish out of water. “Just get it off! I didn’t want to kill your people! Ah!”

 

By the time it had made its freaky crawl to mid-thigh, she had managed to get her butt right up into Kouga’s face where he could get a really good sniff of her breezy scent.

 

“I swear, I’ll do anything, just...Get. It. Off!”

 

Kouga’s eardrums were about to burst, but he was enjoying watching the bitch squirm. Well, his eyes weren’t the only thing enjoying her fear. Her lithe frame twisted and rubbed all over his chest and hung off his shoulder. He almost chuckled over the fact that she hadn’t realized that he’d divested her of the rat before it could get above her ankle and it was actually his claws tormenting the screams from her powerfully windy lungs. He couldn’t give up the ruse just yet though. She deserved everything he dished out.

 

“You’ll do anything?” Kouga asked, the wheels of his limited brain working overtime to come up with a valid excuse to keep the wind bitch alive…and sitting on a particularly sensitive piece of his aching anatomy.

 

“Yes! Yes! Just get it off!”

 

By now, her screams were beginning to turn into sobs. He smelled the tears streaking her cheeks and started to feel a bit like a louse, but he couldn’t stop the torture now. She had it coming. Actually, he should have killed her already, but he’d been chasing her pretty tail for far too long to have it over so quickly. She owed him, big time.

 

The supposed rat scrabbled up over the back of her thigh and onto the globe of her ass. Her shrieking scream pierced through Kouga’s skull. His grip on the back of her kimono loosened just long enough for her to make it over his shoulder. As she began sliding down his back, her legs went up and up, and the material went down and down, showing beautifully sculpted legs. Just before her unmentionables became mentionable, he managed to grab her by the ankle and swirl her around to catch her by the waist.

 

Kagura was a mess. Her normally prim black hair had fallen out of its binding and was cascading in long, shimmering waves to the sand. She was still twisting and turning and kicking her feet. It was almost as though she were in a trance.

 

“Whoa there! Whoa! I gotcha,” Kouga huffed as he tried to pull her upright. The woman was about to hyperventilate. Considering she was the wind witch, one would think she had more control over her lungs.

 

Kouga flipped her around to face him, but wasn’t expecting her to fall forward. Their lips crashed together. He groaned as her scent wafted up his nostrils. For being such a bitter bitch, her taste was as sweet as candy. He could have never guessed such a thing when he had been chasing her from afar. The thought of his long dead comrades blew from his mind on a flavorful breeze of sweet apple dumplings.

 

While Kouga was accidentally taking advantage of the wind bitch, Naraku was getting serious, shooting dozens of tentacles from within his new barrier. Inuyasha’s sword had resumed its green acid snot. With each swing, many of Naraku’s tentacles dissolved into steaming piles of greenish brown puddles.

 

From high in the trees, an unseen peanut gallery had been observing the fight since Tetsusaiga had received a helping hand from the great beyond.

 

“Yes! Go get him boys!” Inupapa shouted when he saw Inuyasha's Green Acidic Mucus Laceration Annihilation attack. He grinned widely at his son’s accomplishment. “That’s my boys,” he added while puffing out his chest and smiling at his mates.

 

Sessmom bopped him upside the head with her fan. “Quiet! What did you expect? They defeated Sou’unga. This is a piece of cake,” she huffed.

 

“That’s right, Dear,” Izayoi concurred. “You shouldn’t be so surprised. They do have your blood, after all.”

 

Inupapa’s chest puffed out even more as his ego swelled further.

 

“Oh, please,” Sessmom groaned and began fanning herself.

 

“You two can’t get enough of me and you know it,” Inupapa retorted with a smirk.

 

“Why, Sweetheart, you know that’s the exact reason that you are being nagged, even after your death,” Sessmom said with a roll of her eyes.

 

Izayoi sighed. Those two were always at it. “I still love you, darling,” she reassured Inupapa, to the chagrin of Sessmom.

 

“Thank you, Dear,” he returned with a peck to her cheek, earning a huff from the other woman. She wasn’t about to boost his ego. At least, not in public. Well, as public as ghosts could be.

 

Inupapa turned back to the skirmish just in time to see his eldest leaving another set of claws embedded in a tentacle that had managed to wrap around the young man’s chest. With a sigh, the ghost made himself comfortable between his two women. He had no doubts that his sons would defeat the arrogant, designer, geek freak.

 

Sesshoumaru squirmed inside of the wrappings of Naraku’s gathering tentacles. The slime coating the appendages stunk and he wanted no part of them. Even so, his aching muscles were not happy with all the struggling. Everything wanted to pop and groan. The strenuous activity of mating was one thing, but this was just a pain in the neck, literally.

 

Somewhere in that stench, he heard a heartbeat. Instinct took over and Sesshoumaru rammed his right hand into the very spot that the sound was coming from. He grinned as he ripped out a large organ that lay still beating in his hand. ‘Shocked’ could not describe what he was feeling when he looked up to find that freakishly alive face wickedly grinning at him. Well, the heart appeared to be fairly useless in his endeavor, so he just tossed it away, unaware of just what he’d just accomplished.

 

Kagura’s heart landed with a nasty splat in the middle of her back and immediately sank into her body. She tore her lips away from Kouga as she took her first true breath and felt her heart pumping blood through her body. Thu-thump, Thu-thump. In her giddy elation, she smiled up at Kouga, nearly blinding him with her enthusiasm.

 

“I have my heart back! “ she squealed as she shoved away from him and began dancing around, her toes barely touching the ground. “I a-am free-ee, Oh so-o free-ee,” she sing-songed while wriggling her tush.

 

‘ _Heh, that’s what you think!’_ Kouga thought with a smirk as his eyes followed the poochy delicacy that was her hiney.

 

Things were getting rather intense for the dog boys. Despite Sesshoumaru having freed an arm, Naraku had managed to wrap more tentacles around him. If Inuyasha didn’t do something quick, his mate would soon be cocooned in the mess. Naraku wasn’t the only thing that Inuyasha was fighting. Dodging purifying arrows was not helping. Normally, Kagome was a pretty good shot, but the wind didn’t seem to be on her side. That, or she was seriously pissed at him.

 

“Would you puhleease hold your fire!?” Inuyasha shouted at her as he ducked beneath a tentacle and an arrow that were on a collision course. “Fuck! Sesshoumaru!”

 

With Sesshoumaru used as a body shield, Inuyasha couldn‘t blast Naraku with his most powerful attacks. Other than hack his way through the mass of squirming tentacles, he didn’t know what to do. In addition, he wasn't sure that Kagome wouldn't purify his brother along with their enemy. Seeing his mate struggle was killing him, but Naraku's tentacles were everywhere, and the number seemed to be growing by the second.

 

“Fuck! Sesshoumaru! Do something!” he shouted at his squirming mate before dodging another arrow. “Damn it, Kagome! Be careful, you’ll shoot Sesshoumaru!”

 

Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard Kagome snort. _’She wouldn’t. Would she?’_ he asked himself, incredulous. _’No way. I refuse to believe that she would be that much of a vindictive bitch. She’s not like Naraku!’_

 

Spinning around, he stared at his companion. She appeared to aiming right at Sesshoumaru! Again!

 

“Kagome! Noooo!”

 

“I’m going to hit him right in the middle of his forehead! Just watch me, Inuyasha,” she scowled. “No one takes away my Kukuku clock until I say so! Die, Naraku!”

 

Fortunately, a strong gust of wind took the arrow off course and it only fried a couple of low level youkai that had been sneaking up behind Sango and Kilala.

 

With all the distractions, including rubbing up against a very nice backside, Naraku hadn't anticipated clawless fingers ripping into his torso and yanking out a nearly completed, black jewel.

 

"Me, me, me!" Shippou shouted above the din and waved his arms at the daiyoukai.

 

Naraku snatched at the hand that held his prize, but was too slow. The orb went sailing through the air to the left of the battlefield. Shippou was its first victim. As the black ball pinged him in the forehead, he went down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and a lump rose right between his eyes.

 

From there, the evil bauble shot to the shoulder of one zombie boy, Kohaku, and with a thump sucked a life-saving jewel shard from his back. This one didn’t go down. No, he was one of the weird cases that stayed standing. Of course, Naraku had always been full of lies. Perhaps the boy hadn’t been a zombie after all. Where did he come from anyway?

 

Somehow, the jewel seemed to have gained momentum and shot straight toward the perverted monk. He never saw it coming, but he sure felt it, right between his balls. He gave out a high squeak and fell to the ground, whining. The urge to slap a sutra on his aching dangly bits was one of the best decisions he’d ever made. He would have many children in the days to come. The cloth of his robes didn’t seem to have slowed the marble’s momentum.

 

It was almost as though the jewel had a life of its own. Sango’s Hiraikotsu ended up with a hole right through the middle, encouraging her in her decision to become barefoot and pregnant for many years to come. After the fiery blast through the weapon, the jewel traveled on to bitchslap a sneaky Kikyou into a reality warp. She traveled through a maelstrom of quantum branes before returning, fully alive.

 

Apparently, the jewel didn’t feel that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru needed any help and sailed high up into the sky before falling from a great height. Everyone, except for Shippou of course, watched as the tiny dot shot straight down toward Kagome’s face. In a blink, it was gone.

 

Kagome gave a petite burp before her body glowed pink. There was a tiny puff of air as she blinked out of the feudal era and back to her own time, drooling on a desk in her classroom. Hojo kindly nudged her shoulder to wake her to a severe case of indigestion.

 

Beneath the mass of tentacles, a mound began to rise...right where Sesshoumaru’s groin should be. Panic rose inside of Inuyasha's chest. He was so focused on his mate that he hadn't even noticed the jewels path or Kagome's disappearance. Instead, he was wondering what would happen if Naraku was molesting his mate? It couldn’t happen right there in front of him, and not in front of all of his friends!

 

While trying to come up with a plan to get Sesshoumaru away from Naraku, hopefully, before Kagome fucked up and fried the dog’s ass, he scanned the area and found Sango and Miroku still busy with the dwindling legions of lower youkai. After a moment of considering the possibilities, he decided that he had to risk the purifying arrows. He was the only one who could save his mate.

 

“You bastard! Let go of my mate,” Inuyasha yelled, rushing toward Naraku.

 

He would tear that asshole a new one with his very claws if he had to. Even as he rushed forward, the mound grew longer and longer. Finally, with a roar from Sesshoumaru, it broke free and something long and silver shot up into the air, shattering Naraku's barrier.

 

After reaching a great height, much like the jewel had, it began to fall, shiny metal glinting in the afternoon sun. Inuyasha watched, stunned as Sesshoumaru reached and caught a brand new sword in his clawless hand. Immediately, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned a sweltering golden.

 

“I have the power!”

 

_'Now I know I'm insane. The sky is raining swords,'_ Inuyasha vaguely thought.

 

“That’s my boy! Do your papa proud!” Inupapa shouted, jumping to his feet and jutting his fist up into the air.

 

“Did you truly need to make this so obscene?” Sessmom asked, exasperated with her mate’s tactics.

 

“I didn’t set it up. It was the Fates,” Inupapa mock pouted.

 

Seriously, how was he supposed to know that Sesshoumaru's sword would exit through his dick? However, now that he thought about it, he wasn't all that surprised. The boy had been endowed with one helluva monster cock.

 

Inupapa grinned with pride.

 

Lightning bolts shot from the sword as Sesshoumaru held it aloft. Through all the electricity, no one saw the black dot in the sky that kept increasing in size as it fell. Sesshoumaru was the first to see it, but only seconds before it was impaled on his brand new, shiny sword.

 

‘ _A gray skull? My virgin blade has had its cherry popped by a dead skull? Bakusaiga better have killed the vermin it was attached to.’_

 

Sesshoumaru flung the interloper from his sword. It flew off across the clearing and crashed into Inuyasha’s forehead. That was nothing new. However, the lack of pretty sparkles was disappointing for Inuyasha. It took so little to amuse the little red creature.

 

The new sword swiped down in an arc of blazing fury and cut through the bottom half of Naraku’s writhing mass. All at once, the wormy body began to disintegrate and Naraku’s torso sank into the mire.

 

"Nooooo! Damn you and your dick!" Naraku shouted.

 

Eventually, his voice was drowned out by pleasantly rising gurgles.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_***Disclaimer*** _

 

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Neither do I own ‘He-Man, Masters of the Universe’. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

 

 

 


	16. Multiplicity

**~*~**

  

**Chapter 16**

 

_**Multiplicity** _

 

With Inuyasha’s help, Sesshoumaru managed to drag himself out of the quagmire of Naraku’s degrading tentacles and sludge, only to come face to face with the once dead, now living, Kikyou.

 

“He is still alive,” she stated without emotion.

 

“Of course, Sesshoumaru is still alive,” Inuyasha huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Naraku.”

 

“Oh…No way!” Inuyasha protested and all three turned to look at the mountain of goo that was slowly gurgling away.

 

Kikyou’s lips thinned and she narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.  “Patience,” she ground out.

 

Inuyasha brought a purple Tetsusaiga up in front of him and Sesshoumaru.  Maybe he wasn’t finished playing with his new attacks.  That was a pleasant thought. 

 

Both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru drew their weapons to the ready.  The three of them stood, waiting for what was to emerge from the destroyed body of Naraku.  In the slipping, sliding, melting remains, something squirmed and started crawling toward them. 

 

It was weird, the lumpy thing slithering toward the edge of the mess.  When it finally surfaced, spluttering and coughing, two muck covered hands came up to wipe the gunk off the face of what appeared to be a humanoid body.  Brown eyes opened and perused their faces then looked down at the mess. 

 

“What happened?” the man asked and looked back up at the group that had very pointy objects aimed in his direction.

 

The three traded glances before Inuyasha finally spoke up.  “Naraku?”

 

“Who?” the man asked.  “I apologize for the circumstances.  However, I am Prince Kagewaki of the Hitomi clan.  Can anyone tell me what happened?  The last thing I remember was going to bed on my own futon.”

 

The man looked around as though lost.  Disappointment registered first on Inuyasha’s face, suspicion on Sesshoumaru’s, and deep thought on Kikyou’s, though who knew whether or not she still had rocks for brains.  Believing that she was the most diplomatic of the three, she chose to speak before the others had a chance to screw things up.

 

“You have no knowledge of a hanyou named Naraku?” she politely asked.

 

Kagewaki’s brow furrowed.  “That name...it sounds familiar.  Ah, yes!  He did visit and attempted to gain my support for some deranged plot.”

 

Kikyou nodded, then turned her eyes to the ground.  The muck drained away from his body and his very manly manliness was showing through.

 

“Oi!” Inuyasha shouted and clapped a hand over Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

 

“In-u-yasha,” Sesshoumaru growled and swiped the hand away.  “I’m not some child that you must protect!”

 

“Oh my,” Kagewaki sighed and proceeded to place his hands over his dangly bits.

 

On the other side of the beach, Miroku and Sango had been recovering from their battle.  Miroku saw the predicament of the odd man and began to loosen the purple, outer portion of his robe, only to be bashed over the head with Hiraikotsu. 

 

“But...Sango, my dear...You wish to see his naked attributes?” he slurred from his prone position on the ground.

 

Sango blushed at his words and realized her misinterpretation of his actions.  She took quick action, stepped over Miroku, untied his outer robe, and yanked it off.

 

“Oooh, my beautiful flower, if only you’d asked sooner...”  Another blow to the head knocked the amorous monk silent.

 

Wadding up the large, heavy piece of cloth, Sango gave the others a heads-up then threw it to her companions.  It was Kikyou who caught the bundle.

 

“Come, Kagewaki,” she murmured and held out a hand.

 

“Hold on just a sec!” Inuyasha exclaimed, earning a glare from both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.  “You’re going to let that scum touch you?!”

 

Kikyou’s lips thinned.  “This one is not Naraku.  He is a renowned prince,” she informed him with a scowl.

 

“How do you know that Naraku didn’t shape-shift?!”

 

“I’m a miko,” she said with a glare that told him he was being a dumbass.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re the one that said Naraku wasn’t dead!” Inuyasha reminded her and Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

 

“He isn’t,” she stated flatly.

 

“Huh?”  Again, Sesshoumaru agreed with Inuyasha’s assessment and tilted his head in question. 

 

Kikyou sighed.  “You wouldn’t understand.”

 

While Inuyasha fumed, Kagewaki decided that it was safe to take her hand and managed to slip-slide his way out of the edge of the sludge.  He took the cloth from her arms and wrapped it around himself.  The purple color gave him a strange feeling, as though the garment were familiar.

 

Inuyasha huffed, but wasn’t about to put away his sword.  He took a moment to assess their situation and finally noticed that Kagome was nowhere to be found. 

 

‘ _Well, that explains why I didn’t get shot with one of her arrows.  Wonder where she went.  Maybe she drowned in all this shit.  Nah, my luck isn’t that good.  Karma has it out for me.’_

 

“Hey, Sango!  Have you seen Kagome?”

 

“Um, I haven’t seen her since she swallowed the Shikon no Tama and disappeared with a burp,” Sango informed him as her eyes swept the area.

 

“What?!  She swallowed it?!  That bitch!”

 

“It was an accident, Inuyasha.  It just came sailing through the air and flew into her mouth,” Sango informed him.

 

“Dammit!  That still doesn’t explain where she went,” he grumbled.

 

“I would suppose that Lady Kagome has been taken home,” Miroku said as he struggled up from the ground.

 

“Why do you say that?” Inuyasha asked.  If anyone could figure out a puzzle, it was Miroku.  When it came to weird shit, the guy was usually correct.  Probably because he was weird.

 

Everyone’s faces dropped.  Well, not exactly.  Kikyou hadn't been especially fond of Kagome in the first place and was glad that her irritating, loud-mouthed imitation had left the scene.  Shippou was still out from the attack of the Shikon jewel.  And honestly, Sesshoumaru and the invisible Naraku were just happy that the potential miko-meat-on-a-stick would no longer be interrupting any of their battles. 

 

Then there was the supposed ‘Zombie-Boy-Standing’, Kohaku.  He was still so baffled by the continued up and down motion of his chest sucking in air that he couldn't be bothered to wonder about someone he hardly knew.  Kagura and Kouga were so busy trading winds that reality for them had shaken its head and taken a long-deserved vacation from their seldom used gray matter. 

 

So, truly, at the moment, only the slayer, the pervert, and the dog boy were somewhat affected by Kagome’s abrupt departure.

 

"Shit, shit, shit," Inuyasha cursed.  "After all that!  No, I couldn't leave Sesshoumaru because she'd use me to dig a new well with my nose!  On the other hand, she would sit me because I couldn't leave him in his condition.  Now..." 

 

Inuyasha threw his hands up.  There was just no pleasing that woman.  When the wench returned—if she returned—he was seriously going to give her a piece of his mind.  "...and all that time that the moon and the sky were against me, and that big, big...was after me...and, it was all her fault!" he continued to rant while stomping various degrading oni parts. 

 

The others stared at the very sexy, shirtless half-breed, with varying degrees of speculation, concern, and amusement.

 

“What is that poor boy ranting about?” Kagewaki asked the lovely miko who had taken pity on him.

 

Kikyou studied the newest form of Onigumo/Naraku/Kagewaki and had to wonder where Naraku had kept this noble gentleman hidden.

 

Kagewaki fell to his knees, grabbed his head, and groaned as voices interrupted his pleasant conversation with the beautiful Lady Kikyou.

 

_'Kill her!_ _She's right there and unguarded!'_ a voice blasted at him.

 

_'No, don't you dare!_ _Shut up, Nafarku,'_ a second voice shouted.

 

_'Don't call me that, you useless_ _bandit_ _!'_ Naraku shouted back.

 

"What _is_ this?" Kagewaki groaned.

 

Kikyou knelt down in front of the man, her brow knit in concern. 

 

"What is happening?"  She hoped she wouldn't have to kill him.  He'd been so charming, after all.

 

"Voices...inside my head," he panted as the two railed at each other.

 

_'I'll damn well call you whatever I want!_ _You've never been able to get rid of me._ _What makes you think you can now?'_

 

_'I'll kill you, Onigumo!'_

 

_'Let's see you try it, you pathetic excuse for demon, Nafarku!'_

 

_'Argh!_ ' Naraku shouted.  If only he had a corporeal body, he would shred Onigumo.

 

 "Do you know who the voices belong to?" Kikyou asked, hoping that it wasn't Naraku, but knowing otherwise.

 

"Nafarku and Onigumo," Kagewaki panted.

 

"Nafarku?  I'm sure it is Naraku," Kikyou informed him then went on to explain what he had been over the past few years.

 

Kagewaki was crestfallen.  "I suppose I am a danger to all and should be put to death."  His soulful eyes met hers.  "Would you do the honor?"

 

Kikyou studied him for a moment.  "Do you believe you can control them?"

 

"I don't know, but we could test it?" he hesitantly answered.

 

"All right.  See if you can get them to be silent."

 

Kagewaki nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the ranting voices inside his head. 

 

_'Silence!'_ Kagewaki demanded.

 

  _'No one commands me,'_ Naraku huffed.

 

_'As long as you use my form and my body, you will do as you are told,'_ Kagewaki informed him.

 

_'Hah!_ _Who has the power now, asshole?_ _And, he likes Kikyou._ _We will have her!'_ Onigumo taunted.

 

_'No!_ _She will die by my hand!'_

 

_'You don't have a hand!'_ Onigumo pointed out and laughed raucously.

 

Kagewaki frowned in consternation.  This was not going well.  Perhaps talking to them wasn't going to work, but he would give it one more shot.  If he could get Onigumo to cooperate, they might even be able to subdue Naraku.

 

_'Silence, both of you._ _Onigumo, you have an interest in the Lady Kikyou?'_

 

_'For over fifty long years, I have waited._ _I could fuck her up one side and down the other and make her enjoy every second of it._ _But...Nafarku had to fuck that up!'_

 

Kagewaki grimaced at the crudeness of Onigumo.  _'Please, Onigumo, hold your temper._ _It would seem that we may be able to subdue him, if we work together,'_ Kagewaki offered.

 

_'Not a problem.'_

 

_'Do you have any suggestions?'_ Kagewaki asked.

 

_'Um, you have to have the will to do so,'_ Onigumo informed him.

 

_'If you know this, why haven't you done so before?'_

 

_'Because he enjoys the havoc I create._ _Isn't that right, bandit?'_ Naraku interrupted.  _'Good luck taming him._ _He'll have you slaughtering in no time.'_

 

Kagewaki was silent for a few moments while he absorbed what he'd learned.  Once he'd come to an understanding, he nodded his head.

 

"It appears, Lady Kikyou, as though the one with the stronger will is able to achieve victory over the other.  I am certain that with your help, I may do so.  Onigumo has also agreed to help subdue the demon. However, that does not satisfy the vengeance and punishment that is owed," he lamented.

 

_'_ _The presence of_ _that bitch is enough punishment,'_ Naraku grumbled.

 

Kikyou thought for a moment.  The prince was simply too honorable and sweet to punish for another's crimes.  There must be a way that he could avoid such a fate.  If she could strengthen Kagewaki with holy rituals and teach him to overcome the voices in his head, he should be able to keep Onigumo and Naraku in check.

 

"You are a prince, yes?"

 

Kagewaki nodded, wondering what she was thinking.

 

"You can help to rebuild what was destroyed and also help those who have lost everything," she suggested.

 

"That is a wonderful proposition.  Dead, I cannot recompense those who have suffered loss, but alive, I could make many reparations!" he enthused.

 

_'Nooo, I do not do good deeds!_ _You will make my life a nightmare!'_ Naraku shouted then silently thought to himself, _'And, I will lose all of my power, damn it!_ _Plus, that bitch probably won't put out and I'll have to be celibate!_ _Not that I want to fuck her anyway._ _I'd rather have that dog's luscious behind.'_

 

Kagewaki found his eyes wandering to the silver-haired demon and felt a tingle in his groin.  After a snarl greeted him, he immediately turned away and frowned.

 

_'You are going to ruin ALL my fun!'_ Naraku ranted.

 

_'You are a despicable beast and shall be contained,'_ Kagewaki confidently informed Naraku then proceeded to ignore the demon.

 

"Lady Kikyou, where do you suggest I begin making reparations?" he asked as he stood and surveyed their surroundings.

 

Kikyou turned to scan the individuals standing in the clearing and realized that all parties were staring at her and Kagewaki.  Her cheeks flushed as she realized that her fascination with the man had led her to be unobservant of her surroundings.  When her eyes met Inuyasha's, she noticed that he was sniffing in her direction.  Then he just had to go and show his true colors.

 

"Guess your head ain't full of rocks anymore.  You're a weak human now.  Maybe you'll stop cliff-diving into ravines?" Inuyasha sneered as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and crossed his arms, scowling at the woman. 

 

Inuyasha couldn't help the bitterness in his tone.  Kikyou had never, ever turned that particular gaze on him before.  _She seems to actually respect this guy.  She's impressed.  No one impresses her!'_   Why did it have to be fucking Naraku?  Well, it wasn't Naraku, but still.  He was really beginning to appreciate that he was now mated to his brother.  At least, he was pretty sure they were mated.

 

"I could very well seal you again, Inuyasha," she threatened with narrowed eyes.

 

"Give it up.  You'll never be as scary as Kagome." 

 

Aw hell, he'd just complimented the bitch.  She might have been his friend, but he was too angry about her carelessness with her arrows to be nice.  After he took care of Sesshoumaru, he was going to go to the future and give her a piece of his mind.

 

Kikyou's lips thinned and she glared at Inuyasha.  If anyone had rocks in their head it was him.  Running around, trying to protect two women had made him a failure.  He had been ignorant to believe he could.  She finally sighed. 

 

' _He's just a puppy, after all.'_ Her eyes drifted to Kagewaki.  _'Now, there's a real man.'_   Once again, she blushed and diverted her eyes from his direction.  That was when her gaze fell on the monk.

 

"I know where you can start.  Naraku cursed the monk with a powerful, sucking, wind tunnel in his hand that will devour him.  Perhaps, you could remove it."  She grabbed his hand, again blushing, while she dragged him over to Miroku.

 

Miroku nervously stood his ground as two former enemies approached him.

 

_'I will not let you do it,'_ Naraku shouted.  _'That was one of my first and best curses!_ _It's my baby and you can't take it away!'_

 

_'Watch me,'_ a very determined Kagewaki replied.  _'You will do it or you will pay the consequences.'_

 

_'Never!'_ Naraku screamed and Kagewaki had to close his eyes against the pain.

 

_'Fine, you asked for it.'_ He knew very well that Naraku's sense of survival was all that was needed in order to end the curse.

 

Kagewaki took the lead and marched his way over to Miroku, Kikyou keeping pace. 

 

“Allow me to examine your hand, monk,” Kagewaki politely requested. 

 

Miroku could sense the non-threatening aura around the man and gave his hand over for inspection.  Kagewaki held it, palm up, and began tracing the hole through the cloth with his finger, swirling it in an ever tightening circle.  As the prince concentrated on his task, a tingling sensation took over Miroku’s palm.  He could feel the hole in his hand shrinking by small increments.  It hadn’t fully disappeared when Kagewaki had finished.

 

“For the moment, this is the best I can do.  But, fear not.  I shall return and complete the task when I am stronger,” the prince declared.

 

Miroku numbly nodded as he studied his hand.  Only a slight tugging sensation remained, instead of the painful wind that the prayer beads usually sealed.  He flexed his hand then carefully lifted the cloth, only to find a much smaller hole and a slight wind.  In the twisted mind of the perverted monk, many uses bloomed into existence, and he wasted no time turning to the love of his life, Sango.  Grinning widely, he put his plan, and his silver tongue, into motion and attempted to distract her.

 

“My most beautiful flower…” he began then rested his hand against her breast, making certain to place the hole over her nipple. 

 

Miroku was blessed with a slight gasp and a blush to his beloved’s cheeks before he felt the blow that caused him to see the same pretty stars with which Inuyasha had been blessed on so many recent occasions.  Traitors. 

 

When Miroku landed on the ground, the palm of his cursed hand flopped onto his groin and he experienced the most pleasant sensation.  _‘This has definite possibilities,’_ he mused as darkness overtook him.

 

Most everyone shook their heads in exasperation.  The monk was utterly hopeless.

 

~*~

 

“Come on, Kagome, wake up. Class is over,” Eri whispered and shook Kagome's shoulder.

 

Kagome blinked her eyes and felt slobber draining from the side of her mouth. She licked it away and wiped her mouth then sat up and blinked away the fog.

 

‘ _What happened? The last thing I remember was swallowing the Shikon jewel. Holy crap! I need to get back to the shrine!’_

 

She hopped up out of her chair, grabbed her backpack, and spun around to follow her friends out of the classroom. _‘Why does Eri have a tail and cat ears?’_

 

“Miss Higurashi.”

 

The voice was adult and she had to obey. She turned to answer her instructor and was met with a vision that left her on the verge of fainting. Golden eyes stared back at her. White, fuzzy ears twitched on top of his head.

 

_'_ _I’m dreaming. Yeah. This is a nightmare. I can’t believe that I could possibly imagine Inuyasha as my teacher.’_

 

A gruff voice broke Kagome out of her shocked stupor.

 

“Your assignment is late,” he pointed out with a barely visible smirk.

 

“How? How is this possible?” she muttered.

 

“Don’t act so surprised. Your assignments are regularly late. In fact, your grades are highly disappointing,” he replied, pretending to misinterpret her question.

 

Oooh, that did it! He knew that she had been hunting jewel shards and fighting Naraku. That was much more important than making top marks in school. On top of that, he was exposing his heritage!

 

“Sit, Boy!” Kagome huffed.

 

Inuyasha grinned.

 

“I expect your assignment by tomorrow afternoon. The well doesn’t work anymore, so you have no excuse.” With that, he began packing his briefcase.

 

“What is going on? How can you be here? And…you can’t be my instructor!”

 

Inuyasha didn’t even pause in his activities. “You must have made a wish. It has been five hundred years since I last saw you, and I _most_ definitely _can_ be your instructor. Now, go home and take care of that assignment.”

 

Kagome could swear that she could hear a hint of smug amusement in his voice, and she couldn’t think of anything to say that would refute what he’d said.

 

‘ _Soon now, I’ll wake up, and this nightmare will be over.’_

 

She practically stumbled out of the classroom and was met by all manner of creatures; youkai, hanyou, human, and who knew what else. Fortunately, she didn’t sense any evil auras.

 

‘ _I’m going home and testing the well. Then, I’m going to take a long hot bath. Of course, after I wake up. I must have fallen asleep in class.’_

 

Higurashi Kagome’s life had been permanently and irrevocably changed.

 

~*~

 

“Oi!  Dog Breath!” Kouga called.

 

“Fuck you,” Inuyasha shouted back and heard a growl from behind.  “Oh, shut it, Sesshoumaru.”

 

“If you see Kagome, tell her that she belongs with you.  I’ve, uh, found someone else.  I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

 

With that, the wolf took off into the sunset with his happily dancing wind witch by his side.  _‘Definitely going to repopulate the pack,’_ he thought to himself as he gazed at the pretty tail he’d been chasing for years.

 

Totosai, the old swordsmith, made his appearance.

 

“Ah, if it isn’t my old friend, Totosai,” InuPapa chuckled from the all but forgotten peanut gallery.

 

Totosai closed one eye and stared up at the branch on which the spectators were sitting.  InuPapa waved at him.

 

“Huh,” Totosai grunted then asked, “Do I know you?”

 

Everyone looked around, but saw nothing.  That wasn’t anything new.  As far as they were concerned, the old fart was batshit insane.

 

“Go on and inspect my son’s sword.  I’m sure you’ll find it acceptable,” InuPapa instructed with a proud grin.

 

“Oh!  I do know you!  Hey, aren’t you supposed to be dead?” the old man asked and scratched his head.

 

“Shhh!  They aren’t supposed to know I’m here!” InuPapa scolded.

 

“Oh, yeah...right then.”

 

Totosai nodded and moved to grab Sesshoumaru’s shiny sword with shaky fingers. Sesshoumaru always scared the crap out of him.  He was met with a snarl as the sword was yanked out of his reach.

 

“Now, see here, you young punk, I’ve got to inspect that blade!”

 

“Just give it to him, Sesshoumaru.  He ain’t gonna hurt it,” Inuyasha said and sighed.

 

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha then studied Totosai for a moment.  He didn’t really trust the old bastard.  The swordsmith seemed to always be in cahoots with his father, a man who appeared to take every opportunity to humiliate him.  However, he did trust Inuyasha…sort of, so he hesitantly handed over his blade.  There was a minor tug of war before he finally released his new toy.

 

Totosai glared at the ingrate before licking his tongue up the blade.  When he gripped the tip and bent it into a ‘U’ shape, Sesshoumaru was ready to streak forward and throttle him, but before he could, Totosai released it and it sprung back into perfection.  Sesshoumaru couldn’t hold back the snarl when Totosai pulled out his mallet and gave the sword a good thwack.  The old guy hummed along with the tone emitted from the metal.

 

Totosai nodded and handed the sword back to its creator.

 

“Well, you certainly have done a good job.  You've outdone your father.  The day you were born, I knew you’d surpass him, and now that you have, the size of that pecker of yours will be giving you much less trouble.”

 

The girls weren’t the only ones who blushed.  This was one of those rare moments of humiliation for Sesshoumaru and he was absolutely certain that his father was behind it.  The man had gone out of his way to make life difficult for him.

 

Once Inuyasha managed to pick his chin up off the ground, his mouth went into gear, as well as his fist, giving the senile swordsmith a large knot on his head.  “What the fuck?  Don’t talk like that in front of everybody, you stupid, old codger!”

 

“Heh, did I say something?” Totosai asked and scratched his head then diverted everyone’s attention by calling out to Kohaku.  Zombie-Boy-Standing became Zombie-Boy-Walking and approached Totosai and, Momo, the three-eyed cow.  “You’ve outgrown that weapon, come with me and I’ll make you one much larger, and you don't need a monster pecker either!”

 

“I said don't talk that way!” Inuyasha shouted and gave the old man another good whack on the head.

 

“Now, you listen here, you young whipper snapper…what was I saying?  Oh, let’s go boy—teeth to pull, weapons to make, rogue youkai to kill…” Totosai rambled as he took off with Zombie-Boy-Riding.

 

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru winced.  They remembered the pain of Totosai’s huge tooth extractor and pitied the poor youkai that the swordsmith would be using.

 

"Ahem."

 

Kagewaki turned to the Sango.  "Ah yes, I do remember you now. I apologize for what happened to your family." 

 

He bowed low and when he rose, it appeared that he was having a struggle between guilt and maniacal laughter.  His face twitched and contorted.

 

_'Now that was an excellent plot and I enjoyed the fruits of my labor for quite some time!  Kohaku has been such a delight,'_ Naraku chortled inside Kagewaki's head.

 

_'You vile beast!  I shall make amends for your horrendous actions!'_

 

Kagewaki responded and gathered his determination as he stared at Sango.  "What can I do to make reparations to you?"

 

"Materials to rebuild my decimated village and men...a lot of men...uh...yeah, for building...and...uh, training as slayers...yeah," Sango stuttered then blushed when she found all eyes on her.

 

"Sango, my dear, I was unaware that you had such...proclivities," the monk purred as he rose and grabbed her hand.

 

"Shut it, monk!  Sometimes I wonder if you don't enjoy having the sense knocked out of you!" Sango exclaimed, too surprised by his insinuation to deck him.

 

Sango's exclamation was answered by a smirk.  "I believe that you are beginning to understand this lowly monk." 

 

The twinkle in the monk's eyes was swiftly snuffed out by a brutal punch to the jaw.  

 

"That ought to be low enough for you," she muttered.

 

"Alright then!" Kagewaki falsely enthused with a hesitant smile.  "Anything else?"

 

Sango turned furious eyes to him, though not directed at him.  "You may want to send some female warriors, or couples, to repopulate my kind...but not too many females," she added and glared at the monk.

 

"Good...good," Kagewaki responded with a thoughtful nod.  He turned to the lovely Lady Kikyou.  "Is there anyone else in this place that needs my attention?"

 

Kikyou scanned the area.  There really was nothing to be done for her and Inuyasha.  They'd had their time and had really screwed the pooch.  Though, for all intents and purposes, it appeared that Inuyasha was still screwing the pooch.  Kikyou mentally rolled her eyes at the two brothers and turned back to the good prince to find him gazing upon her with adoration. A blush seeped into her cheeks and she had to turn her gaze elsewhere.

 

"Your job is finished here.  We will journey together and discover those left who have been ravaged by the evil that is Naraku."

 

She looked on in confusion as Kagewaki slapped himself and groaned then turned familiar red eyes to her.  "You will never destroy me!  Die, Kikyou!"

 

"No, Kikyou is mine," another voice argued from the same throat.

 

Kagewaki fell to his knees and grabbed his head.  "Silence!  Neither of you are permitted to touch the Lady Kikyou," he shouted then dragged himself to his feet.  Panting, he turned soft, brown eyes to Kikyou.  "Forgive me, My Lady.  A moment's inattention allowed the filthy vermin to surface.  I shall remain alert."

 

_'He is not unlike a hanyou.  Perhaps...'_ She stepped forward and placed two hands upon his shoulders.  Light sparked beneath her fingers and Kagewaki cried out as he was thrown backward several yards.

 

Inuyasha smirked and slid his eyes over to Sesshoumaru. He found his brother doing the same.  "We might get our revenge, after all."

 

"Hng."

 

"We really need to work on building your vocabulary," Inuyasha retorted then turned his gaze back to the scene, anxiously awaiting Naraku's demise.

 

When Kikyou saw Kagewaki inhale, she reached his side in record time—for a former corpse that is.  She stared down and waited for him to open his eyes. 

 

"The voices...they are silent," he informed her.

 

In the dark recesses of Kagewaki's brain, Naraku was moaning with a splitting headache while Onigumo reveled in a moment's peace.

 

"Excellent," Kikyou stated ominously. 

 

Holding out her glowing hands, she called the beads and fangs that had once comprised Inuyasha's subjection rosary then turned her palms toward Kagewaki.  Sparks, beads, and fangs flew at him and he tried to defend himself by covering his face with his arms.  She waited in silent anticipation.

 

Kagewaki lowered his arms and stared up at the woman he now saw as an extremely powerful and highly desirable woman.

 

"Rise, Kagewaki," she gently instructed.

 

He did as he was told.  "What just hap..."

 

"Submit!"  Power permeated the word, spread to the beads, and thrummed through his body.

 

The first result of the burst of power was Kagewaki falling to his knees, and the second, falling to his hands. Lastly, his lips glued themselves to the fabric that covered Kikyou's tiny, little toes.  Kikyou's eyes widened, as did Kagewaki's.  Naraku screamed at the indignity.  Of course, the man whore, Onigumo, had a strong desire to throw Kikyou onto her back and fuck her brains out.

 

_'You fucking bitch!  I will not bow before you!'_ Naraku shouted in futility. Kagewaki could not hear him and Naraku would never have the power to defeat the rosary.

 

Once the initial surprise wore off, Kagewaki discovered that he quite enjoyed his current position. 

 

_'Perhaps...she would not mind using that word more often!'_

 

_'Now, you've got the idea,'_ Onigumo whispered.

 

"Priceless," Sesshoumaru flatly stated.

 

"Wow, your vocabulary has progressed!  But, yeah, Naraku created his own hell, and Kikyou's the perfect master for him," Inuyasha chuckled.  "I do believe he'll get more than his fair share of punishment."

 

"Agreed."

 

A few feet away, the monk awakened and rolled to his belly to watch the proceedings.  His eyes glazed over as he imagined his Sango doing such a thing to him.  _'Yes, yes.  Why have I not thought of such a thing.'_ He rose to his hands and knees then crawled to Sango.

 

"Beloved," he cooed then kissed her feet.  "I am yours to command."

 

A swift kick sent him over the back of the fire cat. 

 

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted and picked up the unconscious kitsune.  "I'll find you later."

 

With that, she was off to prepare for the arrival of her men. She only hoped Kagome, a girl she considered a little sister would return.

 

"Three more down, two to go," Inuyasha murmured and crossed his arms to wait on the only other couple remaining in the clearing.

 

When the subjugation spell wore off of Kagewaki, he refused to move, awaiting Kikyou's command.  Kikyou frowned at him.  "Rise, you fool."

 

Oh, he liked that and immediately obeyed her command.  "As you wish, My Lady," he softly responded with a wicked smile that made Onigumo proud.

 

The corners of Kikyou's lips curled into the barest hint of a smile.  "I have many...many wishes, Kagewaki, Prince of the Hitomi clan," she rejoined and tipped her nose up into the air.  "Come."

 

Inuyasha gagged at the lovey dovey scene.  As the fated couple strolled off into the forest, palpable relief washed through him and he turned to his brother, only to meet a dangerously seductive, red-eyed gaze. If that wasn’t bad enough, Sesshoumaru’s face was plastered with a fangy grin.

 

"Oh, fuck no…” he growled and waved his hands in front of Sesshoumaru as he backed away.   “I don't care how small _It_ is, you are not sticking _It_ up my ass!"

 

Then, he ran as though the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels, his crazy-assed brother in hot pursuit.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_**Disclaimer** _

 

_Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru android to use and abuse at will._

 

 

 


	17. Grass Stained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just discovered that the site randomly removes spaces between words. It doesn't happen often. My apologies if you find that error. Neisha has been helping me edit, so these chapters shouldn't have any errors, barring site formatting problems.

~*~

 

** Chapter 17 **

 

_** Grass Stained ** _

  
  


Behind Inuyasha, a DaiYoukai, carrying a very pointy and shiny new sword, grinned like an idiot, amused by his mate’s fear. However, the more he chased that cute, pert ass, the more his fruity beast came to the forefront.

 

_ 'You don’t want it like that. No, you want your arms and legs wrapped around him while he plunges that beautiful cock into your body. You want him to fill you up inside and fuck your brains out,'  _ the skinny beast whispered, sighing dreamily.

 

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the annoying little bastard, but couldn’t shake himself free of the images planted before his eyes, nor could he ignore the ghost of sensations past. ' _ Silence! Or are you too blind to see how squeezable his tight, firm ass would be?' _ he attempted to reason.

 

_ 'Yes, but you can squeeze it and have your raw meat, too,'  _ murmured the tutu-touting, ballerina boy.

 

Sesshoumaru growled his resistance, but couldn’t stop the blood from bleeding into his eyes, nor could he stop the need to have his brother draped over his back. Despite the struggle, the wimpy beast was winning, and Sesshoumaru’s mind went down with an angry howl, unaware that the protest had been vocalized. What began as an angry roar, ended in a needy whine as his ass clenched at the lonely feeling of emptiness.

 

Up ahead of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brain was involved in another war, as usual.  Running away was not in his nature. Simple as that. Unless it was away from his recently crazed half-brother.

 

_ 'This is bullshit _ . _ I don’t run away from anything, so why am I doing it now!?' _

 

Inuyasha’s footsteps slowed until he’d completely stopped in his tracks. Big mistake. He was knocked face first into to the sand. The sexy growl in his ear helped distract him from the very hard length pressed against his backside.

 

“ Wonderful,” he sighed, the sound muffled by the damp sand in which his face was buried.

 

For a moment, he was distracted by a nuzzle against his ear that was soothing after his hard fought battle. The rumbling that purred clear through his rib cage and  tingled down his spine effectively erased the tension that had been building since he'd heard the very first caterwauling of his name. But damn, those butterflies were back and wreaking havoc in his groin!

 

Oh, yeah, that had been exactly why he’d run. Sesshoumaru was going to try to shove  _ it  _ inside of  _ him _ , again! That was why he'd run. This time though, he would face his fears…yeah, like the big, strong hanyou he was.

 

Inuyasha gave himself a mental congratulatory pat on the back before another rumbling moan vibrated through his bones. Between the butterflies and the tickling sensations, he began to squirm, causing that  _ thing  _ pressed against his backside to move. Sesshoumaru was beginning to hump him, again. Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes. Was that all his brother could think about when going all red-eyed, boogieman on him?

 

Oooh, but that continued rumble really felt good. So did the new wet suckling at his right ear, especially when Sesshoumaru's vocalizations vibrated against the sensitive flap. Inuyasha wasn't even aware of his own squirming, nor of the whimper that puffed into the sand against his face.

 

Once again, heat was roiling through his body, just like the last time Sesshoumaru had taken him. Had it not been for the unbelievable pressure of Sesshoumaru's last penetration, the previous time wouldn’t have been so bad. Sesshoumaru had just been so damn big! 

 

Still, Inuyasha couldn’t deny that his first experience had felt rather good. Now that he thought about it, the  _ thing  _ trying to flatten itself against his backside wasn’t quite as large as it had been before the birth of Bakusaiga. For a mere flash of an instant, he wondered if that had hurt Sesshoumaru. Then the thought was gone, lost to the sensation of the hard cock grinding into his back side.

 

_ 'Could it be better this time…if I really let Sesshoumaru do it?  _ he wondered.  _ Last time, he wasn’t all red-eyed on me. I bet he wouldn’t take as much care this time, not unless I can bring him back. Oh great! About the only thing that brings him around is food!' _

 

While Inuyasha was wondering exactly how good it could feel to have _it_ inside of him, Sesshoumaru was enjoying the warmth of his mate’s body beneath him. In this position, it would be so easy to take Inuyasha, though it would be harder to ignore the desire to  _ be _ taken. He and Fluffy were having a mighty fine battle of wills. 

 

Of course, Fluffy wanted him on his back with Inuyasha towering over him. His more civilized side was arguing the benefits of having his brother beneath him. Why couldn’t he? It wasn’t as though he would be breaking some universal law, right? That thought seemed to give Fluffy pause, and golden sunshine began breaking through the ruby haze in Sesshoumaru’s eyes. He smiled, pleased at the acquiescence of the pervert inside of his head.

 

Rumbling his approval, he ground himself into the beautifully pale, smooth skin between the globes of Inuyasha’s ass. That was exactly where he wanted to be; inside that tight little bottom. It was so cute and squeezable. He should know. He’d chased the brat often enough. Yes, Inuyasha’s ass was quite the delectable rarity.

 

Completely unaware of Sesshoumaru’s newfound freedom from pink tutus, Inuyasha continued to muster up the courage to allow his brother a piece of his ass.

 

_ 'Okay, the sky is still blue. I’m pretty sure the moon is not made of Ramen, and I know that my sword is one of the pointiest objects around. I guess that means it might be alright if I let Sesshoumaru…do it. It had felt good, mostly. It really couldn’t be so bad, right? Right?' _

 

Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Inuyasha's pert little bottom wriggled beneath him. His mate was acting unaccountably cooperative. Perhaps his little brother wouldn't fight him this time? There was only one way to find out.

 

Lifting his body to settle his weight on his knees, Sesshoumaru tugged at Inuyasha's hakama. A smirk tilted his lips. The clothing was loose around Inuyasha's hips and magically came down on the second tug. It helped that his little brother willingly  lifted his hips. When the oddity of that motion dawned on Sesshoumaru, he glanced up to see golden eyes staring back at him.

 

Little bits of sand sparkled on the skin of Inuyasha's questioning features.

 

"Just...be careful, okay?" his mate requested with a blush.

 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He'd just received permission? Wait, this had to be a trick. "You would be willing to al— "

 

"Well," Inuyasha said, cutting him off. "You're, uh, not as big as you were before, and it didn't really feel half bad...except that you were too damn big!"

 

It wasn't until this very moment, when Inuyasha swung his red-cheeked face away from him, that Sesshoumaru realized just how cute his mate could be—so very different from his usually obnoxious, sword-swinging sibling. Cute. He smirked and squeezed one pale ass cheek, receiving a squeak in return.

 

When Inuyasha didn't attempt to kick him away, excitement coursed through Sesshoumaru. He licked his lips and caressed Inuyasha's ass. The skin was so smooth and supple, so alive. He had the sudden urge to swat it just to watch it jump, but decided that might prevent him from getting what he wanted.  He settled on another squeeze instead.

 

As Sesshoumaru caressed the pale flesh before him, desire pulsed through his cock, but a thought held him motionless. ' _ Hm, if I wish to have many opportunities, Inuyasha must learn to crave his position beneath me.'  _ A wicked smile tipped the edges of his lips. Oh, he would have his mate writhing and begging for him! 

 

' _ Wind him up and watch him spin; more entertaining than watching Jakken dig himself into a hole and then punting him to parts unknown. Yes, this mating could turn out to be more than a burden, after all.'  _

 

Thankfully, Inuyasha looked nothing like Jakken.

 

Sesshoumaru shoved that unsavory picture aside, got down to business, and efficiently slung his mate over his shoulder, pressing a warm palm to that delectable ass.

 

“ What the fuck, Sesshoumaru?” 

 

From Inuyasha's perspective, there was nothing but a wash of silver playing peek-a-boo with Sesshoumaru's backside.

 

“ Fuck, indeed. Grass would be much more comfortable than sand. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sesshoumaru stated, taking long, purposeful strides toward a particularly luscious spot of grass.

 

"Dunno about that. You're still all slimy from that bastard, Naraku," Inuyasha huffed and shoved down at the waist of Sesshoumaru's primitive underwear. "I can see it now.  I'm going to be a walking pin cushion of whatever is in the grass." 

 

And, Inuyasha could see it, very well in fact - twigs, tiny pebbles, bugs, moss, and everything under the sun, sticking to his ass, and the rest of his body as well.

 

"I suppose you wish to bathe first," Sesshoumaru replied without breaking his stride, a smirk riding his lips as he felt Inuyasha struggling.

 

"No fucking way!" 

 

Inuyasha shook imaginary water out of his ears. He jumped when he felt Sesshoumaru's claws grazing his thighs. Those damn butterflies went crazy and lit up his entire bottom half!  Not just his belly!

 

"Good. The slime just might come in handy," Sesshoumaru said and dragged a finger down the split in Inuyasha's ass while one foot stepped on the dragging red hakama, causing them to fall with his next step.

 

"So did not need that picture," Inuyasha grumbled. 

 

Inuyasha could just see Sesshoumaru's dimples winking at him from behind that curtain of silver hair before he was unceremoniously swung around to land bridle style in Sesshoumaru's arms. Then they were sinking and Inuyasha's stomach flip-flopped. Were they already there? 

 

Inuyasha's wide eyes stared up at Sesshoumaru as he was laid back onto soft, cool grass. He was even more surprised by the softening of Sesshoumaru's expression.

 

"There is nothing to fear, mate," Sesshoumaru soothed as his fingers roamed up between Inuyasha's thighs with feather light touches. "I promise to be gentle."

 

Inuyasha blinked. Well, Sesshoumaru hadn't been rough the first time. Maybe this would be even better? His brother's face grew closer and closer, and...was Sesshoumaru actually going to kiss him? Without going all beasty? Oh! Soft lips pressed against his. He stared, eyes impossibly wide, at the magenta of his brother's eyelids. Inuyasha's eyes snapped shut and his mouth gaped when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand cup his groin and gently massage his privates.

 

Inuyasha would never, ever in a million years say what was going through his mind, but he was perfectly free to think it. ' _ Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh, oh...' _

 

Inuyasha found out that a lucid Sesshoumaru had an amazing dog tongue capable of the most wonderfully wicked things. It was hot and amazingly smooth and slick. It slid around inside of his mouth, caressing and teasing. He felt as though Sesshoumaru was trying to drink him down. The amazing suction tickled him from his teeth to his toes. 

 

Inuyasha's ears started burning and his toes curled. He had to grab onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders so he wouldn't burn up and float away. Such a wicked tongue. 

 

The perverted fingers weren't any different. So talented in their exploration of his thighs and dangly bits. The gentleness with which they touched was pleasantly surprising.

 

Inuyasha was drowning. Down and down...Sesshoumaru was sucking the breath and life out of him. And just like before, he was certain he was going to die. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru released his mouth just in time. Inuyasha sucked in a big breath of air only to exhale in surprise when Sesshoumaru's lips latched onto one of his ears.  He shuddered, his body lighting up, a red beacon for any peeping perverts.

 

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found Sesshoumaru completely nude and straddling him. When had that happened? Oh, oh, but it didn't matter. 

 

"Ung..." That wicked tongue delved inside of his ear. His eyes rolled back into his head. How long was Sesshoumaru's tongue anyway? He could swear the entire flap was being sucked into Sesshoumaru's mouth as that wicked tongue tried to find his brains.

 

It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that his body began to squirm. It totally wasn't. Thank goodness Sesshoumaru's hand had wrapped around his now very hard cock. Yes, he could think  _ that _ word. Sometimes. Like  _ now _ . 

 

Sesshoumaru's hand was slick and wet as it glided up and down his hard shaft. The hand had to be the left because it wasn't rough like the battle hardened right hand. It squeezed just right, tightening around his girth at the bottom before sliding to the tip.  Sesshoumaru's thumb was doing something to the head of his cock that made his eyes cross in the back of his head. 

 

Sesshoumaru doubted Inuyasha was aware he was making little whines and whimpers at the back of his throat. The little noises pleased Sesshoumaru to no end. So adorable and sexy as hell. 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn't certain when he began to think things were adorable or even cute, but now wasn't the time for that contemplation. Operation 'Screw Inuyasha into the Grass' had just gotten off the ground and he wasn't going to stop for trivial pursuits. He planned to have Inuyasha begging for it, burning from the inside out with an itch that couldn't be scratched. Oh yes, Inuyasha was going to enjoy this, as would he. As soon as he was inside that tight little ass.

 

Sesshoumaru had given in to his curse, so he might as well enjoy it. He released Inuyasha's ear and chuckled at the sound of protest grunted from Inuyasha.

 

"Patience," Sesshoumaru murmured. He attacked his little brother's neck and throat with his lips, tongue and teeth, nibbling his way down Inuyasha's throat. 

 

"Hm, you taste divine, mate," he murmured against the salty flesh. 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when he received no reply. He licked his way across Inuyasha's collarbone and down the center of his chest, then attacked a pert nipple. He had to press down on his little brother's chest when Inuyasha squirmed a bit too much. 

 

_ 'Yes, little brother, my mate. Enjoy yourself. I certainly will enjoy you.' _

 

After suckling at the nipple until it was marble hard, Sesshoumaru moved to the other, nipping, tugging, and sucking. Inuyasha had yet to stop making those cute little noises. Good.

 

Sesshoumaru's hand followed his mouth down Inuyasha's sternum. He heard a gasp when he dipped his tongue into Inuyasha's belly button. He thought he heard a giggle when he suckled further down. Perhaps Inuyasha was ticklish?  He didn't give Inuyasha a chance to breathe before sucking his brother's dripping cock completely down his throat.

 

"Ah! Fuu...ung." Inuyasha’s exclamation trailed off in favor of panting. 

 

_ 'Holy fuck!' _ Inuyasha thought as he dug his heels into the ground and raised his hips, only to have Sesshoumaru shove them back down. Oh lord, how could Sesshoumaru suck so hard with Inuyasha's cock all the way down his brother's throat?! Up and down Sesshoumaru's head bobbed while one hand held down Inuyasha's hip and the other massaged his balls.

 

"Sess..." Inuyasha panted. His body burned. It burned so hot. "Can't take anymore."

 

And then...Sesshoumaru hummed.

 

_ 'The fuck?!' _ Inuyasha gasped and his body jolted.

 

What Inuyasha didn't notice was the finger creeping toward the underside of his balls, heading toward no man's land, which was exactly how Sesshoumaru planned it. Phase two of operation ‘Screw Inuyasha into the Grass' had commenced. 

 

Another hum and Inuyasha's hips left the ground again, despite Sesshoumaru's grip. Sesshoumaru would have smirked if it weren’t for the heavy hardness of Inuyasha’s cock. His little brother didn't even protest when he slid that finger through the tight ring of Inuyasha's ass. 

 

Yes, Inuyasha hadn't even noticed. Using the slobber draining down Inuyasha's cock was a big help, but the distraction was something of which Sesshoumaru was most proud. Now, if he could successfully slip two fingers in unnoticed.

 

By the time Sesshoumaru had figured out his next maneuver, Inuyasha was riding that one finger like there would be no tomorrow. Sesshoumaru hummed again and pinched a nipple. He was prepared for the snap of Inuyasha's hips this time and snuck in the second finger, pleased when Inuyasha cried out in pleasure instead of pain.

 

Inuyasha was so tight around his long, slender digits. Sesshoumaru had to suppress his desire to have another very aching part of his anatomy inside of his mate's heated ass so that he could work on relaxing that tight ring. He'd promised no pain and he was determined to deliver.

 

Phase three of operation SITG began. Sesshoumaru had a little searching to do, but first, he knew to draw his mouth away first and replace it with his hand. His fingers gently pumped in and out of Inuyasha's body and then he slightly curled them. 

 

Yes, his blasted father had made him take sex education lessons from a perverted tutor! Of course, he could thank him now...or maybe later. He was a bit busy.

 

"Ah! Oh fuck!" Inuyasha practically screamed.  His entire body jolted. It felt as though he'd come, but he couldn't have. Not that fast. He looked down and sure enough, he hadn't. "What the hell was that?"

 

Sesshoumaru merely smiled at him and did it again! It was so damn intense. Inuyasha tried to roll away, but Sesshoumaru sat on his legs and continued. Between jolts, Inuyasha raised and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hair with both hands. "Too much!"

 

Sesshoumaru stilled and grinned. "You're ready."

 

He seemed awfully happy about that and Inuyasha gulped when Sesshoumaru's hands and fingers came away from his body. His legs were nudged apart and Sesshoumaru lifted them.

 

"Um...you sure?" he panted from both arousal and uncertainty.

 

"Absolutely."

 

Their bodies were pressed together and Sesshoumaru's mouth was on his. Inuyasha could taste his own essence and was unsure he cared for it, but his mind was dragged away when Sesshoumaru slid his stone hard cock up along his. The heat was amazing and it went a small way toward dulling the ache in his own cock. It wasn't near enough to sate his burning need. 

 

Inuyasha sucked harder at Sesshoumaru's mouth, a silent plea. No way would he ever beg. It helped that he had no clue what it was he needed. Hopefully, between his mouth and his grinding hips, Sesshoumaru would get the drift and do something for him. He urged Sesshoumaru by wrapping his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist and squeezing.

 

Sesshoumaru pulled his lips away from Inuyasha's and chuckled. It was deep and throaty, sending a ripple through Inuyasha's body. 

 

"Impatient, are we, my little mate?"

 

"Ain't little," Inuyasha grumbled then wriggled his ass. It felt strange now that Sesshoumaru's hands, fingers and mouth were gone, like he was missing something, intensely.

 

"You're so cute when you pout."

 

Sesshoumaru really could be infuriating. 

 

"Do something," Inuyasha demanded and Sesshoumaru’s mouth stretched to reveal a frightening, fanged grin. His eyes were alight with a deep and knowing wickedness. Inuyasha shuddered in anticipation. Or was it fear?  He wasn't sure.

 

"As you wish, little mate." 

 

Sesshoumaru loved winding up his mate, but that took a back seat to stage four of operation 'Screw Inuyasha into the Grass', which was what he was preparing to do, right now. He hefted Inuyasha's legs over his shoulders then slid his hands up Inuyasha's sides and down his arms. 

 

Inuyasha was surprised when his hands were grabbed at the wrists and crossed over his head.

 

"Stay," Sesshoumaru murmured against Inuyasha's ear and let go of his wrists, his hands reaching down and grabbing Inuyasha's hips. 

 

"Relax," he whispered against Inuyasha's lips as he adjusted the angle of his hips.

 

"Kay," Inuyasha squeaked as he tried to do what he was told. 

 

He could do this. He wanted to do it. And, oh, Sesshoumaru's lips were warm, his tongue hot. There was a foreign pressure, but he was determined to do as Sesshoumaru had requested. He closed his eyes tight and suckled at Sesshoumaru's tongue like his life depended on it.

 

Oh...that was what he'd needed. Strong fingers gripped his cock as the pressure grew. They lovingly stroked him as his ass was plied open by that  _ thing _ . When the pressure finally broke, he was stretched and filled, inch by inch. Sesshoumaru, true to his word, took Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha found himself impatient to feel the entirety of that hot and heavy girth inside of him. 

 

This was nothing like the last time. Not at all.

 

Inuyasha groaned in the back of his throat and tried to lift his hips toward Sesshoumaru. It worked. Sesshoumaru stopped fooling around and smoothly pushed himself the rest of the way in, moaning into Inuyasha's mouth as he did so. Oh, that groan did more to make Inuyasha's cock twitch than the feel of Sesshoumaru's cock sliding through the tight entrance of his ass.

 

Sesshoumaru pulled his mouth away and both gasped for air. He dropped his cheek against Inuyasha's and for the first time, Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru was panting and trembling. He barely heard Sesshoumaru murmur his name. 

 

Oh...oh, did that mean something? It certainly made Inuyasha's chest feel all warm and fuzzy and it wasn't the same as those ticklish butterflies that usually flitted around.

 

Inuyasha grimaced. Sesshoumaru wasn't moving and he needed friction. He lifted his hips and heard Sesshoumaru make a strange noise in the back of his throat.

 

"Move," Inuyasha rasped. He tugged his legs off of Sesshoumaru's shoulders and wrapped them back around Sesshoumaru's waist to pull his brother closer.

 

Sesshoumaru lifted himself and smirked down at Inuyasha. "Such a demanding little mate I have."

 

Sesshoumaru slid his hips back, taking his cock with him, the flesh delightfully teasing Inuyasha's tight muscles. The grip Inuyasha had with his legs loosened and he groaned. 

 

"More," Inuyasha rasped.

 

"Demanding indeed," Sesshoumaru said, his voice weak from the overwhelming friction dragging down his cock. He hissed when he shoved back inside that scorching heat.

 

Inuyasha grunted and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hair, pulling him down and plastering their mouths together. Oh, this was so what he needed. ' _ Yeeessss,' _ he mentally hissed as Sesshoumaru moved with more purpose.

 

Operation 'Screw Inuyasha into the Grass' was a success! Unlike all of Nafarku's schemes!

 

Sesshoumaru was enjoying every second of plundering Inuyasha's delicious ass. This was how it should have been from the very beginning. He thrust a little harder to make his point. Not that Inuyasha understood, but it did get a groan from him. 

 

Happily, the idiot in the pink tutu didn't see fit to interrupt Sesshoumaru's thoughts and actions. Maybe the little bastard was enjoying this as well. Sesshoumaru smirked against Inuyasha's lips and got down to business. He was going to fuck Inuyasha fifty ways to the next moon cycle! 

 

Ooh, would Inuyasha allow him to do it while human? Hm...

 

Speaking of which, perhaps it was time to change positions. He wanted to try as many as he could while Inuyasha was being cooperative. After breaking the kiss from a protesting mate, he grabbed one of Inuyasha's legs and pried it away then rolled him onto his side, getting a grunt from Inuyasha for his efforts.

 

"This is embarrassing," Inuyasha grumbled and scowled. He could see everything, and so could Sesshoumaru.

 

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'll add entertaining to the list."

 

"What list?" Inuyasha groaned as Sesshoumaru rolled his hips, pressing hard against Inuyasha's groin. 

 

Sesshoumaru had both hands free now and he set them to work on Inuyasha's cock and balls. That got more entertaining whines and rumbles out of Inuyasha.

 

"Cute, adorable, entertaining, exasperating, infuriating. Shall I go on?" Sesshoumaru stated, not missing a beat in his torture of his mate, smirking the entire time.

 

Inuyasha wasn't fooled. Sesshoumaru's cheeks and ears were flushed, and he was breathing heavily. This was having just as much of an effect on his brother as it was on him. He'd take him up on his protest of the list later, much later.

 

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru changed things up again and Inuyasha found himself on his hands and knees. 

 

_ 'Fuuuuuuck.' _

 

Inuyasha moaned as all his blood seemed to drain into his cock. Sesshoumaru was hitting that spot inside of him with every thrust and his pace was sheer torture. It simply wasn't fast enough. Well, he'd just have to fix that.

 

"Faster," Inuyasha rasped.

 

Sesshoumaru complied, but it still wasn't enough, so he tried again. 

 

"Harder," Inuyasha grated out.

 

"Have you ever thought of asking politely?" Sesshoumaru murmured, his mouth suddenly at Inuyasha's ear.

 

"Oh...ung," Inuyasha moaned.

 

Sesshoumaru did exactly as Inuyasha had demanded. And not only that, but Inuyasha's ear had been sucked straight into that hot, wet mouth. The hand on his cock sped up as well. 

 

"Ah...hah...why...ung...should I ask when...oooh...you obey so well?"

 

Seriously? Inuyasha had to have a screw loose. What was so bad about begging? That just earned him a punishing thrust and a nip to the ear. 

 

"Careful, Inuyasha. I might have to punish you."

 

"Oh yeah? Ah...what're you gonna do about it. Ach!"

 

"That," Sesshoumaru replied after slamming his hips into Inuyasha's ass.

 

"Ow, bastard," Inuyasha complained, but shut the fuck up, which was just as well. 

 

This was Sesshoumaru's favorite position and he didn't enjoy the interruption. And, this was how he was going to finish, Sesshoumaru decided. He palmed the back of Inuyasha's head and nudged until Inuyasha had his forehead to the ground. Good, no complaints, only rasping pants. 

 

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. Inuyasha had been so compliant. Miracles never ceased.

 

He draped himself over his mate, completely covering him. His face rested next to Inuyasha's and Inuyasha turned his head. Perfect. Their lips met. Sesshoumaru's fingers gripped Inuyasha's hand, his left speeding up the stroking of Inuyasha's cock. His hips matched the pumping rhythm.

 

Ah, there was another one of those sweet little whines. It hummed into his mouth, no longer trapped at the back of Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha's vocalizations grew longer when Sesshoumaru decided to slow the pace, rocking their entire bodies back and forth with each thrust.

 

Inuyasha broke away from the kiss and sucked in a breath of fresh air. 

 

"Mmm, Sesshoumaru," he whispered as his eyes rolled back into his head. "So good," he moaned. His whole body hummed with...something. His skin and bones were vibrating.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled and hummed back. It was good, wasn't it? As long as Inuyasha enjoyed it so much, he'd get to do it again, and again, and again. The thought made his lips stretch a little further into his smile. Yes, that would be very nice indeed. He wouldn't mind staying camped in that tight ass all day, gripped in smooth, snug, heat. Indeed.

 

Sesshoumaru had been enjoying the slow, rolling rhythm when Inuyasha shoved his hips backward with more force than Sesshoumaru had been using.  When Inuyasha strengthened his grip on Sesshoumaru's hand, he took the hint. He certainly didn't want his mate getting bored. 

 

He pressed himself down against Inuyasha and pumped hard and fast into his lover, his mate. The increasing volume of Inuyasha's moans was thrilling. Oh, they were music to his ears, an aphrodisiac to his body.

 

Sesshoumaru could feel the fine tremors running through Inuyasha, felt the stiffness in his cock increase. The hard flesh in his palm pulsed and he knew it wouldn't be long until Inuyasha came.

 

"Sess...Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha moaned.

 

"Come for me," Sesshoumaru barely managed to coax through his own heavy breathing.

 

"I...m..." There was a series of garbled noises before Inuyasha's ass clenched around Sesshoumaru's cock. 

 

"Ah!" Inuyasha cried out and would have reared back if Sesshoumaru hadn't been holding him down.

 

White cream splattered over Sesshoumaru's hand and into the grass as Inuyasha came. The friction inside of him was such that it drove Sesshoumaru over the edge as well, his thrusts losing their rhythm as his cock throbbed and he found his own release.

 

Even through the heady convulsions wracking his body, Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru spurting hot liquid inside of him. It made his own release that much stronger. He felt...connected to Sesshoumaru in a way that he never had before. It was overwhelming and a little scary, but he wouldn't change it for all the world. It made his heart ache and burn, in a good way. 

 

How Inuyasha had come to this, he didn't have the foggiest clue, and he didn't have the brains to think about it right now. Sesshoumaru had fucked them all out of him. 

 

And he didn't care.

 

Inuyasha didn't care about the color of the sky, what the moon was made of, or how pointy his sword was.  The only thing that mattered was the sensation of Sesshoumaru filling him up, over and over again.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

  
  
  
  



	18. The Price of World Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Neisha for giving this a quick once over. Also, this may be the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewd. :)

** Chapter 18 **

  


_** The Price of World Peace ** _

  
  


“ Wake up, Kagome,” someone whispered.  

 

Slobber dripped from the corner of Kagome's mouth.  A book page was stuck to her wet cheek.  With a nearly silent groan, she peeled her face from the page and noticed that her classmates were packing up their things and preparing to leave.

 

“ Wha…what happened?” she asked as she tried to recall the past hour.  ' _ The jewel!' _

 

She rubbed her belly and felt nothing unusual.  That’s when her eyes really began to focus on her surroundings.

 

Kagome's mouth fell open. 

 

Some of her classmates had tails and pointed ears. Some had claws.  She looked up at her friend, Eri.

 

“ Eri?” she choked out after noticing the kitty ears, green cat-slitted eyes, tail, and claws.  ' _ Did I eat too much chocolate?  That stuff always gives me weird dreams.' _

 

“ Didn’t you get any sleep last night, Kagome? This isn’t like you,” Yuka cut in.  

 

At least she looked as human as ever, Kagome thought.

 

“ Yeah, Kagome.  You never sleep in class,” Ayumi added, patting her on the shoulder with a clawed hand.

 

“ Um, heh,” Kagome stalled.  “I guess I lost track of time when I was studying last night.”

 

_ 'I think I’ll officially freak out now,' _ she silently screamed inside her traumatized mind.  ' _ Talk about culture shock...or is that future shock?  Or...future-past?  Past-future?  Gah!  What the heck is happening?' _

 

“ Hello, Miss Kagome.”

 

The smooth voice came from behind her.

 

Refusing to rise on what she was certain were shaky legs, she turned around in her chair.  It was her wannabe paramour, Hojo.  Crimson eyes, black, wavy hair, but human ears and no claws.

 

' _ He looks just like…like Naraku!  They could almost be siblings!' _

 

“ Are you coming to the swim meet tonight?” he asked with a voice full of hope.

 

“ She sure will!” Eri exclaimed, earning herself a glare from Kagome.

 

“ You know it, Hojo!” Yuka interjected.

 

“ Sure thing!” Ayume chimed in.

 

Kagome gulped.  ' _ Why can’t my friends leave well enough alone!?' _

 

“ Great! I’ll see you there then!” Hojo effused excitedly, waving goodbye with a much too cheerful grin.  “See ya!”

 

_ 'Creepy,'   _ Kagome thought to herself and shuddered.

 

“ He’s so handsome,” Yuka sighed dreamily.

 

“ Yeah, and he’s from the Hitomi clan!  He’s a great catch if you ask me,” Eri added.

 

“ Di…Did you say Hitomi?” Kagome stuttered.

 

“ Kagome,” Ayumi sighed, rolling her eyes.  “Wake up already!  You knew that!  I mean, we eat at their Kage WakDonald's burger joint at least twice a week!”

 

“ Kage…Waki?” Kagome replied weakly.  Dark spots with twinkling splashes of bright light began to form before her eyes and she blinked to try and clear her vision, eyes crossing and rolling upward.

 

“ What’s wrong with you?  Do you have a fever?” Ayumi asked worriedly, pressing a hand to Kagome’s forehead.  “You don’t have a fever, but maybe you should go lie down in the nurse’s office anyway."

 

“ Yeah, you’re just a human,” Eri cut in. “Sounds like you’ve been pushing your weak body too far.”

 

Kagome’s eyes narrowed as her ire began to rise.  Oh, she’d heard similar remarks far too many times to count.  At just the thought, she wanted to 'sit' Inuyasha a few times.  Her lips pursed in her effort to hold back her temper.

 

“ Higurashi.”  The call was a command, deep and rough.

 

_ 'I know that voice!'   _ Turning slowly, dreading what she was about to find, Kagome cringed at the sight before her.  White, puppy dog ears twitched.  Hair of a matching color was tied in a low ponytail.  Golden eyes, full of amusement, stared intensely.

 

“ I…Inuyasha?”

 

“ 'Sensei' to you, wench,” he replied with a smirk.  

 

“Scatter, girls” he commanded with a wave of his hand to the other girls.

 

“ Yes, Sensei!” they all said in unison, much too cheerfully for Kagome's currently broken frame of mind.  The giggling and ogling didn't help her fracturing corpus callosum.

 

“ Good luck,” Eri whispered ominously before running out the door, leaving her friend to suffer the throes of culture shock  _ alone  _ while dealing with a smug hanyou that just happened to have authority over her.

 

"You have become lazy," Inuyasha continued with a smirk when the last student exited the classroom.  "Sleeping during class is unacceptable behavior, even if you are dating the son of Hitomi Kagewaki and Hitomi Kikyou. In order to pass my class, I have designed some  _ additional  _ studies that are tailored to your needs."

 

Kagome's jaw dropped open. "But...but..."

 

"No 'buts', wench!" Inuyasha shouted.  "Your first assignment is in cultural diversity. You will write on this board, fifty times,  _ Dog youkai love to eat beef and pork, sometimes spiders, not worms and dirt! _ Then you will write fifty times,  _ Never say 'sit' to a dog youkai. _ Strike that.  Just write,  _ I will never again command Inuyasha to 'sit'! _ fifty times."

 

"Wait!  Just hold on!" Kagome interrupted.  "First, I fall asleep here because I'm having to live two lives, and you know it!  Second, you can't do this to me!"

 

Inuyasha quickly cut her off.  "As of now, you are only living one life, and I, as your teacher, intend to see to it that you are properly educated.  That's my job."  Inuyasha smirked.  "Now, we mustn't forget biodiversity.  There is a garden on my property.  After school, you will join me there and I will teach you the importance of worms in recycling soil."

 

Kagome glowered at Inuyasha.  If only she could use those beads on him, but they were long gone, courtesy of Sesshoumaru's trinkets and Inuyasha's own youki.

 

"By the way, Sesshoumaru sends his regards," Inuyasha continued as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a long, dark blue, velvet box.  When he flipped up the lid, glittering crystals and fangs flew out and attached themselves to Kagome's neck.

 

"Wha..." Kagome began.

 

"Sit," Inuyasha purred.

 

"Ah!" Kagome yelped as she was ass-planted onto the floor, much more gently than Inuyasha had ever been sat.  Then again, Kagome was human and couldn't take near as much damage as a big, tough hanyou.

 

Inuyasha towered over her.  "You taught me what I needed most; that I deserved to be loved and cared for. Still, your lack of respect made the lessons very painful.  From now on, you will behave respectfully toward figures of authority and toward your elders."

 

"Respect!?" Kagome shouted indignantly. "You wouldn't know respect if it hit you in the face!"

 

Automatically, the band around her throat glowed bright green and she was thrown onto her back.

 

Inuyasha had the decency to blush before continuing.  "I didn't have the benefit of training and education and I've learned a lot since then.  You do, however, have those benefits.  Your mother and grandfather will not be around forever.  I intend to see to it that you speak to them kindly, treat them gently, and are thoughtful in regard to their feelings."

 

"This..."  He pointed at the jewels and fangs that created a tight band around her neck, "...will insure that you do.  Any time you fail, the subjugation necklace will plant your ass on the floor.  Don't worry, it won't put you in any danger.  On another note, Sesshoumaru has secured the shrine's finances so that your elders will never need to worry about losing their home.  It's the least we can do to show our respect for their support of our efforts in the war against Naraku.  As a member of the forces who defeated evil and the certain destruction of the human race, your future educational costs will be covered by my family."

 

"I can't believe this," Kagome gasped at the ceiling.  It was all so unbelievable--from the humiliating beads to the desperately needed financial support.  And in between, she hadn't had the chance to confront him about his relationship with Sesshoumaru.  But she would, once the subjugation necklace was removed.

 

"Believe it.  Now, let's begin your first lesson."

 

"I'm in hell," Kagome groaned.

 

"Hell is for losers.  We won and saved the whole world.  Now get the fuck up and start writing, wench," Inuyasha commanded with a smirk, holding out a helping hand to his friend and student.  "Damn, you're getting heavy.  Must be all of those fly burgers at WakDonald's."

 

"F..fly...burgers?" Kagome stuttered.  No wonder they'd been crunchy, something Kagome had always liked about them.

 

"Well, yeah.  Naraku, er, Kagewaki is a spider hanyou.  Spider youkai do have a thing for flies, you know.   Well, insects in general.  Who knows; there's probably all kinds of things thrown into those burgers.  Though, they are guaranteed to be at least forty percent fly, or rather, Diptera.  I wouldn't doubt if there were a few maggots thrown into the mix.  It would certainly explain why the burgers are so juicy."

 

Inuyasha smirked when Kagome turned green and started gagging.

 

From maggots to avenging instructors, the wish for world peace certainly had a price.

  


_ ~*~*~*~*~*~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru.


End file.
